Obstáculos
by Bella Black Malfoy
Summary: Ela era só mais uma entre 7 irmãos. Ele levava uma vida fria e completamente vazia. Até descobrirem que, juntos, suas vidas ganhavam um novo e maravilhoso sentido. Eles vão enfrentar muita oposição. Mas a Guerra será sua verdadeira prova de fogo... D
1. Afinal, valeu a pena

Oiiiii gente! Queria deixar registrado que essa é minha primeira fic, portanto... tenham paciência comigo hehehe!

Bom, adoro DG de todo o coração, e prometo me esforçar pra fazer essa fic mto legal pra vcs, ok?

Ah, e só pra deixar registrado e não confundir ninguém: o que está em **negrito** são os pensamentos dele, e em _itálico_, os pensamentos dela!

Outra coisa: eu não traduzo nomes, portanto não existe Gina, Gui ou Carlinhos, e sim Ginny, Bill, Charlie e assim por diante.

Beijos a todos e boa leitura!

E pleeeeeeeeease, reviews! Senão a escritora de primeira viagem aqui vai ficar muuuuuuito triste!

**Capítulo 1 – Afinal, valeu a pena**

Baile idiota. Idiota, idiota! Ela já estava arrependida de ter vindo. Achava que valeria a pena ajudar Neville e recusar todos os outros convites que havia recebido. Afinal de contas, de qualquer forma teria o privilégio de estar no famoso Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo. Ah, mas como estava enganada. Definitivamente não estava valendo a pena. Primeiro: Neville dançava muito, mas muito mal. Pisava no pé dela toda hora. E o pior: os pés dele eram pesados, portanto os pisões não apenas incomodavam, mas realmente doíam. Bastante. Segundo: Harry era definitivamente um idiota completo. E ela não agüentava mais vê-lo babando por aquela japonesa que claramente não dava a mínima para ele. Também, era óbvio, ela era o par de Cedrico Diggory. _Cedrico Diggory_! Quem em sã consciência trocaria Cedrico Diggory por Harry Potter? Merlin, ela havia pensado mesmo isso? Quer dizer, ela trocaria, não é? Não. Na verdade... ela estava incomodada simplesmente por Harry ser seu amigo. Já há algum tempo desistira daquela paixonite idiota, não queria mais que Harry olhasse para ela como há algum tempo atrás. Até porque ultimamente tantos outros estavam olhando que ela tinha certeza que não era mais a garotinha idiota que fora enganada facilmente por Tom Riddle no primeiro ano. Bom, não que ela fizesse alguma questão deles, mas... a verdade é que Ginevra Weasley tinha se desenvolvido tanto no último ano que não parecia nem um pouco com a garota de apenas 13 anos que era. As pernas longas e bem torneadas, a cintura fina e as curvas sensuais, os seios já fartos, embora não exagerados, isso sem falar no rosto... era ao mesmo tempo delicado e provocante. Os lábios estavam sempre corados, sem que ela precisasse usar qualquer coisa neles. O nariz era provavelmente o maior símbolo do dualismo presente em Ginny: era pequeno, o que mostrava delicadeza, e um pouco arrebitado, o que deixava claro sua segurança e impetuosidade. E havia também os olhos, de um castanho claro muito vivo, que prendiam olhares por toda a Hogwarts, e combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos vermelhos flamejantes e sempre brilhantes que caíam em ondas sobre seus ombros. Essa era a Ginny que passara a ver Harry apenas como um amigo, todo o seu interesse infantil desaparecendo. Mas ele continuava sendo o melhor amigo de Ron, e uma excelente pessoa, e era ultrajante vê-lo ali, sem ao menos dançar com Parvati, por causa da Chang. Ela gostaria de falar com ele para acordar para a vida, mas... como dizer isso sem fazê-lo pensar que ela estava querendo uma chance? Ninguém, nem mesmo Hermione, acreditava que ela não queria mais nada com Harry. E... ai, droga, mais um pisão! Chega! Ela daria um basta nisso! Já era bastante ruim ver Harry olhando para a japonesa sem ter que aturar também os pisões de Neville!

- Hum... Neville? Eu estou um pouco cansada agora, quero me sentar.

- Ah... agora? Mas Ginny, agora vem a melhor das Esquisitonas! E eu sei que você

gosta, já ouvi você dizendo isso às suas amigas! Eu ouvi você falando que era a música que você mais gostaria de dançar!

Oh, Merlin! Sim, ela havia mesmo dito isso, sim, ela adorava aquela música! Mas...

não contava que Neville a ouviria dizer isso! Como escapar agora?

- Hum... é que...

- Ah não, Ginny, não tem desculpa, na próxima você descansa!

- Mas Neville...

- Sabe, Longbottom, eu achei que mesmo alguém descerebrado como você poderia

ver o óbvio: ela não quer dançar com você. - falou uma voz arrastada atrás deles. Uma voz que pertencia a um rapaz de cabelos loiros claros e lisos, que caíam sobre seus olhos de uma forma bastante... sexy. Principalmente quando ele os afastava com impaciência. Era quando seus olhos de um exótico e bonito azul-cinzento e normalmente frios se estreitavam em aborrecimento, e suas sobrancelhas se arqueavam. Um rapaz de 14 anos, mas que por sua altura e corpo bem definido passaria perfeitamente por 16, 17. Ginny não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. _Malfoy? _Draco Malfoy a estava _salvando_ de dançar com Neville? Coisa boa não podia ser.

- Ca-cai fora, Malfoy! - disse Neville, na sua habitual voz amedrontada.

- _Ca-cai fo-fora, Ma-ma-Malfoy! - _debochou Draco. - Será que você não consegue falar que nem homem pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Agora Ginny havia entendido. Era óbvio. Malfoy não a estava defendendo, estava simplesmente se divertindo em debochar de Neville, como sempre.

- Obrigada, Malfoy, mas eu não pedi a sua ajuda.

- Hum... não pediu a minha _ajuda_, Weasley? Então você admite que precisa de ajuda para se livrar do Longbottom?

Agora Neville parecia ofendido. Ginny se apressou em tentar corrigir:

- Claro que não! Neville, não é isso, é que...

- Claro que sim, Weasley. Pensa que eu não vi a sua cara de sofrimento por ser obrigada a dançar com esse desajeitado pisando no seu pé de dois em dois minutos?

Essa agora. Malfoy estava _prestando atenção _nela. Ela ficou sem reação por alguns segundos por essa revelação. E também por reparar de repente que Malfoy, quando erguia as sobrancelhas e curvava os lábios um tantinho para cima, do lado esquerdo, em desdém, ficava extremamente atraente. Esses segundos foram suficientes para Neville, agora extremamente magoado, se afastasse antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Essa não! Malfoy, olha só o que você fez! - esbravejou Ginny, afugentando os pensamentos anteriores da cabeça como se enxota um animal indesejado.

Mas Draco, obviamente, não se intimidou pela reação furiosa dela. Pelo contrário, estava se divertindo muito.

- Acabei de te salvar, Weasley. E ainda vou te fazer mais um favor: vou te dar a honra de dançar sua música favorita comigo.

- E quem disse que eu quero dançar com você?

- Vamos ver se não quer. - e a puxou para dançar.

_Ai, Merlin_ , pensou Ginny, _estou ferrada_. _Meus irmãos e Harry vão fazer picadinho de mim por magoar o Neville e ainda dançar com o Malfoy. _Pensando nisso, ela já ia automaticamente se afastando, quando de repente pensou, com um sobressalto: _Ah, peraí! E quem disse que meus irmãos mandam em mim? E o Harry idiota olhando pra Chang, quem é ele pra falar qualquer coisa? _E, num surto de rebeldia, ela se virou outra vez para Draco, e falou:

- Está bem, Malfoy. Vamos ver se você sabe mesmo dançar.

Ele sabia. Definitivamente sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Guiava-a com perfeição pela pista de dança, girando-a quando a música pedia um giro, realizando passos mais rápidos ou mais lentos também conforme a música pedia. Ginny não precisaria nem saber nada de dança, pois era extremamente fácil dançar com Draco. Só que ela sabia, e estava completamente à altura dele. Adivinhava os passos que ele faria, os momentos em que ele ia girá-la e correspondia com perfeita sincronia. Bom, é uma coisa muito agradável observar um casal que sabe dançar. Assim, os dois começaram a atrair olhares pelo Salão Principal. Muitos olhares. Até demais. Ron estava entre furioso e estarrecido, finalmente esquecendo a raiva de Hermione e Vitor Krum. Harry conseguiu finalmente esquecer Cho Chang. Os gêmeos finalmente esqueceram sua dança exuberante e pareciam perfeitamente capazes de matar. Percy estava sem reação, aparentemente sem saber se deveria fazer o papel de assistente pessoal do Sr. Crouch e fingir que nada estava acontecendo ou o papel do irmão furioso. Os grifinórios estavam furiosos por ver Ginny dançando com um sonserino, principalmente sendo esse sonserino Draco Malfoy. Os sonserinos estavam furiosos por ver Draco dançando com uma grifinória, principalmente sendo essa grifinória uma Weasley. Mas os demais estavam se divertindo em olhá-los. E Draco e Ginny estavam simplesmente alheios a toda essa atenção.

Dançavam como se não houvesse nada ao redor deles, concentrados em apenas uma coisa: continuar dançando. Acabou essa música e eles dançaram outra. E outra. E mais uma. Sem ter a menor idéia do quanto Hermione estava se esforçando para que Harry ou algum dos Weasleys não fosse lá e acabasse com aquela festa. E do quanto Blaise Zabini estava se esforçando para que garotas raivosas da Sonserina não rasgassem o vestido de Ginny. Até que começou uma música mais lenta, as luzes baixaram e eles ficaram por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. Foi Ginny que, bem mais descontraída depois de dançar quatro músicas com Draco, quebrou o breve silêncio.

- Bom, não vamos parar agora, não é? Todos já me viram nesse vexame de dançar com um Malfoy, e quero ver se você também é capaz de dançar sem girar e pular o tempo todo. - ela disse, em tom divertido.

- É melhor não fazer pouco caso de mim, Weasley. Você nem tem idéia de tudo o que eu sou _capaz _de fazer. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Só a dança, por enquanto, obrigada.

E continuaram. Sim, Draco também sabia dançar sem girar e pular. Sabia guiá-la com a mesma perfeição, e ela dançava com ainda mais graça. Ela se deixava conduzir de propósito, pois sabia que era parte do charme dessa dança. E foi aí que o clima descontraído se desfez. As luzes baixas, a música romântica e as dezenas de casais se beijando fizeram Draco e Ginny ficar subitamente sérios. Não, não sérios... alertas, talvez. De repente, não havia mais espaço para piadas ou provocações. Eles dançavam muito próximos, agora, e essa proximidade já começava a atrapalhar o raciocínio dos dois.

**Draco não conseguia mais pensar. O perfume dela era doce mas ao mesmo tempo sensual. Os cabelos vermelhos dela, brilhantes e igualmente perfumados, tocavam suavemente o pescoço dele, deixando-o arrepiado. E ainda havia as mãos dela em sua nuca... acariciando, mas pareciam também estar convidando. O corpo dela estava próximo demais. Próximo demais... **

_Ginny não conseguia mais pensar. As mãos dele em sua cintura poderiam tanto significar proteção, como posse. Poder... ela nunca pensou que justamente essa característica dele a atrairia tanto. O perfume dele parecia vinho... era delicioso, inebriante, viciante. Ela sentia os cabelos tocando o pescoço dele, e isso a deixava arrepiada. O corpo dele estava próximo demais. Próximo demais... _

Os dois experimentavam algo novo. Uma atração física magnética, uma quase

necessidade de nunca se separarem. Era inédito, excitante, maravilhoso. 

Mas de repente a música parou e os dois voltaram à realidade. E com ela o embaraço. O constrangimento. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley... era só o que faltava! Separaram-se rapidamente, e saíram, ela para o lado grifinório, ele para o sonserino, sem dizer uma palavra um ao outro.

Enquanto Draco ouvia a histeria das garotas sonserinas esbravejando com ele, sem nem ao menos saber o que estava ouvindo, Ginny foi se aproximando de seus irmãos e dos outros grifinórios, e soube que estava em maus lençóis. Ou melhor... saberia se seus pensamentos não estivessem longe dali.

- Muito bem, mocinha. Agora pode ir se explicando. - disse Fred, parecendo incrivelmente um pai, o que não combinava nada com ele.

- E o que é que eu tenho que explicar pra vocês? Se eu devo uma explicação a alguém, é ao Neville. Nev, - ela disse, virando-se para o garoto, que parecia bem chateado - me desculpe. Eu realmente não queria te ofender, e com certeza não tinha a intenção de dançar com o Malfoy. - isso pelo menos era verdade.

- Não queria, né? Claro, você parecia realmente estar sendo forçada nas últimas cinco músicas! - resmungou ele, aborrecido.

- Eu só comecei a dançar com ele porque... - ela pensou no que dizer - não queria causar tumulto no meio do Salão, nós já estávamos atrapalhando os outros casais. Mas depois...

- Nós vimos o que aconteceu depois. - disse Ron, furioso.

- É, e não gostamos nem um pouco! - completou George.

- Como você pôde fazer isso, Ginny? - Harry, por algum motivo, parecia ainda mais furioso que os outros - Deixar Neville fazer papel de bobo na frente do Malfoy, dançar com aquele idiota e ainda... ainda dançar daquele jeito?

- O que... escutem aqui! - o estado em que se encontrava deu coragem a Ginny para enfrentar todos os irmãos e Harry - Quem vocês pensam que são para gostarem ou não do meu par de dança ou da maneira como eu danço com ele? Façam-me o favor! Cuidem da vida e dos pares de vocês, ou no seu caso - disse ela virando-se para Harry - da vida e do par dos outros, mas me deixem em paz! Será que vocês pensam que eu vou ser criança a vida toda?

Ela já ia saindo, aproveitando o estado de choque em que todos estavam, quando a voz de Hermione a fez voltar.

- Ah... então você confirma que estava dançando com o Malfoy de um jeito diferente! Eu impedi esses garotos de irem lá causar o _verdadeiro _tumulto enquanto vocês dançavam, e estava pronta pra te defender outra vez, mas já que você não nega...

- O quê? Escutem, eu... eu estava dançando com ele, só isso. Porque ele dança bem. Mais nada! Do que é que vocês estão falando?

- É estranho você não saber se tinha acabado de confirmar! - sibilou Harry.

- Olha aqui, Harry, eu nem sei o que você disse direito, porque fiquei furiosa com vocês por se meterem na minha vida! Não tinha nada de diferente...

- Não! Ele só estava agarrando você naquela última música!

- É, e você devia estar gostando, já que não fez nada pra ele parar!

Eram Fred e George dando novamente o ar da graça. Mas agora Ginny já estava calma.

- Vocês estão loucos. - disse ela, friamente - Só porque não têm o costume de dançar com garotas, preferindo ficar se exibindo nos seus showzinhos particulares, não significa que qualquer um que dance esteja agarrando elas. - e antes que os outros continuassem o sermão, ela se adiantou - E você, Harry, quem é você pra falar alguma coisa, você que ficou o baile inteiro sem dançar nem com a garota que você trouxe pra ficar olhando a japonesa namorada do Diggory? E você, Ron, - ele quase se encolheu - só porque sua maior diversão nesse baile foi ter ataques de ciúmes da Hermione e do Krum, - tanto Hermione quanto Ron coraram furiosamente - não significa que ninguém mais possa se divertir! Agora me dêem licença que eu vou para o meu quarto. Vocês me tiram do sério!

E dito isso, ela saiu pisando duro, sob os olhares chocados e magoados dos outros, e o olhar observador de Hermione.

Mas enquanto se dirigia para o seu quarto, ela já havia esquecido a raiva dos irmãos, e só conseguia pensar nela e em Draco dançando: _Merlin, o que foi aquilo? O que aconteceu comigo? Ele era... o Malfoy, ora essa! Devo estar ficando louca, ou bebi vinho demais... ah não, mas eu nem bebi vinho hoje! Claro, tinha o perfume dele... o que eu estou pensando? É, com certeza estou louca. _

Draco também não teve paz total quando chegou ao lado sonserino do baile. Normalmente era muito respeitado pelos alunos de sua casa, mas muitos agora o olhavam como se ele tivesse feito algo nojento e imperdoável. Mas ele era Draco Malfoy, não era qualquer um que teria coragem de dizer isso a ele. Bom, as garotas tinham. Estavam furiosas.

- Como você pôde...

- Uma Weasley nojenta...

- Envergonhou a Sonserina...

- O que seu pai iria dizer...

- _Uma Weasley nojenta!_

No estado em que estava, Draco até poderia continuar ignorando, se elas não tivessem vozes tão estridentes e não gritassem tão alto.

- Calem a boca, vocês todas! - ele gritou ainda mais alto que elas, fazendo-as se assustarem – Que inferno, o que é que vocês são minhas para ficarem controlando com quem eu danço? O problema é meu, ouviram? Meu! - o modo como ele berrou essa última palavra fez com que elas se dispersassem. Apenas uma garota ainda ficou lá, a única que não havia gritado com ele, mas o olhava duramente.

- O que foi aquilo, Draco? Por acaso a garota Weasley pôs alguma coisa na sua bebida?

- Pansy, me deixa em paz você também. - ele já não gritava, mas ainda estava furioso.

- Cuidado, Draco. Eu não sou uma daquelas garotinhas que não têm nada a ver com a sua vida. Você sabe que não.

- Mas também não é minha mãe, nem namorada, nem nada que justifique perguntas!

- Mas você sabe que ainda vou ser muito mais que isso...

- Eu não sei de nada, Pansy! Foi você quem cismou isso, nunca te dei esperanças! - ele

agora já estava quase chegando ao tom que tinha usado com as outras garotas. Pansy, porém, não abandonava aquela calma calculista.

- Eu não estou falando de esperanças. Estou falando de fatos. De interesses, tanto meus, quanto das nossas famílias. Coisas das quais você não pode fugir, Draco.

Dessa vez ela tinha ido longe demais. Se tinha algo que Draco detestava, era que falassem que ele não podia fazer alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse. Ele odiava que insinuassem que ele não era dono do próprio destino. Foi preciso a intervenção de Blaise para que ele não esganasse Pansy.

- Vamos parar com essa discussão tola e infundada? - ele disse, embora parecesse estar se divertindo com a "discussão tola e infundada" - Pansy, seja boazinha, sim? Depois você cobra do Draco o noivado, ou casamento, mas por enquanto deixa ele dançar com quem quiser. E Draco, se você bater na Pansy, vai criar sérios problemas pra você mesmo, companheiro. É melhor ficar calmo.

- Então tira essa garota da minha frente, antes que eu me esqueça dos tais problemas

que eu posso ter! - sibilou Draco, entre dentes.

- Não precisa tirar ninguém daqui, Blaise. - ela disse, com uma suavidade calculada – Realmente não está dando pra ter uma conversa racional e civilizada com esse rapaz. Boa-noite pra vocês.

- Ufa! Você só me mete em encrencas, hein, Draco? Primeiro eu tive que impedir aquela horda de garotas furiosas de lincharem a Weasley, e talvez você junto, e agora mais essa!

- Blaise, se você também for me encher o saco...

- Opa, opa! Calma aí! Eu estou do seu lado, esqueceu? Eu salvei você duas vezes nessa noite! Blaise simplesmente conhecia Draco bem demais para se intimidar com a rabugice dele de vez em quando. Draco suspirou, e ficou em silêncio. E Blaise viu que era hora de ser o amigo sério. - Tinha alguma coisa nela, não é? Alguma coisa diferente. Fez até você esquecer por uns momentos com _quem_ estava dançando...

- Esqueci mesmo. Completamente. Só faltava essa, não basta ser uma grifinória, tinha que ser a Weasley! O que é que deu em mim, Blaise?

- Me diga você. Normalmente é você quem deixa as garotas desconcertadas, não o contrário!

- Também não é pra tanto. Desconcertado...

- Mas sabe que olhando de longe quase dá pra entender? Vocês pareciam feitos um para o outro! Pra dançar, é claro! - ele acrescentou, vendo o olhar assassino de Draco. Blaise nunca conseguia manter a pose séria por muito tempo. - Não, Draco, de verdade, dava gosto ver vocês dois dançando. As pessoas deveriam ter mais espírito esportivo! Embora, é claro, não foi só uma dança que eu vi ali, não é mesmo?

- Do que é que você está falando? É claro que foi só uma dança!

- Não foi, não. Principalmente naquela última música. O jeito como você segurava ela... parecia que nunca mais iria soltar.

- Era só o que me faltava. Onde é que você quer chegar, Blaise? Espero que não esteja insinuando que eu esteja a fim da Weasley! - disse Draco, num tom de incrédulo deboche que só mesmo especialistas como Blaise poderiam detectar como falso.

- Eu não estou insinuando nada. Mas já que você mencionou o assunto...

- Ah, me poupa, Blaise, por favor! Ela dançava realmente muito bem, melhor do que todas as garotas com quem eu já dancei. Pronto, é isso. Qualquer coisa que você diga além disso vai ultrapassar o limite do absurdo.

- Tudo bem. Se você diz... Bem, Draco, acho que vou tirar uma daquelas princesas nervosinhas ali pra dançar. Enquanto isso, você fica aí sozinho, sem ter ninguém mais pra quem mentir. Hummmm, se bem que, conhecendo você, acho que até a si mesmo você vai querer enganar. Nossa, essa vai ser barra! - ele disse isso tudo muito rápido, e antes que Draco pudesse responder, já estava usando seu melhor, mais charmoso e mais cativante sorriso para uma das "princesas nervosinhas", uma morena particularmente bonita. Que em cinco segundos já estava dançando com ele.

**Essa agora. Eu, interessado na Weasley! Pfff! Eu... interessado... se bem que com aquele cabelo, aquele cheiro, aquele jeito de encostar em mim... não posso me culpar, não é, qualquer um ficaria louco por ela! O quê? Draco Malfoy, o que é que você está pensando? Louco pela Weasley? Você tomou firewhisky batizado por acaso? Louco pela Weasley... com aquela pele macia, aquelas mãos na minha nuca... Merlin! Isso sim é loucura! Eu preciso parar de pensar nela agora!**

E, com esse último pensamento, ele subiu para o quarto furioso, sob o olhar de Blaise, um olhar divertido de quem acabou de comprovar que estava certo.

N/A: Hummmm, o que acharam?

Eu simplesmente amei escrever esse capítulo! Quente ele, não? Sabem o que isso significa? Que em breve teremos actions DG!

Mas... só se eu conseguir reviews! Portanto, comentem, para isso realmente acontecer!

Ou, se quiserem criticar, critiquem, mas pelo amor de Merlin, falem alguma coisa!

Beijos a todos!


	2. Ciúmes durante a segunda tarefa

Só relembrando que frases em itálico são pensamentos da Ginny, e em negrito do Draco...

**Capítulo 2 – Ciúmes durante a segunda tarefa**

Felizmente, a segunda tarefa estava se aproximando e toda a Grifinória em polvorosa por causa de Harry conseguiu tirar por alguns instantes o baile da cabeça de Ginny, e fazer seus irmãos, Neville e o próprio Harry esquecerem a raiva dela. Ela também estava torcendo fervorosamente para ele, e preocupada com o fato do rapaz ainda não ter descoberto como respirar debaixo d'água por uma hora.

- É simplesmente impossível! – Harry parecia um pouquinho histérico perto do que Ginny se lembrava. – Vou ter que chegar com cara de idiota para os juízes e dizer "Bem, me desculpem, mas eu não sei como fazer! Podem pedir para os sereianos me devolverem o que roubaram, por favor?" E aí a Fleur vai estar certa em dizer que eu sou apenas um _garrotinho_ que não pode participar do Tribruxo! E o Karkaroff...

- Harry, quer ficar quieto? O fato de você não ter encontrado nada na biblioteca não quer dizer que não existe um jeito!

- Então, por favor, Ginny, se você tem alguma outra idéia de onde procurar, me diz!

- É, até porque se a solução não está na biblioteca, não posso imaginar onde esteja! – Hermione estava quase tão histérica quanto Harry.

- Claro, típico! – resmungou Ginny baixinho – Bom, você já tentou perguntar a algum aluno mais velho, Harry?

- Ah, claro! Vou mesmo sair contando a todo mundo por aí que não sei como cumprir a tarefa! Já posso até imaginar a reação do Malfoy, ele vai ter espasmos de felicidade!

A menção do nome "Malfoy" trouxe a Ginny novamente lembranças do baile, que ela rapidamente espantou de sua mente.

- Harry, quem é que disse que o Malfoy tem que saber de alguma coisa? Obviamente você vai perguntar aos alunos da Grifinória, os que estão torcendo por você, e não a "todo mundo por aí"!

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – teimou ele – A solução está em algum desses livros, tenho certeza, não é possível que nem um único livro iria dar instruções pra respirar debaixo d'água! Nós somos _bruxos_, fazemos _magia_, isso tem que ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo! Aliás, deve ser  
mesmo a coisa mais fácil do mundo, aposto a minha Firebolt como Krum, Fleur e Diggory já sabem há séculos! – era impressionante a quantidade de palavras que Harry conseguia falar por segundo em seu nervosismo.

- É, nisso você tem razão. – ponderou Ginny – Eles devem mesmo saber, Harry, porque têm 17 anos, já estão quase se formando em magia, e você está apenas no 4º ano! Agora, se você perguntasse aos alunos da Grifinória que também estão se formando...

- Esquece. – sibilou ele.

- Ah, Merlin, por que você é tão cabeça dura e orgulhoso? Você não devia recusar nenhum tipo de ajuda, Harry, faltam três dias para a tarefa e você não faz a mínima idéia de como cumprir...

- Sério, Ginny, não está ajudando. – disse Ron.

- Ok, ok. Vou deixar vocês aí procurando feito bobos e terminar meu dever de Poções. Aliás, Ron, há quanto tempo você não sabe o que é um dever de casa?

- Escuta aqui, eu estou numa nobre missão ajudando o Harry...

- Que é teimoso demais pra pedir ajuda a outras pessoas que estão torcendo por ele quase tanto quanto você. Já sei disso. Tchau pra vocês.

_Dever de Poções, hein? Sim, claro, eu vou mesmo deixar você feito um idiota na biblioteca até a morte, Harry. Se você é orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda aos outros... bem, eu não sou._

Ginny saiu da biblioteca direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e felizmente localizou sem dificuldades quem estava procurando. Kenneth Vaughn, um rapaz bonito, inteligente e popular do 7o ano (quase o similar de Cedrico Diggory na Grifinória), provavelmente o convite mais tentador que Ginny recebeu para o Baile de Inverno, fazendo-a ter uma vontade enorme de esquecer que Neville era seu amigo. _Mas no fim das contas foi até bom... se eu estivesse com Kenneth, não teria dançado com o Malfoy_, Ginny se pegou pensando. Para logo depois ter um arrepio com o choque de ter pensado isso. Aliás, esses arrepios estavam sendo comuns nos últimos dias, pois ela estava freqüentemente tendo pensamentos desse tipo sobre Draco Malfoy. Ela tratou de afastá-los rapidamente enquanto se aproximava para falar com Kenneth.

- Oi, Ken! - ela disse com o sorriso mais cativante que conseguiu.

- Ahnnn, peraí, deixa eu ver... Não, Ginny, sinto muito, não posso ir ao baile com você, já tenho par. Ah não, esqueci o baile foi semana passada, e você recusou o meu convite - ele disse, também sorrindo, divertido.

_Oh, graças a Merlin que o Kenneth é legal. Ele não levou a mal eu não ter aceitado o convite dele pra ir com o Nev, e nem ao menos mencionou o Malfoy. E por que raios todos os assuntos me levam a pensar nesse garoto?_

- Ken... eu já te expliquei... o Neville é meu amigo, e ele estava tão empolgado, e provavelmente...hum... nenhuma outra garota ia querer ir com ele e...

- Eu sei, Ginny, você já me explicou. - ele era tão fofo sorrindo que Ginny _quase_ conseguia tirar Malfoy da cabeça. - O que eu não gostei é de ver você dançando com aquele sonserino arrogante, Malfoy. - _Quase_. - Brincadeira, ruivinha.

- Ha ha, Ken. Você não brincaria assim se soubesse o quanto eu já tive que ouvir por causa disso. Mas eu quero falar de outra coisa. Você está quase formando, né?

- Se Snape, os N.I.E.M.s e Merlin deixarem, sim, estou. Por quê?

- Porque, sendo assim, você deve conhecer uma maneira de respirar debaixo d'água por uma hora. - respondeu ela, sem rodeios.

- E eu posso saber por que a senhorita quer respirar debaixo d'água por uma hora?

- Nah, Ken, infelizmente não pode. - ela disse sem pensar. Para em seguida mudar de idéia -Ah, quer saber? Posso dizer sim! Se ele é orgulhoso demais, dane-se! A não ser... Ken, você está torcendo pro Harry, não está? - Ginny perguntou, ansiosa

- Que... é lógico que eu estou torcendo pro Harry, mas o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

- Ah, bom. Porque na verdade não sou eu quem quer respirar debaixo d'água, essa é a segunda tarefa do Tribruxo. Mas o Harry é orgulhoso demais pra pedir ajuda a alguém, por isso eu estou pedindo por ele.

- Ah, que legal! Quer dizer então que eu vou ser quem vai dar a dica pro Harry vencer a segunda tarefa?

- Vai, Ken, mas ele não pode saber de jeito nenhum!

- Ok, sem problemas! Hum, vamos ver... – Kenneth estava empolgadíssimo com a idéia de ajudar o campeão Tribruxo de sua casa – tem um jeito muito simples, que é o feitiço cabeça de bolha, mas não é nada original. Aposto que todos vão fazer o mesmo! Além disso, se ele nunca fez, não sei se três dias seria o tempo adequado para praticar, a bolha dele poderia ficar muito instável e não agüentar uma hora... ah! – agora ele estava positivamente eufórico – Ele sabe transfiguração humana?

- Não, Ken, Harry ainda está no quarto ano...

- Ah... – fez Kenneth, desapontado – Tudo bem, vamos pensar em outro jeito!

- Ken, talvez essa cabeça de bolha sirva, originalidade não é exatamente a nossa prioridade agora...

- Não, não! Acabei de pensar em uma maneira muito melhor... e mais fácil! Ele nem vai precisar praticar!

- O que é? – a euforia havia atingido Ginny.

- Guelricho. – ele declarou, parecendo satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo.

- Como se faz isso?

- Não se faz, Ginny. Guelricho é uma planta. Uma planta que o Harry precisa comer para ganhar guelras e respirar debaixo d'água. E de quebra, ele ainda leva nadadeiras nos pés e nas mãos, para ter maior agilidade na água!

- Brilhante, Ken! Como eu consigo isso?

- Ahn... esse vai ser um pequeno problema.

- Tá, mas me diz, onde?

- No armário do Snape.

A euforia de Ginny murchou na mesma hora. Pronto. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

- No armário... do Snape. Ai, Merlin... como é que eu vou pegar isso?

- Tenho certeza que seus irmãos gêmeos podem dar um jeito. Eles são bons nisso, não são?

- É... Fred e George, sim, claro... ai, Ken, muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! Você pode ter salvo a vida do Harry com isso! – E, ao dizer isso, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Kenneth e saiu.

- Definitivamente temos que ter mais bailes nessa escola... – disse o rapaz para si mesmo.

_Fred e George, onde vocês se metem quando a gente mais precisa? Se eu não estivesse procurando por eles, provavelmente eles estariam na sala comunal testando Gemialidades em calouros... mas não, agora eles evaporam do castelo misteriosamente!_

Concentrada como estava em achar os gêmeos, Ginny acabou trombando e derrubando uma coisa pequena que andava afobada em direção à cozinha.

- Ai! Me desculpa, eu não vi você aí!

- A senhorita não precisa pedir desculpa a Gamblin. Gamblin pede desculpas por ter ficado no caminho da senhorita! – disse o elfo doméstico que ela derrubou, fazendo uma grande reverência.

- Não faça isso, eu... ei! - de repente Ginny foi assaltada por uma idéia - Gamblin, será que você pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro, senhorita, o que a senhorita quiser!

- Me leva até a cozinha e... chama o Dobby pra mim, por favor?

- Agora mesmo, senhorita! Siga Gamblin, por favor!

_Tenho certeza que Dobby entraria até em um forno por causa do Harry. Não sei se ele consegue abrir o armário do Snape, mas pelo menos boa vontade eu sei que ele vai ter._

Quando chegaram à cozinha, Gamblin deixou Ginny com uma bandeja de bombas de creme e chocolate quente e foi correndo buscar Dobby.

_Uau! Eu devia trombar em elfos domésticos mais vezes..._

- Senhorita! Senhorita amiga de Harry Potter! – guinchou Dobby, feliz. – A senhorita veio ver Dobby? A senhorita... – ele estacou de repente – A senhorita ainda é amiga de Harry Potter, não é?

- O que... claro que sou, Dobby! De onde você tirou essa idéia?

Dobby baixou a cabeça e as orelhas, envergonhado.

- É que Dobby soube que a senhorita dançou com o jovem mestre Malfoy no baile, e sei também que o jovem mestre Malfoy não gosta de Harry Potter, não gosta nem um pouco!

_O quê? Até os elfos domésticos sabem que eu dancei com o Malfoy no baile? Isso já está virando piada!_

- Primeiro, Dobby, você não precisa se referir a ele como "jovem mestre Malfoy", porque você não é mais empregado dele. E outra, não é porque eu dancei com o Malfoy que eu deixei de ser amiga do Harry! Que idéia! Aliás, é justamente por causa do Harry que eu vim falar com  
você! Quero que você faça um favor a ele. – O rosto de Dobby se desanuviou completamente:

- Um favor a Harry Potter? Claro, senhorita, qualquer coisa!

- Você quer que ele vença o torneio, não é?

- Mais do que tudo no mundo, senhorita!

- Bom, eu preciso que... ahn, Dobby, você por acaso sabe o que é guelricho? – perguntou ela, já sabendo que a resposta seria "não".

- Claro, senhorita. – Ginny arregalou os olhos – Guelricho é uma planta que faz a pessoa ganhar guelras como um peixe e respirar debaixo d'água. – ele disse isso muito naturalmente.

- Ótimo. – disse ela ainda espantada – E você sabe como é o formato disso?

- Dobby sabe sim, senhorita. É viscoso e parece vários rabos de rato.

Ginny preferiu ignorar essa última frase.

- Bom... é o que Harry precisa para vencer a segunda tarefa. Só que está...

Dessa vez Dobby nem deixou Ginny acabar de falar:

- No armário do professor de Poções, sim, senhorita! – estranhamente ele parecia empolgado ao dizer isso.

- E você... você pode pegar lá... no armário do professor de Poções... para o Harry?

- Claro, senhorita! Espera só um minuto, que Dobby já volta com o guelricho para Harry Potter!

E, antes que Ginny absorvesse completamente a informação de que Dobby sabia perfeitamente o que era guelricho e iria facilmente arrombar o armário do temido Severus Snape, o elfo já estava de volta com... algo que realmente parecia com rabos de rato.

- Aqui está, senhorita! Agora Harry Potter pode ganhar a tarefa!

- Dobby, você foi brilhante! Realmente excelente! Você acabou de salvar a vida do Harry! – ela disse tudo isso muito rápido, deu um beijo na bochecha de Dobby como tinha dado em Kenneth e saiu correndo. O elfo estava simplesmente maravilhado.

Ginny voltou à biblioteca e encontrou praticamente a mesma cena de antes: Harry e Hermione com os olhos parecendo prestes a saltar dentro dos livros, e Ron folheando vagarosamente um, parecendo desolado.

- E aí? Progressos? – disse ela, em tom divertido.

- Ah, sim. – disse Ron, desanimado. – Acabei de encontrar a maior quantidade de mofo possível em algum objeto nesse livro aqui. – disse ele, apontando o livro em suas mãos, que estava realmente muito mofado. – Deve ser algum tipo de recorde.

- Hum, sei. Pois podem poupar seus olhos, porque eu já sei exatamente do que você precisa pra cumprir a tarefa, Harry. – o garoto, que nem parecia ter percebido a entrada de Ginny na biblioteca, imediatamente ergueu os olhos para ela.

- O quê? Você... Ginny, isso não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira, não é?

- Harry, eu tenho cara de quem brincaria com essas coisas? Você precisa de uma planta chamada guelricho, que vai te dar guelras como um peixe, e de quebra ainda nadadeiras nas mãos e nos pés para te dar mais agilidade no lago.

- E como eu consigo isso? – ele já estava em pé, pronto para ir buscar o tal guelricho onde quer que fosse.

- Ahn, deixa eu ver... oh! Que coincidência, ele está aqui na minha mão! – disse a garota, sorridente, estendendo o guelricho para Harry.

- Eu... Ginny, isso é... como... como você... como eu uso isso? – ele acabou perguntando primeiro.

- Ahn... comendo. – disse ela, com ligeiro nojo.

- Eu como isso... e respiro debaixo d'água? É só isso?

- Por incrível que pareça, sim!

- Ginny, eu... como você conseguiu... peraí! Você não saiu pedindo ajuda a todos os grifinórios que encontrou pelo caminho, né?

- Claro que não, Harry! – era verdade. Ela só havia perguntado a _um_ grifinório.

- Então como...

- Ah, Harry, isso importa? O que importa é que agora você já sabe como vencer a tarefa!

- É, tem razão! Quem se importa? Ginny, muito obrigado mesmo! Você... você salvou minha vida! – disse Harry, abraçando a garota, um gesto incomum que demonstrava o quão eufórico ele estava.

- Genial, Ginny! – disse Hermione, quase tão empolgada quanto Harry.

- É, você me salvou de ficar a noite inteira aqui nessa biblioteca! – disse Ron.

Quando chegou o dia da segunda tarefa, o estado de Harry era visivelmente diferente do dia em que estava prestes a enfrentar o dragão.

- Graças a você, Ginny. - falou o garoto pela milésima vez.

- Ok, Harry, você já me agradeceu centenas de vezes. - respondeu ela, sorrindo. - Agora concentre-se em vencer a tarefa.

- Até agora estou tentando descobrir o que é que eles pegaram... não tem nada faltando! E onde diabos estão Ron e Hermione?

- Ah... Harry? - disse Ginny cautelosa - Acho que descobrimos o que está faltando...

Neville tinha acabado de aparecer declarando que Ron e Hermione, além de não terem aparecido para apoiá-lo, não se encontravam em lugar algum na escola.

- Quê? Eles... eles pegaram o Ron e a Mione?

- Parece que sim... mas não se preocupe, você vai trazê-los de volta.

- E eu tenho exatamente uma hora pra fazer isso, senão... "tarde demais, foi-se, jamais voltará"! - ele disse essa última frase apavorado.

- Harry, é claro que...

Mas ele não estava mais escutando. Saiu correndo para o lago, mesmo faltando ainda 40 minutos para o início da tarefa.

- Bem, eu ia dizer para ele não levar tudo tão a sério, afinal, o torneio representa perigo no máximo para os campeões, nunca para seus amigos. É claro que se ele não conseguir achar os dois a tempo, nada vai acontecer, ele só não vai vencer a tarefa. Mas acho que ele vai acabar percebendo isso, né?

- Claro que sim. - respondeu Neville.

Mas a expressão de Harry quando Ginny e Neville chegaram ao lago dizia o contrário. Ele havia abandonado completamente a calma de meia hora atrás, e parecia extremamente nervoso.

- Ah, Merlin! Será que o Harry pensa que o Ron e a Mione correm perigo de vida mesmo?

- É o que parece... - respondeu Neville, amedrontado.

- Ah, deixa ele pensar! - disse alguém que surgiu de repente

- É, assim ele fica pressionado a fazer tudo muito rápido e ganha a tarefa! - concordou outro recém-chegado.

- Vocês dois têm a sensibilidade de um trasgo... - disse Ginny com ar reprovador.

- Ah, qual é, Ginny? Desde quando você não aprecia uma boa piada? - disse Fred

- É, você está parecendo a mamãe! - concordou George.

Mas a garota não estava exatamente com espírito para piadas naquele momento, e continuou olhando Harry preocupada. Sem perceber que, do outro lado da torcida, alguém a olhava.

**Por que ela fica olhando para o Cicatriz desse jeito? E por que nesses****últimos dias ela estava sempre do lado dele? E por que... POR QUE****RAIOS EU ESTOU ME IMPORTANDO COM ISSO?**

Draco não conseguia entender a estranha atração que estava sentindo pela garota Weasley desde o baile. Mas ela estava lá, sempre incomodando. Quando ele achava que estava tendo um dia terrível, de repente sentia algo bom e reconfortante que não sabia explicar, e era a Weasley, povoando seus pensamentos com as lembranças do baile. E ele se descobria querendo um novo baile só para dançar com ela de novo. Logo ele, que odiava festas. Afinal, estava acostumado a ir a bailes tediosíssimos oferecidos por famílias influentes, onde sua maior diversão era observar o cinismo dos convidados uns com os outros. As mulheres faziam questão se cumprimentar alegremente, elogiando o vestido e o cabelo umas das outras, mas era só virarem as costas para começar a ladainha de defeitos. E os homens não ficavam atrás! Quando um deles chegava com a notícia de uma promoção, ou de um excelente negócio fechado, era o centro das atenções, bajulado por todos. Para em seguida o detonarem com argumentos vazios e cheios de inveja. Sim, era esse o único divertimento de Draco nos bailes insuportáveis. Mas o Baile de Inverno tinha sido muito melhor do que ele poderia ter imaginado, aliás, pela primeira vez, ele tinha realmente gostado de uma festa. E tudo graças à Weasley.

**Culpa, tudo por culpa da Weasley! E minha também, por que é que eu tinha que ter chamado ela pra dançar? Devia ter deixado o Longbottom esmagar os pés dela! Pelo menos eu estaria no meu estado normal de controle, e não pensando nessa garota de 5 em 5 minutos!**

**À medida que o tempo ia passando, Ginny ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Antes Harry não tivesse sabido o que os sereianos tinham pego! Isso poderia atrapalhá-lo muito, e logo agora que ele estava tão confiante! De repente, ouviu-se um barulho no lago: era Cedrico Diggory saindo da água, com Cho Chang nos braços, um pouco assustada e tremendo de frio. Ele estava muito ofegante, e, enquanto falava com os amigos da Lufa-lufa que o cumprimentavam, Ginny pôde pescar algumas palavras soltas como "Harry lá embaixo" e "os outros reféns". _Não acredito. É pior do que eu pensava. Ele levou a música tão a sério que quer trazer todos os reféns a salvo. Típico, Harry._ De repente ocorreu a ela que Hermione devia ser a refém de Vitor Krum. O que não melhorava em nada as coisas, pois Harry ia querer trazê-la de volta de qualquer jeito. **

**Falando em Vitor Krum... o rapaz veio à tona segurando, como Ginny já esperava, Hermione. Aliás, rapaz não era exatamente uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo. As pernas eram de um homem, mas o corpo e a cabeça de um tubarão. Hermione olhou para ele parecendo muito assustada, e ele imediatamente se transformou em humano novamente. Mal murmurando um "obrigada, Vitor", ela correu para o lado de Ginny.**

**- Ele ainda não veio?**

**- Não, Mione... acho que ele está tentando trazer todos os reféns a salvo.**

**- Ah, Merlin... bom, pelo menos agora só falta o da Fleur, não é?**

**Como em resposta à pergunta da garota, uma terceira pessoa saiu do lago: era realmente Fleur, mas estava muito machucada e só conseguiu sair ajudada pelos sereianos. Não tinha conseguido resgatar seu refém, e estava bastante histérica.**

**- _Gabrielle! Ah, mon Dieu, Gabrielle! Ou è Gabrielle?_ (N/A: tradução  Ah, meu Deus, Gabrielle! Onde está Gabrielle?)**

Os amigos de Fleur da Beauxbatons, assim como Madame Pomfrey, tentavam tranqüilizá-la dizendo que Gabrielle ficaria bem, mas nada que dissessem conseguia acalmá-la.

- Aposto que quando Harry voltar vai estar com a tal Gabrielle... umas cinco horas atrasado! – disse Fred, zangado.

- É, na verdade, se Harry raciocinasse, saberia que uma hora já passou há muito tempo. Se fosse para os reféns morrerem, já teriam morrido há séculos. – concordou Ginny.

Enquanto os Weasleys, Mione, Neville e o resto dos grifinórios se zangavam ou preocupavam, Draco sentia um mórbido prazer ao ver que Harry não voltava.

**Tomara que o Potty se afogue. Assim ele aprende qual é o lugar dele. Campeão Tribruxo... pffff! O máximo que esse idiota consegue é ser o campeão dos sangues-ruins e de ralé como os Weasleys...**

Essa menção mental ao nome Weasley trouxe Ginny de volta aos pensamentos de Draco, e ele se amaldiçoou por ter deixado isso acontecer mais uma vez. Não conseguia mesmo se controlar. E estava cada vez mais irritado por ela estar tão preocupada com o Potter...

**Não sei pra que tanto, **pensava Draco, com desdém.** Por mais que eu deseje isso, ele não vai se afogar. O velho idiota nunca permitiria que seu aluno favorito morresse. **

A única alegria de Draco era saber que o Cicatriz estava tão atrasado que provavelmente receberia uma pontuação baixíssima quando voltasse.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry finalmente voltou, muitíssimo ofegante e, como previram Fred e Ginny, carregando, além de Ron, uma menininha de cabelos prateados que parecia ter por volta de 8 anos.

**Não. Não é possível. Nem mesmo o testa-rachada seria imbecil a esse ponto.**

_Ah_, _Harry! Por que é que você sempre tem que bancar o herói? Se o Diggory já tinha te visto lá, você deve ter sido o primeiro a chegar. Por que não deixou todo mundo lá e veio embora?_

De fato, a única pessoa (além de Draco, é óbvio) que parecia feliz por Harry ter se atrasado para tirar a irmã de Fleur Delacour do lago era a própria Fleur Delacour, que correu até o garoto e o beijou nas duas bochechas.

**Eca! Que pena, tão bonita... caiu no meu conceito agora. É, grande herói Potter, até eu faria isso se fosse pra ganhar um beijo da Weas... da Fleur, da FLEUR! Mas que droga, Draco, será que você não consegue ficar sem pensar nessa garota nem por um minuto sequer?**

Mas o anúncio das notas tirou Ginny dos pensamentos de Draco. As notas começaram a ser anunciadas pela ordem da chegada dos campeões à superfície. Cedrico Diggory foi o primeiro. Os juízes julgaram seu desempenho muito bom, com o Feitiço Cabeça de Bolha executado com perfeição, mas ele perdeu 3 pontos por ter chegado um pouco atrasado: recebeu 47.

**Ha! Se o Diggory perdeu 3 pontos por causa de um minuto de atraso, imagina quantos o Cicatriz vai perder!**

_Droga! Se o Diggory perdeu 3 pontos por causa de um minuto de atraso, imagina quantos o Harry vai perder!_

Vitor Krum foi o próximo, sua transfiguração fora incompleta mas bem sucedida, ele chegou ainda depois de Cedrico e recebeu 40 pontos. E Fleur Delacour, que não conseguiu resgatar sua refém, mas executou também o Cabeça de Bolha com perfeição, e recebeu 25 pontos.

- _Eu merrecia zerro_! – ouviu-se a voz dela dizendo.

Finalmente foi a vez de Harry. A chefe dos sereianos foi falar com Dumbledore, numa língua que só os dois entendiam, então as pessoas não faziam idéia do que estava sendo dito. O diretor estava sério.

**Não adianta. Nem mesmo você vai conseguir salvar o defensor das irmãzinhas francesas fracas e oprimidas agora, Dumbledore.**

Depois de ouvir a chefe dos sereianos, Dumbledore começou a conversar em voz baixa com os juízes. A tensão aumentava. E, finalmente, Ludo Bagman anunciou a nota do garoto.

- O Sr. Harry Potter usou guelricho com grande eficácia. Ele voltou por último e ultrapassou em muito o prazo de uma hora. Contudo, a chefe dos sereianos nos informou que o Sr. Potter foi o primeiro a chegar aos reféns, e o atraso na volta se deveu à sua determinação de trazer todos os reféns à segurança e não apenas o seu.

Rony, Hermione e Ginny lançaram a Harry olhares meio exasperados, meio penalizados. Draco nem tentou conter um riso de deboche e descrença.

- A maioria dos juízes – e aqui Bagman olhou com muita indignação para Karkaroff – acha que tal atitude revela fibra moral e merece o número máximo de pontos. Mas... o Sr. Potter recebeu 45 pontos.

Alheio às comemorações do lado grifinório, Draco estava pasmo. **Não! Não é possível! Mais uma vez, Dumbledore protegeu seu aluno favorito e ele conseguiu o SEGUNDO LUGAR! Mesmo tendo chegado 50 anos atrasado! E ele ainda tem a cara de pau de reclamar quando Snape protege a Sonserina! Do que mais ele precisa, se já tem a adoração do diretor da escola?**

Então seus olhos "acidentalmente" caíram no lado grifinório, e a cena que viu aumentou sua irritação ainda mais, se é que era possível. A garota que não saía de seus pensamentos na última semana estava, agora, abraçando Potter, radiante de felicidade, e ele a abraçava de volta, afagando os cabelos dela, aqueles cabelos ruivos macios e brilhantes que haviam arrepiado Draco com seu toque no baile, e... quê? Ele a pegou pela cintura e a ergueu no ar! E ela sorria ainda mais, aquele sorriso que parecia criar um círculo de luz ao redor dela, o sorriso mais bonito que Draco já tinha visto... e estava sendo dado para o Potter. O _maldito_ Potter. Sem que Draco percebesse, seus punhos estavam cerrados e sua expressão era de intenso ódio.

- Caramba! Isso tudo é por causa da nota do Potter? – admirou-se Blaise. – Ah! – fez ele, olhando para a mesma direção de Draco e compreendendo – É por causa dela... por que você não vai lá e fala com ela de uma vez, Draco?

- Ah, claro – respondeu Draco sem desviar os olhos da cena – e me meter no momento de adoração ao Potter? Não, obrigado, eu não preciso aturar... falar com quem, Blaise? – perguntou, finalmente olhando o amigo.

- Ohhh, eu preciso mesmo te falar? – respondeu Blaise, com fingido espanto – Vai lá e fala com ela depois que o Potter der o fora! Você não pára de olhar pra essa garota desde que a gente chegou aqui!

- A única coisa que está me irritando nesse momento é o Cicatriz receber 45 pontos de prêmio por ter sido um imbecil completo e salvado o refém dos outros. Mas você pode ser tornar uma outra coisa pra me irritar se continuar falando, Blaise...

- Ah, Draco, nem vem com essas ameaças sem fundamento! Elas podem assustar idiotas que nem o Crabbe e o Goyle, mas não funcionam comigo! Eu te conheço há tempo demais pra não perceber que você está com ciúmes da Weasley com o Potter. – e antes que Draco pudesse protestar, ele emendou – Mas tudo bem, eu compreendo se você não quiser falar com ela. Imagino que ela seja uma conquista impossível, mesmo pra você.

- Impossível? – Draco até desistiu de negar que estava com ciúme de Ginny – Do que é que você está falando, Blaise? Desde quando alguma garota é impossível pra mim?

- Ah, Draco, convenhamos... eu sei que você é um conquistador nato, as garotas te acham irresistível, e tal... mas ela é uma grifinória, pertence à família Weasley, e ainda é amiga do Harry Potter! Ou talvez até mais que isso, a julgar pela cena que acabamos de ver... vamos combinar, essa não dá pra você. Eu realmente entendo você não querer ir falar com ela.

- Você – e Draco estreitou os olhos em irritação daquela maneira que o deixava muito sexy – está delirando, Blaise. Não existe conquista impossível pra mim.

E saiu em direção ao lado grifinório. Enquanto Blaise sorria, vitorioso. "Caiu feito um patinho...", pensou ele.

**N/A**: Hummmmmmm... Blaise atingiu o ponto fraco do Draco, hein? E o sonserino ficou nervoso... no que será que vai dar essa conversa entre ele e Ginny? Aguardem, o capítulo 3 não demora, e ele vai vir quente!

Bom, gente, esse teve bastante coisa nada a ver com DG, mas eu achei importante vocês conhecerem um pouquinho da personalidade da minha Ginny (por exemplo, eu sei que ela não teve nada a ver com o guelricho no livro, foi o Dobby sozinho, mas eu achei legal mudar pra mostrar como ela tem atitude). Prometo, para fãs de Draco como eu, que futuramente vou fazer um capítulo mais centrado nele!

Ah, eu sei também que a segunda tarefa era só dois meses depois do Natal, mas eu achei o momento ideal para o ciuminho do Draco, então resolvi antecipar!

E por fim, agradecimentos especiais (já agradeci na página de cada uma, mas não resisto, quero agradecer novamente):

**Miaka: **eu já disse o quanto vc me fez feliz? Além de ter sido a primeira review de toda a minha vida (emoção! snif snif!), vc ainda recomendou a fic pra outras pessoas... Obrigada, obrigada, mil vezes obrigada! E continue comigo heehhe!

**Lara: **tb acho DG as melhores hehehe! E não vou abandonar essa, pode ter certeza... continue comentando, brigada e bjos mágicos! (adorei essa dos beijos mágicos!)

**Xininha: **brigada, brigada, brigada! Sim, é mesmo a primeira hehehe! Não demorei não, né? Taí o segundo capítulo de presente pra vc! Continue acompanhando, a tendência é só melhorar! (aquelas modestas né hehehee)

**LadyStarrdust:** oh God, uma das minhas autoras favoritas me deixando review... que máximo! Então, espero que vc tenha entendido o meu lado hehehe... e só acrescentando uma coisinha: a Ginny daquele jeito, gostando do Harry e talz, nunca chegaria aos pés do Draco. Acho ele um personagem maravilhoso, e pra uma garota interessar tanto ele como a Ginny interessou, tem que estar à altura dele, entende? E o porque de ser no Cálice de Fogo, tb acrescentando, é tb pq é um pouco mais leve do que os seguintes, tipo, Voldemort ainda não voltou... eu quero que a aproximação de Draco e Ginny aconteça enquanto eles ainda não têm grandes preocupações, pq qdo o bicho pegar e o tio Voldie voltar pra valer, quero que eles já estejam com compromisso firme... continua acompanhando, ok? Brigada mais uma vez pela review, e desculpa pela resposta enorme hehehe!

**Franinha Malfoy: **então, eles tem que ser novos pra gente sentir mesmo a diferença quando ficarem mais velhos, a fic vai amadurecer bastante, eles terão problemas de verdade! Mas fique tranqüila, enquanto eles forem assim novinhos não vai acontecer nada mais que beijos e alguns amassos hehehe! Beijos e muito obrigada por vir conferir! Continue acompanhando!

**Riku-YaSaShiI: **brigada pela review e que bom que está gostando! Taí o segundo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado dele tb! Bjos!

**Yumi Sumeragi: **amiga! Cheguei a pensar que não ia comentar! Te fiz até ameaças de morte né heheheh! Mas a sua review veio, pra me deixar ainda mais feliz. É, o Draco eu faço questão que seja perfeito mesmo... e que bom que está gostando da Ginny, lembra como estávamos com medo que ela fosse alface? É, caprichei na Pansy tb hehehe... estava cansada de vê-la sempre da mesma forma em todas as fics! E a "dança-NC" foi minha cena favorita de escrever, vc sabe, né? Então, continue acompanhando, afinal, vc é minha inspiração e é por sua culpa que eu resolvi escrever hahahaha! Kisses and joy!

**Sra. Malfoy: **ahá! Te peguei gostando de uma DG! E continua lendo mesmo que até o final eu te faço amar o shipper hahahaha! Ti amu!

**Biazinhaaa: **brigada, brigada! Que bom que está gostando! Bom, a action ainda não veio nesse, mas... o terceiro não demora!

E obrigada tb a quem lê e não comenta, só de estarem lendo já me fazem feliz! Mas se comentarem será ainda melhor hahahahaa!

Beijos a todos, reviews & reviews para vocês terem sua action DG em breve!


	3. Indispensável para a sobrevivência

N/A: Mais pra frente, haverá uma música para ilustrar um momento DG, em que o _itálico_ será a música original, e o **negrito** a tradução. Mas terão também, intercalados, alguns pensamentos dos dois, que, como todos já sabem,_ itálico_ para ela e **negrito **para ele. Leiam atentamente para não se confundirem!

**Capítulo 3 – Indispensável para a sobrevivência**

"_- Você – e Draco estreitou os olhos em irritação daquela maneira que o deixava muito sexy – está delirando, Blaise. Não existe conquista impossível pra mim._

_E saiu em direção ao lado grifinório. Enquanto Blaise sorria, vitorioso. "Caiu feito um patinho...", pensou ele."_

Draco ficou tão irritado com a insinuação de Blaise (aliás, insinuação não, _afirmativa_) de que ele não seria capaz de conquistar a garota Weasley que só percebeu que podia ser uma armadilha do amigo quando estava a cinco passos dela. **Você me paga, Blaise. **Mas de repente, ele sentiu uma estranha vontade de falar com ela de qualquer jeito, independente de qualquer coisa que Blaise tivesse dito. Harry Potter estava recebendo os cumprimentos dos outros colegas grifinórios pelos 45 pontos recebidos na segunda tarefa, acompanhado de Ron e Hermione, e Ginny estava milagrosamente sozinha, um pouco atrás deles, extremamente satisfeita e... aliviada. A oportunidade perfeita.

- De verdade, Weasley... você não achou aquilo nem um pouquinho idiota? – ele chegou por trás dela, com a costumeira voz arrastada e desdenhosa (que ficava duplamente arrastada e desdenhosa quando o assunto era Harry Potter).

Ginny ficou extremamente surpresa em ouvir a voz de Draco Malfoy, e ao se virar e deparar com o sorriso irônico do sonserino (aquele em que ele erguia as sobrancelhas, dessa vez só a esquerda, e curvava os lábios um tantinho para cima, também do lado esquerdo), acabou tendo que admitir para si mesma que era uma agradável surpresa.

- Ele recebeu 45 pontos, Malfoy. Isso significa o segundo lugar, só um pouquinho atrás do Cedrico Diggory. – ela respondeu, com os olhos faiscando.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta – devolveu ele, também com um brilho nos olhos - Veja bem... ele chegou primeiro aos reféns, e ficou pra trás pra salvar a irmãzinha da Fleur Delacour... que não era refém dele e _obviamente _não ia morrer ou algo assim por culpa da incompetência da irmã. Ele podia ter chegado primeiro, mas não, ficou lá naquele lago a ponto do guelricho perder o efeito, porque realmente acreditou que os reféns corriam perigo! – o desdém na voz dele só não era mais irritante porque Ginny não conseguia deixar de achá-lo atraente, por mais que tentasse – Sério, Weasley, por mais que você faça parte do grupo de adoradores do Potty, você tem que admitir que foi imbecil.

Ginny estreitou os olhos, mas não falou nada. _Porque no fundo ela achava um pouco imbecil, sim... e tinha certeza que Harry só conseguira os pontos por interferência de Dumbledore e Bagman, que por alguma estranha razão estava torcendo fervorosamente para o garoto. Mas jamais admitiria isso a Draco Malfoy. Seria traição ao amigo._

- Ah, vamos... pelo menos me diga o que você faria se estivesse no lugar dele. Você também ficaria para salvar todos os reféns?

_E por que é que ela sentia uma vontade irresistível de responder à pergunta dele?_

- Por que você está tão interessado em saber o que eu faria, Malfoy? O que isso importa pra você?

- Weasley, é só uma pergunta. É tão difícil assim pra você responder? Perguntei simplesmente porque quero saber. Isso não é motivo suficiente?

Ginny ponderou. _Ah, não deve fazer mal simplesmente falar o que eu faria... isso não é traição ao Harry, não vou falar nada dele, e sim de mim!_

- Bem... eu acho que... é, eu acho que traria somente o meu. É claro que nada iria acontecer aos outros. E se eu estou num torneio, é pra ganhar, não é?

Ginny acabou falando mais do que desejava. Ouvindo a si mesma, já não tinha tanta certeza de que não havia traído Harry. Principalmente quando viu o sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Malfoy. O que ela não imaginava era a resposta que ele daria.

- Bem, foi o que eu imaginei. Você afinal não é tão adoradora do Potter assim. Você cresceu, não é, Weasley? Isso faz parte do seu passado.

De _todas_ as pessoas de todo o mundo bruxo, Ginny jamais imaginaria que justamente _Draco Malfoy _perceberia sua mudança e acreditaria que seu interesse por Harry havia morrido. E ela deixou transparecer essa surpresa, pois não conseguiu dizer nada a ele.

- É, Weasley, eu percebi sim. Ao contrário dos seus irmãos e amiguinhos idiotas que não te deixaram em paz quando você dançou comigo no baile. – ela estava cada vez mais surpresa com as palavras de Draco. Mas achou que era a hora de dizer alguma coisa.

- Bem! Obrigada por notar isso, Malfoy, mas agora eu preciso ir! Vai haver uma festa lá na Grifinória mais tarde pra comemorar o desempenho do Harry, e eu pretendo ajudar nos preparativos.

- Festa na Grifinória? – debochou ele – Eca, Weasley, que chato! Imagino como devem ser as festas por lá... vocês _bebem_ alguma coisa?

- Oh, aposto que as festas da Sonserina são _tão _melhores! O que é que vocês fazem de tão interessante, hein, Malfoy? Ficam lá, falando de nobreza e sangue puro? Afinal, é o único assunto que interessa a vocês!

- Não, Weasley, fazemos coisas _muito_ mais interessantes por lá... se você conferisse, um dia, garanto que não ia mais falar desse jeito.

- Isso é um convite? – provocou Ginny.

- Talvez... – devolveu ele, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, os olhos cinzentos brilhando. Uma resposta que conseguiu deixá-la ainda mais surpresa, se é que era possível. Ela esperava que ele negasse estar convidando a "pobretona Weasley" para o imaculado ambiente da Sonserina.

- Não, eu... – ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele – prefiro comemorar com meus amigos, muito obrigada. – disse, numa voz estranha, que não era a dela.

- Bem, se você mudar de idéia – ele mantinha aquele olhar fixo – eu estou por aí, Weasley.

- É, certo... acho que nos vemos por aí, então... – respondeu ela, ainda naquela voz estranha, sem saber muito bem o que estava dizendo.

- É claro, Weasley. – a convicção na resposta dele intrigou Ginny – Estudamos na mesma escola. – finalizou, a expressão misteriosa substituída por um... deboche divertido, se é que isso existia.

Ela ainda teve tempo de se recompor e fazer uma cara como se dissesse "Hahaha, muito engraçado, Malfoy" antes de voltar para o castelo.

_Grifinória, 11:30 PM_

Ao contrário do que sugerira Malfoy, a festa não estava chata. Pelo contrário, estava super animada, com montes de comida e bebida de Hogsmeade: cerveja amanteigada, vinho dos elfos e até firewhisky (esse em menor quantidade, por conta dos gêmeos e só para os íntimos). _Não tem bebida, hein? Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui pra ver isso, Draco Malfoy._ Pronto, aí estava o problema. Que fazia a festa ser divertida para todos, menos para Ginny. Draco Malfoy não saía de seus pensamentos, todos os caminhos acabavam levando a ele, não importava qual fosse o assunto. Ela conversava distraída com Kenneth Vaughn, sem ao menos saber o que o rapaz estava falando. Se isso fosse antes... mais precisamente, duas semanas antes, Ginny estaria pescando cada movimento, cada palavra do rapaz, embevecida. Mas agora...

- ... então é claro que isso tinha que acontecer! Você não acha?

- Ahn... quê?

- Ginny, você não estava ouvindo? – perguntou Ken, polido como sempre, mas parecendo um pouco decepcionado.

- Ah, Ken, me desculpa! É que... eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... – era até verdade. Só que o mal não era exatamente físico. Bom, de certa forma, até era. E tinha um _físico_ muito bem definido, sim senhor!

- O que você está sentindo, Ginny? – perguntou o rapaz, preocupado.

- Nada, Ken, só um pouco de... – ela ia dizer "falta de ar", o que corresponderia exatamente ao que estava sentindo. Mas não queria preocupar ainda mais Ken. Ou melhor, para ser sincera, queria que ele largasse do seu pé. –...dor de cabeça. Acho que preciso de uma bebida sem álcool. Você entende, não é? – e se afastou antes que o rapaz se oferecesse para buscar a bebida para ela, o que ele certamente faria.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? Isso não é correto, não é... não é nem justo! Como eu posso ignorar o Ken dessa maneira por causa do Malfoy?_

Ginny não conseguia entender tanta atração exercida por Malfoy sobre ela. Ela sempre pensou que o odiava... bom, na verdade, _odiava_ não é a palavra correta, porque ela nem o conhecia. Até o baile, ela nunca tinha tido contato com ele (sim, porque insultos na Floreios e Borrões e nos corredores de Hogwarts, por causa de Harry e em seu primeiro ano de escola, não eram bem o que ela chamaria de _contato_), a implicância era mais com Harry, Ron e Hermione. Mas, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ela sempre achou que não deveria gostar dele, pela tradição de inimizade entre os Weasleys e os Malfoys, pela velha guerra Sonserina x Grifinória e por causa de Harry e Mione. Só que ela agora havia conhecido Draco Malfoy. Não conhecer a ponto de saber alguma coisa sobre a vida dele, mas de conversar com ele. E, longe de a irritar, toda aquela arrogância, prepotência e ironia o tornavam atraente aos olhos dela. Bem, na verdade irritavam sim, mas isso só o fazia parecer ainda mais interessante. Isso sem falar nos atrativos físicos... os olhos naquele tom acinzentado que ela nunca vira em ninguém, que se estreitavam quando ele debochava de alguém (o que era constante). As sobrancelhas que se arqueavam ou erguiam dependendo da situação, o sorriso torto e cínico que a fazia sorrir involuntariamente só de lembrar. Os braços fortes que a seguraram no baile... tudo isso fazia Ginny considerar Draco Malfoy o garoto mais interessante e bonito que ela já conhecera, incluindo aí Cedrico Diggory e Kenneth Vaughn. Que pareciam tão tediosos perto dele. Talvez ele nem fosse, de fato, mais bonito que Cedrico ou Ken. Mas aos olhos dela parecia, tudo por causa daquele charme inexplicável (que ele, mais tarde, caracterizaria como "charme Malfoy").

De repente, Ginny percebeu onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Nem passara perto das bebidas, mas acabara de chegar à passagem do retrato, na porta de saída da Grifinória. E, antes que recuperasse o raciocínio e desistisse, passou, rapidamente, sem ao menos ouvir os gritos da Mulher Gorda do lado de fora "Onde você vai a essa hora, menina? Volta aqui, você não está bem! Olha o seu rosto, está vermelho demais até para um Weasley, e olha que eu já vi gerações e gerações de Weasleys nessa escola!"

Já que não estava mesmo raciocinando, Ginny resolveu se deixar levar por suas pernas e seus impulsos. E eles o estavam levando diretamente ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

_Sonserina, 11:45 PM_

Draco estava sentado em um dos confortáveis sofás do salão comunal, entediado e sem sono. **E pensar que agora tem uma festa na Grifinória...**, pensou. Mas na verdade ele não estava interessado na festa, sabia disso. E sim nela. Ela estava lá, se divertindo com o Potter e toda aquela ralé grifinória... provavelmente ignorando completamente o convite que ele havia feito mais cedo, no lago. **E o que é que você pensou, seu idiota? Que ela viria correndo pra cá? **De repente ocorreu a Draco que ela nem sabia a senha da Sonserina. E se ela estivesse parada do lado de fora, esperando por ele? Ele chegou a fazer menção de se levantar, mas estacou no meio do movimento. **E se você deixasse de ser um imbecil delirante, Draco? Ah, Slytherin, olha o que essa garota está fazendo comigo! Está me fazendo dizer insultos a mim mesmo! Logo eu, que não tenho defeitos! **De repente ocorreu a Draco uma idéia maluca. Absurda. Insensata. Já que ela não vinha, ele iria buscá-la. E a tiraria da festa do Potty nem que fosse a força. Ele quase riu ao pensar no tamanho da loucura que iria fazer. Mas já que não estava raciocinando mesmo... pegou a varinha e saiu rapidamente pelo buraco do retrato, antes que pudesse se arrepender.

**Isso não tem nenhum sentido. Absolutamente nenhum, **pensava Draco, enquanto quase corria na direção da Grifinória, as faces normalmente pálidas agora afogueadas.

_Estou perdendo a cabeça! O juízo, o controle, tudo... não sou eu mesma, _pensava Ginny, por pouco não estava rindo histericamente.

**Estou indo para o salão comunal da Grifinória... da _Grifinória_! A cova dos leões!**

_Estou indo para o salão comunal da Sonserina... da Sonserina! O covil das cobras! _

O coração de Draco batia descompassadamente, os passos cada vez mais rápidos, ignorando a possibilidade de Filch ou Madame Nora aparecerem de repente. O coração de Ginny batia provavelmente no mesmo ritmo do que o de Draco, ela já estava correndo agora. Cada vez mais próxima do seu destino. Sem outro pensamento em sua cabeça a não ser encontrar Draco.

E de repente, como que magneticamente atraídos, eles se encontraram. Os dois ofegantes, as batidas do coração audíveis e até visíveis, mas não parecendo exatamente surpresos por terem se encontrado. Os olhares fixos um no outro. E dessa vez não havia desdém, ironia ou arrogância na voz de Draco, mas só intensidade quando ele falou:

- A festa estava chata? – os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

- Como o inferno! – respondeu ela, quase em desespero.

E não foram necessárias mais palavras para que o beijo acontecesse. Com paixão. Com necessidade. Sem pensar.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation _

**A noite aguça, acentua as sensações**_  
_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

**A escuridão emociona e desperta a imaginação**

Parecia a única coisa certa a se fazer naquele momento. Continuaram se beijando como se tudo dependesse disso. Como se os lábios, as línguas, o toque um do outro fossem oxigênio. Indispensável para a sobrevivência.

Mais tarde, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram ali, no meio de um corredor escuro, se beijando. Poderiam ter sido 5 minutos tanto quando 5 horas. Para Draco e Ginny, o tempo parou. Porém, o ruído inconfundível de um gato miando alto os trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Madame Nora! – sussurrou Ginny, ofegante, a muito custo separando-se de Draco. E era mesmo a gata de Filch. Pois em 5 segundos o zelador fazia-se ouvir, parecendo muito próximo, talvez por causa dos ecos:

- Onde eles estão, minha querida? Nós vamos pegá-los, não importa quem sejam, não vão escapar dessa vez. – a voz asmática de Filch era um sussurro excitado, claramente feliz com a perspectiva de apanhar alunos fora da cama.

- Rápido! Por aqui! – Ginny conseguiu ler nos lábios de Draco enquanto ele apontava um outro corredor ainda mais escuro do que aquele onde eles estavam, mas parecendo mais distante da voz de Filch. Draco e Ginny saíram correndo às cegas, mas aparentemente Filch percebeu esse movimento repentino, pois logo os dois ouviram seus passos apressados e sussurros asmáticos atrás deles.

- Mas que inferno, esse aborto vai ficar atrás da gente a vida toda? – dizia Draco, enquanto corria puxando Ginny.

- Vem, aqui, aqui nessa sala! – ela mudou a direção da corrida dos dois para uma sala do lado de uma armadura, e sacudiu a maçaneta... inutilmente. – _Trancada_! – foi o grito sufocado de Ginny. Filch se aproximava cada vez mais.

Mas Draco viera preparado.

– _Alorromora!_ – gritou ele, apontando a varinha para a porta.

A porta se escancarou, os dois entraram e se fecharam lá, respirando com imensa dificuldade e com o coração ainda mais acelerado do que quando se encontraram, se é que era possível. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, enquanto ouviam a voz de Filch cada vez mais distante, até sumir completamente. Ao se certificarem que estavam realmente salvos, sentiram uma vontade louca, desenfreada, de rir. Quem começou foi Ginny, e Draco a acompanhou, primeiro timidamente, mas logo os dois estavam às gargalhadas. E, aos risos, recomeçaram os beijos, a atração magnética ainda mais acesa pela euforia de terem escapado de Filch por um triz. Com uma das mãos, Ginny desalinhava os cabelos de Draco atrás de seu pescoço, enquanto a outra o puxava para mais perto de si. Draco a segurava possessivamente pela cintura e pela nuca.

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

**  
Silenciosamente os sentidos abandonam as defesas**__

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor

**Lentamente, gentilmente a noite revela seu esplendor**

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender _

**Pegue-o, sinta-o, trêmula e suave**

_  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day _

**Desvie seu rosto da luz brilhante do dia**_  
_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light _

**Afaste seus pensamentos da luz fria e insensível**

_And listen to the music of the night  
_**  
****E ouça a música da noite**

_  
Ela não conhecia aquela sensação. Nenhum dos outros garotos que beijara lhe proporcionara algo parecido com aquilo antes. Sentia como se precisasse dele, dos beijos dele, das mãos dele. Era como uma descarga elétrica passando por todo o seu corpo, mas que não causava dor, e sim algo muito bom. E coisas terríveis iriam acontecer se ele se afastasse..._

_Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

**Feche seus olhos e renda-se aos seus sonhos mais sombrios**

_  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

**Purifique seus pensamentos da vida que você conheceu antes!**

_  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar _

**Feche seus olhos, deixe seu espírito começar a voar**

_  
And you'll live as you've never lived before _

**  
E você viverá como nunca viveu antes **

**O que era aquilo que estava sendo despertado nele? Draco não era estranho aos desejos sexuais, mas aquilo parecia ultrapassar qualquer coisa que ele tivesse sentido antes. Não era simplesmente desejo... era até uma heresia comparar o que ele estava sentindo com ela com o mero desejo físico que já sentira por outras garotas. Aquilo era... era dependência. Essa era a palavra. Ela não podia se afastar, simplesmente não podia... **

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world_

**Deixe sua mente começar uma jornada através de um estranho mundo novo**

_  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

**Abandone todos os pensamentos do mundo que você conhecia antes**

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_  
_**Nesta escuridão que você sabe que não pode combater  
**

_The darkness of the music of the night_

**  
A escuridão da música da noite**

A magia daquele momento foi quebrada por uma badalada que veio de repente. Uma badalada. Uma hora da manhã. Os dois se separaram e ficaram se olhando, sem dizer nada, por não saberem exatamente o que dizer. Como no baile, foi Ginny quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Acho que... deveríamos voltar para as nossas casas... Malfoy.

- Malfoy? – ele repetiu – Você realmente costuma chamar alguém que você beija dessa maneira pelo sobrenome, _Weasley_?

Ela sorriu.

- Está bem... Draco. Acho que você também poderia me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, então...

- Eu chamaria, se soubesse o seu nome.

Ela estava prestes a protestar, claro que ele sabia o seu nome! Mas as palavras morreram em sua boca no meio do caminho. E se ele _não _soubesse o nome dela? Para ele ela deveria ser só a "Weasley pobretona" que ele beijara buscando diversão... mas antes que ela pudesse externar esses pensamentos, ele emendou:

- Porque _Ginny_ não é um nome. É um apelido idiota e comum para um nome que provavelmente deve ser mais bonito e incomum. Típico dos Weasleys.

Ela ficou tão aliviada que nem reclamou do insulto à sua família.

- É bem incomum sim... mas não tenho certeza se é bonito. – ela sorriu, enigmática.

- Por que você não tenta me dizer? Ou prefere que eu adivinhe? Vamos ver... Ginny, Ginny... seria Virginia?

- Não, não seria. Acho que você nunca vai adivinhar.

- É mesmo? Então você deveria poupar meu trabalho e dizer.

- Está bem. Meu nome é... Ginevra.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, e não disse nada.

- Oh! Acho que você não gostou...

- Não é isso. Quem diria...

- Quem diria o quê?

- Quem diria que de uma família onde saem nomes tediosos como Ronald, Fred e George, sairia uma Ginevra... se bem que na verdade eu nem deveria me espantar. Ginevra é o único nome diferente e com classe dessa família. Como a dona dele. De agora em diante, você será Ginevra para mim.

Ela mais uma vez não conseguiu se chatear com o insulto aos Weasleys.

- De agora em diante... – ela repetiu – Então posso deduzir com isso que nos veremos mais vezes... Draco.

Não era uma pergunta.

- É claro, Ginevra. Estudamos na mesma escola.

E ela riu, antes de se afastar. O mesmo riso luminoso e bonito que ela havia dado ao Potter de manhã. Mas agora estava sendo dado para ele... só para ele. Draco ficou ainda algum tempo olhando para o lugar onde ela estivera, invadido por uma sensação tão boa que chegava a ser inquietante, a respiração acelerada. **Indispensável para a sobrevivência**, pensou ele. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso também, dessa vez desprovido de qualquer ironia. Aquela manhã parecia ter acontecido há séculos atrás.

Ginny estava dominada por um tal estado de enlevo no caminho de volta para a torre da Grifinória, que quando se deu conta, já estava diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda e de dois garotos que pareciam bastante afobados.

- Ginny, como é que você faz isso? Onde foi que você se meteu? – disse Ron, entre zangado e aliviado ao vê-la.

- Você saiu no meio da festa sem aviso, já passou de uma hora da manhã, não pensou em como nós ficaríamos preocupados com você? – inquiriu Harry no mesmo tom de Ron.

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem. Precisei tomar um ar. – ela respondeu, ainda um pouco aérea.

- Eu sabia! – esganiçou-se a Mulher Gorda – Bem que eu vi que essa menina não estava bem quando saiu!

- Você saiu para tomar um ar? _Saiu_ do castelo a essa hora? – perguntou Ron, ignorando sumariamente o comentário da Mulher Gorda.

- Saí, Ron. Estava precisando de ar e resolvi sair. – ela respondeu, calmamente. Nada seria capaz de irritá-la naquele momento. – Qual é o problema? Vai me dar um sermão por isso?

Ron estava prestes a dizer que sim, mas Harry interveio.

- Sabe, Ron, ela tem razão. Qual é o problema? Nós mesmos já saímos do castelo muito mais tarde do que isso milhares de vezes. Ela queria tomar ar, e resolveu sair. É perigoso, sim, mas Ginny não é mais uma criança. Não precisamos ficar tomando conta dela a vida toda. – ele disse, sorrindo para ela.

Ironicamente, Ginny não ficou exatamente satisfeita com a defesa de Harry. Dessa vez, por uma estranha razão, ela preferia que o garoto tivesse brigado com ela. Uma estranha razão de cabelos loiros e olhos azul-cinzentos, e que tinha um beijo... digamos... bastante viciante. _Indispensável para a sobrevivência_, pensou ela, sorrindo. E foi com esse sorriso que ela disse, serenamente:

- Obrigada, Harry.

E entrou no Salão Comunal, seguida de Ron. Ela ainda estava com os pensamentos longe dali (e assim ficaria até conseguir dormir) e Ron ainda estava um pouco irritado. Foi por isso que nenhum dos dois percebeu que Harry ficou por alguns instantes parado, olhando para Ginny de uma maneira que nunca tinha olhado antes.

**N/A: **Olá, meus amores! Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas por ter demorado mais de uma semana para atualizar, mas é que comecei uma nova fase da faculdade, que está bem apertada... juro que se fosse por minha vontade já teria postado há mais tempo! Mas... o que acharam desse capítulo? Eu adorei escrever essa action DG especialmente pra vocês! Como eles vão ficar agora que descobriram tantas sensações novas juntos? E o que será que está acontecendo com Harry? Isso e muito mais vocês só vão descobrir nos próximos capítulos! Hahahaha! Sou boa em propaganda ou não sou? Ah, só pra constar, essa música que eu pus e achei P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A para a action deles se chama _Music of the Night_, e é do musical _O Fantasma da Ópera_. Quem puder (e quiser, é claro!) ouvi-la, eu aconselho, pois o que me fez querer usá-la para Draco e Ginny foi a perfeita sintonia entre a letra e a melodia, que dá mesmo aquela sensação de algo novo e diferente. Digam se gostaram!

Agradeço de todo o coração a todos que lêem, mesmo sem comentar... mas em especial a:

**Miaka: **minha leitora favorita! Obrigada por mais uma review que inflou meu ego hahaha! Na verdade o sobrenome não foi por causa do Michael não, nem lembrei dele, foi meio aleatório hehehe... vc gostou? A psicologia reversa do Blaise foi demais, não? Mas tenho certeza que vc gostou ainda mais da action! Bjinhus!

**Kyra: **viva, ganhei mais uma!Taí pra acabar com a sua ansiedade... tomara que tenha correspondido às suas expectativas hehhee! Brigada por acompanhar, bjossss!

**Lara: **obaa, vc continuou! Nem por brincadeira diga que está enchendo o saco, muito pelo contrário! Como vc viu, nesse a Ginny finalmente "catou" o Draco! Sortuda! Hahaha! Bjos mágicos pra vc tb!

**Franinha Malfoy: **que bom que continuou tb! Tomara que tenha gostado desse! Bjus!

**Li Malfoy: **obaa, outra leitora nova! Demorei um pouquinho, né? Mas vou tentar não fazer isso novamente! Brigada por ter gostado! Continua acompanhando! Mil beijos!

**Xininha: **ai que lindo, adorei sua review! Que bom que amou o capítulo... o Blaise é o melhor né? To adorando escrever ele! Mas vem cá... aposto que vc gostou mais desse capítulo, não? Hahahaha! Demorei um pouquinho mais nesse, né? Mas juro que não foi culpa minha! Beijinhus!

**Yumi Sumeragi: **amiga do meu coração! Yeah, Blaise rules! Acho que na verdade tanto Draco quanto Ginny estão perdidos na mão um do outro hahahahaa! Gostou da action? Sabe, acabei optando mesmo por Music of the Night porque achei mais a cara deles, The point of no return é muito tensa, essa deu exatamente o clima de fascinação e descoberta de novas sensações que eu queria! Mas não desprezei sua sugestão não, viu, amiga, considerei e tive bastante dúvidas! Mil beijos e eternamente obrigada pelo seu apoio!

**Mila Fawkes: **Wow! Que maravilha receber uma review sua! Amei! Muito obrigada de verdade pelos elogios, vc me deixou extremamente feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb e continue acompanhando! Ah, e posta mesmo o próximo capítulo do Imperdoável, pq ela tá mto boa! Bjinhus!

É isso aí gente! Reviews para que eu fique bastante feliz e essa demora não aconteça novamente hahahahaa!

Beijinhos!


	4. Reviravoltas

N/A: Ai ai... meu Deus, vocês vão mesmo querer me matar? Ou eu ainda tenho direito de dar explicações? Gente, me desculpa mesmo, mas em julho se tornou impossível pra mim me dedicar a qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a faculdade! Em agosto eu viajei de férias... e voltei agora, em setembro! Mas por favor, não me abandonem! Apesar da demora absurda, fiquem comigo, leiam, leiam! Se vocês não deixarem reviews, eu não vou conseguir escrever mais nada!

**Capítulo 4 – Reviravoltas**

De cabeça para baixo. Era essa a expressão que melhor definia a vida de Ginny agora que Draco entrara nela. E a ruiva tinha uma ligeira impressão (ou seria intuição?) de que ele não iria sair tão cedo. Ela sentia uma ansiedade em vê-lo outra vez, e havia alguma coisa dizendo que ele sentia o mesmo. Por mais absurdo que parecesse, uma vez que ele era Draco Malfoy, Ginny tinha certeza que não era simplesmente mais uma para diverti-lo, ou um meio de vingança do sonserino contra a família Weasley. Quando desceu para o café da manhã, porém, veio um pânico súbito de que ela estivesse errada e ele a ignorasse. Mas Draco o desfez rapidamente com um discreto olhar enviesado em sua direção, seguido do agora já conhecido sorriso torto. Ginny sorriu de volta com a mesma discrição... assim ela acreditava.

- O que foi, Ginny? – a voz de Mione a trouxe para a realidade – Do que você está rindo?

- Ah... nada...eu estava me lembrando de uma coisa engraçada que ouvi ontem... nada de mais. – desconversou ela.

- Engraçada? Humm... tive a ligeira impressão de que você estava sorrindo _para_ alguém. Mas provavelmente foi apenas uma impressão.

Ginny detestava aqueles olhares fixos de Hermione. Sempre significavam que a amiga sabia algo que ela não gostaria que soubesse. Por isso ela tratou de ser o mais convincente e segura possível quando respondeu.

- Deve ter sido impressão mesmo, Mione. Eu não estava sorrindo pra ninguém.

_Tenho que tomar cuidado com a Mione. Ela sempre percebe tudo. E por mais que eu goste e confie nela, Draco é segredo de estado._

Ginny passou as duas aulas antes do almoço sem prestar atenção em uma única vírgula que os professores falaram. O que não foi nada bom para ela, já que as aulas eram de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções. As distrações na aula de Snape lhe renderam 30 pontos contra Grifinória, já que ela não conseguiu responder a nenhuma das perguntas do professor e tampouco teve sucesso na hora de preparar uma simples Poção Revigorante. Moody também ficou furioso ao ver que, ao contrário de toda a sala, a garota não estava pendurada em suas palavras sobre maldições (ele estava falando das imperdoáveis até para os alunos do primeiro ano, por mais apavorados que eles ficassem, não ia deixar o terceiro de fora).

- Tenho certeza – ele sibilou, olhando diretamente para Ginny – que um assunto tão grave como esse deveria interessar a todos. Mas me parece que a senhorita Weasley tem coisas muito mais importantes para pensar do que a _Maldição_ _Cruciatus_ da qual eu estou falando.

Ginny só percebeu que era pra ela quando ouviu o nome _Weasley_. Assustou-se ao ver que a sala inteira estava olhando para ela.

- E então, senhorita Weasley? Por que não compartilha com a sala toda seus pensamentos sem dúvida interessantíssimos?

- Ahn... – ela sentiu que corava – me desculpe, professor Moody. Não vai acontecer outra vez.

- Se isso aqui fosse um ataque de Comensais da Morte, não haveria _outra vez_, senhorita Weasley. – o olho mágico rodava furiosamente – Você tem consciência disso?

A vontade de Ginny foi dizer "Se isso fosse um ataque de Comensais da Morte, eu obviamente não estaria distraída assim, seu idiota!" mas em vez disso revirou os olhos e repetiu, com um pouco menos de paciência (pelo menos ela achava que era só um pouco):

- Não vai acontecer outra vez, professor.

- 10 pontos a menos para Grifinória, senhorita Weasley! – ele estava furioso – E se for arrogante assim outra vez comigo serão 50 e uma expulsão da minha aula!

_Arrogante? Como assim? Será que a convivência com Draco está me tornando igual a ele?_

Esse pensamento trouxe uma risada involuntária aos lábios de Ginny, que foi a gota d'água para Moody. Ele interpretou como deboche.

- Chega! Pra fora da minha sala, senhorita Weasley! Depois conversaremos sobre a sua detenção! Já que eu não posso transformá-la em doninha também, como fiz com aquele moleque atrevido!

A comparação a Draco agradou tanto a Ginny que ela quase gostou de ser expulsa. _Menos, Ginny... bem menos!_, pensou ela, ao sair da sala. _Que coisa, não posso ficar pensando nele tanto assim! Perdi 30 pontos para Grifinória, peguei detenção e ainda fui expulsa da aula do Moody!_

Mas definitivamente havia um magnetismo entre ela e Draco, pois o sonserino foi justamente quem ela viu quando virou no primeiro corredor. _Ele não deveria estar na aula também? Ótimo. Posso ir falar com ele, já tenho um assunto pra perguntar!_, pensou ela, esquecendo-se completamente que há cinco segundos atrás "não podia ficar pensando nele tanto assim".

- Suas ambições de monitor nunca vão se concretizar se você ficar matando aula por aí, Draco!

Ele virou-se para ela, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda na surpresa de encontrá-la ali.

- Se eu não estou muito enganado você também está matando aula, Ginevra... e como eu nunca me engano, quer dizer que você realmente está.

- Oh, sua modéstia me comove! – riu ela – _Eu_ posso matar aula, nunca quis ser monitora e ainda faltariam dois anos mesmo se eu quisesse! Mas você... hummm, Draco, me diz, o que está fazendo fora da aula?

- Culpa sua, Ginevra. Fiquei pensando em você e me distraí na aula da McGonnagal. E você sabe como ela é quando alguém se distrai na aula dela...

Ginny, mais uma vez, foi pega de surpresa por uma resposta de Draco. Como das outras vezes, ficou sem saber o que dizer, abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir som. Ele riu.

- Adoro dizer essas coisas pra deixar você sem fala... – o sorriso torto e sensual.

- Ah...! E eu idiota ainda caio na sua! – ela respondeu, rindo também, para esconder a decepção por não ser verdade ele ter sido expulso da aula pelo mesmo motivo que ela.

- Não disse que é mentira, ruiva... disse que adoro deixar você sem fala. – Ginny escondeu, dessa vez, o contentamento pelas palavras dele – Mas o que _você_ está fazendo fora da aula? Também ficou pensando em mim e foi expulsa?

- Por incrível que pareça... você acertou, Draco. – um sorriso enigmático – E mais, ainda fui ameaçada de ser transformada em uma doninha! Não é um absurdo?

Ele ainda tentou ficar irritado pela indireta dela, mas a vontade de rir foi mais forte.

- Sem dúvida, um absurdo. – ele se aproximou dela "perigosamente" – Acho que devemos nos unir contra esses professores sem coração...

Aquilo, vindo de Draco, soava mais engraçado do que se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse falado. Ginny riu e não evitou a aproximação.

- É mesmo. O que você acha que podemos fazer a respeito?

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e a beijou. E os dois tiveram outra vez aquela sensação de que era a única coisa certa a se fazer, de que completavam um ao outro. E o único pensamento concreto que conseguiam articular era: "Por que é que nunca fizemos isso antes!" Realmente, a maneira como se beijavam, era como se estivessem tentando recuperar o tempo perdido, colocando em dia três anos de convivência sem beijos. E, como da primeira vez, perderam a hora. Só voltaram à realidade quando ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor de gente andando e conversando pelos corredores, denunciando que a última aula antes do almoço havia acabado. A muito custo, se separaram. Draco sorriu e disse:

- Que lição demos nesses professores, hein?

- Humm... não sei, acho que ainda não punimos o suficiente a crueldade deles. – ela também sorriu, marotamente.

- Você acha mesmo? – ele chegou perto outra vez, a boca muito próxima ao ouvido da garota – Então o que acha de voltarmos a esse mesmo corredor depois do jantar para acabar nossa missão de justiça?

Ginny se afastou para que ele não percebesse que ela tinha ficado arrepiada.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Draco. Mas agora preciso ir, ou meus amigos vão sentir minha falta no almoço.

- É mesmo? Potty vai sentir sua falta? – respondeu ele, não conseguindo disfarçar uma leve irritação no deboche habitual.

- Ora, ora... você está com ciúmes do Harry, Draco? – ela agora sorria abertamente.

- Você enlouqueceu, Ginevra? Ciúmes! – repetiu ele, quase para si mesmo – E eu lá sou homem de sentir ciúmes? Só não consigo entender o que você vê naqueles três patetas.

- Por acaso, além de Harry, você está se referindo à minha _amiga _Mione e ao meu _irmão_ Ron? – perguntou a ruiva, com os olhos faiscando.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Ok, ok. Às vezes esqueço que você pertence àquela família. E que você gosta de sangues-ruins.

- Pois não devia esquecer, _Malfoy_. Eu sou muito diferente de você, e não vou mudar pra te agradar.

- Eu sei disso, ruiva. – ele tornou a se aproximar dela – E é por isso que eu gosto de você. Já conheci tantas que faziam de tudo pra me agradar que enjoei.

Mas Ginny não escutou a última frase.

- É por isso que você o que, Draco?

- O que... como assim, Ginevra, do que você está falando? – perguntou ele, em tom seco.

- Foi você quem falou! "E é por isso que eu gosto de você!" Foi isso que você disse!

- Ora, Ginevra... foi... maneira de falar – ele odiou a insegurança em sua voz.

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou, imitando o tom misterioso e sarcástico que era típico de Draco. Mas ele já havia recuperado a segurança.

- É sim, ruiva, não fique se achando a tal... de convencido, já basta eu. – Draco respondeu com o habitual sorriso torto. Ela não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Durante o almoço, Ginny tentou se concentrar na conversa com Harry, Ron e Mione porque não queria dar bandeira para a amiga. Mas era difícil, sabendo que à noite voltaria a se encontrar com Draco. _Difícil ou não, você tem que parar de pensar um pouco nele, Ginny. Ou pretende passar mais duas aulas voando como na do Snape e na do Moody?_

Ela queria pensar em qualquer outro assunto que não fosse Draco. Até porque, em dado momento, sempre vinham os acessos de culpa, a impressão fortíssima de estar fazendo algo muito errado. Afinal, ele era o arrogante, cínico e preconceituoso Draco Malfoy! Mas era incrível... quando estava com ele, ela não se lembrava de nada disso. E não só quando se beijavam... também nas (poucas) conversas que tinham. Ela descobrira nele um senso de humor que jamais poderia imaginar que existia. Sorriu involuntariamente ao se lembrar do sonserino chamando Moody de "professor sem coração" quando ela relembrou a dolorosa história da doninha, e da sua última frase, "convencido, já basta eu". Ora, ele estava debochando de si mesmo! Se havia uma coisa que Ginny sempre admirara (uma coisa, aliás, em que os gêmeos, seus irmãos favoritos, eram especialistas) era a capacidade de alguém rir de si mesmo. Quando, por Merlin, ela sequer sonharia que justamente Draco Malfoy possuía essa qualidade?

Seu último pensamento antes de voltar totalmente sua atenção ao trio (que discutia as possibilidades para a terceira tarefa do Tribruxo) foi que estava começando a ver em Draco mais do que os atrativos físicos de um rapaz bonito, charmoso e que beijava bem. E ela não tinha certeza se esse pensamento a agradava...

Draco passou a maior parte do seu almoço anormalmente quieto. Ginevra estava realmente mexendo com ele. Que história fora aquela de "é por isso que eu gosto de você"? E o pior é que ele sabia que não era imaginação dela. Ele tinha dito isso mesmo. Mas sem pensar. Só que agora, sem ela por perto para inebriar seus sentidos, ele podia pensar. O que significava isso? Quando é que alguma garota havia provocado esse tipo de reação nele? Ele era Draco Malfoy, ora essa! _Ele _provocava reações nas garotas, e não o contrário! Ginevra... o nome dela era bonito e nobre. Tanto que o fazia esquecer a qual família ela pertencia. Quando ele se lembrava, seu estômago revirava. Os _Weasleys_... aquela ralé imunda, defensores de trouxas e sangues-ruins e adoradores do testa-rachada Potter. O pai, Arthur Weasley, era um perdedor, um idiota que comandava um departamento imbecil e ganhava uma miséria. Tanto que todos os filhos sempre usavam vestes, livros e tudo o mais de segunda mão. Draco fez uma careta involuntária de nojo. Sete filhos... a mãe, uma rolha-de-poço parideira, que tinha não só a aparência, mas alma de pobre. Ele fez outra careta de nojo ao se lembrar da baixaria que ela aprontara ameaçando mandar o vampiro da família em cima dos repórteres do _Profeta Diário_, naquele episódio do carro voador visto pelos trouxas, quando Draco estava no segundo ano. E seu desprezo só aumentava quando se lembrava de outro episódio, esse no verão retrasado (antes do garoto entrar em seu terceiro ano na escola), quando a família Weasley ganhou 900 galeões na loteria bruxa e a rolha-de-poço disse ao _Profeta_, toda orgulhosa, que eles gastariam o ouro em uma viagem ao Egito para visitar um dos filhos. **Pobre não sabe nem o que fazer com dinheiro quando ganha...** **é lamentável.** **Se eles investissem esses galeões em alguma coisa, quem sabe não saíam da bancarrota? Mas não, tinham que gastar tudo de uma vez!** _Alma de pobre._ Isso, para Draco, era alma de pobre. Mas Ginevra não tinha "alma de pobre"... ela era completamente diferente daquela família! A começar pelo fato de não achar que ele, Draco, era algum tipo de peste contagiosa, da qual ela era obrigada a manter distância "porque Harry Potter achava assim". Os outros irmãos pensavam dessa forma, principalmente o fuinha puxa-saco Ronald. Ela não. Ela dançara com ele no baile, não se importando com o que pensava o resto da família. Ela conversava com ele como uma pessoa normal, civilizada. Ela o beijara... sentia-se atraída por ele tanto quanto ele se sentia por ela, e não considerava isso algum tipo de pecado mortal. Ao invés de desprezá-lo sem nem se dar ao trabalho de saber quem ele era, ela resolveu conhecê-lo. E Draco agora sentia que, por mais incrível que parecesse, ela o conhecia melhor que praticamente todos os colegas sonserinos que conviviam com ele diariamente. Com exceção de Blaise, é óbvio. Blaise era seu amigo... na verdade seu único amigo. Os outros eram um bando de puxa-sacos insuportáveis, que Draco desprezava. Bom, Pansy era diferente... mas era ainda mais insuportável, por defender aquela idéia absurda de seu pai de que um dia eles iriam se casar. Casar! Como se aos 14 anos ele sequer pensasse nessa possibilidade... e de repente veio um flash em sua cabeça, de um altar, ele elegante como sempre esperando uma noiva... e ela lá atrás, de branco, linda e radiante, ruiva... **RUIVA? Ah, Merlin, definitivamente eu estou enlouquecendo!** Tão entretido nos próprios pensamentos que estava, Draco nem percebeu que já estava transformando-os em resmungos.

- Falando sozinho agora?

Era Blaise, naquele tom irritante de quem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- E o que é que você tem com isso? – respondeu Draco, ferozmente.

- Ih, calma ae! Pra que tanta animosidade pro meu lado? Aliás, Draco, você anda um pouco... diferente ultimamente, sabia?

- É mesmo? – a sobrancelha esquerda erguida – Eu já acabei de almoçar, você não? Vou indo pro Salão Comunal então.

Dizendo isso, se levantou da mesa. Mas Blaise não o deixaria em paz tão facilmente, e foi atrás dele.

- É sim, e eu acho que sei o motivo... quem poderia imaginar! Ela te laçou mesmo, hein, companheiro?

- Blaise, se o seu intuito for me irritar, está conseguindo, sabe...

- Não, não! Que é isso! Só que está óbvio demais... pelo menos pra mim. Aconteceu alguma coisa que você ainda não me contou?

- Se eu não te contei, é porque não é da sua conta.

Blaise soltou uma grande gargalhada.

- Ah, Draco, eu nunca conheci ninguém tão educado quanto você! Mas sabe o que eu acho? Que gostar de uma garota, pra variar, não é nenhuma doença fatal. E sobre _quem_ seja essa garota, isso é problema exclusivamente seu. Não é da sua família, nem dos seus amigos, muito menos da sua "posição social". Isso tudo é bosta de dragão.

- Pra começar, por família, você quer dizer meu pai, não é? Pois a cada dia eu me importo menos com ele. E eu não tenho _amigos, _Blaise. Você sabe disso.

- Tá, tá. Pois o seu único e melhor amigo que te adora do fundo do coraçãozinho dele mandou dizer que não se importa de você gostar da garota Weasley. E que ele também acha que ela tem muito mais classe do que o resto da família.

Dessa vez, Draco sorriu.

- Você também acha, é?

- Claro que sim! Quando eu poderia imaginar que uma Weasley dançaria daquele jeito? Se ela não fosse ruiva e sardenta como todos eles, diria que ela foi trocada no St. Mungus.

- St. Mungus... deve ter nascido naquele... lugar que eles chamam de casa, trazida ao mundo pela parteira bruxa vizinha. Pelo menos deve ter saído fácil, já que era a sétima.

- Draco, você é tão implicante... olha, faz o seguinte. Se você gosta dela, mas ainda não tem certeza se consegue superar a barreira das classes sociais que se impõe implacável sobre vocês, por que não deixa rolar e vê no que vai dar? Pior é você ficar evitando, bloqueando, pra daqui a algum tempo perceber que foi inútil. Ela nasceu Weasley, sim, mas é diferente deles. Tanto que você se interessou por ela. E eu acho que é com isso, e só com isso, que você deveria se importar no momento. Você é muito novo pra ficar se estressando com posição social, não acha não? Claro que o seu pai não pensa assim...

- Eu já disse que estou pouco me lixando pro meu pai.

- Eu não sei se acredito em você. Às vezes acho que você não consegue se livrar da pressão que Lucius Malfoy coloca na sua cabeça desde que você se entende por gente. Ele quer decidir sua vida por você, Draco. Ele quer que você se case com a Pansy...

Draco interrompeu, furioso.

- Pois sabe quando que ele vai me ver casado com a Pansy, Blaise? Quando o inferno congelar! SERPENS LINGUA! – gritou para a gárgula do Salão Comunal, que imediatamente se abriu para deixá-los entrar. (N/A: por mais esquisitinho que pareça, eu pesquisei, língua em latim é lingua mesmo!)

Draco subiu as escadas, ainda furioso, enquanto Blaise se sentava calmamente no sofá perto da lareira. "Agora ele vai querer ficar com a Weasley só de birra do pai...", pensou, com um sorriso maroto. Mais uma vez, Blaise havia atingido um ponto fraco de Draco.

De fato, à medida que a noite ia se aproximando, os dois ficavam cada vez mais ansiosos. E quando a hora do jantar chegou, Ginny já estava correndo para o Salão Principal, para acabar mais rápido, quando ouviu alguém chamá-la.

- Ginny, está correndo por que? O jantar não vai fugir, sabe...

Era Harry, sorrindo. O que deu até um certo alívio a ela. Ficaria com remorso se fosse Ken.

- Ah, Harry... eu sei, é que eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Ok, comilona. Me espera só guardar esse livro que eu desço com você.

Era impressionante a mudança na relação dela com Harry. Eles agora conversavam normalmente, como amigos. O que nunca acontecia na época que Ginny tinha aquela paixonite infantil por ele. Ela ficava vermelha só de olhar para o garoto. Estava muito melhor agora... e ela sorriu ao descer com ele, imaginando a cara de Draco quando os visse. Por mais que negasse, ele tinha ficado com ciúme sim!

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

Mas Ginny já estava até ficando acostumada a ser surpreendida sorrindo por causa de Draco. Não se desconcertava mais, e disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

- Nada, Harry. Eu estava lembrando da sua cara na biblioteca quando eu apareci com o guelricho.

Estranhamente, essa resposta pareceu agradar Harry, e ele sorriu abertamente para ela.

- Você salvou a minha vida com aquele guelricho, Ginny. E até agora não sei como é que você conseguiu.

- Ora, eu conto o milagre, mas não o santo, Harry. – ela disse, sorrindo misteriosamente.

- Sei, sei. E eu me pergunto se você vai ter idéias salvadoras também para a terceira tarefa?

- Mas você já sabe qual é?

- Não, senhorita Weasley, e eu já disse isso na hora do almoço.

_Pois é, mas eu estava muito ocupada pensando no Draco para prestar atenção._

- Então como é que você quer que eu te dê idéias, senhor Potter?

- Não agora. Quando eu souber qual é.

Sentaram-se à mesa para comer, e Ginny resolveu concentrar todas as suas forças em não olhar na direção de Draco. Resolveu, então, continuar o assunto com Harry.

- Quando mesmo que o Sr. Bagman disse que vocês... – mas estacou ao ver que Harry olhava em outra direção, com a testa franzida e uma cara de poucos amigos – Harry, o que foi?

- Eu gostaria de saber por que aquele indivíduo está olhando pra cá. Será que perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

Ginny olhou na mesma direção que Harry. Era Draco, que quando a viu olhar, sorriu (torto, obviamente) e acenou a cabeça para ela. Ginny sentiu o olhar fuzilante de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que teve certeza que seu sangue congelou. _Eu mato você, Draco_.

- Ah, Harry... por que você se importa com o Malfoy?

- Ele olhou pra você. E sorriu pra você. Ginny, por acaso esse crápula voltou a te rodear depois do baile? E você, anda dando confiança pra ele?

_Mais do que você imagina._

- O... o quê? Você está falando isso por causa daquele baile? Harry, imagina, eu nem me lembro mais desse baile direito!

_Tenho coisas beeeem mais interessantes pra lembrar!_

- Então me diz por que ele estava olhando pra você?

- Ora, Harry, como é que eu vou saber? Deixa o Malfoy pra lá e vamos comer, ok?

Ainda não totalmente convencido, Harry continuou olhando para Draco, que sorria debochado. Pressentindo perigo, Ginny puxou o rosto de Harry.

- Viu, ele vai ficar fazendo isso só pra te irritar! _Esquece ele, Harry!_

Harry finalmente se acalmou, pegou as mãos de Ginny que estavam em seu rosto, sorriu e disse:

- Tudo bem. Porque você pediu.

Mesmo sem entender muito bem essa demonstração súbita de afeto e consideração, Ginny ficou aliviada, sorriu de volta e voltou a comer. _Esse Draco é impossível. Fui querer provocar, quase que eu me ferro!_

Jantou sem nem perceber o que estava comendo, e de repente, sem saber por que, não se sentia mais tão à vontade na presença de Harry.

- Humm, eu vou subir, estou cansada. Boa-noite a todos. – e se virou antes que alguém pudesse fazer menção de perguntar alguma coisa ou acompanhá-la. Hermione a seguiu com o olhar, desconfiada.

- O que foi, Mione?

- Não sei... tem algo errado com a Ginny. Ouvi dizer que ela pegou detenção com o Moody hoje.

- Com o Moody? Mas... por quê?

- É isso que eu gostaria de saber.

Sem saber exatamente o por quê, Harry olhou na direção de Malfoy, e viu que o sonserino não estava mais lá. Harry viu naquilo uma estranheza que não soube explicar. Mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Quem realmente o preocupava e interessava era Ginny.

Ginny voltou virtualmente correndo (mas na realidade, bem devagar) ao corredor da hora do almoço. Draco chegou quase no mesmo instante que ela. Ela ia tirar satisfações sobre a cena da hora do jantar, mas quando o viu, a única coisa que se sentiu capaz de fazer foi se jogar nos braços dele e beijá-lo. Que fosse para o diabo a provocação dele a Harry! Era impressionante como algo que há poucos minutos fizera o sangue dela gelar, de repente se tornava tão insignificante agora que Draco a segurava pela cintura e a beijava. O chão sumia sob seus pés, sua cabeça se esvaziava de qualquer preocupação. Só o que importava era estar com ele.

Com Draco não era diferente. Ele se sentia pleno com ela. De fato, Blaise estava certo. Que o diabo carregasse as convenções sociais, ele a queria e pronto! E naquele momento, sentindo as mãos delicadas dela afagarem seu cabelo, e aquele cheiro maravilhoso que emanava dos cabelos e do corpo dela, ele era capaz de enfrentar tranqüilamente seu pai, toda a alta sociedade bruxa e ainda uma horda de Weasleys furiosos.

As semanas foram passando e Draco e Ginny se encontravam todos os dias. Já nem precisavam marcar. Sentiam quando podiam se encontrar, e descobriram rapidamente que aquele mesmo corredor era sempre uma boa idéia, já que quase ninguém passava por ali. Do corredor, iam para os mais diversos lugares, exploravam todo o tipo de salas vazias. Não tinham medo do Filch, nem de nada. Juntos, podiam tudo.

Como passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, conversavam sobre as mais diversas coisas. Era impressionante como a conversa fluía. E Draco estava sempre surpreendendo Ginny. Primeiro, ele descobrira (Ginny jamais saberia como) a data do aniversário dela. Presenteara a garota com um pingente de prata com uma pequena serpente de esmeralda. E ainda dissera a ela, com aquele sorriso: "Foi um presente, seria uma tremenda falta de educação descartá-lo, grifinória". Ginny jamais admitiria para ninguém, mas tinha achado o pingente lindo, e apesar de simbolizar a Sonserina, não tinha a menor intenção de "descartá-lo". Outra surpresa para ela eram as opiniões de Draco sobre determinados assuntos. Ginny adorou saber como ele desprezava a alta sociedade bruxa, e odiava as festas "beneficentes" e os jantares onde apenas os sangues-puros e ricos podiam ir. Não que ele não os achasse superiores. Para Draco, era uma classe que já havia nascido vitoriosa, e conseguindo manter seu dinheiro e _status_, seriam sempre avantajados. Mas ele simplesmente os achava fúteis e cínicos demais. E sem a mínima variação de assunto. Sonhava com o dia em que seria ele o dono da mansão Malfoy, das empresas e do espaço de seu pai no Ministério. Multiplicaria tudo e se tornaria superior a todos aqueles idiotas. Era mais inteligente que todos eles. Começou a partilhar esses pensamentos com Ginny, e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela o apoiava. Ginny não tinha absolutamente nada contra a ambição, desde que não fosse desenfreada. Querer vencer na vida e ser melhor que os concorrentes era, para ela, algo que contribuía para o crescimento da pessoa. Só eram necessários alguns escrúpulos. E os dois se descobriram fazendo planos para um futuro imaginário, onde Draco e Ginny seriam chefes de departamentos importantes no Ministério, sem os quais o Ministro não podia fazer nada. Riam e se divertiam imensamente com esses planos. E gostavam cada vez mais de estar juntos, pensando cada vez menos nas diferenças que poderiam separá-los. Aliás, pensando cada vez menos em quase tudo. Viviam o presente, e era tudo o que importava. Mas o fato de não pensarem não impediria as sombras de se abaterem sobre eles...

Draco não tinha que dar satisfações a quase ninguém. Ia onde queria e quando queria, e somente Blaise sabia onde e com quem ele estava. Não tinha família em Hogwarts, e Crabbe e Goyle pouco se importavam com seu paradeiro. Apenas estranhavam que ele passasse a andar tanto sozinho, sem a escolta deles. Mas ainda existia Pansy. Essa não o deixava em paz, interpelando-o sempre que podia. E era sempre Blaise quem salvava Draco.

- Afinal, o que importa, Pansy? Ele deve estar "pegando" alguma garota por aí. Por acaso você está se guardando pra ele? É óbvio que você também se diverte...

- Não sei, Blaise. Ele está diferente. Misterioso. Mais sério. Não gosto disso.

- Ora, ele não é obrigado a fazer alarde toda vez que pega uma garota...

- Mas é assim que ele age sempre, Blaise. Por que agora seria diferente?

- Vai ver ela é feia...

Pansy soltou uma risada seca.

- Como se Draco Malfoy algum dia de sua vida se aproximasse de uma garota feia... E você – ela apontou acusatória para Blaise – com certeza sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo e fica acobertando seu amigo.

- Sobrou pra mim... Pansy, eu não nasci grudado no Draco. Não sei de cada passo que ele dá, muito menos de cada garota que ele resolve pegar. Quer um conselho? Por que não deixa ele em paz um pouco? Não vê que isso que você faz só afasta ele de você?

- Olha que bonitinho, o Blaise me dando conselhos de relacionamento... – os olhos dela brilhavam de deboche – Acontece que eu não sou uma bobinha apaixonada pelo Draco. Só estou defendendo os interesses da minha família e da dele.

- Ah, claro... Pansy, isso que você tem é obsessão. _Você_ cismou que ele é o único marido possível pra você, não é só coisa da sua família. Até porque, se te conheço bem, se você cismasse com outro, ia convencer toda a sua família de que esse outro era o seu par ideal.

Ela sorriu.

- De fato, você me conhece bem, Blaise. Vou casar com o Draco, porque além dele preencher os pré-requisitos básicos, o que significa ser de família rica, tradicional e de sangue-puro, ele é inteligente. Tem estrela, um futuro grandioso o aguarda. Ele é melhor que os outros. E comigo, vai ser ainda melhor que o melhor. Vai ser o casamento perfeito, você vai ver.

E enquanto Pansy divagava sobre seu futuro imaginário com Draco e Blaise escutava pacientemente, Draco já estava longe dali. Mas para Ginny, as coisas não eram tão simples assim. Não era só Mione que estava achando as atitudes dela estranhas. Como ela passava cada vez mais tempo com Draco (na verdade, quase todo o tempo livre que encontrava), os irmãos e Harry também começaram a estranhar sua ausência. E faziam cada vez mais perguntas. Ron, principalmente, não dava sossego a ela. E perguntava sempre subitamente, na esperança de fazê-la revelar na surpresa.

- Quem é ele, Ginny?

- Desiste, Ron, eu não vou te contar.

- Por quê? Sou seu irmão!

- E um grande chato, que não me deixa em paz com essas perguntas.

- Ele está só zelando por você, maninha. – disse George.

- É, sim, por que não conta quem é o miser... quer dizer, o seu novo namorado? – completou Fred.

- Por que será? – devolveu ela, irônica.

- Ele é da Grifinória? Não deve ser, eu faria pelo menos uma idéia... – Fred perguntou a ela e respondeu a si mesmo.

- É, já sabemos que não é o Kenneth Vaughn.

- Ah, é? Quem disse que não? – desafiou ela.

- Ele mesmo. Acha que não perguntamos?

- É, e ele ainda teve a cara-de-pau de dizer "infelizmente, não" – disse George, com uma careta assassina.

- O... o quê? Não posso, não consigo acreditar que vocês perguntaram... vocês foram xeretar na minha vida e ainda... tiveram a coragem de perguntar pro Ken? Essa não, vocês foram longe demais! Acabaram de perder qualquer chance remota de saber quem é!

- Ha ha! É o que você pensa, mocinha. Nós vamos escrever pra mamãe, você vai ver.

- Acham que eu sou vocês? Que apronto e depois morro de medo de contarem pra mamãe? Se escreverem a ela, sabem o que ela vai dizer? Que isso é normal pra uma garota da minha idade e não é da conta de vocês!

Mas se ela achava que estava livre, estava enganada. O próximo era Harry.

- Existe realmente um namorado, Ginny?

Estranhamente, ele parecia triste com isso.

- Até você, Harry?

- Não, eu não quero me meter na sua vida... só gostaria de saber... pra ver... se ele... merece você.

- Me desculpa, Harry, mas acho que quem decide quem me merece e quem não me merece sou eu mesma. Mas de qualquer forma... não, não existe um namorado. – Ela suspirou. De certa forma era verdade. Ela e Draco não eram exatamente namorados... – Só que não adianta dizer isso pros meus três queridos irmãos, eu já tentei e entrou num ouvido e saiu pelo outro.

Harry pareceu se animar um pouco.

- Mas então... onde você vai quando some todos os dias?

- Harry... você acabou de dizer que não queria se meter na minha vida...

- Ginny, se estou perguntando isso é porque me preocupo com você.

- Sei, sei... exatamente como meus irmãos...

- Não, não! – ele, por alguma razão, se exaltou – Não como seu irmão! É porque você sabe que se existe alguém aqui que entende de perigo, esse alguém sou eu, então...

- Então, quando eu achar que corro perigo, Harry, você vai ser a primeira pessoa que eu vou chamar, não precisa se preocupar. – ela sorriu, mas falou num tom de quem encerra definitivamente o assunto.

Mas ela ainda não tinha se livrado de todos os obstáculos. Ainda havia um, o mais difícil de contornar.

- Que você não tenha contado a eles, eu entendo. Seus irmãos não deixariam você em paz e Harry... bom, Harry _é_ um menino, e esse não é o tipo de coisas que a gente conte aos meninos. Mas não entendo porque você está escondendo de mim. Achei que fôssemos _amigas_.

- Mione... é claro que somos amigas! Você é minha melhor amiga!

- Mas isso não faz você confiar em mim o suficiente pra me contar sobre seu novo namorado... isso me faz pensar que você tem mais a esconder do que parece.

Pronto. Aquele olhar fixo outra vez.

- Não tenho não. Eu não te conto porque... Mione, eu não sei se vai dar certo, não estou segura... ele nem ao menos é meu namorado! E outra... quem é você pra falar qualquer coisa, você também não me conta nada do Krum...

- Isso porque não há o que contar. Eu e Vitor somos _amigos. _E Ginny, isso de não saber se vai dar certo é normal! É claro que você não sabe se vai dar certo, ninguém sabe, não é, principalmente estando assim tão no início!

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas mesmo assim... me dá um tempo, por favor. Você ainda vai entender porque eu estou pedindo isso.

- Eu já imagino. Deve ser alguém que eu vou, no mínimo, estranhar. Isso pra não dizer discordar, achar um absurdo...

E tome olhar fixo... Mas dessa vez Ginny sorriu.

- Você presume demais. E não pensa que jogando esses verdes vai conseguir arrancar alguma coisa de mim. Você _é_ minha amiga, eu _confio_ em você, mas agora não posso contar. Preciso que você entenda isso, Mione.

- Ok, ok. Você quem sabe. Mas Ginny... toma cuidado.

Ginny ficou sem entender se Mione disse isso à toa ou se já imaginava mesmo do que se tratava. Mas resolveu pensar nisso depois. Livre de todos os obstáculos, iria finalmente ver Draco. Sorriu ao imaginar a cara impaciente que ele estaria fazendo quando ela chegasse. Mas, quando estava chegando ao corredor de sempre, ouviu vozes. Draco estava conversando com alguém. Que estranho. Resolveu chegar mais perto para ouvir sem ser vista. E ouviu a voz arrastada e seca que Draco usava com as pessoas de quem não gostava.

- Sabe, Weasley, eu poderia jurar que não é da sua conta o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

- Não banca o espertinho comigo, Malfoy. Eu quero saber. Harry acha que você está rodeando a minha irmã e...

Era Ron. Ginny resolveu se arriscar um pouco mais e chegou perto o suficiente para vê-los.

- Ohhhhh, Potty acha, é? – debochou ele – E você concorda com tudo o que ele diz, não é? Por que não vai lamber as botas do Potter e me deixa em paz?

As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas. Perigo, perigo. Ginny imaginou se deveria interferir, mas ficou com medo de que aparecer lá confirmasse as suspeitas de Ron e Harry. Droga, por que Harry agora cismara de interferir em sua vida?

- Não foge do assunto, Malfoy.

- Que assunto, Weasley? Como se eu tivesse algum _assunto_ com gente como você.

_O quê? Do que é que Draco está falando? Gente como você? Isso significa os Weasleys?_

- Malfoy, vou te dar um aviso. Se eu descobrir que você anda rodeando a Ginny, eu vou...

- Vai fazer o que, fuinha? Chamar a mamãe pra brigar comigo? Olha que eu fico com medo, hein, gorda do jeito que ela é poderia me esmagar!

_Draco, é melhor você parar. Está indo longe demais. _

- Ou será que você vai chamar o _perdedor _do seu pai? E ele vai me atacar com as chaleiras trouxas que apitam que ele recebe diariamente em seu _departamento_? Me diz, Weasley, ele pelo menos tenta vender essas chaleiras? Assim ele podia comprar vestes decentes pra vocês... por que você não pode querer chamar de vestes esses trapos que está usando, não é?

Os olhos de Draco brilhavam de malícia, como há muito tempo Ginny não via. E ela sentiu como se um balde de gelo despencasse em cima de sua cabeça. Para onde fora a intuição de que "Draco não sairia de sua vida tão cedo"? O maior prazer dele era humilhar sua família! Como ela fora ingênua em pensar que ele podia ser diferente, em imaginar que ele tinha atrativos além dos físicos! Ela viu que Ron estava completamente vermelho. Esse era o ponto fraco dele. Ron sentia tanta vergonha de ser pobre, que ficava sem argumentos para insultar Draco. Ginny sentiu muita pena do irmão. E uma raiva cada vez maior de Draco.

- Qual é o próximo passo, Weasley? Vai me bater? Porque num duelo bruxo, você não passa nem da primeira etapa. Mas numa demonstração trouxa, típica da sua _laia_, talvez você tenha algum sucesso...

- Está avisado, Malfoy. – a voz de Ron baixa, insegura e cheia de ódio pela humilhação sofrida. – Se chegar perto da Ginny, você vai ser arrepender.

- E eu lá vou querer alguma coisa com a sua _irmã_, Weasley? Olha pra mim! Eu sou um Malfoy, jamais desceria tão baixo!

Ginny a essa altura já estava lutando contra as lágrimas de raiva. Raiva de Draco, raiva de si mesma por ter deixado que ele se aproximasse dela e a fizesse de idiota. A última fala de Draco podia ser mentira, mas traduzia a essência do que ele pensava. Weasley para ele era sinal de nível baixo. Para o inferno aquelas bobagens que ele dizia sobre ela ter mais classe que o resto da família! Ela era uma deles. Quando Draco se referira a Molly Weasley de forma depreciativa, era a mãe _dela_ que ele estava insultando. Quando ele chamara Arthur Weasley de perdedor, era o pai _dela_ que ele estava ofendendo. E não havia magnetismo ou atração física que a fizesse permitir que alguém falasse assim de sua família.

- Acho ótimo você pensar assim. – Era a última frase de Ron para Draco – Tenho certeza que ela pensa o mesmo de _você._ Aliás, não sei como eu pude pensar que a minha irmã se misturaria com um cretino desse calão.

Dizendo isso, Ron deu as costas. Ginny percebeu que ele não queria continuar a discussão. Sua voz estava mais segura, mas ainda não dava pra competir com o desprezo e a malícia de Malfoy. Este continuou olhando-o se afastar, balançando a cabeça com a expressão carregada de sarcasmo e desprezo. Ginny, então, resolveu sair das sombras.

- Coitado do Ron. Iria se decepcionar muito se soubesse a verdade.

A expressão dela era indecifrável. Draco não tinha certeza do que dizer ou pensar. Não esperava que ela tivesse ouvido a conversa dele com o fuinha. Nem mesmo sabia o quanto ela tinha ouvido. Resolveu ser otimista e tentar o jogo de sempre.

- Então é melhor que ele não saiba, certo? – aproximou-se dela com o sorriso de sempre. Ela se afastou. **Ok, tática errada. Ela está brava mesmo. Pensa, Draco, pensa.**

**- **Mas ainda está em tempo de consertar esse erro. – ela continuou como se Draco não tivesse falado nada – Esse grande erro que eu cometi me envolvendo com... como foi mesmo que meu irmão disse? Um _cretino _como você! – ela praticamente cuspiu essas últimas palavras.

- Escuta, Ginevra...

- É _Weasley _pra você, Malfoy. _Weasley_. A laia de perdedores pobres que usam trapos em vez de roupas!

**É, ela ouviu tudo.**

- Ah, por Merlin, Ginevra, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que você não é como eles, que você...

- Você está errado, Malfoy! – ela estava começando a se descontrolar – Eu sou um deles, sou igual a eles, sou da família Weasley e tenho muito orgulho disso!

- Não, não! Você não é igual a eles, você é mais que eles, você não pensa pequeno como eles, Ginevra!

- Cala a boca! Será que você não percebe que ofendendo a minha família desse jeito é a mim que você ofende? O que você acha que eu sou? Que tipo de filha ouve alguém insultando os pais e acha que está tudo bem? Que tipo de irmã vê alguém humilhando o irmão como você fez com Ron e não acha nada de mais? talvez o seu tipo de família seja assim, malfoy, mas o meu não! aliás, que cega eu fui em não ver o óbvio! _voce é igualzinho ao seu pai!_

a expressão de Draco foi se modificando enquanto ela gritava. No início ele estava apenas impaciente, esperando os gritos cessarem para tentar uma contra-argumentação. Quando ela começou a falar sobre família, ele fechou a cara. Mas na última frase, o rosto dele se transfigurou. Ficou sombrio, cheio de ódio. E depois frio como gelo. E foi com essa frieza, e um desprezo superior ao que ele tinha usado para falar com Ron, que ele respondeu a ela.

- É, eu estava mesmo errado. Você é exatamente como eles. Só não faço minhas as suas palavras e digo que você é igualzinha à sua mãe porque ela é uma rolha de poço e você... – e ali ele a olhou de cima a baixo de uma maneira obscena e desagradável, que não combinava com ele – você até que me agradou um pouco com esse corpinho, _Weasley_. Mas acho que a diversão não compensa o convívio com o seu tipinho sujo.

A maneira como Draco disse essas palavras, tratando-a como alguma espécie de prostituta de quinta, foi pior do que qualquer coisa que Ginny esperasse ouvir dele. Ela perdeu até a vontade de gritar. Ficou olhando para ele por alguns instantes, e na sua expressão havia apenas choque, mágoa e decepção. Virou as costas e saiu, em silêncio. Estava em tal estado que nem ao menos escutou o soco que Draco deu na parede antes de fechar os olhos, esconder o rosto nas mãos e sacudir a cabeça. As palavras rudes que ele dissera haviam doído em si mesmo tanto quando nela.

N/A: Ficou bem grandinho esse, não? Pra compensar a demora hehehe! Mas agora eu quero uma prova de que vocês ainda me amam hahahaha! Reviews, reviews, reviews! Acharam sacanagem a maneira como acabou o capítulo? Querem saber porque o Draco apelou assim com a Ginny? Então, se eu não tiver reviews, não escrevo o quinto! Ha ha ha, sou muito má!

Special thanks to:

kyra: Agora já não tão rápido, infelizmente... foi mal hehehe! Espero que não aconteça de novo! Continue acompanhando, ok? Bjos!

miaka: Oi, leitora favorita! Que bom que gostou do capítulo 3, que bom que amou o action! Como vc viu nesse, o Harry não tem a menor idéia de nada hehehe... mas acho que já dá pra sacar qual é a dele, né? Continua acompanhando e desculpa a demora, tá? Mil beijos!

Franinha Malfoy: Que bom que gostou, eu tb adorei escrever! Viu como eles se comportaram? Reviravoltas da vida hehehe... desculpa a demora e continua acompanhando, tá? Beijos!

Lara: Ótimo que vc gostou, adoro actions hehehe! Mas... desculpa a demora, tá? Beijos mágicos pra vc e continua comigo!

Xininha: Oba, todo mundo gostou da action! Eu escrevi com muito carinho mesmo! Ah, quem liga pro Ken qdo existe o Draco, né? E desculpa a demora dessa vez, os motivos eu expliquei na N/A, né? Eu realmente não queria ter demorado, mas foi inevitável! Vou tentar voltar aos velhos tempos da atualização rápida hehehe! Bjos, e me diga o que achou desse, estou ansiosa por opiniões!

LolitaMalfoy: Ai, deixei vc esperando muito? Mas não desiste não, por favor! Continua acompanhando! Beijinhos!

Ginny Malfoy: Ai, estou tão culpada pela demora! E com medo de me abandonarem! Que bom, que bom, que bom que gostou! Continua lendo, que vai melhorar! Adoro demais suas reviews, porque sou fã das suas fics! É ótimo ver as autoras que a gente gosta prestigiando as nossas fics! Beijão pra vc!

Mila Fawkes: O que eu disse pra Ginny Malfoy aqui em cima vale pra vc! Adoro ver minhas autoras favoritas lendo e gostando da minha fic, isso me faz muito bem! Fiquei sem saber afinal o que achou do capítulo 3... mas vamos combinar assim, vc me fala na review desse, ok? Continua lendo e comentando, me faz imensamente feliz! Mil beijos!

Estou sentindo falta da minha querida Yumi... cadê vc, amiga?

Sra Malfoy, linda, também poderia se render ao shipper e aparecer novamente, hein?

Mil beijos também a quem lê e não comenta, que bom que prestigiam! Mas podiam comentar hahahahah!

Até o próximo capítulo, fellows!

Bella Black Malfoy


	5. Detenções

N/A: ALERTA, ALERTA! Minhas reviews estão diminuindo cada vez mais! Amores, seus comentários são a minha inspiração! Sem eles, eu não consigo escrever nada... é SÉRIO!

**Capítulo 5 – Detenções**

Inferno, inferno! Draco detestava se fazer de vítima, mas estava começando a acreditar que a vida tinha alguma coisa contra ele. Por que nunca conseguia ficar plenamente satisfeito? Ou talvez a palavra adequada fosse _feliz... _embora nunca tivesse acreditado _nesse tipo_ de felicidade. Mas ele estava, pela primeira vez, experimentando algo realmente bom, e sem ninguém para se intrometer. Algo que estava fazendo por si mesmo. E quando achou que estava tudo indo às mil maravilhas, conseguindo finalmente ser ele mesmo, descobriu que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se desvencilhar da imagem do pai. E pensar que, quando pequeno, isso era motivo de orgulho para ele... ficava exultante quando alguém o comparava a Lucius. Mas isso fora há anos atrás... Agora, se Draco tivesse um espelho em mãos, quebraria-o, pela raiva de olhá-lo e ver o pai refletido nele. Riu amargamente, pensando no ridículo clichê que protagonizaria fazendo uma cena como essa. Mas não podia controlar suas vontades. Não agora que crescera e compreendera que seu pai não era nenhum herói. Ele era um oportunistazinho de araque. Não que Draco tivesse algo contra os oportunistas. Achava esperto e sensato fazer bom uso das oportunidades que apareciam, fossem elas quais fossem. A única diferença entre ele e a maioria dos oportunistas era que ele defendia um maior esforço próprio em criar as oportunidades de sucesso. Não esforço físico, braçal. Isso era para ralé como os trouxas. Falava de esforço mental. Inteligência, capacidade de formulação de planos. Ele era mais que um oportunista. E seu pai era menos. Sempre à sombra do patético Fudge, um perfeito puxa-saco, fazendo doações e mais doações para "causas nobres" às quais não dava a mínima, dispondo da única arma que possuía em mãos para conseguir alguma coisa: o dinheiro. Esperando que só com ele pudesse comprar uma oportunidade milagrosa. Idéias? Essas alguém tinha por ele. Fora exatamente assim com o Lord das Trevas há anos atrás, Draco acabou deduzindo pelas histórias contadas pelo pai. Lucius Malfoy era uma mera sombra, que conseguia tudo sem méritos e ainda se orgulhava disso. Ou melhor, ele tinha uma coisa, sim, além do dinheiro e do sangue puro. A capacidade de fazer intrigas, e assim conseguir seu lugar de destaque. Era por isso que Draco hoje desprezava o homem que um dia fora seu modelo de vida. Sentia que tinha, que _era_ muito mais do que isso. Ele tinha cérebro. E nunca viveria à sombra de ninguém. Mas era, no mínimo, irônico que ele pensasse assim e fosse considerado também uma sombra, e justamente do pai. E logo por ela... a garota que ele achava que o "conhecia melhor que quase todo mundo". Mas nada, nada justificava o que ele havia dito a ela. Sabia disso, e, para um Malfoy, reconhecer um erro era mais do que seu orgulho podia suportar. Lembrou-se do estado em que Ginevra ficou diante das palavras dele. Draco esperava que ela o azarasse, ou batesse nele... qualquer outra coisa que não a decepção e o choque em seu rosto, e a incapacidade de sequer esboçar uma reação. Se ela ao menos fizesse idéia de como isso estava doendo nele agora... **Mas o que é isso? O que eu estou pensando? Ainda bem que ela não faz idéia nenhuma, até parece que Draco Malfoy iria querer que uma garota visse suas fraquezas...** Mas na verdade, Draco já havia desistido de tentar enganar a si mesmo. Não podia mais se referir a Ginevra como "uma garota". Ela significava para ele muito mais do que todas as outras garotas que tivera juntas... e a prova disso era o terrível (e inédito!) aperto no peito que ele sentia quando pensava que ela, agora, o odiava. E isso acentuava de forma alarmante o "mau-humor Malfoy" com todos à sua volta. Blaise, depois de vê-lo, pelo milésimo dia consecutivo, resmungando, agredindo e destratando quem cruzasse seu caminho, resolveu que não agüentava mais aquela situação.

- Você sabe que só depende de você mesmo mudar isso, não é?

- É mesmo, Blaise? E o que você propõe que eu faça?

- Será que não é óbvio? Vai falar com ela e pede desculpas, ora essa!

Draco soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Qual é a graça? O todo-poderoso não pode descer do trono não, é? Você errou, exagerou, apelou, pegou pesado e sabe disso. Lógico, somando dois e dois, temos: procure a Weasley e peça desculpas a ela! – concluiu Blaise, como se estivesse falando para uma criança de 7 anos. Draco não sabia se era isso o que o irritava mais ou o fato de ele saber que o amigo estava certo.

- Você acha que tudo é muito simples, não é? Eu vou lá, peço desculpas pra ela, e o mundo se torna lindo e colorido. Mas as coisas infelizmente não são assim, Blaise.

- E por que não? O que é que te impede de fazer isso?

- Blaise – e dessa vez era Draco quem parecia estar explicando dever de casa a uma criança – ela é uma _Weasley_. Eu não gosto mesmo da família dela. E eles não gostam de mim. Malfoys e Weasleys definitivamente não combinam. Eu fui um idiota ao pensar que poderia ser diferente. É como tentar mudar o curso de uma correnteza.

- Você vai brigar comigo se eu disser que foi uma metáfora idiota? – disse Blaise, e Draco lançou a ele um olhar assassino – Sério, Draco, não estou te reconhecendo. Draco Malfoy derrotado? E resignando-se pacientemente com isso? Tem espírito de lufo aí dentro?

- Blaise, seu joguinho não vai funcionar dessa vez, ok?

- Não é joguinho nenhum! O negócio é que você sempre diz que ninguém decide nada por você, que você é dono do seu destino, e mais um monte de coisas que você está contradizendo totalmente agora! _Você _está com vontade de ir falar com ela, de se explicar. E o que está impedindo você? A tradicional rivalidade Weasley/Malfoy, a sua classe social diferente da dela, as opiniões da família dela e da sua, seu orgulho ridículo. Isso é ser dono do próprio destino? Você acabou de reclamar de ser comparado ao seu pai, mas está fazendo exatamente o que ele gostaria que você fizesse. Parabéns, Draco. Agora, você é exatamente o garotinho do papai.

Draco se enfureceu o suficiente para bater em Blaise, mas tinha tanta consciência de que o amigo estava completamente certo que preferiu simplesmente dar as costas e sair pisando duro do Salão Comunal. E foi por estar ainda furioso na meia hora seguinte que perdeu a hora da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e entrou intempestivamente na sala de Moody, indo se sentar bem longe de Blaise. Mas se ele pensava que teria sossego, estava muito enganado. O paranóico e irritante Olho-Tonto realmente implicava com ele.

- Parece que as regras habituais não parecem se aplicar ao _filho de Lucius Malfoy_. Parece que ele pensa que pode chegar atrasado na minha aula e ainda entrar batendo a porta como se estivesse em sua _mansão._

Não, ele certamente merecia. Provavelmente grudara Chicle de Baba Bola na barba de Slytherin. Além do seu, a essa altura, já mais odiado professor encher sua paciência, ainda o fazia com a MALDITA COMPARAÇÃO AO PAI! Que fosse para o diabo! Já que estava furioso mesmo, e isso o deixava ligeiramente irracional, resolveu não engolir sapo nenhum dessa vez. E que o maldito Olho-Tonto o transformasse até em um texugo, se quisesse!

- E vai fazer o quê comigo por isso? – retrucou, num tom que não era o habitual irônico, mas sim agressivo, o que assustou até mesmo Blaise. – Me transformar em quê dessa vez? Pois eu vou achar ótimo, quem sabe assim você não é demitido e mandado para a Ala de Desequilibrados do St. Mungus, onde é o seu lugar?

A sala ficou mortalmente silenciosa. Ninguém ousava ao menos respirar. O olho mágico de Moody rodou furiosamente até deixar todos tontos, até que só se ouviu sua perna de madeira batendo no chão enquanto ele se dirigia à carteira de Draco.

- Como eu gostaria de poder fazer isso, moleque... – se Draco não estivesse tão fora de si, teria notado um ar diferente no professor. Um ar psicótico... – Uma transformação não temporária, mas permanente... ninguém iria sentir sua falta como projeto de ser humano. – Voltou a ser o Moody de sempre quando completou, mais alto. – Mas infelizmente, Dumbledore não permite, e eu respeito Dumbledore. Portanto apenas suma da minha sala. Depois receberá a carta avisando onde e quando será sua detenção. E ah... 60 pontos a menos para Sonserina.

Mas Draco estava pouco se importando com a Sonserina, ou com qualquer coisa. Chutou a cadeira e saiu da sala batendo a porta, sem ao menos olhar para trás. O que ressoava em sua cabeça não eram as palavras de Moody a seu respeito. E sim as de Blaise. "Parabéns, Draco. Agora, você é exatamente o garotinho do papai."

Os dias de Ginny tampouco estavam sendo melhores que os de Draco. Ela sentia uma raiva que simplesmente não se dissipava. Raiva de Draco, por ter insultado a ela e a sua família daquela forma baixa. Raiva de si mesma, por ter acreditado que algo poderia dar certo entre ela e _Draco Malfoy_. Ódio, fúria, desprezo também por si mesma... por ainda sentir alguma coisa por ele depois disso. Por ficar abalada quando o via todos os dias no café da manhã, almoço e jantar. Por desejar silenciosa e ardentemente que ele viesse pedir perdão pelas palavras duras, e jurasse que ela não era somente uma diversão para ele. Draco _maldito_ Malfoy. Por que, Merlin, por quê? Por que ela se deixara envolver dessa maneira justamente por ele? Quando havia garotos maravilhosos como Kenneth Vaughn dando sopa por aí! Maldição, era uma maldição! Não conseguira, desde que Draco entrara em sua vida, achar mais a mínima graça em Ken. Por mais que tentasse, as qualidades dele eram sempre ofuscadas pelas do sonserino. Quando pensava... _Nossa, como os olhos do Ken são bonitos!_, uma vozinha em sua cabeça completava "os do Draco são muito mais, aqueles olhos acinzentados, frios e intensos ao mesmo tempo...". Quando pensava _Puxa, Ken é tão cavalheiro!_, a maldita vozinha acrescentava "e daí, que tédio, Draco sabe ser galanteador, surpreendente e os elogios dele são muito mais criativos!". Ginny jurava, ainda iria arranjar um jeito de calar essa voz insana em sua cabeça para sempre. Pois de que adiantavam tantas qualidades apenas na superfície? De que adiantava ele ser bonito, charmoso, inteligente, etc, se era um arrogante preconceituoso que tinha prazer em humilhar os outros? De que adiantavam os elogios se eram apenas para conquistá-la, se divertir com ela e depois descartá-la por ela ser uma "Weasley suja"? Ginny começava a divagar sobre a possibilidade dele ter usado alguma espécie de feitiço para deixá-la assim... sentindo-o como um veneno em suas veias, um veneno tão viciante! Queria acreditar nisso, queria pensar que não era ela mesma, consciente, que se deixara arrebatar por ele daquela forma. Mas no fundo sabia que era, sim. Não havia feitiço nenhum na história, e era isso que a deixava mais desesperada a cada dia... a ponto de perder o sono por noites e noites consecutivas. Numa dessas noites, ela não conseguiu mais ficar na cama virando de um lado para o outro, com a imagem de Draco presa em seus pensamentos, fazendo-a alternar entre a vontade de matá-lo e a de beijá-lo. Resolveu descer para o Salão Comunal. Que estava impecável, como se ninguém nunca tivesse estado lá. As poltronas todas arrumadas, organizadas, as diversas almofadas vermelhas e douradas como que novas, o chão brilhando, assim como a madeira das mesinhas e da mesa principal. Ginny riu baixinho pensando na indignação de Hermione pelo trabalho escravo dos elfos. A lareira já estava há muito apagada, e ela acendeu novamente com um feitiço. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e ficou por um momento olhando o fogo, distraída. Por isso levou um enorme susto quando escutou alguém chamar seu nome.

- Ginny...?

Era Ken. Ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste ao vê-lo. Sentia-se culpada, disso tinha certeza.

- Oi, Ken... o que faz acordado a essa hora?

- Ia te fazer a mesma pergunta. – ele sorriu. _O sorriso dele é realmente lindo_. "Ah, sim, claro, e o que você me diz daquele sorriso torto, irônico e enviesado? Não é muito mais?" Maldita, MALDITA vozinha! – O que foi , Ginny, algum problema? – perguntou o rapaz, vendo a cara de desagrado que ela fizera de repente.

- Não, Ken, problema nenhum... falta de sono mesmo. – ela se esforçou em sorrir. Deve ter sido muito óbvio o esforço, pois Ken não se convenceu.

- Acho que você está mentindo para mim... – disse ele, gentil e suavemente – Há dias estou notando você diferente, mais triste, mais séria e distante. E você sabe como não gosto de ver você triste. – ele sorriu novamente.

_Ah, Merlin, como ele é fofo! Como é gentil e perfeito! Por que, por que não posso gostar dele?_

Esse pensamento trouxe uma angústia insuportável a ela, e lágrimas involuntárias surgiram em seus olhos.

- Ginny... Ginny, por favor, me diz o que há com você... – ele a abraçou. E ali, no conforto dos braços fortes e ternos de Ken, ela teve muita vontade de desabar, chorar como uma criança, contar a ele todos os seus problemas, tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta desde o dia em que brigara com Draco, e que não pudera contar a ninguém. Segurou essa vontade, assim como segurou o choro apertando os olhos, e apenas o abraçou de volta, deixando que ele acariciasse seus cabelos e a confortasse. Ficaram assim por um tempo, sem dizer nada, até que Ken se afastou um pouco dela e quebrou o silêncio.

- Quem machucou você desse jeito? – e havia um misto de tristeza e raiva nos olhos dele. Raiva de quem quer que a tivesse machucado. Por uma fração de segundos, Ginny teve uma vontade quase irresistível de dizer que fora Draco Malfoy, para ver Ken arrebentar a cara dele no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Arrebentar mesmo, no braço, sem feitiços. Mas o que disse depois de afugentar da cabeça esses pensamentos violentos também não foi exatamente uma mentira.

- Ninguém, Ken. Eu me machuquei sozinha. Subi na torre mais alta que podia, mesmo com dezenas de berradores dentro da minha cabeça me avisando pra ter cuidado. E caí. Caí feio mesmo.

- Então me deixa te curar, Ginny...

Ela não respondeu. _Por que não? Por que não dar uma chance a um rapaz maravilhoso que gosta de mim sinceramente?_ Sorriu para ele. Ele tomou as mãos dela, puxou-a para perto de si e a beijou. Suavemente, gentilmente, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Ela correspondeu, esforçando-se para não pensar em mais nada que não fosse Ken. Mas, sem que ela pudesse evitar, a imagem de Draco e a lembrança de seus beijos vieram à sua mente. Os beijos intensos, que a faziam sentir-se completa e faziam o chão sumir sob seus pés. E Ginny interrompeu o beijo, lutando novamente contra as lágrimas.

- Eu não consigo, Ken, me desculpa... ainda não.

Ele sorriu, tristemente.

- _Ainda _não? Quer dizer que, no futuro, talvez eu tenha uma chance?

- Eu... espero sinceramente que sim.

- Então eu vou esperar por você.

Com essa última frase, ele subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino. E deixou no Salão Comunal uma Ginny ainda mais angustiada e desolada, se é que era possível.

Como não conseguiu pregar os olhos, no dia seguinte ela estava aérea (como normalmente ficamos depois de uma noite em claro), com enormes olheiras e um ar cansado e triste. Hermione foi a primeira a notar.

- Ginny... eu tenho notado há dias que você não está bem. E imaginei que não queria conversar, que não estava pronta. Mas você parece pior a cada dia... por que não me conta o que houve? Eu sou sua amiga, quero te ajudar.

- Não deu certo, Mione. Simplesmente não deu certo.

- Claro, isso eu notei. Além de você estar desse jeito, seus sumiços constantes pararam de repente. Mas por que não conta tudo pra mim? Você parece desesperada pra desabafar. E eu vou ficar do seu lado, seja o que for.

Ginny olhou para ela, pensando como a amiga parecia uma miniatura de Dumbledore, sempre sacando tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Realmente, queria contar tudo, como queria... mas ao mesmo tempo tinha sérias dúvidas de que Mione iria ficar do seu lado se soubesse toda a verdade. E resolveu apenas contar um pouco mais do que simplesmente o fim do sei-lá-o-quê-que-tinha-com-Draco, como prova de confiança na amiga.

- Ontem, eu estava no Salão Comunal, de madrugada, sem sono. Aí o Ken apareceu, viu que eu estava triste e me consolou. Perguntou quem tinha me machucado. Eu disse que me machuquei sozinha. O que é verdade, já que eu sabia que não podia dar certo e mesmo assim insisti. Aí ele disse que queria me curar... e me beijou.

- Ginny! Mas isso é maravilhoso! Aliás, o Ken é maravilhoso!

- Mas eu não consigo gostar dele, Mione. Queria, queria muito mesmo, mas não consigo. Não senti nada quando ele me beijou. Nada. Engraçado como isso pareceria um absurdo há algum tempo atrás. – ela disse, amargamente.

- Quem é ele, Ginny? – Mione perguntou num jeito que lembrava muito Ron, querendo pegá-la de surpresa.

- Mione, por favor... eu não quero falar sobre isso. Um dia, quando já se tiver passado mais tempo e eu não estiver mais ferida como estou, eu te conto. Agora, é suficiente que você saiba que não deu certo. Tudo bem?

Mione suspirou. Tinha um nome na ponta da língua, mas o medo de ter suas suspeitas confirmadas a impedia de perguntar mais qualquer coisa.

- Está certo, Ginny. Então, para curar seus ferimentos, vamos nos concentrar na terceira tarefa! Sabia que o Sr. Bagman já disse aos quatro campeões qual vai ser?

Ginny se sentiu subitamente animada.

- É mesmo? E como é? Não, espera, deixa eu me preparar, porque deve ser a mais impossível de todas, né?

- Por incrível que pareça, não. Eu na verdade achei mais fácil do que as outras duas. Não disse isso ao Harry porque não é bom ele ficar confiante demais. É um labirinto. Eles transformaram o campo de quadribol temporariamente em um labirinto cheio de obstáculos para enfrentar, até chegar à Taça Tribruxo, que está exatamente no meio dele. O campeão que chegar a ela primeiro vence o torneio. Ou seja, não importa realmente a pontuação, todos têm a mesma chance. Até mesmo a Fleur, que está em último.

- Hummm... mas Mione, pensa... esses obstáculos devem ser super difíceis de enfrentar! Ou você acha que eles dariam moleza na final do torneio?

- Não disse que achava moleza, Ginny. Mas olha, pelas coisas que ele teve que enfrentar nesses anos que os outros não tiveram, Harry sabe muitos feitiços. E vamos pesquisar e praticar muitos outros com ele. Não digo que está no papo, mas acho que se ele já chegou até aqui, pode realmente vencer!

- Eu _sempre_ achei que ele poderia realmente vencer, Mione. Mas você está certa, agora pelo menos ele sabe o que praticar, o que treinar, não está perdido como estava nas outras duas. Ele vai estar mais confiante, e isso é essencial. Já começaram a pesquisar alguma coisa?

- Bom, andei dando uma olhada em alguns livros, é claro, e descobri algumas coisas úteis. Por exemplo, o Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos, que pode guiar o Harry e dizer sempre se ele está perto do centro do labirinto. Ele escreveu ao Sirius e ele sugeriu estuporamento e desarmamento, e disse que algumas azarações seriam úteis também...

E Mione seguiu falando sem parar dos feitiços que achava úteis para Harry, conseguindo, por alguns momentos, tirar Draco Malfoy da cabeça de Ginny. Mas isso foi só até a hora das aulas. Seguindo sozinha para as masmorras, sem mais nada que a distraísse, a mera visão do sonserino no corredor serviu para desconcertá-la. Até porque não era um corredor qualquer. Era _o_ corredor. O corredor onde eles se encontravam todos os dias, o corredor secreto onde quase ninguém passava, e que nem ao menos era um caminho mais curto para as salas de aula! O que ele estava fazendo lá? Não bastava ter que vê-lo todos os dias durante as refeições, agora ele tinha também que aparecer nos corredores de Hogwarts? Tentou evitar olhá-lo e viu que ele fez o mesmo. Mas por um momento ela, mesmo sem virar para trás, sentiu que ele parava. Como se fosse dizer alguma coisa! Mas... ele continuou seu caminho e desapareceu em outro corredor. _Idiota, idiota! O que você pensou? Que ele iria se ajoelhar aos seus pés e pedir perdão? Será que ainda não percebeu, sua burra, que ele é Draco Malfoy?_ Com raiva de si mesma, Ginny meio que se esqueceu para _que aula_ estava indo. E entrou na sala de Poções sem a menor cerimônia, praticamente bufando, deixando a porta bater e sentando-se com estrépito. Mas o problema é que a sala não estava vazia. Apesar da aula ainda não ter começado, praticamente todos os alunos (que não ousavam se atrasar) estavam lá dentro, e o pior... Snape também. Ele olhou para ela por uma fração de segundos como se não acreditasse na ousadia que a garota havia acabado de cometer. Mas foi com a voz fria e zombeteira de sempre que ele se dirigiu a ela.

- Srta. Weasley, parece que você não sabe exatamente onde está. Esta é uma sala de aula, não uma festa. Para entrar aqui, tem que pedir licença, não bater a porta e sentar-se sem fazer barulho. – ele disse, como se ensinasse boas maneiras a algum selvagem.

Mas o estado em que se encontrava impediu Ginny de raciocinar e engolir o milésimo sapo de Snape para não prejudicar a Grifinória e a si mesma.

- Ah, por Merlin! Como você tem o prazer de ser um implicante insuportável! Que importa a maneira como eu entro na sala ou me sento se a aula nem começou ainda?

Os alunos congelaram. O que Ginny estava fazendo? Alguns reprimiram um risinho de satisfação, aquela cena definitivamente valia alguns pontos perdidos para Grifinória! Snape estava lívido.

- Importa, a partir do momento em que o professor já se encontra na sala, Srta. Weasley! Como igualmente importa a maneira como você se dirige a esse professor! E esse tipo de abuso eu não tolero na minha sala de aula!

Mas Ginny, a essa altura, já estava fora de si.

- E o que é que você tolera vindo da Grifinória? Só o que sabe fazer é nos prejudicar em prol dos seus _queridos alunos sonserinos_, que espécie de professor é vocÊ! como tem a coragem de exigir respeito?

todos sabiam que isso era verdade, e há tempos queriam que alguém tivesse a coragem de dizer a Snape. Mas era senso comum que Ginny, agora, pegara pesado. Alguns tiveram um súbito lampejo da ampulheta da Grifinória sem nenhum ponto mais a ser retirado.

- Chega! Não permito que falem assim comigo! Se não tem educação, eu vou assegurar para que isso se corrija, Srta. Weasley! Será avisada por carta de sua detenção e são menos 50 pontos para Grifinória! E se sair desta sala – acrescentou ele, em voz mais baixa e ameaçadora ao ver que Ginny começava a se levantar da carteira – serão 80.

Ela olhou para ele, desafiadora. E, continuando a olhar no fundo dos olhos negros do professor, levantou-se, pegou as coisas e saiu da sala.

Ginny tinha lágrimas de raiva nos olhos, e sabia que não era só contra o professor e suas injustiças. E nem por ter perdido 80 pontos e pego detenção. A raiva maior era por saber que isso tudo tinha acontecido, que ela não conseguira se controlar, por causa de alguém que não valia a pena, que certamente não estava nem aí pra ela. Não sabia mais o que fazer para tirá-lo da cabeça.

Resolveu se dedicar a pesquisar e praticar com Harry, Ron e Hermione todo o tipo de azarações e feitiços para a terceira tarefa.

- Olha essa, Harry, azaração de impedimento, – dizia Hermione – paralisa por alguns instantes qualquer coisa que estiver no seu caminho...

- Ah, olha esse aqui, Harry, é o que a Fleur usou contra o dragão! – exclamou Ginny de repente – Feitiço Ilusório, deixa o adversário em transe, serve para todos os tipos e tamanhos de criaturas vivas... a não ser que tenham algum poder mágico muito forte, como é o caso das quimeras e das esfinges.

- Quer dizer que funcionaria com um explosivim? Anota esse então!

- Ei, olha esse, que maneiro! – dizia Ron – Feitiço Camuflador, faz você meio que se fundir à superfície em que se encontra! Mas é meio complicado, putz! Pode ter sérias conseqüências se você não fizer o movimento da varinha direito, apontando exatamente para o centro do seu corpo!

- E o que seriam essas sérias conseqüências?

- Se você estiver naquele labirinto, por exemplo, e fizer errado, pode virar um homem-grama pra sempre.

- Então deixa esse pra lá...

E assim ficaram por uma semana, pesquisando e praticando em todos os tempos livres. Tanto ficaram entretidos com isso que Ginny até se esqueceu que tinha pego detenção com Snape. Mas no café da manhã do que seria o sétimo dia de treinos, ela recebeu a carta avisando o lugar e o horário onde teria que cumprir. _Biblioteca, 8 horas da noite. Ai, imagino que delícia de tarefa que vai ser, provavelmente ficar tirando mofo de livro com a Madame Pince se intrometendo de 5 em 5 minutos me mandando tomar cuidado. _Ginny suspirou, desanimada.

- O que foi? – perguntou Mione.

- Nada. Minha detenção é tudo o que eu mais sonhei em fazer um dia.

- Ginny, sinceramente você não pode reclamar. Não que tenha dito alguma mentira ao Snape, mas é óbvio que ele não iria pegar leve depois disso.

- Eu sei, Mione. O que me deixa com mais raiva é que nada disso teria acontecido se...

- Opa, opa, nada disso! Nada de pensar _nele_ agora, sim? Se não quer que eu torne a te encher o saco perguntando quem é.

Ginny treinou um pouco com o trio durante o tempo livre da tarde, e quando foi chegando perto de 8 horas da noite, despediu-se e seguiu para a biblioteca, jurando a si mesma que essa seria a última detenção que pegaria por causa de Draco Malfoy. Aliás, faria um grande exercício mental para sequer pensar nele durante as horas que passaria arrumando livros ou sabe-se lá o quê. Entrou na biblioteca, esperando ver Snape lá. Ele certamente não iria se furtar do prazer de dizer a ela que passaria a noite em claro trabalhando. Mas assim que entrou, teve certeza de que havia alguma espécie de conspiração contra ela. Não era possível. O que raios _ele_ estava fazendo lá?

N/A: Oi amores... bem, não tenho certeza se esse capítulo ficou bom, tá mais curto que o outro e tal... mas a culpa é de vcs, que não deixam review pra mim!   Mas agora é sério, não demorei não, né? Ah, perto da demora pra postar o cap 4, acho que nem compara, né?

Mas olha só, eu tenho uma ótima notícia... o capítulo 6 está pronto! Sim, prontíssimo, e acho que mais quente que esse! But... só postarei se tiver umas 10 reviews aqui, hein? Hahahah!

Well, special thanks to:

**miaka:** Linda, adoro suas reviews! Sempre a primeira a comentar, me deixa realmente feliz! Que bom que gostou do 4, tomara que tenha gostado desse tb! Fiz a cena com o Ken especialmente pra vc, que disse que ele seria um bom partido! Mil beijos!

**kyra: **Será que vai se arranjar? Seráá? Tem que ler pra saber hahaha! Obrigada por continuar lendo, beijos pra vc!

**Yumi Sumeragi: **Minha amiga, que bom que voltou! Não, não me mande o famoso AK ainda, senão vc nunca vai saber como termina hahaha! Nhaa, que ótimo que vc gosta do Blaise, eu tb o amo! Kisses and thanks for reviewing!

**Christie Petrovna: **Obaa, leitora nova! Que bom, que bom, que bom! Nhaa, vc gostou de tudo que eu mais adorei escrever! Que perfeito!  Afinal de contas, talvez o caroço não fosse tão grande como vc esperava, mas é um carocinho né hehehe! Demorei não, né? Tomara que vc esteja certa, e que os meus fãs não me abandonem mesmo! Mil beijos pra vc!

**brúh: **Outra leitora nova, yes! Briga feia, né? Mas se eles vão voltar ou não.. só lendo hihihi! Demorei não, né? Me esforcei horrores! Que bom que gosta da fic, continua acompanhando, ok? Beijinhos!

**Lou Malfoy: **Felicidade suprema, outra leitora nova! Vc achou original mesmo? Que ótimo! É, eu sei que ele pegou pesado e ele tb sabe hehehe... Agora, quanto ao Blaise, não se preocupe: ele é exatamente como vc imagina, moreno de olhos azuis e a personalidade pega menos pesado que o Draco, apesar de bem sonserino tb! Demorei não, né? Mil beijinhos, continue lendo, ok?

**Ginny Malfoy: **Eu sei, eu sei que sou má... mas é pra vcs lerem hehehe! Ah, nem demorei tanto assim, né, me ajuda aí, Cah! Mas ainda não foi agora que ele implorou perdão pra Ginequinha, portanto... terás de esperar até o próximo, oh, como sou má! E me orgulho disso hahaha! Beijinhooss!

**Carol: **Carol, Carol... Sra. Malfoy... acho que vc não gosta de DG porque tem ciúmes dele hein hahahaha! Mas que ótimo que eu estou fazendo vc se render, yes! Bjoss, ti amu, linda!

Vamos lá, minha gente, não custa apertar aquele botãozinho roxo pra deixar um projeto de escritora feliz!

Beijos e até o próximo,

Bella Black Malfoy


	6. Respirando antes do mergulho

**N/A: Vocês estão achando que é brincadeira minha, né? 5 reviews?? CINCO?? Assim é sacanagem, meus amores... tô falando muito sério agora, se eu não tiver pelo menos 8, nada de capítulo 7. É SÉRIO!!**

**Capítulo 6 – Respirando antes do mergulho**

No capítulo anterior...

"_Entrou na biblioteca, esperando ver Snape lá. Ele certamente não iria se furtar do prazer de dizer a ela que passaria a noite em claro trabalhando. Mas assim que entrou, teve certeza de que havia alguma espécie de conspiração contra ela. Não era possível. O que raios ele estava fazendo lá?"_

- Ah, vejo que chegou também, Srta. Weasley. – era Madame Pince. – Bem, o Prof. Snape e o Prof. Moody me encarregaram da detenção de vocês.

_Vocês? Não. Não é possível que vou cumprir detenção com ele._

Madame Pince guiou-os para dentro de uma sala escura, a qual Ginny nunca reparara que existia.

- Estão vendo esses livros? – Era impossível não ver. A sala, que não era pequena, não parecia conter outra coisa que não livros. Por todos os lados. Mofados e empoeirados. – Estão assim em parte pela ação do tempo, em parte pela ação de vocês, alunos, que não sabem cuidar deles. Prof. Snape e Prof. Moody, na semana passada, me disseram que tinham dois alunos em detenção, e que queriam que eles tivessem bastante trabalho. Então, me dediquei a achar em toda a biblioteca os livros que estivessem em pior estado para que vocês cuidem deles. Obviamente, _sem magia_. Portanto, dêem-me suas varinhas. – ela estendeu a mão, autoritária.

- Existem _centenas _de livros aí. – Draco falou pela primeira vez, e, quando Ginny escutou a voz arrastada do sonserino, claramente em desagrado pela tarefa, teve um aperto no peito ao perceber como sentira falta de ouvi-lo falar. _Qualquer coisa_. – Como espera que a gente consiga recuperar todos eles sem magia em uma noite?

- Ah, não se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy. Não terão apenas uma noite pra fazer isso. Oh, seus professores não avisaram a vocês? – ela acrescentou, vendo o espanto nos olhos dos dois. – Sua detenção é de uma semana, não só de uma noite. Agora, _dêem-me as suas varinhas_. Se não quiserem que eu avise aos professores de vocês, aí sim estarão em maus lençóis.

Um tanto relutantes, os dois estenderam as varinhas para Madame Pince, que as pegou imediatamente.

- Bem, estou muito cansada, foi um grande trabalho pra mim separar todos esses livros. Vou me recolher. Aí estão os materiais de que precisarão. Agradeçam a generosidade de seus professores em deixá-los usar pelo menos _produtos_ mágicos – havia alguns vidros de Recuperador Mágico de Pergaminho junto a uma grande quantidade de panos. – A sala ficará magicamente trancada até a meia-noite. Assim que ela se destrancar, voltem imediatamente para seus dormitórios. Filch saberá se voltaram ou não. Suas varinhas serão devolvidas no café da manhã. Boa-noite.

E saiu, deixando os dois sem saber que reação esboçar. Ficaram algum tempo parados, como se esperando serem salvos por algum tipo de milagre. Ginny aparentemente foi a primeira a cair em si de que isso não ia acontecer, e, sem dizer nada, começou a separar alguns livros enquanto pegava para si um pano e um vidro do Recuperador.

Draco ainda ficou por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. Queria, queria mais que tudo falar com ela. Mas ela não parecia disposta a ouvi-lo, ou sequer olhá-lo. Trabalhava como se ele não estivesse ali. E seria uma trágica morte para seu orgulho pedir desculpas e nem ao menos vê-las sendo aceitas. As palavras de Blaise tornaram a ecoar em seu ouvido. "Parabéns, Draco. Agora você é exatamente o garotinho do papai." Que inferno! Ele parecia escutar a maldita frase como se estivesse com um berrador dentro da cabeça. Mas sabia que havia mais que isso. Não queria falar com ela apenas para "não ser o garotinho do papai". Queria falar com ela... porque queria falar com ela, oras! Porque sentia uma falta terrível dela, dos beijos dela, do riso dela, dos planos loucos que faziam juntos... Odiava admitir que sentia falta de alguém, mas sentia. Lembrou-se do presente que deu a ela quando ela fez 14 anos, o pingente de prata com serpente de esmeralda. E se pegou pensando que, se ainda estivessem juntos no aniversário dele de 15, que fora há poucos dias, ela provavelmente teria se "vingado" de alguma forma. **Juntos? O que você quer dizer com juntos, Draco Malfoy? Desde quando vocês estiveram _juntos_? **Só descobriu que, pra variar, estava resmungando sozinho como um maníaco de St. Mungus, quando ouviu a voz dela, carregada de raiva.

- Será que você pode parar de resmungar? Está me atrapalhando.

Era agora. Ou nunca. Resolveu abrir a boca.

- Ginevra...

- Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir que é _Weasley_ pra você, Malfoy?

- Não importa. Eu quero falar com você. E você vai me escutar, porque não tem escolha. A sala só se abre à meia-noite.

Ah, Merlin, como ela adorava essa segurança, essa superioridade que ele demonstrava, essa certeza de que conseguiria sempre o que queria... _Do que você está falando, Ginny Weasley? Você detesta, não adora._

- Malfoy, existem, como você mesmo disse, _centenas_ de livros para arrumar, e já que eu não posso me livrar do desprazer da sua companhia, me deixa em paz para que eu possa terminar mais rápido, sim?

- Você não vai mesmo terminar hoje. E eu preciso de 5 minutos para te explicar algumas coisas. Depois, pode continuar a agir como se eu não existisse.

Ela ponderou. Sabia que, fosse o que fosse que ele queria falar, não ia descansar enquanto ela não o ouvisse. E, no fundo, _queria_ ouvir as explicações, mesmo que não achasse que iria se convencer por elas. Pôs o pano e o vidro de recuperador de lado, cruzou os braços e disse:

- Está bem. Você tem 5 minutos, e eles já estão passando.

- Ótimo. Já que tenho tão pouco tempo, vou pedir a você que não me interrompa, e deixe qualquer pergunta para quando eu acabar de falar.

Ginny não sabia se ria ou se socava a cara dele. Ele respirou fundo, e ela viu que, fosse lá o que fosse que ele iria dizer, estava fazendo um grande esforço.

- Quando eu era pequeno, tinha uma grande admiração por meu pai.

_Hein?_ De todas as coisas absurdas possíveis, essa era a última que ela esperaria ouvir. Mas quando ela ia perguntar "E eu com isso?", recebeu um olhar significativo de Draco, que dizia com todas as letras "Eu disse que não era pra me interromper". Ela se conteve, um pouco irritada. Por que raios se submetia a ele tão facilmente?

- Ele nunca foi aquele pai... sei lá, como as pessoas imaginam que deve ser um _pai_. Não brincava comigo, ou perguntava como foi meu dia, nem nada. Não foi ele que me ensinou a jogar quadribol, aprendi sozinho. Essas coisas. – Draco falava normalmente, sem um pingo de autopiedade na voz. Ginny já o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber como ele odiava se fazer de vítima. – Mas mesmo assim, eu o admirava muito. Minha mãe incentivava isso, dizia que, se ele não me dava muita atenção, é porque estava cuidando da nossa fortuna, cuidando para que sua família tivesse uma vida confortável, e que ele fazia isso porque nos amava muito. Sempre que ele se fechava no maldito escritório, ela dizia que ele estava em reunião com pessoas importantíssimas, resolvendo negócios de vida ou morte. E assim, eu passei a considerá-lo uma espécie de herói, um herói distante, como os ídolos famosos que as pessoas às vezes admiram, amam, e que às vezes nem sabem que elas existem. Aí eu fui crescendo achando que era assim mesmo, que todos os pais eram assim, e o meu era o melhor porque conseguia ganhar muito dinheiro e tinha vários amigos importantes. Mas quando eu fui começando a tomar consciência das coisas, vi que não era bem assim. Pra começar, descobri que ele não fazia praticamente nada pela fortuna da família. Meu avô Abraxas é que tinha multiplicado o ouro dos Malfoy, e tinha conseguido o cargo perpétuo no Ministério. E meu pai simplesmente se aproveitava disso, enterrou seu talento no chão ao invés de multiplicá-lo. Prestando atenção nele mais de perto, fui vendo como ele andava sempre atrás do Fudge, como uma maldita _sombra_, fazendo favores e conseguindo outros, e assim mantendo a influência do nome. Deduzi que com o Lord das Trevas, há anos atrás, não tinha sido diferente. Ele não servia porque acreditava na causa, ou algo assim. Servia porque achava que era onde conseguiria melhor proteção e rede de influência. Tanto que, assim que viu que a coisa ficou preta, voltou correndo para o lado de Dumbledore, dizendo que havia sido controlado pela Imperius.

Ginny percebia um desprezo cada vez maior na voz de Draco. E já achava que estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Junte-se a isso o fato de que eu conheci Blaise... Blaise, sabe, Blaise Zabini. – ele acrescentou, ao ver que ela não parecia ter entendido de quem ele estava falando – Bom, eu vi que o pai dele era bem diferente. Mais inteligente, competente e tratava o filho melhor. E comecei a pensar "Isso significa que o meu pai é um fracasso completo em todos os sentidos. Como homem e como profissional". É isso o que eu penso dele hoje, e cada vez mais. Então, quando você disse que eu era igual a ele, eu... eu perdi a cabeça.

Antes que Ginny pudesse retrucar algo como "Isso não era motivo pra você falar comigo daquele jeito", ele respirou mais uma vez e continuou.

- Bem, quanto à sua família. Eu não gosto deles. Nunca gostei, e você sabe disso, nunca te escondi, nunca disse que seria diferente. Acho que o seu irmão Ronald é um puxa-saco que vive atrás do Potter e só faz o que ele manda, e... não me interrompa, meus minutos já estão acabando. Depois você reclama do que quiser. Acho isso mesmo, ele nem revidava os meus insultos. O Potter pelo menos sabe argumentar e sabe me irritar perfeitamente, tanto que eu fui transformado em uma doninha por culpa dele. Falou da minha mãe, provavelmente a única coisa que poderia me atingir daquele jeito. Seu irmão não tem a menor atitude, e não sou só eu que penso assim, quando eu escuto alguém falar dele, só falam daquele "Weasley que anda atrás do Harry Potter", não sabem nem ao menos o nome dele. Não gosto mesmo dele, e ele gosta menos ainda de mim. Tenho certeza que ele diria as piores ofensas pra mim se conseguisse, ele só é a vítima dessa história porque não foi capaz de me responder. Acho também que aqueles seus irmãos gêmeos são os palhaços de Hogwarts. Acho, sim, que seu pai pensa pequeno, não tem ambição, trabalhando naquele tipo de departamento, e sua mãe não é diferente. – ele tornou a respirar e continuou, mudando agora o tom de voz – Mas ao mesmo tempo, o que eu falei dela foi mais pra provocar seu irmão do que qualquer coisa. Afinal, "gorda" é um xingamento bastante infantil. Eu já tenho 15 anos, sei fazer melhor que isso. E acho o meu pai duas vezes mais fracassado e perdedor do que o seu. Afinal, apesar de tudo vocês gostam dele, têm orgulho dele, não é? Quer dizer, ele é... um _pai_. O que eu quero dizer com isso é que tudo tem dois lados, Ginevra. E o que eu estou fazendo é te mostrando o _meu_ lado. Agora, eu sei, eu sei que nada justifica a última coisa que eu disse pra você. Eu estava errado, e acho que você sabe perfeitamente o quanto é difícil pra mim admitir isso. E eu... sinto muito por isso. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo porque além de ofensivo, é tão... tão mentira. Você não é uma garota qualquer pra aproveitar porque você é diferente. Diferente das outras e diferente da sua família, e me deixa falar por quê antes de discordar de mim. – ele deu um pequeno esboço do sorriso torto ao ver que ela se preparava para interrompê-lo – Você não tem só mais classe e mais ambição, você é diferente pelo simples fato de ter se aproximado de mim. Não me evitou como se eu fosse uma doença contagiosa só porque "eu sou Draco Malfoy, e Potter não gosta de mim". Todos os seus irmãos e seus amigos são assim, mas você não foi. Quando eu te chamei pra dançar no baile, achei até que você não iria... mas você foi. Antes de me repelir como se eu fosse um dragão de 7 cabeças, você decidiu saber se eu era isso mesmo. E não pode negar que gostou do que descobriu, afinal, nós passamos ótimos momentos juntos... – o sorriso torto completo agora.

Ginny sentiu toda a raiva se esvair, mesmo que contra a sua vontade. Realmente, sabia como era difícil para Draco Malfoy admitir seus erros como estava fazendo agora. Para ele, isso sempre fora sinal de humilhação. E por que ele estaria fazendo esse sacrifício todo se não se importasse com ela? Simplesmente não havia outra explicação. Ficou radiante por dentro com essa dedução, mas resolveu se conter. Não iria se jogar nos braços dele assim tão facilmente. Viu que ele estava ansioso, embora tentasse esconder isso.

- Acho que... você devia fazer como eu, então. – ela disse, finalmente, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Como assim?

- Você não disse que eu sou diferente porque resolvi te conhecer antes de te julgar? Então por que você não faz o mesmo em relação à minha família? Você não conhece eles. Você diz, por exemplo, que eles pensam pequeno. Mas não conhece Fred e George. Eles são ambiciosos, talentosos e inteligentes. Não são só os "palhaços de Hogwarts", como você disse. Eles querem montar uma loja de logros e brincadeiras que bata, em muito, a Zonko's. E eles vão conseguir. Eles já fabricam uma infinidade de produtos, um mais criativo que o outro. Esses produtos já são um sucesso enorme na escola inteira, e isso porque eles não têm um tostão no bolso. Fred e George não estão "enterrando seu talento". Estão fazendo bom uso dele, e você ainda vai ver como eles vão ganhar dinheiro com isso.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha daquele jeito... extremamente Draco.

- Impressionante...

Ela nunca iria saber se ele estava sendo irônico ou falando sério.

- ... mas agora chega de falar de Weasleys. Eu já falei tanto de vocês hoje que daqui a pouco vão nascer sardas e cabelos ruivos em mim, e isso vai estragar minha beleza.

Ele disse aquilo num tom completamente diferente do que tinha usado com Ron há semanas atrás. Era aquele "deboche divertido" que só Draco sabia usar, e com o qual ela não conseguia se irritar. Ginny sentiu que se rendia.

- Ah, é? Você acha mesmo que sardas e cabelos ruivos estragam a beleza? Bom saber...

- Bom, não qualquer beleza. A _minha_, sim. Essa beleza clássica, apolínea com a qual fui afortunado.

Ginny mal contia a vontade de rir.

- E eu posso saber qual beleza ela não estraga? – perguntou, marota e misteriosa.

- Quer confete?

- Quero uma resposta, que você ainda não deu.

- Tudo fica bem em você, ruiva.

Ela sorriu, convidativa. Ele se aproximou daquele jeito "perigoso", mas foi contido.

- Não, não. Ainda faltam duas palavrinhas mágicas que você não disse.

- Ah, Slytherin... que palavrinhas mágicas, Ginevra?

Mas pela cara dele, Ginny viu que ele entendera.

- Sem elas, você não precisa nem chegar perto.

Dessa vez foi ele quem sorriu.

- Acho que você merece, não é?

Ela esperou.

- Me perdoa.

Foi simples e sincero. Ela ainda conteve a vontade de pular em cima dele.

- Hummm... não sei. Acho que você não implorou o suficiente, ainda nem ficou de joelhos...

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e revirou os olhos. Aquilo foi o teste final para os limites de Ginny. Sem esperar que ele tomasse a iniciativa, ela o pegou pela nuca e o beijou. E tomou conta dos dois a velha euforia, a sensação de maravilhosa plenitude e de que podiam tudo... inclusive arrumar aquela quantidade exorbitante de livros. Com muita, mas muita relutância (afinal, foram semanas sem beijos) Ginny afastou-o, delicadamente.

- Draco... lembra da quantidade de livros que temos que limpar...

Ele não se afastou.

- Eles podem esperar.

E a beijou outra vez. Merlin, como era difícil resistir! Mas foi Draco quem repentinamente interrompeu o beijo dessa vez e, num gesto surpreendentemente carinhoso (que ela descobriria, mais tarde, ser de uma raridade preciosa), a abraçou. E Ginny pôde ler naquele abraço as palavras "Senti tanto a sua falta..." Sabia disso, porque também tinha sentido a falta dele, e como... não podia acreditar que há apenas 20 minutos atrás pensava que o odiava. Parecia ter sido em outra vida...

Mas falando em 20 minutos, Ginny se lembrou subitamente de uma coisa, e o afastou outra vez delicadamente, embora continuasse com as mãos no peito dele.

- Seus 5 minutos já passaram há muito tempo, Draco.

Ele sorriu.

- O que eu posso fazer se você não consegue resistir a mim?

Ela riu, e deu soquinhos no peito dele.

- Ai, Ginevra...

- Ah, doeu, foi? Larga de ser fresco, Draco, eu sou uma menina...

- Ah, Millicent Bulstrode também é, e não queira que ela soque você...

- O quê?? Você está me comparando àquela... àquela fêmea de trasgo??

Ele riu com gosto.

- Imagina, ruiva, eu jamais cometeria tal heresia... agora, já que você quer tanto arrumar esses malditos livros, vamos logo com isso. Embora eu não tenha esperanças de acabar enquanto viver. Maldito, maldito Moody!

- Ah é, falando nisso – Ginny falou, enquanto ela e Draco recomeçavam a limpeza com pano e recuperador – por que você pegou detenção dessa vez?

- Bom, digamos que eu falei algumas palavras... não muito educadas pro Moody.

Como ela continuasse olhando para ele à espera de uma resposta mais concreta, Draco continuou.

- Eu estava com raiva, acabei perdendo a hora da aula dele, cheguei atrasado e bati a porta da sala. Aí ele virou pra mim com aquele olho mágico horroroso e disse algo como "se você acha que pode chegar atrasado e bater a porta só porque é filho de Lucius Malfoy, está muito enganado". Eu fiquei com tanto ódio do desgraçado que respondi "E você vai me transformar em que dessa vez? Tomara que faça isso mesmo, aí você é demitido e vai pra ala de desequilibrados do St. Mungus, onde é o seu lugar!"

- Draco, você enlouqueceu? - ela estava com os olhos arregalados, mas mal contia o riso.

- E você, _Ginevra_, o que fez ao velho Snape dessa vez?

Ela sorriu, marotamente.

- Não muito diferente de você. Também estava com raiva, também bati a porta da sala, só que eu nem ao menos estava atrasada, porque a aula ainda não tinha começado! Ah, mas o Snape não quer nem saber, não, sendo aluno da Grifinória tudo é motivo pra punição! Bom, ele veio me falar que eu não podia entrar na sala daquele jeito, aí eu respondi que ele era um implicante insuportável que só sabia prejudicar os alunos da Grifinória.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Aposto que ele não gostou muito...

- O quê? Não gostou muito? – Ginny disse, teatralmente – Ele ficou lívido de ódio, falou que não tolerava que falassem assim com ele, que ele ia me dar detenção e tirou 50 pontos da Grifinória.

- Quanto a isso, ganhei. Moody tirou 60 da Sonserina.

- Calma, eu ainda não terminei! Aí eu comecei a arrumar minhas coisas pra ir embora da sala, e ele disse, achando que me metia medo "Se você sair dessa sala vão ser 80 pontos"

Ela imitou Snape ao dizer isso, e Draco riu mais uma vez. Era impressionante, estava rindo com ela agora tudo o que não rira nas últimas semanas.

- Aí eu olhei bem pra cara dele, peguei minhas coisas e saí da sala. Ganhei, foram 80 pontos. – ela concluiu, com um sorriso de falsa inocência. – Mas prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais iria pegar detenção nenhuma por causa de você.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

- E o que é que eu tenho a ver com qualquer coisa?

- Ora, por que você acha que eu estava com raiva?

- Se você for ficar nervosa toda vez que pensa em mim, Ginevra, vai ser expulsa dessa escola antes mesmo de terminar o terceiro ano...

Ela riu e levantou um livro particularmente mofado, de forma ameaçadora.

- Fica quieto, senão vou jogar isso em cima de você!

Ele fez uma cara de nojo que só mesmo um bom Malfoy poderia fazer.

O resto da detenção passou incrivelmente rápido, mesmo com a tarefa trabalhosa e absurdamente chata que realizavam. Porque estavam juntos novamente depois de pensarem que tudo estava perdido, então a simples companhia um do outro já era um prazer acima do normal. Quando a sala se destrancou, apesar do cansaço, eles lamentaram internamente.

- Então nos vemos amanhã, Draco... afinal, freqüentamos a mesma detenção. – ela disse, imitando o tom que ele normalmente usava.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que a deixava sem fôlego, e deu nela um último e intenso beijo.

Ginny mal podia acreditar na sua felicidade nos dias que antecediam a terceira tarefa. Disfarçando pelo menos a euforia, pôde convencer Mione de que estava se sentindo melhor porque estava se entretendo com os treinamentos diários. Realmente estava se divertindo, além do que a própria proximidade da terceira tarefa causava uma gostosa ansiedade. E, para completar, não precisava de desculpas e sumiços para ver Draco, pois tinham a detenção. Esta estava cada vez melhor, e foi com (sim!) tristeza que eles começaram a ver o volume de livros diminuir cada vez mais rápido. Na verdade, tão rápido que Madame Pince, mesmo estando de posse das varinhas deles, começou a desconfiar que eles estavam usando algo mais que panos e recuperadores. Uma noite, ela resolveu, para o desespero de Draco e Ginny, ficar vigiando os dois para ver se estavam cumprindo a detenção honestamente. Mas os dois formularam rapidamente um plano mental para espantá-la. Fazendo um convincente papel de "Weasleys x Malfoys", começaram a discutir sem parar até tornar impossível para a bibliotecária aturá-los.

- Espero que hoje você seja mais útil e competente hoje do que nas outras noites, Malfoy.

- Ha ha, muito engraçado, Weasley. Sua lentidão é patética, pelo menos 70 desses livros fui eu que limpei.

- Ohhh, agora _eu_ é que estou achando muita graça. Não sabia que Malfoys tinham dom para piadistas!

- E Weasleys não têm dom para qualquer outra coisa!

- CHEGA! Não dá pra ficar no mesmo lugar que um Malfoy e uma Weasley, pelas barbas de Merlin! Bom, apenas continuem limpando apenas com o que _eu_ deixei para vocês e...

- Como se tivéssemos outra escolha...

- É mesmo, vai sujar suas _lindas mãos de princesa_ com trabalho, não é, Malfoy? Oh, coitadinho de você...

- Eu disse CHEGA! Vou deitar, e vocês dois, trabalhem, e trabalhem em silêncio!

Saiu, furiosa, deixando um Draco e uma Ginny às gargalhadas.

- Draco! Ela disse silêncio! – disse Ginny, significativa, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- É mesmo. Quem sou eu para desobedecer?

E a beijou.

Essa foi a última noite de detenção dos dois, e também a última antes da terceira tarefa. Ginny estava empolgadíssima com o desempenho de Harry, ele dominara com perfeição todos os feitiços e azarações que treinaram. Mas no dia seguinte, ela mal conseguia comer. Harry riu com isso.

- Ginny, quem vai fazer a tarefa sou eu e é você quem fica nervosa?

- O que eu posso fazer, Harry, não desce nada! Acho que é porque treinamos tanto com você que eu já estou me sentindo dentro do torneio!

- É, vocês treinaram tanto que qualquer um podia ir lá e fazer a tarefa no meu lugar!

- Que isso, Harry, fugindo da raia? – gritou George, lá da ponta da mesa.

Todos riram.

Era também o dia dos exames, e Ginny tinha muito medo de tirar T de Trasgo em quase todos, já que se dedicara apenas aos treinos com Harry e... às detenções com Draco na semana que precedera as provas. Bem, no fim não foi tão ruim assim. Não conseguiu fazer grandes coisas em Poções, mas isso porque Snape, ainda furioso pela maneira como tinha sido tratado por Ginny, fixou os olhos negros e frios nela o tempo todo, desconcentrando-a. Em História da Magia, ela esquecera algumas coisas, também, quem conseguia prestar atenção em Binns? Já Transfigurações fora razoável, embora a xícara que precisou transformar em rato no final ainda mantivesse um resquício da alça em uma das patinhas. Adivinhação, ela tinha aprendido com Harry e Ron que bastava inventar as maiores tragédias possíveis. Não deu outra, Trelawney engoliu tudo e disse que ela tinha uma "Visão Interior muito privilegiada". Trato das Criaturas Mágicas era um talento de Ginny em especial (ela achava que herdara de Charlie), e pra completar o professor era Hagrid, que gostava muito dela. Um sucesso total. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas também foi bastante bom, pois ela agora sabia uma série de feitiços, azarações e contra-azarações úteis. Felizmente não tiveram que bloquear Maldições Imperdoáveis, no que Ginny suspeitava (na verdade, tinha quase certeza) que havia o dedo de Dumbledore. Quando os exames acabaram, uma surpresa a aguardava.

- Ginny, querida!

- Mamãe? Bill? – ela foi correndo abraçá-los – Que ótimo! O que...

- Bom, as _famílias _dos campeões podem vir assistir à tarefa, sabia, querida?

- E alguém duvida que nós somos a família do Harry? – completou Bill, jovial.

Quando Harry chegou, também ficou surpreso e agradecido ao vê-los ali. As famílias dos outros campeões também estavam lá. Cedrico conversava com o Sr. e a Sra. Diggory, claramente feliz com a presença e o apoio dos pais. Vitor Krum falava muito rápido com os pais em búlgaro, e apesar de praticamente não conhecê-lo, Ginny pôde perceber que ele estava nervoso. Ao lado de Fleur Delacour, Ginny reconheceu Gabrielle, a irmãzinha que Harry salvara na segunda tarefa ("estupidamente, por sinal" acrescentou a vozinha que perseguia Ginny) e o casal que deveria ser os pais dela. Mas o que achou mais interessante foi ver que a campeã não olhava para os pais. Seguindo os olhos da francesa, Ginny notou que ela olhava... Bill! Não conseguiu conter um sorriso. _Também, Bill é mesmo lindo. O mais bonito dos seis._

A tarefa seria à noite dessa vez, e quando começou a escurecer, Ginny de repente passou a se sentir apreensiva. Como se algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer. Não sabia por quê... talvez estivesse sentindo falta da segurança da luz do dia. E de repente começou a se lembrar de todas as coisas ruins possíveis... que Harry não estava no torneio por vontade própria, fora colocado lá por alguém que queria prejudicá-lo... que Sirius se preocupara o ano inteiro com o afilhado, e dizia que "só respiraria outra vez quando o torneio terminasse"... Lembrou-se do ataque de Comensais na Copa Mundial e da Marca Negra conjurada no céu, embora não soubesse o que raios isso tinha a ver com a tarefa. A ansiedade positiva que estava sentindo deu lugar a um estado nervoso que ela não conseguia explicar. De repente, tudo o que importava era que a tarefa acabasse logo, com ou sem a vitória de Harry. Sentiu-se idiota e egoísta por esse pânico súbito, mas não podia evitar. Tentou disfarçar e até conseguiu com quase todos ao seu redor. Menos Draco. Ele percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

- Não sei por que você está assim, Ginevra. Como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa com ele! O Potty já tinha que ter morrido há uns três anos atrás, e mesmo assim está vivo até hoje. Vaso ruim não quebra, pode ficar tranqüila.

Era impressionante como mesmo com as palavras mais insensíveis possíveis, Draco conseguia tranqüilizá-la um pouco. Porque ele dissera uma verdade. Nada parecia afetar Harry! Aliás, afetava, mas ele sempre escapava, ainda que por um triz. _Mas por que eu estou pensando isso? Não vai acontecer nada, é apenas uma tarefa, e digo mais, a mais tranqüila de todas. Pára de ser débil, Ginny._

- Vamos, já está na hora. Eu até ficaria com você para te deixar mais tranqüila, mas sabe como é, tenho medo de vomitar em meio a tanta torcida pelo Cicatriz.

Ninguém, nunca, jamais entenderia como Draco era capaz de fazer bem a Ginny, ainda que (e principalmente) com aquelas palavras debochadas. A capacidade dele de não levar nada a sério a fazia pensar que não deveria levar também.

Quando chegaram ao campo de quadribol, Ginny arregalou os olhos. O imenso labirinto do qual falara Hermione, com sebes muito altas, densas e espessas (tanto que nem a torcida na arquibancada via onde estava a Taça Tribruxo), tomara completamente o espaço do campo, deixando-o irreconhecível. Ginny repetiu mentalmente a palavra "torcida". De fato, o clima parecia incrivelmente com o da Final da Copa Mundial... ainda que em proporções bem reduzidas. A vibração era impressionante. Ginny olhava para todos os lados e parecia que estavam todos se divertindo... como se só ela pressentisse perigo. Seria possível? Bagman parecia, mais que nunca, um meninão. Empolgadíssimo, com as bochechas rosadas, saudou o público e começou a descrever as condições da tarefa. Harry e Cedrico entrariam primeiro no labirinto, já que dividiam o primeiro lugar. Depois entraria Krum e, por último, Fleur. Os campeões que achassem que corriam perigo deviam soltar centelhas vermelhas para o alto, e seriam imediatamente socorridos. Soou o primeiro apito, e Harry e Cedrico entraram. E Ginny sentiu um súbito aperto no peito. Como se houvesse algo terrível esperando por ele naquele labirinto escuro. Ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de gritar "Volta, Harry!", mesmo sabendo que ele não escutaria, e não voltaria mesmo que escutasse. Entrou Krum depois dos dois, e, finalmente, Fleur ao quarto som de apito. Todos os campeões estavam lá dentro. Por que, por que se sentia daquele jeito? Haviam treinado, praticado... e ela _sabia_ que Dumbledore jamais arriscaria a vida de um campeão. O que de pior poderia acontecer era Harry perder o torneio. Não seria legal, mas... também não era uma tragédia. Observando melhor, Ginny viu que havia mais uma pessoa que parecia compartilhar da sua aflição. Sua mãe. O que ela não sabia se contava, já que Molly se afligia à toa. Os gêmeos e Bill pareciam excitados e ansiosos. Ron e Mione estavam nervosos, mas parecia mais com o nervosismo dela mesma mais cedo. Um nervosismo "saudável".

Passado algum tempo (que para Ginny pareceram horas), viram faíscas vermelhas no ar. Um silêncio mortal se fez nas arquibancadas. Pouco depois, Moody, que estava de plantão rondando a parte externa do labirinto, retirava... Fleur Delacour do labirinto. Desmaiada. O que será que tinha acontecido? De longe não dava pra ver, e ela foi rapidamente levada dali. O mal estar de Ginny só aumentou. Mais faíscas vermelhas algum tempo depois... era Vitor Krum, desmaiado também! Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com eles? Ginny imaginou que, se estavam os dois desmaiados, tinham sido ajudados por Harry ou Cedrico. O que queria dizer que pelo menos um dos dois estava bem. Torcia fervorosamente para que fossem os dois, mas, se não fosse possível, que fosse Harry.

Passou-se um bom tempo sem nada de novo. Sem faíscas vermelhas ou qualquer outro sinal vindo de dentro do labirinto. Ginny não sabia dizer se achava isso bom ou ruim. A ausência de centelhas vermelhas poderia significar que os dois estavam bem... ou que os dois estavam inconscientes, ou incapazes de pedir ajuda por algum ferimento grave. Mas o combinado era, que quando se passasse determinado tempo sem qualquer comunicação com os campeões, Moody tomaria providências para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Mais tempo, muito mais tempo, e nada. Ginny começou a ver apreensão por parte de mais gente. Sua mãe já não disfarçava o desespero, e dizia que se Moody não fizesse alguma coisa naquele momento, ela ia lá tirar Harry do labirinto pessoalmente. Amos Diggory e a esposa também estavam muito nervosos. Ela, por sua vez, não sabia mais o que pensar. Sua mente só se concentrava em uma coisa. A certeza de que havia algo errado. Certeza. O labirinto era grande, sim, mas não era possível que demorassem tanto assim. Olhou para o lado sonserino da torcida, e aí se fez um alerta vermelho gigantesco dentro dela. Draco observava a cena com um olhar bastante intrigado. Logo ele, que não estava nem aí pra nada, e muito menos para Harry ou Cedrico. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Ginny. Aquelas lágrimas que você nem sabe se são necessárias, e justamente por isso dá ainda mais vontade de chorar. A incerteza era certamente o mais angustiante dos sentimentos. Finalmente, Moody se mexeu. Na verdade ele parecia querer fazer algo há muito tempo, mas provavelmente só agora o tempo limite para algum sinal dos campeões se extinguira. Pareciam ter passado séculos! Ginny viu o professor esquadrinhando as partes mais externas do labirinto com seu olho mágico e... nada. Até onde a visão dele alcançou, nada de Harry ou Cedrico. Significava que eles deviam estar no coração do labirinto. Ele entrou. Ginny teve um súbito pensamento insano e aterrorizante. O de que quem entrava no labirinto não podia sair nunca mais. À medida que Moody ia se adentrando pelas sebes, ia deixando centelhas verdes no ar, sinal combinado que significava "não estão aqui". Se os encontrasse, seriam vermelhas. E a cada nova centelha, Ginny torcia com todas as suas forças para que fossem vermelhas. Mas eram sempre verdes. Sempre. De repente... Ginny sentiu que poderia gritar de alívio. Harry aparecera subitamente, com a Taça nas mãos, Cedrico ao seu lado. Mas o alívio dela não durou mais que alguns segundos. Harry estava no chão, claramente sofrendo, ferido, ofegante, os olhos fechados. Segurava o braço de Cedrico, e o rapaz estava imóvel. Assustadoramente imóvel, com os olhos abertos, assustados e fixos em algum lugar do nada. Lentamente, dolorosamente, morbidamente, a ficha começou a cair. Cedrico estava... não, não podia ser. Ginny não podia acreditar, simplesmente não podia... e continuaria se recusando a acreditar, se não ouvisse as palavras baixas, mas claras, de Cornelius Fudge.

- Meu Deus, Diggory! Dumbledore... ele está morto!

N/A: Pois é, gente... infelizmente (ou felizmente hehehe) acabou a moleza. Começou a Guerra. Uma nova fase da fic se desenrola... mas sem as minhas 8 reviews vocês não a terão! E tenho dito!!!

Well, special thanks to:

**Lou Malfoy: **Linda é vc, que delícia seus comentários!! Me deixam feliz demais mesmo!! Só não posso te dar o Blaise porque ele já tem dona... aguarde e saberás quem é hehehe!! Adoro, adoro mesmo suas reviews!! Mil beijos pra vc!

**miaka: **Foi a seu pedido sim, o Ken é fofo mesmo! Ahh, mas ele não barra o Draco, né? Impossível!! Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo, vc, uma das minhas leitoras favoritas eu quero sempre agradar hehehe! Beijinhos!

**Ginny Malfoy: **Ah, eu nem sou tão má assim, olha como eu postei rapidinho! Viu, não vai poder me punir hahaha!!! Então, eis as cenas que vc pediu... tomara que tenha gostado!! Mil beijos, Cah!

**Bia-Malfoy-84: **Yes! Leitora nova! Postei rapidinho, né, afinal quero vocês comigo, e não me odiando pela demora hehehe... bjoks!!

**brúh: **Curiosidade satisfeita? Hihihi! Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Obrigada por continuar comentando, viu?? Bjão!

Beijos a quem lê e não comenta e até o próximo capítulo!

Bella Black Malfoy


	7. E agora?

**N/A: Vou me abster de comentários... leiam primeiro e quem sabe desistem de me matar... aí depois eu me explico!**

**Capítulo 7 – E agora?**

Uma semana... uma semana surreal havia se passado desde a morte de Cedrico Diggory. Nesse tempo, já tinha corrido por toda a Hogwarts mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido na noite da terceira tarefa. Mas surgiam as teorias mais fantasiosas... até mesmo que Harry havia matado Cedrico para ficar com o prêmio do Tribruxo sozinho, embora pouquíssima gente acreditasse nisso. O fato era: Harry e Cedrico haviam decidido, por senso comum, pegar a Taça Tribruxo juntos, uma vez que haviam se ajudado por todo o labirinto, acharam que era solução mais justa. Por insistência de Cedrico, diga-se de passagem, uma vez que Harry estava com a perna ferida e jamais ganharia uma "corrida" até a Taça, mas ao mesmo tempo ele só se ferira para ajudar Cedrico. Enfim... os dois pegaram ao mesmo tempo e foram parar em um cemitério, pois a Taça era uma Chave de Portal. Aí aparecera um bruxo de capa negra segurando um pacote desconhecido. E o pacote ordenara, com uma voz aguda e sibilante: _"Mate o outro."_ Depois disso, Harry só sentiu uma dor descomunal na cicatriz, enquanto a voz do bruxo de negro dizia _"Avada Kedavra"_ e Cedrico Diggory caía morto ao seu lado. Então ele fora amarrado a um túmulo pelo bruxo, que ele descobrira se tratar de Peter Pettigrew. E Pettigrew começou a fazer um ritual de magia negra para que o pacote (que Harry obviamente não tinha a menor dúvida de quem se tratava) revivesse. Retirara pó de ossos de dentro do túmulo, sangue do braço de Harry e depois decepara a própria mão direita fora. Jogara tudo dentro do caldeirão (onde já havia um líquido) junto com o bizarro conteúdo do pacote: do tamanho de um bebê, mas em mais nada parecido com um bebê. Voldemort, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão assustador. A poção sibilara, fumegara, mudara de cor... enquanto Harry torcia com todas as forças para que não desse certo... mas deu. E Voldemort emergiu do caldeirão, pálido como a morte, fendas vermelhas no lugar dos olhos, narinas retas como as de uma cobra. Convocara os Comensais, eles apareceram aos montes, como se não tivessem se passado 13 anos. Explicara a Harry a magia que usara para ressurgir (osso do pai, sangue do inimigo, carne do servo, etc), torturara o garoto e depois decidira soltá-lo para duelar com ele. Esse foi o grande erro de Voldemort. Como as varinhas dos dois eram irmãs, elas se comportaram de uma maneira completamente inesperada, e a varinha de Voldemort começou a expelir sombras dos últimos feitiços realizados. A mão nova que dera a Pettigrew... o espírito de Cedrico, denso e concreto, falando com Harry, pedindo ao garoto que levasse seu corpo de volta a Hogwarts, mas ao mesmo tempo um fantasma temporário.. da mesma maneira, o espírito de Franco Bryce, o jardineiro trouxa da casa dos Riddle... Berta Jorkins... e os pais de Harry. James e Lily deram instruções sobre como Harry devia proceder para escapar... e ele escapara. Correra e desviara dos feitiços dos Comensais enquanto os "fantasmas" distraíam Voldemort, segurara o corpo real de Cedrico pelo braço e usara um feitiço convocatório para a Taça... voltando, assim, a Hogwarts. Mas a coisa não acabava aí... enquanto todos se distraíam com Cedrico Diggory, alguém que supostamente devia ser Olho-Tonto Moody arrastara Harry para dentro da escola e fizera o garoto contar o que havia acontecido no cemitério. Depois se revelara como o fiel servidor do Lord em Hogwarts, o que havia colocado o nome de Harry no Cálice de Fogo... e que fizera de tudo para o garoto ganhar o Torneio, justamente para que essa noite acontecesse. Só havia um problema. Harry havia sobrevivido. Isso não estava nos planos do Lord. Mas quando "Moody" estava prestes a matá-lo, eis que surge Dumbledore e o estupora, já sabendo que não se tratava de Moody. E eles descobrem se tratar de Barty Crouch Jr., supostamente morto em Azkaban há 12 anos atrás, mas na verdade, vivo por vontade da mãe, que morrera em seu lugar usando Poção Polissuco para se fazer passar por ele na prisão. A mesma poção que ele mesmo usara para se transformar em Moody. Ele confirmava toda a história de Harry sobre a volta de Voldemort. Mas aí... enquanto Dumbledore levava Harry para a ala hospitalar e deixava Crouch Jr. por conta de Minerva McGonnagal, eis que aparece Cornelius Fudge e ordena que um dementador execute o beijo fatal no rapaz, impedindo-o de depor para sempre. Recusa-se a acreditar em Harry, Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape e em todos os que confirmam o retorno de Voldemort. Recusa-se a preparar a si mesmo e a população bruxa para a guerra iminente. Fecha os olhos para o óbvio à sua frente, e isso é tudo. Bom, essa é a versão verdadeira dos fatos, que pouquíssima gente em Hogwarts ficou sabendo. Entre essas poucas pessoas, estava Ginny, que contou para Draco, que contou para Blaise, e os dois se tornaram os únicos sonserinos a saber o que realmente aconteceu (pelo menos por enquanto).

Refletindo sobre esses fatos, Draco concluiu que acreditava em tudo. Não, não era delírio do Potter. Era, na verdade, a única explicação lógica para a morte de Cedrico Diggory, e o reaparecimento de um Barty Crouch Jr. supostamente morto. E o heroizinho imbecil não era mentiroso, isso não. Nem louco, embora Draco se divertisse muito com os artigos ridículos de Rita Skeeter querendo provar isso o tempo todo. Não, ele podia sentir uma tensão diferente no ar. Como se uma bomba pudesse explodir a qualquer momento... Essa era a última noite, o último jantar deles em Hogwarts. A escola estava decorada não com as cores de uma possível casa campeã, mas apenas de preto. Luto por Diggory. E Dumbledore resolveu se pronunciar para acabar (ou tentar acabar) com as fofocas. Contar toda a verdade, a verdade que Draco já soubera por Ginevra, mas que chocava tantos que ainda não sabiam. "Cedrico Diggory foi morto por Lord Voldemort", dizia ele. Depois, um discurso sobre união, bondade, etc, e Draco começou a se enfastiar. Ficou perdido nos próprios pensamentos até a hora do brinde. Brindaram a Cedrico Diggory, e ele ergueu levemente a taça. Afinal, apesar de tudo, respeitava os mortos. E não podia dizer que não gostava de Diggory... nem que gostava. Era indiferente, apenas torcendo por ele para contrariar Potter. Mas não fazia mal brindar. Foi quando Dumbledore decidiu fazer um segundo brinde... a Harry Potter, que sobrevivera apenas com sua coragem, depois de ter visto Voldemort retornar. Todos seguiram o exemplo do diretor, e também brindaram a Harry. A taça de Draco, porém, permaneceu intocada. **Por que é que estão brindando ao Potter? O que foi que ele fez? Não impediu a morte de Cedrico Diggory. Não impediu o Lord das Trevas de voltar. A única coisa que fez foi salvar a própria pele. Grande coisa. Grande herói. **Olhando ao redor, ele viu que não era o único na mesa da Sonserina a não brindar a Harry Potter. Não sabia se os colegas de casa haviam pensado a mesma coisa que ele, ou estavam só querendo contrariar Dumbledore e a Grifinória. Crabbe e Goyle, por exemplo, ele sabia que estavam apenas o imitando. Embora eles fizessem parte da extensa gama de coisas que passaram a ser supérfluas em sua vida desde que ele conhecera Ginevra, sabia que os dois não perderiam facilmente a mania de segui-lo como dois canzarrões de caça. E, pensando bem, ele achava que o resto estava só sendo do contra mesmo. Menos mal. Apesar da falta de personalidade, pior seria se brindassem ao Cicatriz. Ficou um pouco irritado ao ver que Blaise brindara, ainda que discretamente. Ia perguntar ao amigo por que raios fizera isso, quando sua atenção foi desviada para outra pessoa... alguém que ele tinha sérias desconfianças de que não estava se recusando a fazer o brinde apenas para ser do contra: Pansy. Essa tinha personalidade, até demais. Draco reparou que ela olhava as mesas das Casas no Salão Principal com desprezo e desagrado, como se pensasse "Patéticos". Percebendo o olhar do garoto em sua direção, Pansy virou-se subitamente para ele, e Draco deu um meio-sorriso de aprovação a ela, o qual ela retribuiu, como se soubesse perfeitamente por que ele estava sorrindo. **Pansy é inteligente, e tem visão. Se ela ao menos desistisse dessa idéia ridícula de casamento...** Resolveu não pensar mais nela e virou-se na direção de Blaise.

- Por que você brindou ao Potter?

Blaise sorriu, enigmático.

- Não posso não, é? Tenho que andar atrás de você, como Weasley faz com Potter?

- Pára de gracinha, eu não disse isso. A questão é que ele não fez absolutamente nada, a não ser fugir correndo do cemitério e dos Comensais.

- E que opção ele tinha, Draco? Como poderia enfrentar, sozinho, dezenas de Comensais e mais o chefe?

Era sempre assim. Blaise nunca se referira a Voldemort como "Lord das Trevas", como também nunca o chamara das ridículas alcunhas "Você-Sabe-Quem" e "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado". Porém, jamais também dissera o nome dele.

- Que se virasse! Ele não é Harry Potter, o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", o grande herói salvador do mundo? Fugir não é típico dos _corajosos grifinórios_!

- Bom... se formos considerar que Potter esteja contando a verdade... e acho que, como eu, você acredita nisso, independente de gostar ou não dele. Ficar amarrado a uma pedra de túmulo... ser torturado... depois duelar com um bruxo poderosíssimo cercado de todos aqueles Comensais... e ainda sobreviver pra contar a história, já é bastante coisa. Talvez, se ele tivesse morrido lá, naquele cemitério, as pessoas só soubessem realmente o que aconteceu quando já fosse tarde demais.

- Isso só prova que o Lord das Trevas também não é lá muito inteligente. Se tinha Potter amarrado, por que foi que o soltou?

- Ah, o orgulho...! Você sabe muito bem o que é isso, Draco. Imagino que ele deve ter pensado que sua própria consciência imunda sempre o faria se lembrar que só tinha conseguido acabar com o Potter porque ele estava indefeso... que ele nem sequer dera uma chance para o garoto tentar reagir... ou algo assim.

- Grande coisa para quem tentou matar esse mesmo garoto quando ele ainda era um bebê.

- Sabe que nisso você tem razão? – disse Blaise, pensativo – É verdade. Por que essa ânsia toda em matar Harry Potter?

- Bem, eu não o culpo.

Blaise riu com gosto.

- Ah, vamos, Draco, coitado do garoto de ouro... Tenho um leve pressentimento de que esse brinde vai ser uma das poucas manifestações públicas favoráveis que ele vai ter daqui pra frente.

- Por quê?

- Bom, só temos mesmo a palavra dele de que o grande vilão está de volta. Nada de mortes, nada de ataques... nada que realmente _prove _que o velho caos recomeçou. Você ouviu Dumbledore. "O Ministro da Magia não quer que eu diga isso a vocês" Acho que muita gente vai seguir o querido Ministro e não vai _querer _acreditar no Potter, entende? É mais fácil não ver.

- Querer é uma coisa, Blaise. Poder é outra. É uma grande estupidez um cego que não quer ver. Cedrico Diggory está morto. Não _ferido_, não _seriamente machucado_. _Morto_. Como morreu? Num trágico acidente durante o momento em que ele e Potter resolveram dar um passeio fora de Hogwarts? – disse Draco, num tom cético – Sim, porque Potter não saiu andando do labirinto. Ele apareceu deitado no chão, segurando o cadáver do Diggory com uma das mãos e a Taça com a outra, o que é uma prova clara de que a Taça era mesmo uma chave de portal. Algo que definitivamente não estava nos planos desse torneio. E temos o fato de que _Dumbledore_ acredita no Potter. As pessoas amam, idolatram o velho. Tudo o que ele diz é lei.

- Mas a Weasley não disse que Fudge discutiu com ele, não quis acreditar em nada do que ele dizia? E temos ainda o falso Moody, que recebeu um beijinho carinhoso que o deixou sem alma, de modo que não pode testemunhar confirmando a história. Sei não, Draco... algo me diz que o ministro vai tentar negar enquanto puder essa volta do grande mago das trevas.

- Ainda não consigo _acreditar _que aquele maldito era uma farsa. Filho de Crouch? Que bizarro... – ele se exaltou de repente – Como as pessoas vão poder ser burras o bastante para não estranhar nem ao menos isso, Blaise? Um cara que teoricamente deveria estar enterrado em Azkaban ressurge dos mortos de repente?

- Afinal de contas, Draco, você quer que as pessoas acreditem no Potter, então?

- Eu estou pouco me lixando para o Potter.

- Eu sei... a minha pergunta, na verdade, é: você quer que as pessoas saibam a verdade? Você sabe muito bem _quem_ Potter acusou de fazer parte dos Comensais. Você _quer_ que todos saibam disso?

Draco ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Não sabia responder a pergunta de Blaise... afinal, queria que se tornasse público o fato de que seu pai era um servidor do Lord das Trevas? Bom, verdade ele já sabia que era. Não por causa de Potter, mas porque seu pai sempre dizia que se o Lord algum dia retornasse (mesmo que falasse como quem não acreditava realmente que isso podia acontecer), ele voltaria para seu lado. Principalmente quando se irritava com quaisquer assuntos relacionados a trouxas, sangues-ruins e seus simpatizantes, os quais eram as vítimas favoritas do Lord. E todos os nomes que Potter dissera pensavam como Lucius. Portanto, que eles todos estiveram naquele cemitério, era fato. Agora, se Draco desejava que isso se tornasse público... Bom, uma parte de si queria, sim, que todos soubessem o grande hipócrita fracassado que seu pai era. Mas ele sabia, também, que isso não seria bom para o nome Malfoy, e muito menos para sua mãe. Na verdade, o que ele queria mesmo era que o Lord não tivesse voltado... porque tinha certeza do que viria a seguir. Já tinha 15 anos, não era mais uma criança. Seu pai iria querer que ele seguisse seus passos e se tornasse, também, um Comensal da Morte. O que ele não tinha a menor intenção de fazer. Não queria tomar partido nenhum na guerra que se seguiria agora, simplesmente porque não concordava com as idéias de nenhum dos lados. Viu que Blaise o olhava, como se esperando uma resposta, e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- É, acho que talvez não... Terei um pouco mais de paz se as coisas forem realmente como você acha que vão ser. Eu imagino que meu pai não vai fazer tanta pressão para que eu me junte a ele enquanto tudo ficar nas sombras. Mas acho difícil, sabe... mesmo que o Ministério queira vendar os próprios olhos e os da população bruxa, não vai conseguir por muito tempo.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. Esse anonimato pode ser uma grande vantagem para os Comensais e seu líder. E eles vão ser aproveitar disso, se puderem. Imagina, Comensais por todos os lados no Ministério...

- É, imagina o tamanho da _burrice_! Ah, mas quando vier à tona... Fudge vai se ferrar.

- Vai mesmo. Mas acho que o próprio Fudge quer acreditar que tudo seja uma grande ilusão do Potter.

- E a imprensa, Blaise? Vai ficar calada? Vai deixar passar uma história como essa?

- E desde quando é interesse da imprensa ser inimiga do governo, Draco? O _Profeta_ vai dizer exatamente o que Fudge mandar.

- E o que eles vão falar? A história ridícula que está correndo por aí de que Potter matou Diggory e agora está querendo pôr a culpa no Lord? – perguntou Draco, debochado.

- Ah, não... não vão transformar o rapaz num criminoso, isso seria muito grave... mas vão tentar desacreditá-lo de todas as formas. A Rita Skeeter já não vem fazendo isso há um bom tempo?

- E você acha que alguém acreditou nessa mulher?

- Mas agora é interesse do Ministério... talvez eles até a transformem numa repórter... digamos... séria, se ela concordar em continuar as agressões ao Potter.

- Isso daria um trabalho... mas até que seria divertido ver o Potty passar por maluco. – disse Draco, com um sorriso de desdém.

- Bom, vamos ver no que vai dar isso. Eu aposto qualquer coisa como o Fudge vai fingir que nada aconteceu, e muita gente ainda vai engolir.

- E quanto ao Dumbledore?

- Essa é a minha maior dúvida. Será que vão querer fazer ele passar por maluco também?

- Duvido que conseguiriam. Eu já disse, todo mundo ama o velho.

- Amam o Potter também, Draco. Mas você não faz idéia do que se pode fazer com um pouco de _persuasão_... principalmente com certos _tipos _de gente.

- Eu faço idéia sim. Mas, mesmo que você esteja certo, sempre vai ter aquele grupinho que vai acreditar no Potter e no Dumbledore.

- Ah, isso com certeza! Mas se eles forem minoria, o que vão poder fazer? Até eles conseguirem provar que um bruxo das trevas ressurgiu quase dos mortos, vão estar de pés e mãos atadas. Imagino que, no próprio Ministério, vai ter até gente sendo demitida se insistir em ficar contra a posição do governo.

- Vamos viver em uma ditadura, então?

Blaise viu a cara de desagrado do amigo e pensou: "Pronto. A coisa chegou ao ponto fraco do Draco."

- Mas você não disse que seria divertido ver o Potter passar por maluco?

- Isso sim, mas não tinha pensado que as coisas poderiam chegar a uma ditadura. Bem... nunca se sabe... se todos enxergarem o óbvio, talvez não cheguem mesmo.

- Você está confiando muito na inteligência das pessoas, Draco.

Draco deu de ombros, e os dois saíram da mesa. Mas ele fez o caminho de volta para a Torre da Sonserina um tanto pensativo. Essa história de "não poder ir contra a posição do governo" não o agradara em nada... embora não tivesse a certeza de que ia mesmo ser assim. E o pior: não sabia o que queria que acontecesse. Odiava a indecisão... uma coisa era não tomar partido nenhum porque não queria mesmo tomar. Outra, completamente diferente (e desprezível, na sua opinião), era não ter uma posição porque não _sabia_ o que queria. De repente pensou em Ginevra. **Ela certamente vai ficar do lado do Potter... **Mas isso não era motivo para ele ficar também. Aliás, acontecesse o que acontecesse, jamais ficaria _do lado do Potter_. Ficaria apenas do lado de Draco Malfoy.

O dia amanheceu cinzento em Hogwarts. As nuvens que não ameaçavam chuva, mas nem por isso davam indícios de que poderia sair o sol (isso em pleno verão), eram uma perfeita amostra de como estava o espírito da maioria das pessoas. Uma semana não apagava a morte de um colega e as circunstâncias em que ela ocorrera. Mas, principalmente, estavam todos sem saber o que pensar com o chocante discurso de Dumbledore na noite anterior. Aliás, todos não. Alguns sabiam perfeitamente o que pensar. E isso não os deixava com o espírito menos cinzento e opaco. Draco resolveu se despedir de Ginny de manhã bem cedo, antes de todos acordarem. Mandou Pandora, sua coruja (uma linda coruja negra, **aliás, muito** **mais bonita e garbosa do que aquela coisa branca insossa do Potter) **com um pequeno bilhete ao quarto da garota. A coruja era muito bem instruída. Devia bater devagarinho na janela, e só entrar e entregar o bilhete se fosse Ginevra quem abrisse ("a ruiva, Pandora, só tem ela de ruiva lá, entendeu?"). Se ela fizesse tudo bem silenciosamente, com certeza nenhuma das outras saberia que uma coruja esteve no quarto. Sim, ele sabia que Ginevra seria a primeira a acordar.

Dito e feito. Quarenta minutos depois, Ginny estava no corredor de sempre, onde Draco havia dito que estaria. Draco estava com a cabeça e um dos pés recostados na parede, e as mãos para trás. Exibia no olhar um visível tédio. Olhou-a de cima a baixo. Ela parecia mais linda que o normal. Draco achava que era alguma coisa no cabelo... ou nos olhos. Mas foi com fingido desinteresse que ele disse:

- Slytherin, como as mulheres demoram pra se arrumar!

_Impressionante como mesmo assim ele é incrivelmente sexy!_

- Mas vale a pena, como você pode ver... – ela respondeu, marota.

Ele não pôde conter o riso.

- Quer dizer que a convivência comigo transformou você numa convencida... que interessante, Ginevra. Seus _amiguinhos_ já sabem disso?

- Claro que não. Essa _Ginevra_ é exclusividade sua.

- Então eu sou realmente um cara de sorte.

E a beijou.

- A sua coruja é muito linda, Draco. Mas tinha um arzinho superior irritante... por que será?

- Porque ela é muito bem ensinada.

- Você vai me mandar cartas por ela durante as férias?

- Talvez... imagino que você não vai agüentar de saudade de mim.

- Eu? Na verdade eu pensei em você, coitadinho, tão solitário em sua _mansão... _eu vou estar na Toca, cheia de gente!

- Cheia de coelhos, você quer dizer, né? Ah, isso me faz pensar em uma coisa... minha coruja não vai conseguir chegar naquele lugar. E se chegar, não vai _acreditar_ que o dono dela está mandando cartas para alguém que more naquilo. Desculpa, Ginevra, não vai dar.

- Ah, entendo, Draco... – disse ela, com um ar de inconfundível piedade – sua coruja não te obedece. Tudo bem, eu compreendo.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura.

- Não me provoca, ruiva.

Ela sorriu.

- Ai, como é fácil vencer você... tão previsível!

- Ah, é? Então preveja isso.

Largou-a e saiu andando pelo corredor. Ginny gargalhou.

- Draco... Draco, não seja criança. Draco, volta aqui!

Ele continuou andando como se não a ouvisse. Ela suspirou.

- Ah, está bem! – gritou – Vou tomar café então, Harry deve estar me esperando!

Draco se virou num movimento automático, antes que pudesse se conter. Como ela _ousava_ provocá-lo ainda mais, principalmente falando no _maldito_ Potter? Quando olhou para ela, viu que ela sorria provocante. E... era impressão dele ou só agora ela afrouxara a gravata do uniforme e abrira uns dois botões da blusa de gola? Somando isso ao fato de que Draco finalmente percebeu a principal diferença na aparência de Ginevra (os lábios, mais corados do que o normal, com algum brilho em tom de rosaque os deixava ainda mais convidativos), não pôde pensar em outra coisa pra fazer que não fosse voltar de repente, segurá-la com força possessiva e beijá-la ardentemente. Quando o beijo acabou, ele viu que, sem querer, revertera o jogo a seu favor. Ela estava completamente sem fôlego e até um pouco tonta. Ele a amparou quando ela cambaleou, e sorriu.

- Será que agora você admite que vai sentir minha falta?

- Não sei... – ela respondeu, ainda tonta, e em seguida sorriu de volta – Mas sei que o seu beijo é ainda melhor quando você está irritado, Draco.

A satisfação pelo elogio destruiu completamente qualquer resquício de irritação pelas palavras anteriores dela.

Quando as carruagens sem cavalo se posicionaram para levar os estudantes à estação, todos pareciam anormalmente ansiosos em subir em uma. Era como se deixar o castelo fosse deixar também as sombras da morte e do perigo que pairavam sobre ele. Como se, ao voltar para casa, todos se dessem conta de que tudo não passara de um pesadelo e a vida seria normal como sempre. Mas alguns sabiam que não seria assim. Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts já estava esperando por eles, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred e George pegaram um vagão para si e passaram a maior parte da viagem jogando, conversando e rindo. Mas não para fingir que as sombras não existiam. Justamente por terem plena consciência delas, achavam que pelo menos durante uma inocente viagem tinham o direito de se divertir um pouco.

Quando os Weasleys se despediram de Harry e Hermione e já estavam se preparando para usar o Flu do bar mais próximo para chegar em casa, perceberam que não estavam sozinhos. A comitiva que havia intimidado os tios de Harry na estação (que incluía o verdadeiro Moody e outras pessoas que eles não conheciam) não deixara a companhia deles, e, juntamente com Arthur e Molly, não parecia os estar guiando ao lugar de sempre.

- Aonde vamos, mamãe? – perguntou Fred.

- Você vai ver, querido.

- Não vamos para a Toca? – insistiu Ron.

- Não, Ron – respondeu o pai – Dessa vez não vamos.

- E para onde vamos? – dessa vez era George.

- Não ouviu sua mãe? – cortou Moody, ríspido – Siga-nos e faça perguntas depois.

Chegaram a um local escuro e abandonado. A experiência com o mundo bruxo, porém, dizia a Ron, Ginny e os gêmeos que se tratava de algo mais. Dito e feito. Com algumas palavras e feitiços saídos da varinha de Moody, apareceu uma legião de vassouras que estavam escondidas ali de alguma forma provavelmente mais complicada que o necessário (afinal, era Moody).

- Cada um pegue uma e me siga – comandou ele.

- Mas não há vassouras suficientes! – ponderou Ginny.

- É claro que há. – respondeu Molly – Você e Ron não vão sozinhos. Você vai comigo e Ron com seu pai.

Em meio aos protestos de "Não sou mais criança!" e "Posso perfeitamente voar sozinho!" vindos dos dois, os pais se posicionaram nas vassouras.

- Vamos logo, vocês dois, não é hora para criancices! – o tom anormalmente sério e irritado do pai conseguiu silenciá-los, e os dois acabaram obedecendo.

Com feitiços de camuflagem, todos meio que desapareceram no ar enquanto voavam para um lugar que Ginny não fazia a menor idéia de onde era ou mesmo _o que _era. Esse pensamento dava um frio no estômago, pois era a verdadeira prova de as coisas realmente haviam mudado. Uma guerra silenciosa estava começando, e ninguém parecia saber ao certo o rumo que ela tomaria. Depois de algum tempo voando no ar frio da noite, eles chegaram a uma rua de Londres e pousaram entre uma casa de número 13 e outra de número 11. Papéis foram dados aos filhos Weasley junto com a recomendação "Leiam e memorizem rápido!". Ginny leu o seu (em que havia uma caligrafia fina e familiar) rapidamente: _A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se em Grimmauld Place, número 12_. Rapidamente a tinta desapareceu e uma casa surgiu entre as duas. A comitiva entrou primeiro, enquanto Molly e Arthur esperaram os filhos.

- Vamos, crianças, entrem agora. – disse a mãe.

Os filhos entraram no que descobriram ser uma grande, nobre e antiga casa, que só mesmo por magia poderosa poderia estar escondida naquela rua trouxa. Ginny sentiu arrepios. Sussurros pareciam acompanhá-los por onde quer que andassem, e naquela escuridão não havia como saber de onde vinham. De repente fez-se ouvir uma voz alta e num tom de forçada jovialidade, contrastando completamente com todo aquele clima sepulcral.

- Ah, não se preocupem. Essa casa adora mostrar a todos o que realmente é: desagradável. Acho que não adianta muito, mas enfim... sejam bem-vindos.

E archotes se acenderam repentinamente, revelando o rosto do padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black. Ele sorria, parecendo feliz em vê-los, embora Ginny tivesse certeza de que algo impedia que a felicidade dele fosse completa.

_Em algum lugar não tão distante dali..._

Já se passavam alguns dias desde que Draco voltara para casa, e o pai parecia sempre ocupado. Ao que o garoto ficava muito grato, uma vez que as inevitáveis pressões estavam sendo adiadas. O único problema é que estava se sentindo entediado. Nunca em sua vida torcera tanto para as férias acabarem, a fim de que pudesse retornar a Hogwarts. E ele sabia muito bem o motivo. Em casa, não havia ansiedade por encontros secretos nos corredores, ou pelos inesperados e tão esperados encontros não-marcados. Em casa, não havia para quem sorrir enviesadamente no café da manhã e vê-la olhar para os lados com medo de que alguém visse. Em casa, não havia Ginevra. Depois de alguns intermináveis dias, resolveu escrever para ela. Não seria algo que demonstrasse o quanto ele sentia falta dela (afinal, ele era, acima de tudo, um Malfoy), mas sim uma carta descontraída. **A quem eu quero enganar? Assim que essa carta chegar, ela vai perceber que eu estou desesperado atrás dela.** Decidindo-se por ignorar esse insistente pensamento, começou a escrever. Depois de inúmeros rascunhos rasgados, conseguiu algo que considerou satisfatório e mandou.

**Porém, os dias se passaram e nada de Pandora voltar com a resposta de Ginevra. Milhares de pensamentos, cada um mais improvável que o outro, passavam pela cabeça de Draco, inclusive o mais absurdo de todos: ela simplesmente não se interessar mais por ele. **

**Quando a coruja regressou, depois do que pareceram semanas, estava com uma carta. Draco a pegou ansioso, para descobrir, entre decepcionado e intrigado, que era a mesma que ele havia mandado. Ou seja, Pandora não havia entregado a carta a Ginevra.**

- Escuta aqui, Pandora. Eu sei que eu nunca mandaria cartas para um lugar como aquele estando em meu estado normal de sanidade mental, mas é uma necessidade, entende?

Mas a coruja piava, frenética, de uma maneira que Draco conhecia bem... sua vaidosa Pandora ficava indignada assim nas raríssimas vezes em que falhava em alguma de suas missões. Ou seja... ela não havia sequer _encontrado_ Ginevra. O sonserino começou a estranhar. Afinal, a despeito de todas as piadas, ele sabia que, fosse onde fosse a "casa" dos Weasleys, Pandora encontraria. O que o fazia chegar à conclusão de que a garota não estava lá. Ficou quieto, pensando, enquanto a coruja se refazia da viagem infrutífera com água fresca e os deliciosos petiscos que só mesmo um bom Malfoy era capaz de proporcionar. Onde estaria Ginevra? Estaria em perigo? Algo lhe dizia que não, pois sabia que os comensais não estavam agindo abertamente ainda. Então, por que ela não estava na tal "toca"?

_Grimmauld Place_

Passadas algumas semanas, Ginny descobriu, afinal, que não era tão emocionante assim viver no Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix. Sim, ela e os irmãos entenderam rapidamente que a casa de Sirius fora escolhida para sede da revivida ordem da qual muitos fizeram parte na antiga guerra (inclusive seus pais) por ser o local com mais métodos de segurança possíveis (afinal, a tradicional família Black não gostava de intrusos, muito menos sangues-ruins, traidores do sangue, pobretões, etc). Além disso, fora adicionado a ela o _Fidelius_, cujo guardião era, logicamente, Dumbledore. Assim, eles estavam no local mais seguro do mundo, onde o que de mais excitante que acontecia eram os berros do retrato da mãe de Sirius, que o filho descobrira, irritadíssimo, que não havia como retirar da parede. Certo, até que não era bem assim. Reuniões secretíssimas eram realizadas constantemente ali, e Fred e George arrumaram um jeito de escutar as que eram possíveis.

- Orelhas extensíveis – diziam eles, com um sorrisinho – Nossa nova invenção que certamente vai ser um sucesso absoluto em Hogwarts. E aqui, ela vai ser de grande ajuda pra gente.

Eles estavam certos. Com as orelhas, puderam ouvir coisas que seus pais jamais contariam a eles, embora não fossem _tão_ emocionantes assim. O máximo que conseguiam ouvir é que havia gente da Ordem seguindo e marcando os Comensais, outros trabalhando para recrutar mais gente para a própria Ordem, outros montando serviço de guarda a alguém ou alguma coisa... isso despertara a curiosidade de Ginny por algum tempo, mas acabou deduzindo que a guarda era para Harry. _Ele vai ficar furioso quando souber_, pensou ela. De vez em quando Snape aparecia por lá, mas nem com as Orelhas Extensíveis era possível descobrir o que era dito nas reuniões em que ele participava. De qualquer forma, Ginny não confiava nele. Nem ela nem nenhum dos irmãos Weasley.

- Eu gostaria muito de saber o que ele escreve nos seus relatórios _ultra-secretos_... – dizia Bill, a voz impregnada de desprezo – Provavelmente um monte de mentiras para encobrir seus amiguinhos comensais.

Isso, acima de tudo, fazia Ginny detestar Snape. Se Bill não gostava dele, isso decidia a situação.

No mais, a rotina era limpar (ou pelo menos tentar) a casa, que estava imunda e cheia de coisas desnecessárias. Rotina que fora quebrada uma vez, por um fato extremamente desagradável: Percy, que chegara todo cheio de si contando que tinha sido promovido a assistente júnior do ministro. Mas como todos sabiam que Fudge só concedia espaço a quem se colocasse contra Dumbledore, foi fácil ver por quais caminhos Percy estava se enveredando. Houve uma grande briga nesse dia. E, para surpresa de todos, era Arthur quem gritava com o filho, enquanto Molly permanecia quieta, apenas chorando de decepção e tristeza. E, a partir do dia em que Percy saiu de casa dizendo que não pertencia mais à família, nunca mais o nome dele foi mencionado pelo pai. Ginny, apesar de ter ficado com raiva do irmão, sentiu uma pontada de pena. Era a ambição de Percy levando-o para o lado errado, deixando-o cego como Fudge. No fim, ela sabia que a verdade viria à tona e ele se envergonharia do que fizera... a única dúvida era se ele reconheceria isso diante da família. Ginny teve, então, a impressão de que perdera o irmão, e chorou.

Além de tudo, sentia uma falta imensa de Draco. E nem sequer podia escrever a ele, pois todos desaconselhavam que saíssem muitas cartas dali. Ela sabia que, se tivesse uma coruja, não se importaria com isso... mas teria que pedir a coruja de Ron emprestada, e sabia que isso despertaria tantas perguntas, que no fim, sua intenção de mandar uma carta com privacidade seria completamente destruída, o que a forçaria a desistir de escrever.

O melhor de se viver ali eram as pessoas novas que Ginny conhecera. A família Tonks, que consistia em Ted, Andromeda e sua filha Ninphadora (que jamais, em hipótese alguma, aceitava ser chamada de Ninphadora, a não ser pela mãe, a quem não conseguia convencer a chamá-la pelo sobrenome), eram as pessoas de quem ela mais gostava. A Tonks filha era extremamente estabanada e derrubava tudo que encontrava pela frente, mas era também muito divertida e engraçada. Era uma metamorfomaga, por isso sempre assumia uma aparência diferente. Seu pai, Ted, era um bruxo nascido trouxa, e era uma das pessoas mais agradáveis que Ginny já conhecera. Tinha um olhar inteligente e afetuoso, e sempre uma história engraçada para contar (a maioria delas envolvendo seus parentes trouxas). Andromeda, que era prima em primeiro grau de Sirius, era uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos surpreendentemente violeta, decidida e ao mesmo tempo meiga, de quem Ginny gostou instantaneamente. Era capaz de ser doce ou amarga conforme a situação requisitasse. Uma vez, durante uma reunião, não foram necessárias as Orelhas Extensíveis para ouvir uma discussão dela com Snape sobre uma missão que estava supostamente atrasada. Quando saiu da sala, batendo a porta, e foi para a cozinha beber água, Ginny estava lá e sentiu um pouco de medo que pudesse sobrar pra ela também. Andromeda, no entanto, virou-se para ela sorridente e disse:

- Aposto que vocês adoraram isso.

Bebeu a água calmamente, enquanto Ginny olhava para ela intrigada, e depois acrescentou:

- Snape tem o dom de me deixar nervosa. Mas andar pelos jardins sempre me acalma. Gostaria de ir comigo?

- Jardim? Existe um jardim aqui?

E foi aí que Ginny descobriu o que passou a ser um de seus passatempos favoritos naquela casa sombria. O maravilhoso jardim que ela demorou tanto a saber que existia.

- Andromeda... como... como é possível?

- Isso se chama magia, minha querida.

- Sim, eu sei... mas ainda assim... parece... impossível.

Ali estava a maior variedade de plantas raras e bonitas que Ginny já vira em toda a sua vida. Ela tinha a impressão de que cada uma delas tinha uma cor diferente, e irradiava um brilho que fazia todas as tonalidades se encontrarem no ar e darem uma aura de paraíso ao jardim. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali, boquiaberta, contemplando aquela cena de beleza excepcional, até que foi despertada pela voz rouca e suave de Andromeda, impregnada de nostalgia.

- Foi o tio Alphard quem fez esse jardim aqui. Viajou por todo o mundo bruxo atrás dessas plantas e as trouxe para cá, dando seu toque especial, é claro. Ele tinha realmente um dom para captar a beleza, como um artista.

- Acho que eu nunca vi uma coisa tão linda em toda a minha vida.

Andromeda riu.

- Provavelmente não viu mesmo. Eu vivi um pouco mais que você, e ainda não vi... Bom, de qualquer forma, ainda bem que o tio Alphard era um gênio. Senão, essa maravilha não estaria mais aqui.

- Por quê? – perguntou Ginny, espantada. Afinal, quem iria querer se livrar de algo tão lindo?

- Porque quando ele rompeu com a família, tentaram destruir o jardim, para descartar qualquer lembrança dele aqui. Mas, como você vê... não tiveram sucesso.

- E por que ele brigou com a família?

- Porque era diferente de todos eles, assim como eu e Sirius. Como era brilhante, o comportamento dele era tolerado pelos irmãos. Mas quando Sirius saiu de casa, e tio Alphard resolveu deixar dinheiro para ele... aí foi a gota d'água. Tio Augustus, que se tornou o patriarca Black depois da morte de vovô Andrew, expulsou-o daqui.

- Me desculpe por dizer isso, Andromeda, mas sua família parece um tanto quanto... intransigente.

- Intransigente? Acho que você está sendo condescendente com eles. "Horrível" seria a palavra apropriada. Ainda bem que escapei da convivência deles ainda mais cedo do que Sirius e tio Alphard.

- Quando casou com Ted?

- Exatamente. Eles nunca aceitariam meu casamento com um "sangue-ruim", não é mesmo? Mas eu não estava nem um pouco interessada no julgamento deles... Ted é alguns anos mais velho que eu, portanto, quando eu terminei Hogwarts, ele já tinha um emprego. Assim, nos casamos imediatamente e eu nunca mais vi minha mãe, meu pai ou minhas irmãs.

Não havia qualquer resquício de tristeza na voz dela ao dizer isso. Pelo contrário, foi sorrindo que ela acrescentou:

- Somente Sirius ia sempre me visitar, é claro... desde pequeno que ele nunca seguiu qualquer regra dos Black. Resultado: fugiu de casa aos 16 anos.

- E foi viver com você e Ted?

- Não. Ted e eu vivíamos longe da cidade, e Sirius queria ficar na civilização. Ele foi acolhido pelo seu melhor amigo.

- O pai de Harry?

- Isso mesmo. James e os pais fizeram questão de que Sirius ficasse com eles até que completasse 17 anos, pudesse ter acesso à herança do tio Alphard e, assim, montar sua própria casa.

- E ele também não viu mais os pais?

- Bom, ele agora vê a mãe todos os dias... – respondeu Andromeda, irônica. – Via o irmão na escola, no último ano, e chegou a vê-lo umas poucas vezes antes que Regulus morresse.

- Nossa... o irmão de Sirius está morto?

- Está, Ginny. Ele virou Comensal da Morte assim que deixou Hogwarts. Mas parece que quis desistir, e como Voldemort não aceita carta de demissão... – ela fez um gesto como o de uma faca passando pela garganta.

Ginny fez uma careta.

- Aposto que os pais dele não discordavam das idéias de Voldemort.

- Nem um pouco. Só não se juntaram a ele ativamente porque já eram mais velhos. Decidiram ficar na mansão e dar apenas apoio moral e financeiro, quando ele precisasse.

- Por que todas as famílias sangue-puro têm que ser assim?

- A sua não é...

- E olha como vivemos. Olha a nossa situação financeira, Andromeda. Por acaso você sabe como os Weasleys perderam tudo?

- Sei sim, Ginny. Sei da velha história, da velha briga, do golpe dado em seu tataravô pelos irmãos quando ele permitiu que a filha se casasse com um trouxa. Mas... isso incomoda você? Digo, essa situação? Preferia viver numa mansão como essa? Ou se sente feliz na Toca?

- Não me incomoda, Andromeda. Sou muito feliz na Toca, muito mesmo... mas... Percy, por exemplo, não era. Olha o que a ambição fez com ele... sei também o quanto Ron detesta ser pobre, e Fred e George...

- E você gosta?

- É como eu disse, Andromeda, sou muito feliz lá e...

- Não estou mais falando da Toca, Ginny. Sei o que existe lá que faz você tão feliz. Estou falando de _ser pobre_. Você gosta? Ou pretende melhorar sua situação financeira ao sair de Hogwarts?

- Bem, eu... pretendo, é claro... mas...

- Então não deve culpar seus irmãos por não gostarem. Com exceção de Percy, tenho certeza de que todos vocês são felizes de alguma forma. Só não querem ter privações para sempre, não é? Afinal, quem é que disse que um pouco de ambição é pecado? Desde que bem dosada, acho que faz até bem.

Ginny ficou em silêncio. As palavras de Andromeda lembravam as de Draco... "um pouco de ambição faz até bem...". No caso de Draco, era mais que um pouco... mas ainda assim, ela não achava exagerada. Lembrou-se subitamente dos planos que ela e Draco faziam juntos em Hogwarts... ousados, ambiciosos, inteligentes e divertidos. De fato, se havia uma prova de que ela concordava plenamente com Andromeda, essa prova era Draco.

- ... Draco. – dizia Andromeda. Ginny deu um pulo.

- O que você disse??

Andromeda se assustou com a reação de Ginny.

- Disse que minha irmã caçula sempre foi ambiciosa, mas ainda teria salvação se não tivesse casado com aquele demônio loiro. E que ele agora certamente vai tentar envenenar também a mente de Draco. Por quê?

- Você... sua irmã... você é irmã de Narcissa Malfoy??

- Originalmente nascida Narcissa _Black_, sim. Por que tão espantada, Ginny?

Ginny não respondeu. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, e nada tinha a ver com a surpresa da descoberta de que Andromeda era tia de Draco (embora essa surpresa fosse genuína). Por um momento, parecia que Andromeda lera seus pensamentos, ao começar, subitamente, a falar de Draco no mesmo instante em que Ginny pensava nele.

- Eu... jamais poderia imaginar. Você.. é completamente diferente dela... da imagem que eu tenho dela... e de toda a família dela.

- Claro que sou. É como eu disse, sou diferente. Narcissa e Bellatrix eram as irmãs autenticamente Black. Eu era o patinho feio. As duas fizeram seus casamentos perfeitos com milionários sangues-puros da alta sociedade bruxa, enquanto eu me casei com Ted. Mas é como eu estava dizendo... sempre vi algo de malévolo em Bellatrix, portanto não me espantei quando ela foi para o lado dos Comensais. Mas Narcissa... tenho certeza que ela teria salvação se não tivesse casado com Malfoy, e espero que Draco ainda tenha.

- Ah, ele tem. – disse Ginny, sem pensar. Andromeda olhou para ela com espanto.

- É mesmo? Você conversa com ele? Sempre achei que todos os Weasleys odiassem os Malfoys!

- Eu... bem... é... eles odeiam mesmo... é que...

Ginny sentiu que corava furiosamente e entrou em pânico, sem saber o que responder a Andromeda. Afinal, as palavras escaparam dela antes que pudesse se conter.

- É que uma vez... uma vez Draco me chamou para dançar e... ficamos amigos.

Andromeda olhou para ela com uma expressão indecifrável. Ginny achou que não se expressara direito. Resolveu tentar outra vez.

- No Baile de Inverno, Draco me chamou para dançar. Na verdade, ele estava provocando meu amigo Neville, que estava dançando comigo e pisava toda hora no meu pé. Neville é muito desajeitado, e Draco sempre gostou de implicar com ele. Então Draco disse ao Neville que eu não queria mais dançar com ele porque ele estava pisando no meu pé. E me arrastou para a pista, antes que eu pudesse brigar com ele. E desde então, eu passei a conversar com ele, e ficamos amigos.

- É mesmo? Isso é ótimo! Então quer dizer que você é amiga do Draco? Como ele é? Não se tornou insuportável como o pai? Ele dança bem?

A voz de Andromeda era tão animada e cheia de inocente empolgação que Ginny não pôde deixar de rir.

- Uma de cada vez, Andromeda! Ele... ele é diferente de todas as pessoas que eu conheço. Decididamente não é insuportável. É ambicioso, inteligente... tem pavor da minha família, mas já conseguimos superar esse pequeno incômodo. E... ele dança muito bem, sim.

- Ginny, você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz! Eu não pensei que conseguiria notícias do meu sobrinho aqui! Me fala mais dele... como é essa questão da família?

- Nós já tivemos uma briga muito feia por causa disso. Peguei ele discutindo com Ron uma vez, humilhando e falando barbaridades da minha família. Fiquei um bom tempo sem falar com ele. Mas uma vez pegamos detenção juntos, e ele me fez escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. E ele me disse coisas que eu nunca esperava ouvir. Como, por exemplo, ele odeia ser comparado ao pai o tempo todo. Ele sempre chamou meu pai de perdedor, mas admitiu considera o próprio pai muito mais perdedor que o meu. E falou muitas outras coisas que eu nunca esperava ouvir dele... e me pediu desculpas! O que foi ainda mais surpreendente, pois Draco é muito orgulhoso.

Ela disse tudo isso muito rápido, mas Andromeda não pareceu ter qualquer dificuldade para entender. E continuou fazendo perguntas sobre Draco, envolvendo Ginny lentamente, até que, sem qualquer aviso, disse:

- Tudo isso me deixa muito feliz, Ginny. E o melhor de tudo é que sei que é verdade. Pois se ele fosse um arrogante miserável como o pai, não teria se apaixonado por você.

O espanto no olhar de Ginny ao olhar para ela não deixou mais nenhuma dúvida em Andromeda. Se a garota não soubesse do que ela estava falando, certamente teria uma reação mais contida, faria uma cara de descrença e até riria... não praticamente pularia de susto, como fez agora. Era o susto típico de quem era descoberto de repente.

- Está tudo bem – disse Andromeda, com um sorriso tranqüilizador – Eu estou realmente feliz por vocês. E principalmente por saber que tenho um sobrinho tão maravilhoso. Bom, eu acredito que ele _seja _maravilhoso... ou seus olhos não brilhariam tanto enquanto fala dele.

E Ginny sentiu que podia confiar plenamente em Andromeda. Podia, finalmente, contar a alguém tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Draco nos últimos meses, fazendo-a mais feliz do que jamais poderia imaginar. Descobriu-se falando sem parar, e Andromeda era uma excelente ouvinte, pois estava genuinamente interessada em tudo o que Ginny contava. Riu das frases convencidas de Draco, e das que Ginny aprendera com ele... bateu palmas quando Ginny contou sobre o primeiro beijo e as circunstâncias em que ele ocorreu... ficou triste quando a primeira briga séria aconteceu... e soltou quase um grito de satisfação quando eles se reconciliaram na detenção. Quando Ginny mostrou o presente de aniversário que ganhara de Draco, o pingente de prata com uma pequena serpente de esmeralda, pôde ver que Andromeda ficara genuinamente comovida. Ginny sentiu-se extremamente aliviada em dividir isso com alguém. Tinha certeza que Blaise Zabini sabia do que havia entre eles, porque, apesar de nunca ter realmente conversado com ele, de vez em quando o amigo de Draco lançava uns olhares simpáticos de cumplicidade a ela. E ela sempre se sentia mal ao pensar que não havia ninguém para quem pudesse contar tudo e esperar compreensão. Como era bom ter, agora, Andromeda. Mas o sorriso eufórico dela diminuiu ao contar à nova amiga seus temores.

- Mas acho que você está exagerando quando diz "apaixonado", Andromeda... sei que Draco me acha interessante e diferente, sim... e sei também que ele adora me beijar. – acrescentou com um sorrisinho maroto – Mas isso é bem diferente de estar apaixonado.

- Essa é a vantagem de estar de fora, e não vivendo a situação, Ginny. Já percebi, pelo seu relato, coisas que você não me contou, porque não sabe, e nem precisa. São facilmente dedutíveis.

- Do que você está falando?

- De nada que possa significar algo pra você se ouvir de mim. Mas pode estar certa de uma coisa... meu sobrinho gosta de você de verdade. – finalizou ela, sorrindo.

Estava lembrando de algo que acontecera há anos atrás... quando Lucius Malfoy também dera uma jóia a Narcissa. A irmã não parecia acreditar que ele estava genuinamente apaixonado por ela, por causa da reputação de conquistador que Lucius tinha. Mas Andromeda ouvira certa vez uma conversa entre dois amigos dele, e eles diziam que ele nunca tinha dado presente nenhum a alguma garota, principalmente uma jóia tão valiosa. "Ele realmente se amarrou na garota Black", diziam eles. Pensando nisso, agora, anos depois, Andromeda concluiu que, por mais que detestasse isso, Draco se assemelhava ao pai em muitas coisas. Felizmente, apenas nas "não-piores". Mas saíra aos Blacks em outras coisas... e, principalmente, pelo que Ginny dizia, herdara a independência de Narcissa. Ela sentiu um assomo de carinho pelo sobrinho.

- Ginny... quando reencontrar Draco, será que pode pedir a ele que entre em contato comigo? Claro que ele pode não querer...

Ginny sorriu e interrompeu Andromeda.

- Duvido muito. Por saber que isso seria algo que o pai abominaria, as chances dele fazer são muito maiores.

Mais dias se passaram sem grandes novidades, até que veio a bomba. Harry sofrera um ataque de dementadores em pleno mundo trouxa, estava ameaçado de expulsão por usar magia, e a caminho de Grimmauld Place.

- Isso é um absurdo! – dizia Mione – Não podem expulsá-lo, simplesmente não podem! Há exceções para essa regra de não usar magia fora da escola, e _usar para salvar a própria vida _por acaso é uma delas!

- Como se o Ministério se importasse realmente com isso... – dizia Bill, com um olhar sombrio – Eles estavam doidos pra ter um caso contra o Harry, e agora finalmente conseguiram! Eu não me impressionaria se descobrisse que foram eles mesmos que mandaram os dementadores pra lá!

- Ora, Bill, menos! – dizia Arthur – Isso é claramente coisa de Você-Sabe-Quem, e o Ministério se recusa a enxergar, como sempre! Mas vão absolvê-lo. Amelia Bones é justa, e vai perceber que a justiça está do lado do Harry.

Mas Ginny podia sentir a incerteza na voz do pai ao dizer isso. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Simplesmente não conseguia conceber Hogwarts sem Harry, ele expulso... e, quando não imaginava algo de jeito nenhum, geralmente esse algo não acontecia... ela torceu para que dessa vez não fosse diferente.

Quando Harry chegou, trazido por Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt (um auror negro e tão forte quando gentil) e outros membros da Ordem, estava realmente nervoso. Furioso. E não pela perspectiva de ser expulso injustamente. Na verdade, o que o enfurecia era o fato de ter ficado quatro semanas sem notícias do mundo bruxo, trancafiado na Rua dos Alfeneiros e pescando jornais no lixo. E a pescaria nem servira para fazê-lo saber que estava sendo ridicularizado no _Profeta Diário_. Ginny o entendia. Também ficaria possessa no lugar dele. Quem ela não entendia era Dumbledore. Por que ele se mostrara irredutível em relação a isso? Parecia estar tomando uma distância proposital de Harry, e Ginny não conseguia compreender o motivo disso. E, ao se colocar ao lado de Harry, teve uma idéia súbita. Quando os dois estavam sozinhos, pediu Hedwig emprestada.

- Minha amiga Luna Lovegood... bem, você não a conhece. Se conhecesse, iria entender porque estou ansiosa em mandar notícias a ela. Ela acredita no retorno do Lord e é um tanto excêntrica. Está preocupada comigo, porque sabe que a minha família está diretamente envolvida nessa guerra silenciosa, e disse que se eu não mandasse notícias pra ela em um mês, ela enviaria um "falcão gigante farejador" pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- Um o quê??

- Um falcão gigante farejador.

- O que é isso?

- Algo que provavelmente não existe, Harry, mas por favor, me deixa escrever a ela dizendo que estou bem!

Harry olhou para ela e pensou em protestar, dizendo que ninguém tivera essa preocupação com ele, mas se conteve, pois não era verdade. Ginny tivera. Ficara do lado dele, quisera mandar notícias, e garantiu que, se tivesse uma coruja que fosse dela, teria feito isso. Pôs-se no lugar da amiga dela e concluiu que ficaria ainda mais desesperado por notícias de Ginny se soubesse que ela não estava na Toca.

- Está bem – disse ele, sorrindo – Pode tranqüilizar sua amiga.

E Ginny sentiu-se estranhamente culpada...

... mas escreveu para Draco assim mesmo. Imaginava que ele realmente estivesse preocupado, esperando notícias dela, mesmo que nunca admitisse. E a conversa com Andromeda a animara ainda mais a respeito do relacionamento dos dois. Quando acabou de escrever, prendeu a carta a Hedwig e disse, em tom de segredo:

- Não conta pro Harry onde você foi de verdade!

Fez um afago carinhoso na coruja e a soltou.

---------------------------------------

Draco não sabia mais o que pensar. Tentara enviar Pandora outra vez, dessa vez sem especificar algum endereço, apenas com a ordem "Ache Ginevra!", e mais uma vez a coruja voltara com a carta. Como era possível? Tentou estudar o rosto do pai para ver se conseguia captar algo diferente, como alguma ação da qual Draco não soubesse... chegou até mesmo a se arriscar para escutar as reuniões secretas que ele fazia com outros Comensais no escritório, mas nada ouviu a respeito de um suposto seqüestro de Ginny, ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Só conseguiu saber que Voldemort estava atrás de alguma coisa que estava escondida em algum lugar do Ministério da Magia, que parecia uma arma poderosa, e que o grupo de resistência comandado por Dumbledore atendia pela ridícula alcunha de "Ordem da Fênix". Mas o que estaria acontecendo com Ginevra? Onde ela estaria? Quando achou que não suportava mais não saber a resposta para essas duas perguntas, avistou uma coruja vindo na direção de sua janela. Mas não era uma coruja qualquer... era grande, branca e vistosa... ele conhecia aquela coruja... **Potter! Mas o que ele quer comigo? **Fosse o que fosse, provavelmente ele teria as respostas que Draco procurava. Embora a perspectiva de Potty saber onde estava Ginevra (e ele não) o deixasse furioso. Enquanto a coruja se aproximava rapidamente, Draco tomou uma decisão. Não deixaria a coruja ir sem amarrar em sua pata uma resposta malcriada a qualquer coisa que Potter tivesse escrito a ele. **Quem sabe ele não descobriu sobre mim e Ginevra e está com ciúme... ah, eu gostaria de ter visto a cara dele!** A coruja, que Draco sabia se chamar Hedwig, estava quase chegando. Draco recebeu-a na janela, com água fresca e petiscos que tinham um cheiro irresistível. Ainda assim, achou que seria difícil convencê-la a entrar, mas quando viu e sentiu os odores, ela entrou no quarto imediatamente. Draco afastou a água e a comida da janela e pôs em um canto do quarto. Ela nem hesitou. Foi para lá e passou a comer e beber como se não existisse mundo lá fora. **Por Slytherin! Será que o Potter mata essa coruja de fome? **Draco podia ver a reação pouco amistosa de Pandora à intrusa que comia sua comida e bebia sua água, mas advertiu-a para que ficasse quieta. Afinal, era por uma boa causa. Aliás, excelente, pois qual não foi a surpresa de Draco ao abrir a carta que a coruja trazia e ver que era de Ginevra. Ela dizia que não estava em casa, mas também não podia dizer aonde estava, garantindo apenas que estava bem. **Compreensível. Deve estar com toda essa tal de Ordem da Fênix, e mandar uma carta para a casa de um Comensal da Morte dizendo a localização de todos os membros seria loucura. **_Não mandei notícias antes porque não tenho coruja e Harry não estava aqui. Veio pra cá depois do incidente com os dementadores, do qual você já deve estar sabendo._ Draco sabia sim. E sabia também que os dementadores eram reais... mas pouco se importava. A perspectiva de ver Potter expulso, independente do motivo, era animadora além da conta. Ele continuou lendo. _Se eu pegasse a de Ron, ele não ia me deixar em paz. _**Está bem**, pensou ele impaciente, **já entendi porque não me escreveu antes! **Ele sabia o que queria realmente ver escrito na carta. E pôde se permitir um sorriso quando finalmente encontrou. _Sabe, até que você faz um pouquinho de falta sim... afinal, tem tanta coisa suja e bolorenta aqui que eu gostaria de ter sua ajuda para limpar, como naquela detenção... aliás, gostaria de ter você aqui para fazer todas as coisas que fizemos na detenção... enquanto isso, fico só imaginando o que vou fazer com você quando conseguir encontrá-lo outra vez. Me espere, Ginevra. _O sorriso dele aumentou, e ele percebeu que não foi a única coisa nele a crescer. **Céus, olha o que essa garota está fazendo comigo! **Olhou para Hedwig, e ela continuava comendo, satisfeita. A idéia de trocar cartas com Ginevra pela coruja do Potter proporcionava a Draco uma satisfação ainda maior. Ele escreveu uma resposta e esperou até que ela estivesse devidamente saciada para prender na patinha.

- Escute bem... – ele dizia, enquanto a afagava carinhosamente – não foi seu dono quem me mandou essa carta, não é? Pois eu quero que entregue para a garota que me escreveu. Você pode fazer isso?

Hedwig deu uma carinhosa bicada no dedo dele como resposta.

- Ótimo. Você é uma bela coruja! E quando for a Hogwarts, vai ganhar mais desses petiscos!

Ela levantou vôo, plenamente revigorada e feliz.

-----------------------------------------------

Ginny não estava esperando uma resposta de Draco. Afinal, instruíra Hedwig para que entregasse a carta e partisse imediatamente. Então, quando a coruja voltou com uma carta na patinha, ela pensou, decepcionada, que sua carta não tivesse sido entregue.

- Ora, Hedwig... o que aconteceu? Não encontrou a casa dele?

Mas a coruja fazia sinais frenéticos para a própria pata.

- O que... não! Será possível que ele...

Ela abriu a carta.

**Olá, Ginevra.**

**Como está a vida sem mim? Está conseguindo sobreviver? Sabe, foi a preocupação com o seu bem-estar que me fez responder sua carta e escrever estas extremamente bem-traçadas linhas. Afinal, no meio do populacho com quem convive diariamente, você deve mesmo estar sentindo falta de algum... digamos... refinamento.**

**Mas não se preocupe, eu resolvi ser misericordioso e dispensar um pouco do meu tempo a você. Embora, é claro, eu esteja muito ocupado aqui. Afinal, você sabe quantos afazeres me aguardam diariamente nessa minha sofrida vida de milionário.**

**Inclusive, tem uma festa amanhã. Pena que nela não ****vou sentir um perfume doce mas ao mesmo tempo sensual, pertencente a uma certa ruiva que tem o estranho dom de me arrepiar com um simples toque.**

**Sem mais para o momento,**

**DM**

Ginny ficou sem reação. Primeiro, porque não esperava uma carta de Draco. Como é que ele conseguira convencer Hedwig? Bem, essa resposta ela teve assim que tentou, distraidamente, dar um pedaço de _bacon_ à coruja como agradecimento e ela recusou sumariamente. _É claro, _– pensou ela, divertida – _ ele a subornou com comida. Típico, Draco!_ Mas o que a deixou ainda mais sem fala foi o conteúdo da carta... ele bancava o convencido de sempre o tempo todo, soltava a informação bombástica no final... e, antes que ela pudesse se recuperar, se despedia. Por Merlin, ela quase conseguia reconstruir a carta toda como um diálogo entre ela e Draco! Sentiu vontade de mostrar a carta a Andromeda, mas acabou não o fazendo. Decidiu que guardaria só para ela. E esperava com ansiedade ainda maior pelo momento em que o reencontraria, imaginando todo o tipo de coisas... "Ginny, acho que você anda imaginando demais. Vai com calma, menina!" Pronto. Lá vinha a vozinha outra vez! _Calma, – _respondia ela à vozinha – _esse "todo tipo de coisas" que eu imaginei não é o que você está pensando! E além do mais, que mal faz imaginar? _"Que mal faz?? Simplesmente que você fica aí imaginando, depois não consegue se controlar, e..."_ Ei, pode parar com isso! Eu tenho muito juízo, viu? Só que não sou mais criança! Por acaso você quer que eu fique brincando de selinho com ele a vida toda? _"Claro que não... mas não precisa ficar toda empolgadinha só porque a Andromeda disse que ele está apaixonado por você. Lembre-se sempre que está lidando com Draco Malfoy!" _Ok!__ Disso você pode ter certeza que eu não vou me esquecer..._

O resto das férias transcorreu sem grandes incidentes. Harry foi absolvido ("Eu sabia! Eles não tinham caso contra você, Harry!!" – dizia uma Hermione um tanto aliviada demais para quem _sabia_), mas mesmo assim Ginny achou arriscado tentar se aproveitar da boa vontade dele para pedir Hedwig emprestada outra vez. Afinal, se tinha apenas que mandar notícias a "uma amiga", essa amiga já estava devidamente informada. Logo, não houve mais cartas para Draco... apenas a ansiedade em revê-lo. O que aconteceu de mais emocionante foi a nomeação de Hermione e Ron para monitores (esta última inacreditável, na opinião de Ginny, Fred e George) e a pequena comemoração que houve em Grimmauld Place por causa disso. Ginny se pegou pensando que Draco provavelmente também recebera o distintivo. Os passeios com Andromeda se tornaram um ritual noturno (o brilho das flores durante a noite era hipnotizante), e as duas foram ficando cada vez mais amigas. Andromeda contou várias coisas a Ginny, desde casos da própria infância até as histórias da Primeira Grande Guerra contra Voldemort. Ginny contou de sua paixonite infantil por Harry, sobre como ele a salvara no incidente da Câmara Secreta, e sobre como ela se tornou uma pessoa mais feliz depois que superara esse sentimento imaturo. Ocasionalmente, também, as duas falavam sobre Draco. Assim, o dia de voltar a Hogwarts foi ficando cada vez mais próximo, e Ginny o esperava ansiosamente.

-------------------------------------------

Na hora de entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts, Ginny viu Hermione e Ron explicando a Harry (com visível constrangimento) que não poderiam viajar todos juntos dessa vez, pois os dois tinham que ir para o vagão dos monitores. Ela ouviu Harry responder:

- Claro, claro! Sem problemas!

Mas a voz não parecia a dele. Ginny podia ver que Harry não estava confortável com aquela situação, e só não demonstrava para não parecer arrogante e despeitado. Mas ela não achava que ele era nem uma coisa nem outra. Compreendia perfeitamente os sentimentos do amigo, pois ela mesma era incapaz de achar uma explicação plausível para a nomeação de Ron para monitor, e não a do próprio Harry. O palpite de Sirius de que o afilhado "estava sempre criando confusão na escola" não colava nem um pouco, pois, na maioria das vezes, Ron também estava no meio da confusão. Aliás, Ginny estava achando Dumbledore cada vez mais esquisito. Primeiro a falta de notícias a Harry, depois o fato de ter aparecido no tribunal para defender o garoto, mas sem sequer olhá-lo, e agora isso... Para tentar diminuir a frustração do amigo, foi com ele procurar uma cabine, encontraram Neville no meio do caminho e os três acabaram se sentando junto com Luna Lovegood, a amiga de Ginny. _Tomara que Harry não invente de perguntar a ela sobre a suposta carta que eu escrevi mandando notícias!_ Mas se Harry pensou em perguntar algo a Luna, foi rapidamente distraído pelo incidente com a nova planta de Neville, que soltara um líquido viscoso e fedorento em cima dele, e pela aparição de Cho Chang justamente nessa hora. _Caramba, mas ele também dá um azar!_ Em seguida, uma nova aparição, que fez o coração de Ginny dar um pulo. Draco Malfoy, que exibia um reluzente distintivo de monitor. Ele ensaiou um meio-sorriso para ela, (fazendo-a prender a respiração com medo de que alguém visse) mas em seguida se virou para Harry.

- Humm... parece que tem alguém deixando de ser o aluno favorito de Dumbledore! Por que será que ele escolheu seu amiguinho ao invés de você, hein, Potter?

Foi Neville quem respondeu:

- Não enche, Malfoy!

Draco virou-se para ele com a melhor expressão de deboche que tinha e ia responder alguma coisa, quando Ginny interveio:

- Malfoy... eu me comportaria direito se fosse você...

A expressão dela era significativa. Ele sorriu.

- Ora, _Weasley_... está me ameaçando?

- Talvez... acho que você vai descobrir que eu posso ser bastante _ameaçadora_. Não sou mais uma criança, sabia, Malfoy?

- Isso é fácil de perceber... – ele respondeu, olhando-a de alto a baixo de uma maneira que a fez corar e ter uma imensa vontade de rir, principalmente pela reação explosiva de Harry, que se levantou de um pulo, a varinha apontada para Draco.

- Engole o que você disse, Malfoy!

A sobrancelha esquerda do sonserino se ergueu.

- Nossa, Potter... por que tão irritado? Estou apenas constatando o fato de que a Weasley fêmea realmente cresceu e...

Um feitiço saiu da varinha de Harry com tanta rapidez que Ginny ficou se perguntando como é que Draco conseguira se desviar. E ela, por mais que estivesse achando toda a situação muito cômica, viu que era hora de acabar com a festa, uma vez que Neville também estava com a varinha em punho e com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

- Querem deixar de ser _ridículos_, todos vocês? Malfoy... acho bom você sair daqui.

- Pra quê? Enfrento esses dois com os olhos vendados...

- Ha ha! Muito valente você, mas não queremos demonstrações de macheza aqui, obrigada.

- Está bem. Existe algum outro lugar em que eu possa fazer uma demonstração de macheza pra você?

Agora Draco fora longe demais. Harry, furioso, esqueceu a varinha e partiu pra cima dele, e Neville já fazia menção de fazer o mesmo, quando Ginny sacou a própria varinha e apontou para os dois:

- _Petrificus totalus_!

E ela teve que recorrer às suas últimas forças para não rir da cena que se seguiu. Harry estava em cima de Draco, com uma expressão furiosa congelada no rosto e o punho erguido para um soco, enquanto o sonserino erguera o joelho direito para golpear Harry, a mão esquerda fazia menção de segurar a do grifinório, e a direita estava esticada à procura da própria varinha. Luna, obviamente, não fazia esforço nenhum pra segurar o riso, e a risada dela era tão engraçada que Ginny sentiu que não conseguiria manter a expressão "séria" por muito tempo.

- Pronto... agora está bem melhor. Será que os dois vão se comportar agora?

Olhares furiosos foi o que ela recebeu como resposta.

- Hummm... assim acho que não vai dar, sabem? Se continuarem me olhando desse jeito, vou achar que vocês dois vão voltar a brigar assim que eu desfizer o feitiço. Vamos... vocês podem fazer melhor que isso.

Com óbvio esforço, as expressões de Draco e Harry ficaram mais contidas. E Ginny voltou a falar como se estivesse ensinando uma lição a duas crianças malcriadas:

- Ótimo! Bem melhor assim, não é mesmo? Agora será que posso soltar vocês? Posso mesmo? Ah, que bom!

Ela apontou a varinha em direção à figura dos dois no chão, lamentando que não tivesse uma máquina para fotografar a situação, e gritou:

- _Finite incantatem_!

Os dois se levantaram, trocando olhares rancorosos entre si e reservando alguns a Ginny.

- Cara feia pra mim é foomee... – cantarolou ela, em resposta.

Em uma situação normal, Draco teria respondido algo como "Esse assunto de fome não é comigo, meu sobrenome não é Weasley", mas agora ele apenas apertou os olhos na direção dela (Ginny pôde jurar que viu faíscas saírem deles e o achou mais sexy do que nunca) e saiu da cabine. Harry, por sua vez, continuou de cara amarrada.

- Você não devia ter feito isso.

- E deveria ter feito o quê? Deixar vocês dois se engalfinharem até a morte e ainda ver o Neville entrar na brincadeira? Queria ver o que aconteceria com vocês se alguém em Hogwarts tivesse ficado sabendo dessa cena ridícula que houve aqui!

- Ri... ridícula m-mesmo! – disse Luna, que ainda não se recuperara do ataque de riso, o que não contribuiu nem um pouco para melhorar o humor de Harry.

- Mas não precisava me deixar naquela situação... constrangedora.

- Ah, ficou com vergonha? Que ótimo! Uma pena que não tenha se envergonhado de brigar como um trouxa com um cara que vive pra te irritar desde que pisou em Hogwarts pela primeira vez!

- Eu não podia deixar ele falar aquelas coisas pra você.

_Ah, isso por que você não sabe as coisas que ele _faz _comigo..._

- Harry... é como eu disse pro Malfoy... _eu não sou mais uma criança_. Não preciso nem quero você fazendo um papelão daqueles pra me defender!

- Mesmo assim, – teimou ele – eu não vou admitir que ele fale aquele tipo de coisa pra você na minha frente. Quem ele pensa que é?

Ela sorriu.

- Está bem, Harry, muito obrigada por querer defender a minha integridade moral, mas por favor, não faça mais isso, sim? Se for atacar o Malfoy, que seja pelo menos com algum feitiço.

Ele acabou sorrindo também.

- Certo. Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, Ginny estava morrendo de fome. A "aventura" no vagão do trem ajudara a contribuir para isso. Quando sentou-se ao lado dos colegas quartanistas, viu que Harry, Ron e Hermione olhavam para alguma coisa (ou alguém) na mesa dos professores e cochichavam. Ela olhou na direção para a qual eles pareciam estar apontando, e viu a professora nova (certamente de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas). Era uma mulher baixa e gorda, e havia algo desagradável na expressão dela. Ginny pressentiu que, por alguma razão, não iria gostar da nova professora. Ficou tentada a perguntar por que os amigos estavam tão interessados nela, mas viu que iria começar a seleção, e decidiu esperar. Aliás, o início da cerimônia já foi tão interessante que quase espantou a fome de Ginny. O Chapéu Seletor cantou uma música diferente, que falava sobre união entre as casas. _Certamente está fazendo isso por causa da guerra iminente. Mas é óbvio que tem gente estúpida o suficiente pra não entender._ Enquanto se dava a seleção, Ginny ficou estudando os rostos dos alunos e viu que estava certa. A maioria deles sequer parecia ter estranhado a música. Em suas expressões, somente a impaciência característica para que todos os calouros fossem logos selecionados e o banquete começasse. Ela não resistiu em olhar para a mesa da Sonserina para saber qual fora a reação de Draco, e viu que ele conversava com Blaise Zabini. A expressão no olhar dele era zombeteira, enquanto Zabini parecia bastante pensativo. Ginny olhou para a própria mesa e achou bastante curioso que a expressão no rosto do amigo de Draco fosse idêntica à de Hermione. _Assim como ela, dá pra ver que ele já sacou tudo o que está acontecendo._ Ginny descobriu-se interessada em saber mais sobre Zabini. _Afinal, talvez Draco não seja o único sonserino que foge à regra da babaquice. _Tão entretida estava que só se deu conta que a comida já havia aparecido quando viu que era a única que ainda não estava comendo.

Quando todos estavam devidamente saciados, Dumbledore se levantou e abriu os braços para os alunos, parecendo, como sempre, felicíssimo ao vê-los ali. Ginny achava isso muito bonitinho, mas como já conhecia o discurso de cor, deixou que seu pensamento vagasse, imaginando quando teria a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Draco.

- ... para a professora Umbridge, nossa nova responsável pela Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – dizia Dumbledore.

_Umbridge? A mulher do julgamento do Harry? _Ginny de repente se deu conta de por que Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam cochichando e apontando para ela.

E, de repente, aconteceu algo que serviu para prender completamente a atenção de Ginny. A professora Umbridge se levantou e fez um barulhinho com a garganta, indicando que queria falar. Houve um burburinho geral, pois nenhum professor novo _jamais _havia interrompido Dumbledore em seu discurso. A expressão de Minerva McGonnagal revelava absoluta fúria. O diretor, porém, não pareceu se incomodar, e sentou-se, feliz da vida, para ouvir o que a nova professora tinha para dizer.

- Obrigada, diretor, pelas bondosas palavras de boas-vindas.

A voz dela era afetada, artificial. Ginny agora não tinha mais a impressão que não iria gostar da professora. Tinha certeza.

- Bom, devo dizer que é um prazer voltar a Hogwarts! E ver rostinhos tão felizes voltados para mim!

_Será que a mulher é retardada? Por que pensa que nós temos dois anos de idade?_

- Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês, e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!

_Deve ser alguma espécie de piada... Dumbledore não pode ter contratado alguém assim para ser nossa professora._

Ginny já estava se preparando para voltar a pensar em Draco, quando o tom e o conteúdo do discurso da professora Umbridge mudaram. Ela disse coisas como "o progresso pelo progresso não será estimulado", "nova era de eficiência e responsabilidade" e "alguns hábitos desgastados serão descartados". Ora, o que ela estava dizendo? Quem era ela pra dizer quais hábitos deveriam ser cortados ou não? Nenhum professor tinha tal autoridade, a não ser Dumbledore! Que significava isso? Ginny se virou para os três amigos quintanistas, e viu que Hermione parecia estar encerrando uma explicação a Harry e Ron, de uma forma que, curiosamente, respondia à pergunta de Ginny.

- Significa que o Ministério da Magia está interferindo em Hogwarts.

**Então era isso. A tal Umbridge estava ali como espiã do Fudge. O olhar de Ginny se virou automaticamente para a mesa da Sonserina, e ela viu que, mais uma vez, a expressão de Blaise Zabini era idêntica à de Hermione. Era a expressão de quem entendia o que estava acontecendo mais do que a maioria ali, e seria capaz de tirar as dúvidas de qualquer um sobre o assunto. Seguindo o olhar do rapaz, Ginny viu que ele olhava para Draco, cuja expressão era indecifrável. Mas Ginny seria capaz de jurar que ele também não estava gostando da situação, por mais que não fosse do grupo pró-Harry-contra-o-Ministério. Afinal, detestava a idéia de ter alguém controlando as ações dele...**

As aulas de Umbridge eram uma espécie de piada de mau gosto. Ela mandava ler capítulo por capítulo do livro, depois ia explicando tudo de novo... ridículo. Desse jeito não ia dar pra ninguém se defender contra nenhum tipo de arte das trevas, por mais inofensivo que fosse. Aliás, a simples presença daquela mulher estava sendo suficiente para deixar Hogwarts muito próxima do que Ginny chamava de "inferno". Umbridge estava mesmo levando a sério a história de ser espiã do Ministro. Não se podia respirar dentro do castelo sem a permissão dela. Qualquer coisinha mais ousada, por mais mínima que fosse, corria o risco de ser barrada por um dos inúmeros "decretos" que ela andava baixando todos os dias. Por Merlin, era uma ditadura! Só havia uma coisa que fazia Ginny suportar tudo sem maiores problemas... ou melhor, uma pessoa. Sorrindo, ela se lembrou do primeiro encontro com Draco em Hogwarts.

_ Flashback _

_Ginny estava passando distraidamente por um corredor, a caminho da aula de Poções (o que era uma _excelente _forma de começar o ano letivo) quando se viu agressivamente puxada sem nenhum aviso para um canto escuro, por um par de mãos fortes e impetuosas. Seu primeiro impulso foi gritar, mas o estranho tapou sua boca, já parecendo antever suas intenções. Acabou, com isso, tapando também seus olhos, e ela se debateu em pânico, sem ver contra quem estava lutando. Quando perdeu todos os movimentos, completamente dominada, ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido._

_- Será que dá pra ficar quieta, ruiva? O que vai ser da minha reputação se eu for visto com você?_

Ah, Merlin! Maldito, cínico e sexy Draco Malfoy!

_Ele a soltou, com um sorriso debochado ao ver a expressão de susto no rosto dela._

_- Draco! Quer me matar de susto?_

_- Pense nisso como uma vingança pelo que você me fez ontem no trem._

_Foi a vez dela sorrir:_

_- Ah, ficou bravo, foi?_

_- Pelo menos sei que o Potter ficou ainda mais pelas coisas que eu disse pra você._

_- É mesmo, seu maluco! O que é que deu em você?_

_- Nada. Apenas vontade de irritar o Potter... e aproveitar pra poder falar com você de alguma forma._

_- Ah, é... esqueci que você não consegue viver sem mim. Subornou até a coruja do Harry na ânsia por me escrever uma carta._

_- E você teve a cara-de-pau de pedir a coruja dele emprestada pra escrever pra mim... caramba, Ginevra, onde você anda aprendendo essas coisas?_

_Ela sentiu um impulso incontrolável, e, quando viu, já estava beijando Draco._

_- Adoro você me chamando de Ginevra... – ela disse quando os dois se separaram._

_- E eu adoro ter você pra chamar dessa forma._

_Os beijos foram se tornando mais ousados. Parecia que os dois sentiam uma fome insaciável um do outro, pelo tempo que tinham ficado sem se ver. Draco a encostou na parede, uma das mãos se insinuando pelas costas dela por baixo da blusa do uniforme, enquanto a outra se mantinha possessivamente na nuca de Ginny. Ela descobriu que não queria pará-lo. Pelo contrário, puxou-o para mais perto, movimentando-se contra ele enquanto o beijava. Começou a sentir algo que jamais havia sentido antes em seus 14 anos de existência. Sua vontade foi deixar que as mãos dele fossem mais além, e fazer algo com as próprias mãos... mas de repente se lembrou para onde estava indo antes de ser puxada por Draco._

_- Draco... Draco, pára... Draco!!_

_- O que foi?_

_- Olha só o que você está fazendo!_

_Ele sorriu daquela forma bastante "Draco":_

_- Nada que você não esteja gostando..._

_- Não é disso que eu estou falando... está fazendo eu me atrasar pra aula do Snape! Logo no primeiro dia!_

_- Ora... chame isso de vingança número dois!_

_- Não acha que já se vingou o suficiente?_

_- Acho que não..._

_Ele fez menção de se aproximar novamente, mas encontrou a barreira das mãos dela. _

_- Não, senhor. Prometo a mim mesma que não vou perder 50 pontos pra Grifinória no primeiro dia de aula. Fica quietinho aí._

_Ela ajeitou o uniforme, enquanto barrava novas investidas dele. Sorriu, provocante, e disse:_

_- Bom dia pra você, Draco._

_E saiu, enquanto ele a olhava, o costumeiro sorriso torto nos lábios._

_ Fim do Flashback _

Depois desse dia, Draco adquirira o hábito inquietante (e excitante, ela tinha que admitir) de puxá-la pelos corredores e beijá-la sem aviso. Sendo que, agora, ainda havia um problema a mais para os dois. Umbridge. Sabiam que conseqüências desagradáveis aconteceriam se fossem pegos por ela, e os dois espiões que ela arranjara pareciam estar mais em toda parte do que nunca (leia-se Filch e Madame Nora). Mas o aumento do perigo só a fazia ansiar mais pelos beijos "roubados" de Draco...

Bom, não fosse isso, a vida certamente seria um inferno. Agora a Sapa Velha (o apelido "carinhoso" que uma alma inspirada chamada Fred Weasley havia inventado para Umbridge) inventara que até os times de quadribol tinham que pedir permissão a ela para se reorganizar. Mas no final, tudo correra bem, até mesmo para a Grifinória (embora a implicância de Umbridge com a casa fosse alarmante).

Tanto que, no primeiro jogo, Grifinória x Sonserina, a equipe estava completa e sedenta pela vitória. O clima no Salão Comunal era de decisão. Ginny podia entender o por quê. Vencer os sonserinos seria uma forma de vencer Umbridge, já que eles eram os alunos favoritos dela. Isso porque muitos deles eram filhos de idiotas como Percy, que estavam do lado do Ministro da Magia por ambição, e outros eram filhos de Comensais infiltrados no Ministério. _Mas Draco não gosta dela_, pensou Ginny, lealmente. Ela se lembrou da expressão de desprezo no rosto dele ao falar da professora. "Ela é patética. Vive puxando o meu saco e falando bem do meu pai. Se ao menos soubesse quem ele é de verdade... fico só imaginando a cara dela.", dizia Draco.

De qualquer forma, ninguém sabia dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Draco por Umbridge, pois, na frente de Harry e dos outros grifinórios, ele não os demonstrava. Só para ser implicante, Ginny sabia, mas não adiantava. Eles estavam decididos a vencer a Sonserina no quadribol, e Draco Malfoy era um dos alvos favoritos. Harry, então, estava frenético.

- Ele vai aprender a controlar aquela boca grande.

_Ah, essa não, Harry! Ainda?_

- Por quê? O que foi que aquele babaca andou dizendo dessa vez? – perguntou Fred.

Harry ficou calado, a expressão compenetrada e furiosa.

_Que bonitinho! Se ele ficasse assim por causa de mim há uns dois anos atrás, eu estaria pulando!_

------------------------------------------------------

O jogo já começou violento. Ao contrário do que pedira o Chapéu Seletor, a rivalidade entre as duas casas parecia maior do que nunca. A narração de Lee Jordan, como sempre, muito "imparcial":

- E Angelina Johnson está com a bola, passou pelos dois batedores sonserinos com uma liiiiiinda finta, aliás os dois estão lá batendo cabeça até agora... mas enfim, ela está chegando nas balizas e... OPA! SEU BRUTAMONTES COVARDE, FILHO...

- Jordan, já vai começar cedo?

- Mas professora, foi uma falta _clara _e...

- Vou ter que tomar o megafone?

- Está bem, está bem...

E o jogo continuou, mais violento do que nunca, inclusive por parte dos grifinórios. Rapidamente, o jogo já estava 80 a 70 para Sonserina, sendo que a maioria absoluta dos gols havia sido de pênalti. Quando avistavam o pomo, Harry e Draco disparavam como se a vida dos dois dependesse disso, e bloqueavam um ao outro com faltas perigosas. Ginny achava que o coração dela iria saltar pela boca. Nem contia os gritos de nervosismo quando um quase derrubava o outro, pois sabia que todos pensariam que era por causa de Harry. Ou pelo menos ela acreditava nisso, já que estava tão entretida no jogo que esqueceu de prestar atenção em Hermione...

O jogo continuava feroz, e o placar, apertado. 190 a 170 para Sonserina, e os jogadores cada vez mais machucados. De repente, Harry e Draco deram uma guinada para baixo ao mesmo tempo, e todos prenderam a respiração. Era o pomo. E, como Harry estava voando um pouco mais baixo que Draco, começou a levar vantagem. Vendo isso, Draco estreitou os olhos e começou a forçar a si mesmo e a sua vassoura numa descida tão rápida que era quase vertical. Ginny sufocou um grito, apenas colocando a mão na boca. Mas parecia que ia dar certo. O sonserino aproximava-se cada vez mais de Harry, que não pôde disfarçar seu espanto ao ver a arriscada manobra que Draco estava tentando.

- O que diabos...

Mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Draco se desequilibrou da vassoura e caiu duramente no chão, batendo primeiro a cabeça, depois as pernas, e finalmente o resto do corpo, ficando de bruços, inerte.

- OH, MEU DEUS! – Ginny gritou, em desespero, sob o olhar atônito de Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Então, né... ficou grande esse! Light ainda, mas grande... Eu não sei se todo mundo aqui gosta de capítulo grande, mas eu quis fazer assim pra ver se me redimia um pouquinho... sei lá, demorar 6 meses e ainda postar só 3 páginas de capítulo é sacanagem!

Ai, gente... eu não sei se mereço perdão. A coisa é: estava em processo de formatura. Aí, existe uma tal de monografia que, junto aos dois estágios que eu estava fazendo, me tomou 100 do meu tempo. Até meu namorado reclamou, falando que eu não dava atenção pra ele! Foi um período duro... mas agora passou. Não prometo um capítulo por semana, mas não vou mais fazer essa maldade com vocês... se é que ainda tem alguém lendo isso aqui, né?

Bom, de qualquer forma, agradecimentos especiais a:

**Ginny Malfoy: **Sério mesmo? Bom, eu acho que o pedido de desculpa pra ele já é "se humilhar", hehehe... ele nunca ficaria de joelhos ou algo assim. Mas espero que tenha gostado assim mesmo, e que não tenha abandonado esse barco furado! Beijos!

**brúh:** Bem, não veio logo né... mas veio! Leia, por favor! Não me abandone! Beijos!

**miaka: **Leitora querida! Vc ainda está aqui? Espero que sim, pq se vc parar eu não sei o que vou fazer! Bem, o Ken ainda volta, mas não te prometo quando... beijinhos!

**Franinha Malfoy: **Ahá! Te peguei! Tem certeza que está lendo _tudo_? Então você perdeu os aniversários... os dois já avançaram um aninho hehehe! Bem, confesso que escrevi esse capítulo agora especialmente pra vc... acho que as coisas começaram a esquentar um pouquinho, não? Me diga o que acha, hein? E quanto à Ordem da Fênix... não, não... acho isso meio chato. Não pretendo me estender muito por essa parte, acho que vou dedicar esse ano às relações... Quanto ao Draco ser comensal, só lendo mesmo pra saber! Mil beijos, e não me abandone, por favor!

**Lou Malfoy: **Ai, que vergonha! Vc elogiou minha rapidez na última review, e agora essa demora... me perdoa? Bom, quanto ao pedido de desculpas do Draco, eu concordo com vc, quem não aceitaria, por Merlin? Ah... e será que vc já desconfia de quem vai pegar seu Blaise? Hummm... Bem, eu diria agora que as carícias já se estenderam um pouquinho... me diga o que achou. E eu não gosto, eu ADORO suas reviews! Tomara que elas não acabem! Mil beijos!

**Ana Lu: **Leitora nova! Ai, acho que vc deve ter até desanimado com a demora né... tomara que continue comigo! Mil beijos!

**Thaty:** Demorei, mas continuei! Comenta, por favor! Beijos!

**Luana: **Ai, demorei horrores... escreve uma review falando se valeu a pena pelo menos um pouquinho? Beijos!

**Mila Fawkes: **Sem comentários, Mila... Vc escreve aquele tipo de review que dá uma puta dor na consciência de ter atrasado tanto o capítulo 7! Bom demais ler seus comentários! Confesso que eles até deram uma força na hora de me fazer voltar a escrever! Bem, e que bom que vc adora justamente as cenas que eu mais gosto de escrever, isso é ótimo tb! Ah, muito obrigada pelo elogio! Eu sou meio perfeccionista mesmo, por isso acabo pegando os livros de vez em quando pra lembrar de algumas coisas... Bom, tomara que vc não tenha desistido de mim! Beijinhos!

**It Snape: **Mais leitora nova... e talvez mais uma que tenha desistido de mim depois de tanta demora! Bem, tomara que não! Beijos!!!

**Miss Funny: **Tomara que elas não acabem agora, depois de tanta demora, né? Hehehe! Bom, pelo menos uma tristeza (Harry e Gina) eu garanto que vc definitivamente NÃO vai ter aqui! Mil beijos!

**paola lee:** Ai! Me perdoa, por favor! Como expliquei acima, foi porque não pude mesmo! Mas eu juro que vou escrevê-la até o fim! Beijos!

Obrigada também a quem lê e não comenta! Embora eu insista: aquele botãozinho roxo não morde!

Até o próximo capítulo, fellows!

Bella Black Malfoy


	8. Algumas surpresas

N/A: Muito, muito difícil mesmo escrever esse capítulo

**N/A: Um ano!! Exatamente um ano!**



**Existe alguma justificativa para uma demora desse nível? Suponho que não... dizer que o desemprego me faz estudar loucamente pra concurso público é a verdade, mas não sei se adianta alguma coisa... de qualquer forma, não me sinto com moral para pedir reviews (embora se elas viessem, seria ótimo, não nego), apenas quero agradecer a quem não deixou a fic morrer: Andréia, Luana Rubin, Miaka (eternamente obrigada!) e, em especial, a querida Mila Fawkes, dona das reviews mais inspiradoras.**

**Sem vocês com certeza nada teria saído, tive que ler o que vocês escreveram várias vezes pra terminar esses capítulos! Bom, digo "esses" porque agora tenho mais QUATRO capítulos prontos! Com ou sem reviews, o próximo não demora, mas se for "com", eu vou realmente amar vocês mais ainda!**

**Mais uma vez, me desculpem! A única promessa que posso fazer agora é que essa fic vai continuar até o fim, não importa o que aconteça!**

**Capítulo 8 – Algumas surpresas**

_O jogo continuava feroz, e o placar, apertado. 190 a 170 para Sonserina, e os jogadores cada vez mais machucados. De repente, Harry e Draco deram uma guinada para baixo ao mesmo tempo, e todos prenderam a respiração. Era o pomo. E, como Harry estava voando um pouco mais baixo que Draco, começou a levar vantagem. Vendo isso, Draco estreitou os olhos e começou a forçar a si mesmo e a sua vassoura numa descida tão rápida que era quase vertical. Ginny sufocou um grito, apenas colocando a mão na boca. Mas parecia que ia dar certo. O sonserino aproximava-se cada vez mais de Harry, que não pôde disfarçar seu espanto ao ver a arriscada manobra que Draco estava tentando._

_- O que diabos..._

_Mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Draco se desequilibrou da vassoura e caiu duramente no chão, batendo primeiro a cabeça, depois as pernas, e finalmente o resto do corpo, ficando de bruços, inerte._

_- OH, MEU DEUS! – Ginny gritou, em desespero, sob o olhar atônito de Hermione._

Fez-se um silêncio de aproximadamente dois segundos nas arquibancadas e em todo o campo, até que todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Chamem Madame Pomfrey!

- Não, chamem Dumbledore!

- Ele está morto? – perguntava Fred, esperançoso.

- Parece que está só desmaiado... – dizia Neville.

- Será que quebrou muita coisa? – emendava George, com um sorriso maldoso que não demonstrava nenhuma chateação com a perspectiva.

Na balbúrdia que se seguiu, e sem se importar se havia alguém olhando, Ginny saiu correndo em direção ao campo, onde avistou Blaise Zabini já se aproximando de Draco. E foi com muito alívio que ela viu o sonserino se mexer devagar.

- Draco! Draco, você está bem? – dizia Blaise, preocupado.

- Estou. – resmungou ele. – Estou ótimo, nunca estive melhor, como você pode ver.

Blaise se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso. Se Draco tinha energias para ser "engraçadinho", pelo menos morrendo não estava. Ele se agachou ao lado do amigo.

- Onde dói mais?

- Minha cabeça... muito. E eu... não consigo mexer meu lado esquerdo. Acho... devo ter quebrado a perna e o braço... AI! É, realmente não dá...

- Então nem se dê ao trabalho de tentar. Madame Pomfrey já está vindo aí.

Mas antes de Madame Pomfrey, alguém muito mais desagradável se aproximou, com um sorriso irônico. Harry Potter. O grifinório, que havia se preocupado por alguns instantes, sem saber se Malfoy estava vivo ou morto, depois de ver que não havia dúvidas de que ele estava vivo e insuportável como sempre, não conseguiu se conter. Afinal, era uma vitória muito esperada por toda a Grifinória. Dirigiu-se ao sonserino como se aconselhasse uma criancinha:

- Se não sabe brincar, não brinca, bebê. Você pode se machucar, sabia?

Draco virou-se para ele com ódio, preparando-se para lançar os melhores insultos que conseguisse, quando seu olhar bateu em algo além de Potter. Ginevra, que estava meio escondida atrás de algumas pessoas, evidentemente aflita pelo que havia acontecido a ele. A expressão do sonserino se suavizou quase que imediatamente. Não iria se preocupar com uma derrota (mais uma) para o Cicatriz num jogo de quadribol idiota, quando o vencera em algo muito mais importante. Olhou para Potter com o desdém costumeiro, e disse:

- Está certo, Potter, vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez. Parabéns pela vitória, foi merecida.

Blaise sorriu. Harry, aparentemente, não soube o que responder, e foi quase atropelado por Madame Pomfrey que chegava correndo.

- Saiam da frente, saiam da frente, todos vocês! Menino! Você está bem? Você está _consciente_? – ela parecia realmente espantada.

- Minha cabeça dói. E não consigo mexer o meu lado esquerdo.

- É claro que não, deve ter quebrado alguma coisa... deixa eu ver... é... – ela ignorou os resmungos de dor de Draco – perna esquerda quebrada, braço esquerdo quebrado... na cabeça não parece ter nada de grave, deve ser só o impacto da queda... Mas por Merlin! Pela queda que foi... você poderia... bem, é espantoso! Mas de qualquer forma... – a enfermeira conjurou ataduras improvisadas nos membros quebrados, depois uma maca, levitou o garoto cuidadosamente até ela e o levou para a Ala Hospitalar, com Blaise atrás, seguido de alguns sonserinos preocupados. Ginny fez menção de ir também, embolada no meio deles, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Quando se virou bruscamente para se desvencilhar, deu de cara com Hermione.

- Mione?

- Ginny... me responde uma coisa... eu sou sua amiga?

- O que... é claro que é, que pergunta é essa agora? – ela estava ansiosa em escapar dali.

- Então será que eu tenho o direito de saber por que essa preocupação toda com Draco Malfoy?

Embora algo em seu íntimo lhe dissesse que deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa, Ginny se viu pega de surpresa pela pergunta de Hermione.

- Ora... porque... você não viu como ele caiu? Poderia ter morrido!

- É, mas não morreu, e todo mundo viu isso. Nenhuma alma viva em toda a Grifinória se preocupou tanto assim com ele. Seus irmãos estavam até fazendo piadinhas.

- O que é uma grande novidade, vindo de Fred e George! – exclamou Ginny, impaciente.

- É, mas eu não sou Fred e George, logo não estou fazendo piadas, mas nem por isso estou morrendo de aflição pelo estado do Malfoy. E não consigo imaginar porque você esteja.

Ginny logo percebeu que a desculpa esfarrapada de que se preocuparia com qualquer um naquela situação não ia colar. Afinal, Draco Malfoy não era qualquer um. Ele figurava simplesmente entre os seres mais odiados por toda a Grifinória, dividindo atenções com Snape, e agora, Umbridge.

- Está bem. Eu sei que toda a Grifinória odeia o... o Malfoy, mas eu não. Ele é meu amigo, ok?

- Seu amigo? Desde quando? – perguntou Mione, desconfiada.

- Desde o Baile de Inverno. Satisfeita?

- Por que não me contou? – o mesmo olhar desconfiado.

- Porque achei que não ia entender, Mione. Você o odeia, como todo mundo aqui.

- Eu não odeio o Malfoy. Eu apenas não gosto dele, e tenho razões pra isso. Ou você se esqueceu das milhares de vezes em que ele me chamou de Sangue-Ruim?

- Não, não esqueci. Mas está vendo? Eu já sei o que você deve estar pensando. Que eu sou uma amiga desleal por gostar de alguém que trata você assim. Ou seja, você não vai entender, e...

- Não vou mesmo, se você não me explicar. Você me conhece muito bem pra saber que eu não sou intransigente como o Harry ou seus irmãos. Se você me mostrar o que ele fez pra que você _pense_ que ele é uma pessoa legal...

- Eu não penso. Eu sei. E tudo bem, depois eu te explico, ok? Agora, por favor, me deixa ver como ele está?

Hermione hesitou.

- Está certo. A gente conversa depois.

Ginny saiu quase correndo. Sabia que esse dia chegaria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Hermione iria perceber alguma coisa e questioná-la a respeito de Draco. Mas ela não se sentia nem um pouco segura para contar a verdade à amiga. Se Mione já se comportara daquela maneira desconfiada só de saber da _amizade_ entre os dois, imagina se soubesse o que realmente havia? Ainda bem que conseguira adiar a conversa. Assim, estaria preparada para a esperteza de Hermione, e não deixaria escapar nada que não quisesse que a amiga soubesse.

Hermione observou Ginny se afastar, sacudindo a cabeça. "Amigos, é claro! Quem ela pensa que está enganando?" E, sorrateiramente, seguiu o caminho da Ala Hospitalar.

Ao chegar à porta da Ala Hospitalar, Ginny constatou que Madame Pomfrey conseguira enxotar quase todos dali. Menos um, é claro.

- Como ele está? – perguntou ela a Blaise Zabini. Ele não pareceu surpreso em encontrá-la ali.

- Não sei, Madame Pomfrey ainda não disse. A única coisa que eu sei é que ele quebrou um braço e uma perna, mas imagino que não seja nada mais grave que isso.

- Ai, pra quê que ele foi fazer aquela manobra?

Blaise deu um meio-sorriso.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem. Pra tentar vencer o Potter, é lógico.

- Esses dois sabem ser tão _ridículos_ quando querem... aliás, que é que o Harry foi falar pra ele aquela hora, hein?

- Ah, foi provocar, você sabe. Dizendo que se o Draco não sabia brincar, então não brincasse, que ele podia se machucar. Mas aí... – ele acrescentou com um sorriso – quando o Draco te viu, ali, tão preocupada com ele, desistiu de xingar o Potter e não deu atenção pra ele.

Ginny sorriu também:

- Sabe... agora é que eu estou constatando uma coisa. É a primeira vez que eu realmente falo com você.

- É verdade... não que eu não tenha tido vontade antes, é claro.

- Eu também!

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Porque, além de ser amigo do Draco, você parece fugir à regra da babaquice que existe na Sonserina. Você parece inteligente e... sagaz.

Ele sorriu.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Porque você sabe de tudo o que está acontecendo aqui. No mundo bruxo, eu quero dizer.

- Você também sabe. E os seus amigos. E, pra falar a verdade, quase toda a Sonserina.

- Isso porque são filhos de Comensais, ou algo assim. Não é o seu caso, é?

- Não, não é.

- E você não lambe as botas da Sapa Velha como todos eles.

Blaise riu com gosto.

- Sapa Velha! Bem... ela é meio estúpida, não é?

- Você está sendo condescendente. Ela é horrível.

Iam continuar as gentilezas sobre Umbridge, se não fossem interrompidos pela chegada de Madame Pomfrey, que saía do quarto de Draco.

- Por Merlin! Achei que tinha finalmente conseguido espantar todos daqui, e ao invés disso apareceu mais uma!

Ginny e Blaise se limitaram a trocar olhares, sem fazer comentários.

- De qualquer forma, já que estão aqui, ele... bem, acredito que ele está bem o suficiente para receber _uma_ visita.

De alguma forma, ela não parecia contente por seu paciente estar bem. Blaise, que aparentemente não notou isso, sorriu cortesmente para Ginny.

- Damas na frente. – disse ele, apontando a enfermaria para a garota.

- Não, tudo bem... pode ir primeiro, eu... eu espero.

- Ah, entendi. É claro. Então, eu... volto já. – e entrou, enquanto Madame Pomfrey, ainda parecendo abalada, embora Ginny não entendesse o porquê, dizia algo sobre falar alguma coisa a Dumbledore e saía.

Enquanto Ginny esperava para poder falar com Draco, pensando se a reação de Madame Pomfrey não era no mínimo exagerada, foi surpreendida pela segunda vez por Hermione.

- Será que agora você vai me contar a verdade?

- Merlin... que susto você me deu! O que foi agora, Mione?

- Estou esperando.

- Que verdade? Eu já te disse! E você sabia que eu viria aqui pra visitar o Draco!

- O _Draco_?

- Já disse que ele é meu amigo. Por acaso eu chamo você de Granger, ou o Harry de Potter?

- Ginny, eu não nasci ontem, sabe. O que o Zabini quis dizer com "quando o Draco te viu, ali, tão preocupada com ele, desistiu de xingar o Potter e não deu atenção pra ele"? Desde quando a simples visão de uma _amiga _serviria para impedir o Malfoy de xingar o Harry?

- Não sei onde você está querendo chegar. – disse Ginny, um pouco friamente, mas sabendo exatamente aonde Mione queria chegar.

- E por que é que você deixou o Zabini ir primeiro? Seria porque quer ficar mais tempo sozinha com o Malfoy?

Foi a maneira como Hermione disse essas palavras que impediu Ginny de dizer a verdade. Sempre pensara na amiga como a pessoa mais compreensiva da face da Terra (a própria Mione se definira assim há pouco), mas agora havia na voz da garota um tom inconfundível de acusação.

- Porque os dois são mais _amigos_ do que eu e Draco. E imagino que o Zabini esteja mais preocupado que eu.

- Ah, certo. – respondeu Hermione, obviamente incrédula – Mas você ainda não me respondeu a primeira coisa.

- Que primeira coisa? – perguntou Ginny, mais pra ganhar tempo.

Deu certo. Quando Hermione abriu a boca para dar o que certamente seria uma resposta malcriada, Blaise saiu da enfermaria, parecendo um tanto surpreso em ver as duas discutindo.

- Ora, o que aconteceu?

- Nada que seja da sua conta – respondeu Hermione, sem sequer olhá-lo.

Mas longe de se ofender com a grosseria vinda de uma "sangue-ruim", ele parecia estar se divertindo.

- Claro, não duvido disso. Apenas fiquei surpreso. Quer dizer... será que isso eu posso? – perguntou ele, olhando Mione cauteloso, como se realmente pedisse permissão.

Foi o tom na resposta de Zabini que a fez se esquecer de que estava tentando extrair uma resposta de Ginny. Ele não estava irritado, não tinha sido mal-educado, e nem mesmo irônico. Quer dizer, a resposta podia ter sido _um pouco _irônica, mas não era a ironia maldosa que ela esperaria de um sonserino. Era provavelmente o tipo de resposta que ela obteria de Fred ou George numa situação semelhante. Dessa vez, ela olhou para o sonserino, com a expressão mais branda, embora aparentemente não soubesse o que dizer. Ginny aproveitou o momento de distração para se infiltrar discretamente na Ala Hospitalar. Depois ela se acertaria com Hermione... depois ela saberia o que dizer... _depois_...

Ver que Ginny conseguira escapar retirou a "expressão branda" do rosto de Hermione.

- Ah, não acredito! – disse ela, mais para si mesma.

- Sob o risco de ser achincalhado mais uma vez... por que você está tão irritada com ela?

Hermione até pensou em dar a mesma resposta de antes, mas se conteve.

- Me desculpe, mas acho que isso é só da minha conta e dela.

- Sim, mas... certo, vou reformular a pergunta. Na verdade eu imagino o porquê da sua irritação. Você quer arrancar alguma coisa dela, e ela se recusa a te dizer. Mas por que é tão essencial assim? Quer dizer... mesmo vocês sendo muito amigas, ela não pode ter o direito de guardar alguma informação só pra ela?

Mais uma vez, Hermione se surpreendeu com Zabini.

- Sinceramente, não sei por que você está perguntando. Você... age como soubesse exatamente o que eu queria _arrancar_ da Ginny.

- Isso não vem ao caso... – disse ele, sabendo exatamente a reação que essa frase provocaria na garota.

Previsivelmente, ela se exaltou.

- Como não vem ao caso? Vem _completamente_ ao caso! Então eu estou certa? Ginny está... está... o que ela tem com o Malfoy exatamente?

- Ora, parece que você sabe.

- Você está querendo me provocar?

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Não sei! Porque você é sonserino, e eu sou uma grifinória sangue-ruim, talvez? – disparou ela.

- Foi uma boa resposta. Escuta... – disse Blaise, antes que ela se exaltasse mais uma vez – sabe por que ela não quer te dizer nada? Olha só pra você! Está completamente descontrolada só pela possibilidade da Ginevra ter alguma...

- Ginevra? _Ginevra??_

- ... coisa com o Draco. As suas bochechas estão vermelhas, por que você não se acalma um pouco?

- Eu... eu...

Pela primeira vez, Hermione se encontrava completamente sem resposta para alguém sobre qualquer coisa. Afinal, quem era aquele garoto? Ele parecia completamente diferente (e ela não tinha certeza se era um elogio que pretendia com esse pensamento) de todos os garotos que ela havia conhecido, e não só entre os sonserinos.

- Pronto, agora está bem melhor. Viu, é isso o que eu estava dizendo. Ela não te conta pelo medo da sua reação. Porque acha... e convenhamos, você está dando motivos pra ela achar isso... que você não vai compreender.

- Então é verdade? Ela tem mesmo alguma coisa com ele?

- Tem. – respondeu ele, com simplicidade.

- Como... eles... desde quando? – ela acabou se decidindo por perguntar.

- Olha, sinceramente, eu não acho que é de mim que você deva ouvir isso, e sim dela. Mas pra isso, você tem que fazer um esforço pra, ao menos, tentar entender, mesmo não gostando do Draco. Afinal, você não conhece ele realmente.

- Conheço o suficiente pra ter a opinião que tenho sobre ele, obrigada.

- Não. Você pensa que conhece, mas não conhece. E tenho certeza que ele também não conhece você, e vocês implicam um com o outro por puro preconceito.

- Da parte dele, você quer dizer, né? Isso é realmente a especialidade do Malfoy.

- Da parte dos dois. – ele corrigiu com aquela simplicidade desconcertante.

- O quê? Eu nunca...

- Você acabou de dizer que achou que eu estava te provocando só por você ser uma "grifinória sangue-ruim". E disse isso sem nunca ter falado comigo. Isso não é preconceito?

- Isso é comprovação obtida por várias experiências empíricas.

- Várias? Poucas, eu diria, porque você não tem realmente contato com muitos sonserinos, e mesmo assim já acha que sabe tudo sobre todos nós. O Draco... ele sabe ser um implicante insuportável, sim. Mas ele tem qualidades que você ou seu amigo Potter nem sonham. Inclusive, já que estamos falando do Potter... se eu fosse seguir o seu exemplo, eu teria raiva dele simplesmente porque ele implica com um amigo meu. Mas eu não tenho. Agora há pouco tive a... como você disse? _Experiência empírica_ de como ele sabe ser insuportável também, mas não o julgo por isso. Acredito que ele seja um bom amigo pra vocês.

- Perdão. Eu não implico com o Malfoy só porque ele não gosta do Harry. Ou será que ele esqueceu de te contar as coisinhas agradáveis que ele diz pra mim e pra todas as pessoas decentes que eu conheço?

- É aí que entra o preconceito por parte _dele_, o que, diga-se de passagem, eu nunca neguei que existisse. Por "todas as pessoas decentes que você conhece" você deve estar querendo dizer seus amigos Weasleys, o Hagrid, o Longbottom... por aí, certo? Draco tem preconceito contra pobres, mestiços, pessoas limitadas, ah, se tem! E isso é um grande defeito na minha opinião, por mais que o Draco tenha umas tiradas engraçadas às vezes... – ele sorriu, parecendo se lembrar de alguma "tirada engraçada".

Hermione aproveitou a brecha para fazer uma pergunta que atormentava sua cabeça desde que ela desconfiara que existisse algo entre Ginny e Malfoy. Pra ter idéia de como era importante, ela até se esqueceu de ficar irritada com Zabini por ter chamado Neville de "pessoa limitada".

- Se ele tem preconceitos contra "Weasleys pobretões", o que ele quer com a Ginny, hein? Será que não passa pela sua cabeça que o seu amiguinho perfeito está querendo se aproveitar da minha amiga? Ou você vai justificar isso com as suas próprias tiradas espirituosas?

Blaise ficou calado por um tempo. Parecia estar se decidindo sobre o que falar, ou _quanto_ falar. Quando enfim falou, foi, pela terceira vez, com simplicidade.

- Não, nunca passou. Porque eu sempre soube que isso nunca aconteceu.

E, antes que Hermione pudesse pensar em alguma coisa pra responder, ele se afastou educadamente. Ela ficou por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer, depois acabou indo também.

--

Ginny entrou na enfermaria, aliviada por conseguir escapar de Hermione. Mais tarde, saberia o que dizer a ela... _mais tarde_... suspirou, e em seguida olhou para Draco:

- Você é um idiota, sabia?

- Ah, quanta gentileza sua vir aqui me dizer _isso_, Ginevra. Provavelmente eu não conseguiria dormir sem essa.

- Por que você fez aquilo, hein, Draco? Você podia ter se machucado de verdade!

- Se você não percebeu, eu me _machuquei_ de verdade. E está realmente doendo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah, até parece, Draco! Você está fazendo drama, só quebrou um braço e uma perna, e a Madame Pomfrey já consertou, então pára de frescura!

- É, eu só quebrei um braço e uma perna, mas eu podia ter morrido, sabia? Aliás, segundo a Madame Pomfrey, eu de fato _deveria_ ter morrido, porque caí de mais ou menos uns 15 metros... – ele pareceu meramente pensativo quando acrescentou: – O que talvez fosse até bom, porque se você estivesse agora na beira do meu caixão, ao invés de estar na beira da minha cama, talvez me levasse mais a sério, Ginevra...

Ela teve um arrepio.

- Não seja idiota.

Ele sorriu.

- Segunda vez, Weasley. Malfoys não toleram ser chamados de idiotas com tanta freqüência.

- Então não seja um! – mas a expressão dela se abrandou quando ela se sentou e acariciou o cabelo dele, tirando-o do rosto: – Sério, Draco, por que você fez aquilo?

- Sabe, é uma pergunta interessante... o Blaise acha que eu só estava com muita vontade de vencer o Potter. Mas se eu te dissesse que não foi isso o que eu pensei na hora, você acreditaria?

- Isso depende do que você vai me dizer agora. Em que foi que você pensou, então?

- Eu pensei... – e ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente: – Eu pensei que eu _podia _fazer isso, entende? Eu simplesmente podia...

- É, mas você obviamente não podia, tanto que não fez! E não, eu não entendo!

- Eu sei que não deu certo... eu me afobei demais, e acabei caindo... mas sabe, eu tive um pensamento estranho, algo me dizendo que eu podia fazer. E, talvez, se eu tivesse me controlado melhor, e aí pode ser que o Blaise esteja certo, e eu tenha me deixado levar pela ânsia em tentar vencer o Potter... bom, podia ter funcionado, eu sinto que podia.

- Draco... eu não vou falar que você não sabe jogar Quadribol, porque você sabe. Mas sinceramente, aquela manobra seria digna de Wronski, ou Krum... e você só tem 15 anos!

- Eu _sei_. – ele disse, carrancudo, e ficou calado. De repente, ele parecia cansado. Ginny resolveu não discutir mais, e voltou a acariciar o cabelo dele.

- Só não faça outra vez, por favor. Você quase me matou de preocupação.

Ele sorriu.

- Foi mesmo, não foi? Eu vi você...

- E foi por isso que você desistiu de provocar o Harry? – ela perguntou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Andou batendo um papinho animado com o Blaise, por acaso?

Foi a vez dela sorrir.

- Responda a pergunta que eu fiz, e eu responderei a sua.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Foi.

- Só isso...? Foi?

- Foi. E _você _andou conversando com o Blaise.

- Andei, sim. – respondeu ela, irritada. – E você não vai falar mais nada?

Ele voltou a sorrir, com ironia.

- Ah, já sei. Você quer que eu diga: "foi sim, Ginevra. Foi por causa de você. Foi porque ao te ver lá, as provocações idiotas do Potter perderam todo o sentido. Ver você preocupada comigo tirou tudo o mais da minha cabeça, e parecia que eu só estava enxergando você, e isso era uma coisa tão boa, que Potter simplesmente não conseguiu mais me irritar, pois nada conseguiria naquele momento." Era isso que você queria ouvir? Pateticamente romântica, eu diria.

Ginny ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, sem saber o que dizer, ou mesmo o que pensar. Mas antes que ela sequer precisasse, Draco completou, ainda sorrindo, mas dessa vez sem a ironia habitual:

- E mais patético ainda sou eu, pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Silêncio... e então...

- Oh, Draco, você é um...

- Tenha o obséquio de não dizer idiota.

Ao invés de dizer algo, ela se inclinou e o beijou ternamente.

- Por que você gosta tanto de me tirar do sério?

- Seria um clichê se eu dissesse que é porque você fica linda nervosa?

- Eu fico linda de qualquer jeito.

- Convencida.

Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo, e ele a puxou para perto dele. E ao invés de beijá-la ardentemente, conforme ela imaginou que ele fosse fazer, Draco apenas a abraçou, exatamente como ele havia feito na detenção, quando os dois fizeram as pazes. Ela apenas se deixou ficar ali, curtindo mais um desses momentos em que ele se revelava surpreendentemente carinhoso, e sentindo (não sem certa apreensão) que estava começando a ficar realmente difícil imaginar a vida sem ele.

Quando Ginny chegou ao Salão Comunal, encontrou Hermione esperando por ela. O que ela sabia que deveria ter imaginado, mas Draco a tinha feito se esquecer mais uma vez.

- Ginny...

Ela resolveu desistir. Não conseguiria mesmo fugir de Mione.

- Que _foi_, Mione?

Hermione hesitou. Parecia estar considerando alguma coisa...

- Nada. Como ele está?

- Como ele... está? – Ginny repetiu, sem entender.

- É, foi o que eu perguntei.

- Bem, ele está... bem. – Ginny sabia que a frase havia soado idiota, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor pra dizer.

- Hum... ótimo. É como eu disse, não tinha motivo pra preocupação.

- É, eu... sei.

- Então... ótimo. – Hermione repetiu, antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato, murmurando algo como "biblioteca".

Ginny ainda ficou parada ali uns bons cinco minutos. O que, em nome de _Merlin_, fora aquilo? Ela tivera agora, com Mione, o diálogo mais esquisito de que ela podia se lembrar, incluindo nisso Dobby dançando de felicidade ante a perspectiva de arrombar o armário de Snape.

Draco se recuperou rapidamente, para o desgosto de Fred, George e Ron (que ainda acalentavam uma leve esperança de que ele ficasse em coma por mais ou menos uns seis meses), espanto cada vez maior e mais inexplicável de Madame Pomfrey, e deleite de Ginny. Aliás, Ginny tinha outra razão para ficar contente. Hermione, surpreendentemente, não a havia pressionado mais com perguntas sobre Draco. Embora não entendesse o porquê disso, ela sentia um grande alívio.

Assim, entre encontros não-marcados com ele e a Armada de Dumbledore crescendo debaixo do nariz de Umbridge, ela viu que seu quarto ano estava saindo melhor que encomenda. Embora não tivesse certeza do que _havia _exatamente entre ela e Draco (e tivesse medo de perguntar). Blaise, com quem ela adquirira o hábito de conversar de vez em quando, dizia constantemente que gostava muito de ver os dois juntos. Mas quando Ginny tentava sondá-lo sobre os sentimentos de Draco, por mais discreta que tentasse ser, ele simplesmente sorria e dizia:

- Não começa, Ginevra. Isso você tem que perguntar pra ele.

- Mas eu não perguntei nada!

- Mas eu sei aonde você quer chegar.

Ela bufou.

- Como você é _espertinho_, não? Que coisa, por que não pega a Mione e sai andando de mãos dadas por aí?

A reação de Blaise a essa declaração não foi absolutamente o que Ginny esperava. No mínimo, ela achava que ele ia fazer uma cara de educada incompreensão. Mas o que ela certamente _não esperava_, é que ele iria dar uma gargalhada satisfeita.

- Você acha isso mesmo? Isso é, no mínimo, curioso!

E ele se afastou, ainda rindo, antes que ela pudesse compreender o que ele dissera.

Resolvendo dar de ombros pra mais essa esquisitice (aliás, ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas esquisitices ela tinha sido forçada a simplesmente deixar de tentar compreender, entre Harry e seu novo comportamento em relação a ela, a repentinamente silenciosa de perguntas Hermione e, obviamente, o sempre paradoxal Draco), ela foi tomando lentamente o caminho da Sala Precisa, onde aconteceria a última reunião antes do Natal. Mas, antes que ela pudesse chegar lá, sentiu o já conhecido puxão repentino para um corredor escuro. Ela raramente se assustava com isso agora.

- Perambulando pelo castelo a essa hora da noite, Weasley? Ora, acho que a Professora Umbridge adoraria saber disso... – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, como sempre acontecia quando ele fazia isso. Ela pegou o rosto dele nas mãos e falou, quase dentro da boca dele:

- Você também está perambulando, Malfoy...

- Eu sou _monitor_. – respondeu ele, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Isso significa que eu vou ganhar uma detenção? – ela perguntou, enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dele.

- Continue fazendo isso que você está fazendo agora, e eu talvez salve a sua pele.

Os dois riram, e se beijaram. Draco a afastou delicadamente, e disse:

- Pare de me distrair, Ginevra. Será que você não consegue ficar um minuto sem me beijar?

- Oh, e do que exatamente eu estou te distraindo? O que mais você tem de interessante pra fazer agora? – ela disse, tentando se reaproximar dele.

- Isso aqui. – ele respondeu, enquanto pegava um pequeno embrulho de veludo verde, que parecia conter uma caixa, e entregava para ela. – Feliz Natal.

Ela sorriu e abriu. Era um perfume. Mas não... não um perfume qualquer, ela constatou, quando sentiu o cheiro. Era o perfume dele, o perfume que a havia inebriado pela primeira vez no Baile de Inverno, e que ela adorava.

- Um pouco egocêntrico, talvez. E possessivo. – ele disse – Quero garantir que você se lembre de mim toda hora.

Ela sempre pensava que iria deixar de se surpreender com Draco algum dia, mas se esse dia realmente chegasse, parecia que ia demorar.

- Eu não preciso disso pra me lembrar de você... mas com certeza vai tornar as lembranças mais vivas. O único risco é eu fazer isso... – e ela se interrompeu para beijá-lo repentina, forte e sensualmente – ... com um travesseiro durante a noite.

- Eu diria que existem outras coisas que causariam mais choque se você fizesse com um travesseiro.

Ela riu.

- Você é um pervertido, Draco.

- _Eu_ tenho 15 anos.

- Não me diga... – e foi a vez dela se desvencilhar do abraço dele, e tirar das vestes um embrulho um pouco menor que o que ele havia dado: – De qualquer forma... Feliz Natal pra você também.

Ele abriu, e viu uma caixa transparente, que pelo toque sentiu que era muito fria... ela era encantada, e em seu interior havia algo que brilhava... demorou apenas uma fração de segundo para que Draco entendesse o que era. Não era uma caixa comum. Ela simbolizava gelo... e o que brilhava dentro dela era uma chama, e ele logo percebeu que ao toque dele a temperatura do cubo subia e descia alternadamente, fria e quente, fria e quente... **Fogo e gelo... gelo e fogo... Ginevra e Draco... Draco e Ginevra.**

Ela o olhava, obviamente na expectativa do que ele iria dizer. Ele se virou para ela:

- Quando nós sairmos daqui, – ele disse, enquanto a abraçava e sorria lentamente – me lembre de casar com você.

E foi essa memória (juntamente com o perfume) que Ginny levou para a cama, depois da reunião da AD, quando foi se deitar, uma vez que era a véspera da viagem para A Toca, e ela precisava de algo para poder dormir contente ante a perspectiva de ficar duas semanas inteiras sem ver Draco. Ela sabia que ele estava brincando quanto a casamento, mas gostou mesmo assim. Era a maneira dele (criativa e surpreendente como quase tudo que ele dizia) de dizer que havia gostado do presente.

Ela não soube dizer o quanto ficou ali, deitada na cama, com seus pensamentos felizes, quando se virou de repente e viu... Draco. Arregalou os olhos e se sentou na cama. Devia ser um alucinação, porque ela não parava de pensar nele. Ele não podia estar ali, podia? Quer dizer, _era_ o dormitório feminino. Garotos não podiam subir, havia um encantamento protegendo contra isso.

- Draco...? Como você... como?

Ele não disse nada. Apenas continuou avançando na direção dela, com um fogo no olhar, que Ginny suspeitava saber o que era... parou na frente dela, a mesma intensidade irradiando não só dos olhos, mas dele todo... e Ginny sentiu que não iria parar o que quer que fosse acontecer ali. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia. Ela se sentia atraída pelos olhos de Draco como que magneticamente, e esse mesmo magnetismo iria fazer com que ela se deixasse guiar pelo que ele fizesse... todo o seu corpo se movimentaria de acordo com os movimentos de Draco. Tanto que quando ele a pegou pelos ombros, ela sentiu como se estivesse levando um... como era mesmo o nome? Um _choque_, era isso... e era bom, muito bom...

**N/A: Hahaha! Alguém aí quer me matar?? :D**

**Bem, mais um capítulo em que não aconteceu nada de realmente espetacular... exceto agora no fim hahaha! Dediquei ele mais às relações... mas aviso! Essa mamata tá acabando! A partir dos próximos capítulos, vamos ver que as rosas têm espinhos.**

**Dica: alguém reparou no espanto exagerado da Madame Pomfrey por nada de grave ter acontecido com o Draco? :D:D:D**


	9. Colecionando boas lembranças

Capítulo 9 –

**N/A: Gente, vocês são incríveis!! Nem posso acreditar que depois de UM ANO ainda recebi reviews!! Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo, viu? Taí o capítulo 9 que nem demorou, como prometido!**

**Capítulo 9 – Colecionando boas lembranças**

_- Draco...? Como você... como?_

_Ele não disse nada. Apenas continuou avançando na direção dela, com um fogo no olhar, que Ginny suspeitava saber o que era... parou na frente dela, a mesma intensidade irradiando não só dos olhos, mas dele todo... e Ginny sentiu que não iria parar o que quer que fosse acontecer ali. Mesmo que quisesse, não podia. Ela se sentia atraída pelos olhos de Draco como que magneticamente, e esse mesmo magnetismo iria fazer com que ela se deixasse guiar pelo que ele fizesse... todo o seu corpo se movimentaria de acordo com os movimentos de Draco. Tanto que quando ele a pegou pelos ombros, ela sentiu como se estivesse levando um... como era mesmo o nome? Um choque, era isso... e era bom, muito bom... _

Então, Draco a sacudiu duramente pelos ombros e disse:

- Acorde, srta. Weasley!!

Ginny piscou. Aquilo não era nem de longe o que ela esperava ouvir. Sentiu mais uma sacudida forte:

- Vamos, srta. Weasley, acorde!

E a voz era da profa McGonnagal. Ginny tornou a piscar. Não só a voz, mas _era_ McGonnagal que estava lá. Afinal, Draco havia sido apenas um sonho. Mas o que a professora estaria fazendo no seu quarto no meio da noite?

Ginny imaginou que sua cara devia estar cômica, dado o estado de completa confusão em que se encontrava no momento, e a expressão no rosto da professora enquanto olhava para ela.

- P-professora... o q-que aconteceu?

- Eu realmente lamento ter que acordá-la no meio da noite dessa maneira, srta. Weasley. Mas você deve vir comigo imediatamente.

O tom de inegável urgência na voz dela despertou Ginny completamente.

- O que houve??

- Eu lhe explicarei no caminho. Levante depressa, srta. Weasley!

Não foi necessário que Minerva McGonnagal falasse outra vez. Ginny levantou-se de um pulo, e seguiu a professora pelos corredores da escola. Não sabia o que perguntar, pois tinha medo da resposta. Tinha certeza que era algo muito grave. Decidiu-se então, por perguntar timidamente:

- Professora... aonde exatamente estamos indo?

McGonnagal provavelmente achou que era a hora de maiores explicações. Parou brevemente de andar, antes de responder:

- Ao escritório do diretor. Srta. Weasley... seu pai sofreu... um acidente.

- Meu pai...? Quê... acidente??

- Nem eu sei realmente o que aconteceu... por isso vamos ver o diretor... e Potter também está lá, ele... ele vai saber explicar melhor.

- Mas professora! Ele está... como ele está? É muito grave?? E Harry, o que Harry...

- Acalme-se, srta. Weasley, por favor! Eu realmente não tenho todas as informações, ou as passaria a você! Vamos, por favor... vamos ao escritório de Dumbledore.

_Grimmauld Place, algumas horas depois_

Ginny não podia acreditar no quão tola estava se sentindo. Como, em nome de Merlin, ela podia ter tido a ilusão de que estava tudo bem? De que o seu quarto ano estava realmente uma maravilha, com Draco, a AD e tudo o mais? Como poderia estar em um grupo ilegal de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, ao mesmo tempo, ter ser esquecido de que havia realmente uma guerra fora de Hogwarts? Por que diabos se comportara como se tudo fosse uma travessura divertida? Agora, fora necessário seu pai ser atacado e estar em perigo mortal para que a dura realidade caísse em cima dela como uma tempestade...

Séculos pareceram se passar até que chegasse a curta carta de sua mãe. "Papai ainda está vivo. Estou indo para o St. Mungus agora. Fiquem onde estão. Mandarei noticias assim que puder. Mamãe." _Ainda _está vivo... Ginny afundou a cabeça nos joelhos, sentindo-se extremamente deprimida. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, talvez fosse de Harry... ou Sirius... ela não saberia dizer... não agora...

Quando a mãe chegou, as coisas melhoraram bastante. Afinal, o pai iria ficar bem. Ainda não tinha conseguido sair do hospital, pois as feridas pareciam não cicatrizar, e por isso as ataduras tinham que ser constantemente trocadas. Mas, fora isso... pelo menos ele _realmente_ iria ficar bom.

Ginny sentia-se culpada com tudo isso, e não sabia explicar muito bem o porquê. Afinal, o ataque que o pai sofrera não fora culpa dela. Mas mesmo assim... era como se tivesse sido errado aproveitar os quatro primeiros meses de escola como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ela via o olhar de angústia de Harry... Harry, que acabara de salvar a vida de seu pai... Harry, que vira o retorno de Voldemort... Harry, desacreditado desde o último verão... agora, coisas horríveis aconteciam debaixo do nariz de todos e isso nem ao menos servia para que o Ministério abrisse os olhos para a verdade.

O resto do Natal foi relativamente festivo, especialmente depois da volta de Arthur. Mas Ginny sentia que algo estava diferente para ela. Seus olhos estavam abertos agora. Ela não podia continuar a fingir que seu quarto ano em Hogwarts era uma festa só por causa de Draco. Afinal, _o que_ ele pretendia? Quer dizer, eles raramente conversavam sobre isso, mas o pai dele era um Comensal da Morte, e certamente iria querer que o filho se juntasse a ele. Draco nunca manifestara essa vontade. Pelo contrário, desprezava os servos de Voldemort. Mas... conseguiria ele se esquivar às pressões do pai?

Ginny tinha um tremor todas as vezes que pensava em Lucius Malfoy. Ele, que furtivamente colocara o diário de Tom Riddle entre as coisas dela quando ela estava para entrar em Hogwarts, e fizera do seu primeiro ano na escola um inferno... sem qualquer escrúpulo, sabendo o quão maligno era o diário, não se importou em misturá-lo às coisas de uma garota de 11 anos... Mas Draco não era assim, ele era diferente... mas isso seria suficiente? E também, suficiente para quê? Essas perguntas agora a atormentavam como não haviam atormentado em momento nenhum desde o retorno de Voldemort... teria ela coragem de discutir esses assuntos com Draco? Teria ela esse _direito_? O que eles eram um do outro, afinal? Não sabia responder, mas pelo menos havia alguém em Grimmauld Place que poderia ajudá-la a se sentir um pouco menos confusa...

- Afinal, por que você ainda está tão triste, Ginny? Seu pai já está bem, não tem motivo pra ficar preocupada... – perguntou Andromeda, sem que a garota precisasse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu sei que ele está bem, Andromeda... mas... as coisas não estão, não é? Quer dizer... _existe _uma guerra acontecendo, ainda que oculta.

Andromeda lançou a ela um olhar indecifrável enquanto respondia.

- É claro que existe uma guerra, e ninguém se esqueceu disso. Mas é Natal, e seu pai se recuperou de um atentado sem maiores danos. Principalmente por estarmos em guerra, pequenas vitórias como essa devem ser comemoradas.

- Será que ninguém se esqueceu mesmo? Eu me sinto tão... tão idiota... acho que se meu pai não tivesse sido atacado, eu não teria me dado conta de que realmente _estamos _em guerra.

- Por que você diz isso? Só porque está levando uma vida normal para uma garota de 14 anos, estudando e se divertindo? E você acha que quem faz parte da Ordem da Fênix também não tem uma rotina, Ginny?

- Mas vocês estão trabalhando para combater Você-Sabe-Quem! Fazem todo o tipo de serviços, olha o meu pai, foi atacado enquanto estava a serviço da Ordem!

- E você, ao seu modo, também está trabalhando, não está? Ou pensa que eu não sei que você faz parte de um grupo ilegal de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na escola chefiado pelo Harry? – o tom de Andromeda era, como o de Sirius, divertido, e não acusatório, ao falar no assunto.

- Faço, sei, mas eu realmente estou levando a sério tudo isso? Eu acho que todo esse tempo eu fiz parte da AD sem acreditar que iria realmente precisar dela.

- Isso é absolutamente normal, uma vez que você fica o ano inteiro na escola, lugar onde o Ministério faz mais questão de esconder tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Mas eu sei o que...

- Eu sei que sabe, Ginny. Mas é difícil realmente vivenciar, entende? Até mesmo pra mim, que sou da Ordem e por isso uma das pessoas que mais está por dentro dos acontecimentos, às vezes é difícil acreditar... quando as coisas estão calmas, eu não fico com a guerra na cabeça o tempo todo. E na verdade, nem é bom mesmo ficar. Quando eu não estou de serviço pra Ordem, cuido da minha casa, do meu jardim, leio meus livros, fico com minha família, enfim, sigo a minha rotina. Mesmo quando a guerra ficar aberta, alguns velhos hábitos devem ser mantidos, pois é isso que impede a gente de enlouquecer. Então, imagina agora, enquanto as coisas ainda não chegaram ao caos! Que bem traria ficar 24 horas por dia pensando em uma guerra que nem ao menos começou completamente?

Ginny parou um pouco e ficou pensando nas palavras de Andromeda, e sabia que a amiga tinha razão. Mas... alguma coisa ainda a incomodava... E Andromeda pareceu ler seus pensamentos quando perguntou:

- Mas não é apenas o fato de você ter uma rotina que te incomoda, não é? Existe uma parte específica dessa rotina que te deixa com esse sentimento de culpa bobo...

Ginny não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando Andromeda esperando que ela completasse o que ia dizer. Sabia que a amiga com certeza teria um argumento para tentar convencê-la de que estava tudo bem. Só não sabia é se iria aceitar esse argumento. Mas ao invés disso, Andromeda resolveu fazer mais perguntas.

- O que realmente te incomoda, Ginny? O simples fato de Draco fazer você se esquecer completamente da guerra, ou o medo de estar apaixonada por um possível futuro Comensal da Morte?

- Eu não acho realmente que ele vai se tornar um Comensal da Morte... embora sendo filho de quem é...

- A influência negativa sempre pode acontecer, e Lucius Malfoy realmente vai tentar. – Andromeda completou por ela.

- É, é isso... e eu também não consigo imaginar o Draco lutando do lado do Harry.

- Também acreditaria ser impossível Snape do lado do Sirius, mas aos trancos e barrancos, aqui estão eles. Quando se tem um _motivo_, Ginny... podem acontecer as coisas mais improváveis.

- Você quer dizer que acha que _eu_ seria o motivo pra fazer o Draco lutar do lado da Ordem? – perguntou a garota, cética.

- E por que não? Você está se menosprezando muito...

- Não estou, não! Andromeda, você não entende... eu não sei o que realmente há entre a gente! Eu já me sinto completamente envolvida, tanto que esqueci que existe mundo à minha volta, e tudo isso por um cara que eu nem sei o que sente por mim!

Andromeda lançou mais um daqueles olhares indecifráveis.

- Então, chegamos ao ponto, não é? É isso o que realmente incomoda você... e eu achando que já estava claro o que ele sentia por você.

- É, mas você se enganou, porque não está nada claro! Ele não diz nada, nem ao menos insinua, quer dizer, eu não sei se posso considerá-lo meu namorado, se é assim que ele me considera... eu realmente não sei! E... e eu sinto também que, seja o que for, já é tarde demais pra mim. Eu já me envolvi, Andromeda... me envolvi muito mais do que eu devia com alguém como ele.

- Alguém como ele? Mas eu achei que era você mesma quem costumava desfiar um rosário de elogios sobre ele!

- E eu ainda posso fazer isso, mas existe um porém entre todas essas qualidades. Será que ele realmente vai conseguir vencer todo o preconceito entranhado nele pra ter algo sério comigo?

- Ginny, sinceramente... vocês estão saindo juntos há quase um ano... como você pode pensar que o que vocês têm não é sério? Ele te deu presente de aniversário, presente de Natal, _pediu desculpas _quando vocês brigaram... o que realmente falta pra você se convencer?

- Falta eu sentir isso de verdade nele... eu sei que ele gosta de estar comigo, mas por ser escondido e tudo o mais, às vezes me parece que é apenas uma diversão pra ele... tudo bem, acredito que ele já descobriu várias qualidades minhas, e ele sabe o quanto nós damos certo juntos, mas eu não vi grandes sinais por parte dele de que ele considere isso tão sério quanto eu considero.

- Isso porque você só pode saber exatamente dos seus sentimentos, e não dos dele. Principalmente ele sendo tão fechado como é. Mas era de se esperar que você tivesse captado os sinais, não?

- Andromeda...

- Olha, tudo bem. Se te faz sentir mais tranqüila, eu tenho certeza de que você não é apenas uma diversão pra ele.

- Mas você nem conhece o Draco!

- Mas eu tenho certeza. Agora espere o momento em que ele vai ser sentir à vontade pra te dizer ou demonstrar melhor o que ele sente. Não esqueça, até porque você mesma disse isso, tudo que ele está tendo que vencer dentro de si mesmo pra admitir o quanto gosta de você.

Ginny não sabia por que, mas não era assim tão fácil aceitar as palavras de Andromeda. E também não sabia o que fazer a respeito. Teria coragem de falar com Draco sobre como se sentia? E se isso o afastasse? Esperaria, afinal, como dissera Andromeda, era difícil para ele aceitar que estava gostando dela? Mas até quando? _E_ _até quando essas perguntas vão permanecer sem resposta?_, pensava Ginny, enquanto deitava a cabeça no travesseiro à noite, no qual fizera questão de derramar um pouco do perfume de Draco...

Não que o Natal de Draco estivesse sendo dos mais agradáveis. Em meio ao tédio de sempre e as informações pela metade dadas por seu pai, para deixá-lo curioso e assim atraí-lo para a causa de Voldemort, havia ela. Ginevra. Draco pusera a esfera encantada que ela lhe dera em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira, e se detinha por vários momentos olhando-a, como que magnetizado. Fora realmente uma idéia genial... que expressava exatamente o que era a relação dos dois. Mas... que relação era essa exatamente? Ele e Ginevra estavam saindo juntos há quase um ano, e Draco sabia que nunca havia tido algo tão duradouro com nenhuma outra garota, nem se sentido assim por alguém antes. Era incrível o pouco que se importava com o fato de ela ser uma Weasley. Ele inclusive aprendera a brincar com esse fato de uma maneira natural que não a magoava. Para ele, ela era Ginevra, e pronto. E nenhuma das garotas ricas, de sangue puro e não "traidoras do sangue" que ele conhecera se equiparava a ela de alguma forma. Mas... ainda assim... ele se incomodava por sentir tanto a falta dela, ele, que nunca achou que fosse depender de alguém pra nada, agora achava dificílimo imaginar como seria sua vida sem a "sua ruiva"... Sim, ela era _dele_... ou será que não? Será que ela estava simplesmente _muito_ atraída fisicamente por ele, mas na hora de ter algo mais sério escolheria um imbecil qualquer como Potter? Mas é claro que Draco preferia morrer a perguntar isso a ela. Se a resposta confirmasse seus temores, ele jamais seria capaz de se olhar no espelho outra vez.

Voltar a Hogwarts dessa vez foi bem menos fácil que no início do ano letivo. Ginny se sentia diferente, a despeito de qualquer coisa que Andromeda tivesse dito. Nada mudava o fato de que seu pai fora atacado a serviço da Ordem da Fênix, e ela sentia que o mínimo que ela podia fazer a respeito era dedicar-se mais à AD e menos a reflexões sobre sua complicada relação com Draco. Ou talvez menos ao próprio Draco... se conseguisse. O que ela percebeu, no caminho para a aula de Astronomia (única que se realizava à noite quando precisavam de prática) do dia seguinte que seria muito difícil, se não impossível. Sentiu o já conhecido puxão e, por algum motivo, mais esperado do que de costume. Talvez por ser de noite, Draco não perderia essa oportunidade...

- Você está perdendo o jeito – disse ela, marota, quando se separaram de mais um daqueles beijos que faria Minerva McGonnagal corar furiosamente – Nem me assustou, sabia?

- Você é que estava me esperando tão ansiosa que ia ficar frustrada se eu não aparecesse. Depois eu é que sou o pervertido...

- E você não é?

- Só um pouquinho... – disse ele, enquanto tornava a beijá-la e acariciá-la de uma forma que respondia a pergunta anterior dela de forma muito mais correta do que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

Ginny se deixou levar por alguns momentos, inclusive retribuindo os toques de Draco, até que notou algo nele que a fez se sentir... digamos... um pouco orgulhosa de si mesma. Sorriu, e quando ia aprofundar mais as carícias, lembrou-se do que a havia atormentado durante todo o Natal. Empurrou-o gentilmente, tentando ignorar o protesto quase silencioso que ele emitiu.

- Draco... eu tenho aula agora.

- Mentira. Você só tem aula daqui a exatamente – e olhou o relógio – sete minutos.

- A Torre de Astronomia é longe.

- Nem tanto.

- Draco...

- O que é? O que há com você?

Ele a olhou de uma forma que tornaria impossível para ela _negar_ que houvesse algo de errado. Resolveu contar uma parte da verdade...

- Draco... eu não estou me sentindo bem... psicologicamente, quero dizer. Meu pai, ele...

- Eu sei. Meu pai me contou o que houve com ele.

- O que... seu pai... ele _contou _pra você?

- Claro. Sempre na esperança de que eu me junte a ele pela curiosidade em saber o que está acontecendo, ele conta uma parte e esconde a outra. Mas ele disse que havia acontecido algo com seu pai. Só não deu os detalhes.

- Ele foi atacado... quando estava no Ministério a serviço da... a serviço.

- Não precisa tentar esconder de mim. Eu sei que existe uma Ordem da Fênix, e o que diabo você acha que eu vou fazer com essa informação? – perguntou ele, entre irritado e ofendido com a hesitação dela.

- Eu sei, me desculpa... foi instinto quando você falou do seu pai, eu...

- Eu não sou o meu pai, Ginevra.

- Eu _sei_, Draco. Me desculpa. – repetiu ela, cansada, e prosseguiu antes que ele reclamasse mais – Uma cobra, sabe-se lá como, entrou no Ministério e atacou meu pai quando ele estava a serviço da Ordem.

- Uma _cobra_? Mas como...? É... faz sentido...

- O que é que faz sentido? – perguntou ela, alarmada.

- Meu pai disse "Digamos que Weasley vai ter um Natal um pouco... venenoso". Na hora eu não entendi bem... achei que ele tinha tomado alguma bebida envenenada... mas ele devia estar falando do veneno da cobra.

- Estava, sim. E era um veneno que não deixou as feridas cicatrizarem por três dias... até que os curandeiros acharam uma solução.

- Mas e agora? Ele está bem?

Foi a maneira como Draco perguntou isso que intrigou Ginny. A pergunta, em si, era automática, ela sabia. Mas ele parecia estar genuinamente preocupado.

- Está, sim... mas Draco... você está _preocupado _com o _meu pai_?

Ela esperava que ele fosse retomar a expressão zombeteira ao ser questionado dessa forma, mas Draco mais uma vez a surpreendeu.

- Não, já que você diz que ele está bem, acho que não tem motivo.

- Mas se ele não estivesse...

Agora ele pareceu, mais uma vez, irritado.

- Ora, ele é o _seu _pai, não é? Certamente se algo acontecesse a ele você ficaria desesperada, então acho que seria motivo pra eu me preocupar, não?

Ela ignorou a irritação dele e sorriu.

- Claro. Mas está tudo bem agora. Embora... eu esteja um pouco...

- Um pouco o quê?

- Eu não sei... esse ataque despertou alguma coisa em mim... uma noção do que realmente está acontecendo... e Draco, nós estamos aqui, nos divertindo e agindo como se o mundo estivesse uma maravilha! – ela disse a última parte muito rápido, antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Bem, o mundo não está uma maravilha. Na verdade, está um saco, com essa guerra velada. E justamente por estar velada, o que nós realmente podemos fazer?

- Você parece a Andromeda falando.

- Quem?

- Andromeda. Sua _tia_ Andromeda.

- O quê? Eu não tenho uma tia... ah! – ele deu um pequeno sorriso de compreensão – A tia que foi banida da família por casar com um San... oh, _desculpe_, com um _nascido trouxa_?

- Essa mesma, e você não deveria se referir a ela dessa forma irônica, Draco, porque...

- Quer relaxar, ruiva? Eu estou só brincando. Até porque gostei muito dela ter dito isso pra você, porque se fosse só eu você iria dizer que eu não me importo com a guerra... mas ela certamente se importa, e mesmo assim concorda comigo. O que você acha que pode fazer?

- Não sei... no mínimo, me dedicar mais à AD!

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Ah _sei_.O grupinho _feliz_ do Potter.

- Pra mim não é um grupinho feliz. É uma forma de treinar a defesa que a Umbridge não ensina.

- Claro. Com o melhor professor de todos os tempos.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser, Draco, mas o Harry conhece muito mais feitiços do que eu ou qualquer um lá.

- Então vocês não entendem realmente nada de magia.

- Ah, certo, espertinho. Aposto que ele conhece mais que você.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Sério? Eu adoraria duelar com ele e mandar os pedaços como prova do contrário pra você.

- Mas como isso não teria utilidade nenhuma, pode esquecer. Sério, Draco... de qualquer forma, mesmo que você desaprove o Harry, não pode negar que é muito melhor praticar defesa em grupo do que ficar parado.

- Certo, Ginevra, – tornou ele, impaciente – se vai fazer você se sentir melhor se dedicar mais à essa AD, então faça isso! Mas pare de sentir esses complexos de culpa ridículos! O que aconteceu ao seu pai não é sua culpa. Ele fez uma escolha que você ainda é muito nova pra fazer, por mais que já saiba o que quer.

- Pra você é fácil falar. Você não sabe o que quer, não é? Tudo isso está muito cômodo pra você!

Draco estreitou ainda mais os olhos, e quando falou, sua voz saiu baixa.

- _Cômodo_? É isso que você acha, não é? Muito cômodas, realmente, foram as minhas férias de Natal, com meu pai insinuando coisas e me pressionando... muito cômodo seria para mim simplesmente brigar com ele e dizer que não quero, certo? Ele com certeza ficaria muito satisfeito, e o chefe dele, ainda mais! "Quem não está conosco está contra nós, Draco. Lembre-se disso"! Como se eu pudesse esquecer, com ele me dizendo isso o tempo todo! Muito cômodo ver minha mãe angustiada com essa guerra iminente, querendo manter a família unida e vendo que isso está ficando difícil! Muito cômodo eu passar para o lado de vocês e fingir que sou um súdito de Dumbledore como Potter, não é, Ginevra?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Harry, Draco. Por que você insiste em falar nele o tempo todo?

- Porque parece que é o que você quer de mim. Uma espécie de Potter, só que loiro, bonito e charmoso.

Ginny não sabia se ria ou não.

- Draco... eu não quero que você seja como ele. Não mesmo. Eu quero você como você é, ou não estaria com você agora. Só... só respeita como eu me sinto, por favor!

- Eu respeito... só que não adianta você ficar paranóica. O fato de que não tem muita coisa que você possa fazer é uma realidade. Se quer se dedicar à essa AD, já disse, faça isso. Mas não aja como se fosse errado você querer se divertir também. Comigo.

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Está com medo de que eu não queira mais te ver?

- Só se você for louca.

- Sei. Mas já pensou se você for visto comigo? O que seria da sua reputação?

- Um desastre, com certeza. Mas é um risco que vale a pena correr.

- Humm, que bom ouvir isso... – ela disse, enquanto se aproximava dele e o beijava levemente – o que diria sua fã de cara de sapo se visse você agora?

- Deixaria de ser minha fã, provavelmente, – ele respondeu, enquanto aproveitava a sensação maravilhosa de ser beijado por ela – o que me lembra uma coisa... ela reuniu os favoritinhos dela ontem à noite para criar uma tal de Brigada Inquisitorial...

- O quê? – perguntou ela, parando de beijá-lo.

- Ah não, se eu soubesse que você ia parar por causa disso, não tinha contado!

- Sério, Draco, que Brigada é essa?

- Provavelmente pra competir com a sua AD... que ela já desconfia seriamente da existência, na verdade. Temos mais autoridade que os monitores comuns, podemos tirar pontos de todo mundo, e seremos os olhos e os ouvidos dela aqui em Hogwarts.

- Temos? Podemos, seremos? Você... você _aceitou _fazer parte disso?

Draco a olhou como se ela estivesse louca.

- Mas é claro, Ginevra! Achou que eu ia perder essa? Mal posso esperar pra dar uma detenção no Potter!

E quando Ginny o olhou entre abismada e irritada, ele completou:

- E também posso saber o quão perto ela está de descobrir sobre vocês. Até me ofereci pra ser o espião oficial... assim posso oferecer pistas falsas sobre onde vocês se reúnem, o que fazem, etc.

- Sério?

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

- Claro que sim. Você sabe que essa escola não teria a mesma graça pra mim se eu não pudesse te puxar mais pelos corredores.

Eram coisas assim que a faziam se esquecer completamente dos temores que trouxera para Hogwarts, ela pensou enquanto beijava Draco novamente, e a conseqüência foi um atraso de 20 minutos na aula da Professora Vector.

O dia seguinte já era o primeiro da AD depois do Natal. Ginny ainda estava extasiada pelo surpreendente oferecimento de Draco em fazer jogo duplo com Umbridge. Era o tipo de coisa que tornava muito difícil não acreditar quando Andromeda dizia que ele realmente gostava dela. Afinal, ele estava ajudando Harry. _Harry_! E tudo isso para que Ginny não corresse o risco de ser expulsa. Certamente era impossível ele fazer isso se não gostasse dela, não? _Mas então por que ele não diz?_ _Bem, certamente por ele ser Draco Malfoy, não é? Provavelmente eu vou ter que dizer primeiro... mas ainda é cedo... _Ela resolveu não se atormentar com isso por enquanto. Pelo menos se permitiu saborear mais um pouco a recente e agradável surpresa.

De fato, estava tão feliz quando chegou à reunião que tudo parecia perfeito e maravilhoso.

- Hoje vamos começar o Feitiço do Patrono. – dizia Harry.

Houve exclamações de aprovação entre os membros da AD, mas nenhuma tão veemente quanto a de Ginny. Se havia um dia perfeito para tentar fazer um Patrono, esse dia era hoje.

- O feitiço é simples. Vamos lá, repitam comigo: _Expecto Patronum_!

- _Expecto Patronum_! – repetiram todos em uníssono.

- Mas é claro que só saber a fórmula não adianta. É preciso pensar em alguma coisa realmente feliz. A melhor lembrança que vocês tiverem. Mas não precisam se chatear nem preocupar se não conseguirem de primeira, é praticamente impossível. Concentrem-se agora.

Ginny não teve a menor dificuldade. Tinha várias lembranças felizes relacionadas a Draco, mas a mais recente delas certamente era a melhor no momento.

- Quando eu disser três... um... dois... três!

Ginny se concentrou sem esforço em Draco enganando Umbridge para ajudá-la, ergueu a varinha e gritou, junto com o resto:

- _Expecto Patronum_!

E então aconteceu algo que ninguém, nem mesmo a própria Ginny esperava. Enquanto da maioria das varinhas saiu, no máximo, um fiapinho prateado disforme (incluindo aí Hermione), e de outras nada saiu, da varinha de Ginny irrompeu um enorme animal prateado, que de início foi difícil ver o que era. Com grandes asas e chifres, uma cauda que chicoteava o ar, ele parecia ainda mais magnífico na cor prateada dos Patronos. Era um dragão.

**N/A: Gostaram? Eu já reli esse tantas vezes que acabei enjoando... mas lembro que na época que eu escrevi gostei bastante hehehe... bom, tem mais alguns prontos, e na minha opinião estão melhores, porque a coisa está esquentando! No próximo capítulo, diálogos interessantíssimos da Hermione com a Ginny e com o Blaise! Comentem, comentem!**

Especialmente e eternamente obrigada a **Lou Malfoy, Thaty e Luana Rubin** (já respondi as reviews de vocês, né?  ) e também a:

**Yhad: **muito obrigada mesmo por comentar! Como vc vê, continuei e nem demorei né?? Só espero que não tenha se decepcionado demais ao ver que não aconteceu nada hehehe!!

**nessa: **Pronto, taí e foi rapidinho!! Eu matei as expectativas de todo mundo?? Hahahaha, mas eu me diverti tanto! Brigada mesmo por comentar!!

**miaka: **minha queridíssima miaka! Que ótimo ver vc de volta, melhorou demais meu feriado depois de ler sua review!! Não me bata, porque postei rapidinho o capítulo, hein! Se bem que é capaz de vc querer me bater pela forma como eu continuei hehehe! Mas que bom, que bom MESMO que vc virou fã do Blaise, eu amo tanto ele, é ótimo saber que a maneira como eu o faço agrada mais gente! Muito obrigada eternamente!!

**Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo (breve),**

**Bella Black Malfoy**


	10. Hermione entende algumas coisas

Capítulo 10 -

**Capítulo 10 – Hermione entende algumas coisas**

_E então aconteceu algo que ninguém, nem mesmo a própria Ginny esperava. Enquanto da maioria das varinhas saiu, no máximo, um fiapinho prateado disforme (incluindo aí Hermione), e de outras nada saiu, da varinha de Ginny irrompeu um enorme animal prateado, que de início foi difícil ver o que era. Com grandes asas e chifres, uma cauda que chicoteava o ar, ele parecia ainda mais magnífico na cor prateada dos Patronos. Era um dragão._

Diversas exclamações veementes foram ouvidas na Sala Precisa. Ginny não apenas havia conseguido produzir um patrono de primeira, como também tinha sido um animal mágico. Todos a olhavam boquiabertos, e a própria Ginny não sabia que reação ter.

- Ginny, isso é... quer dizer.. puxa, meus parabéns! – gaguejou Harry, espantado, mas sorridente. Ela sorriu de volta, ainda meio em transe.

- É como eu disse – tornou ele para o resto da turma –, é _praticamente_ impossível conseguir de primeira. Mas acabamos de ter a prova aqui de que não é _impossível_. Aliás, um outro paradigma foi quebrado essa noite. Nem mesmo eu sabia que animais mágicos também podiam ser patronos. Você tem alguma idéia de por que isso aconteceu, Ginny?

- Eu... não sei. Suponho que seja porque gosto muito de dragões.

- É mesmo? – intrometeu-se Ron – Eu nunca soube disso.

- Bem... acho que aprendi a gostar deles com... Charlie.

Harry tornou a sorrir.

- É, suponho que seja isso. Ou vamos começar a acreditar que você tem poderes superiores, e aí vou ter que pedir para que você pegue o meu lugar.

- De jeito nenhum, Harry! Eu... imagino que seja o meu... fascínio pelos dragões que fez isso acontecer e...

- Aliado a uma lembrança realmente muito boa, eu diria. Mas pode relaxar, eu estou só brincando. Bom, isso foi realmente fabuloso, e se vocês quiserem conseguir a mesma coisa – disse ele para o resto da turma –, é melhor pararem de olhar pra Ginny e praticarem seus próprios Feitiços do Patrono.

Isso fez com que a atenção da turma se voltasse novamente para as tentativas, ainda que, no fim da aula, somente uns poucos (incluindo Hermione) tivessem conseguido produzir um patrono corpóreo.

Falando em Hermione, ela aproveitou a primeira oportunidade que teve para ficar a sós com Ginny e perguntar algumas coisas que queria saber sobre o feito da amiga.

- Ginny, aquilo foi realmente espetacular.

- Hermione, eu realmente não sei como aconteceu... acho que pela primeira vez entendo como o Harry se sente quando todo mundo acha que ele faz coisas prodigiosas que nem ele mesmo entende.

- Ora, não foi uma boa comparação. Acho que você sabe muito bem como aconteceu.

- Quê? Eu não...

- Você ouviu o Harry. Fascínio pelos dragões aliado a uma lembrança realmente muito boa. Está explicado o grande mistério.

- Não sei, Mione, acho que não é tão simples assim...

- Na verdade é, sim! O que eu não sabia é que você também gostava de latim, Ginny.

Ginny entendia Hermione cada vez menos.

- Latim? O que é que latim tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

- Gosta ou não gosta?

- Gosto muito, a origem dos nomes dos encantamentos é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto na aula de Feitiços, mas sério, o que é que tem a ver?

- Dragão, Ginny. _Dragão_. Qual é a palavra latina para dragão?

Ginny então percebeu que havia entendido tarde demais aonde Hermione queria chegar.

- E o que é que tem? – perguntou ela, sem se preocupar em manter o tom amistoso.

- Qual é a palavra, Ginny?

- Se você está perguntando dessa forma, é porque sabe tão bem quanto eu.

- Ótimo. Acho que o mistério começa e termina aí então, certo?

- Escuta aqui, Hermione...

- Agora me escuta você, Ginny. Eu não estou te acusando de nada, por isso não precisa falar desse jeito comigo. Eu entendo que você não quisesse me contar nada, pela forma como eu me comportei aquele dia do jogo de quadribol. Me desculpa, obviamente eu não estava nem perto de parecer compreensiva, não é? Mas... se nós somos realmente amigas, Ginny... e você pode estar certa de que da minha parte nós somos sim, e muito... eu gostaria muito que você me contasse. E eu juro que não vou dizer nada precipitado.

Ginny ponderou por um momento.

- Sei. E se eu te disser que eu _estou mesmo _saindo com o Draco, o que é que você vai dizer?

- Não que eu já não desconfiasse, mas... pode me dizer como isso aconteceu? Eu achava que você odiasse ele!

- Eu não posso odiar alguém que nem conheço e nunca convivi, Mione. Eu posso ter minhas próprias impressões, mas que nunca podem ser muito bem fundamentadas até que eu realmente conheça a pessoa. E era exatamente isso que acontecia... até o Baile de Inverno.

- Eu sabia! – murmurou Hermione.

- Novidade. – sorriu Ginny, pelo canto da boca. – Mas você quer ouvir ou não?

- Quero sim, quero muito!

- Bem... – e a partir daí Ginny começou seu relato, e teve que se impressionar com as reações de Hermione. A amiga parecia realmente interessada em ouvi-la, e não em manifestar ceticismo em relação ao Draco que Ginny descrevia.

Mas claro, nem tudo são flores. Em determinado momento, Hermione interrompeu Ginny bruscamente.

- Ginny, não que eu não acredite no que você está falando, mas tem uma coisa que eu realmente não consigo entender!

- É claro que não, você não me deixa acabar de falar! E você prometeu que não ia me interromper, Mione!

- Eu prometi que não ia dizer nada _precipitado_. Mas isso é tão importante que não posso entender por que você nem mencionou até agora!

- E o que é?

- Então quer dizer que o Draco Malfoy que faz questão de insultar a mim, ao Harry, _ao seu irmão e a toda a sua família_, toda vez que nos vê, é um falso Draco Malfoy? O garoto mimado, arrogante e preconceituoso contra pobres, mestiços e "sangues-ruins", é um personagem? Qual é a explicação pra isso, Ginny?

Ela suspirou.

- Sim... e não. Com certeza, a pessoa que você mencionou não é o Draco de verdade, o Draco que eu conheci. Mas eu nunca disse que ele era perfeito.

Hermione se lembrou prontamente de Blaise Zabini.

- Ele é preconceituoso sim, mas não dessa maneira infantil que ele usa pra provocar o Harry, você e o Ron. Ele mesmo admite que sabe que os argumentos que ele usa pra insultar vocês são ridículos. Ele acredita, sim, na superioridade do sangue, acredita que pobreza tem a ver com falta de ambição, acredita em um monte de coisas que eu não concordo, mas você vai negar que podem existir grandes bruxos que também pensem da mesma forma? Se ele fosse tudo isso que ele faz vocês pensarem dele, você acha mesmo que eu estaria saindo com ele?

- Mas Ginny, e quanto à sua família? Você mesma disse, ele acredita que pobreza tem a ver com falta de ambição, e ele vive insultando todos os Weasleys por serem pobres!

- Nós já tivemos uma briga feia por causa disso. Mas a maneira como ele se desculpou comigo depois... você não estava lá, Mione. Você não pode fazer idéia do quanto o Draco consegue ser maravilhoso.

Hermione se preocupou seriamente com a expressão no rosto de Ginny ao chamar Draco Malfoy de maravilhoso, mas resolveu deixar a pergunta que estava na ponta da sua língua para o final da conversa. Mas Ginny entendeu errado o silêncio da amiga.

- É isso mesmo, ele se _desculpou_. Que ele nunca sonhe que eu estou contando isso pra você, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele disse um monte de coisas sobre o que ele pensa a respeito do pai dele, sobre a visão dele a respeito da minha família, e... ah, droga também, por que é que ele _tem _que gostar da minha família? Por acaso eu gosto da dele? A minha única exigência é que ele não insulte mais eles, e se você não percebeu, ele está cumprindo muito bem. E eu me arrisco a dizer que ele já está vendo algumas coisas de forma diferente... outro dia eu flagrei ele super-interessado lendo um daqueles anúncios do Fred e do George!

- Quê, têm anúncios na Sonserina?? – Hermione sabia que a pergunta não tinha nada a ver com nada, mas não pôde evitar.

- É claro que sim, ou você acha que eles iam deixar barato?

- E o pessoal de lá não rasgou, nem nada?

Ginny sorriu novamente.

- Aparentemente, o Draco e o Blaise tiveram alguma coisa a ver com isso. Eles dizem que o anúncio é enfeitiçado para não sair, mas eu acho que foram eles que enfeitiçaram.

Hermione tentou disfarçar a sensação estranha (e nada ruim) que teve ao escutar o nome de Blaise, tanto que acabou fazendo uma afirmação que ela mesma sabia ser idiota:

- Mas o Malfoy não podia fazer isso... quer dizer, ele _é_ monitor!

Ginny ignorou-a sumariamente e continuou:

- Mas o que eu estou tentando te dizer, Hermione, é que o Draco não é, como ele mesmo disse uma vez, o "dragão de sete cabeças que vocês pensam que ele é". Se você ao menos conversasse com ele... precisa ver as coisas interessantes que ele diz, os planos que ele faz... e, só pra constar, planos que nem de longe envolvem a possibilidade de ele se tornar um Comensal da Morte.

- Bom... acho que conversar com ele é uma coisa um pouco difícil pra mim. Ele não é lá muito amistoso comigo, se é que você me entende.

- Eu sei que não é. Mas você por acaso é com ele? Aposto que se você um dia tratasse ele bem, do nada, ele ia ficar desarmado... mesmo que depois dissesse alguma coisa imbecil e provocativa (que, por sinal, ele só diz porque vocês caem nas provocações), no fundo ele ia ficar intrigado.

Hermione resolveu que era a hora da pergunta principal.

- Ginny... você está apaixonada por ele?

Silêncio. E então...

- Você está curiosa ou preocupada?

- Sinceramente? Os dois.

- Curiosa, tudo bem. Mas preocupada? Mione, você entendeu que eu estou saindo com o Draco desde a segunda tarefa? Você sabe que isso faz quase um ano? Por que você acha que ele está comigo? Por que estaria, se ele não estivesse gostando de mim? Por que me daria presente de Natal, de aniversário, por que se preocuparia em pedir desculpas quando a gente brigou? _Por que_ _bancaria o falso espião da AD para enganar a Umbridge_?

- O quê??

- Você ouviu. É isso mesmo que ele vai fazer naquela Brigada Inquisitorial ridícula.

- Brigada...?

- Você vai ver amanhã. Todos os sonserinos vão estar com distintivos escrito "Brigada Inquisitorial", o grupo seleto da Umbridge que tem mais poderes que os monitores comuns, pode dar detenções e tudo o mais. É, vai ser um inferno. Mas o Draco só topou porque ela desconfia da gente e queria um espião. O que ela não sabe é que o precioso espião que ela tanto adora vai dar pistas falsas pra ela.

- Ginny, você... você contou a ele sobre a AD?

Ginny olhou Hermione com certo desgosto.

- Depois do que eu disse, você está preocupada é com o que ele sabe... não ouviu uma só palavra, não é?

- Não, não é isso... mas é que ninguém que não seja do grupo sabe!

- Hermione, não seja boba. A Umbridge sabe há séculos, só não sabe exatamente quem faz parte e onde nós nos reunimos. E não, o Draco não sabe onde são as reuniões, mas eu não contei porque não tinha necessidade, afinal, por acaso ele iria querer participar? Mas eu confio totalmente nele.

- E você... você acha que ele está apaixonado por você?

A pergunta não era cética, ou pejorativa. Era apenas... uma pergunta.

- Eu não sei. A Andromeda acha que sim, mas...

- Andromeda?

- Eu contei a ela. E ela ficou muito contente em saber que o sobrinho dela não está bandeando para o lado das trevas.

Hermione havia esquecido que Andromeda Tonks era irmã de Nascissa Malfoy e, por isso, tia de Draco. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes por Ginny ter dividido o segredo com outra pessoa primeiro, mas reconheceu que Andromeda devia ter tido uma reação muito melhor do que a dela.

- E ela acha que ele está apaixonado por você. E você acha...?

- Eu realmente não sei. Sei que ele gosta de mim, gosta de estar comigo, mas é só. O que passa exatamente na cabeça dele, só ele sabe. Ou talvez nem ele. "Espere o momento em que ele vai ser sentir à vontade pra te dizer ou demonstrar melhor o que ele sente.", foi o que a Andromeda me disse. "Não esqueça, até porque você mesma disse isso, tudo que ele está tendo que vencer dentro de si mesmo pra admitir o quanto gosta de você." Bem, eu estou esperando. E, pra falar a verdade, gostando muito de esperar.

Mais tarde, no dormitório, Hermione percebeu que Ginny não respondera se estava ou não apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Mas nem precisava... estava claro em tudo, desde as palavras até no olhar dela ao falar dele. E ela não sabia exatamente o por quê, mas estava menos preocupada do que imaginaria estar. Talvez estivesse começando a acreditar serem possíveis os conceitos da amiga e de Blaise Zabini sobre Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini... esse era realmente um enigma para ela. E ela se descobriu com vontade de decifrá-lo um pouco.

E parecia que ele estava lendo as intenções dela, pois no dia seguinte se aproximou repentina e descontraidamente, como se a conhecesse há anos.

- Eu tenho uma dúvida que está me tirando o sono.

Hermione olhou para ele. Era a mesma expressão simpática e divertida que ela se lembrava de tê-lo visto fazer na única vez em que eles haviam conversado.

- Por que é que os trouxas usam aqueles objetos estranhos e nada práticos chamados _guarda-chuvas_ quando está chovendo?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, pronta para dar uma resposta nada educada. Uma ofensa aos trouxas não era nada que ela estivesse esperando dele. Mas Blaise continuou, antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar.

- Não, sério, não é uma pergunta ofensiva ou algo assim. É porque eu imaginei que houvesse uma maneira mais inteligente, não? Quer dizer, com toda a tecnologia muitas vezes admirável que eles inventaram para sobreviver sem magia, era de se esperar que para lidar com uma coisa tão simples e que existe desde o início dos tempos, como a chuva, já tivesse sido inventado algo melhor!

- Você está perguntando isso à toa ou existe um motivo?

Ele sorriu.

- Existe um motivo, na verdade. É que a professora Burbage passou um trabalho sobre...

- Professora Burbage? – perguntou Hermione, incrédula – A professora de Estudos dos Trouxas?

- É claro. Ou você conhece outra? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho típico de quem quer provocar. Hermione se limitou a fazer uma cara de "ha ha ha, muito engraçado" antes de responder:

- Eu acho que você é o único sonserino que faz essa matéria. E isso não é preconceito, eu fiz no meu terceiro ano e não havia ninguém da sua casa na sala. Peraí, nem você estava, e você está no mesmo ano que eu! Como você conseguiu pular o primeiro ano da matéria?

- É que eu só me interessei por ela mais tarde, então pedi ao professor Dumbledore e ele deixou, desde que eu estudasse e fizesse o exame antes. Pareceu ficar muito satisfeito, por sinal. Você tem razão, isso não é preconceito, realmente quase ninguém da Sonserina faz essa matéria.

Ela deu um sorrisinho de quem comprova estar certa e ele completou:

- Mas _eu_ faço, e a professora Burbage pediu que a gente pesquisasse alguma invenção trouxa e imaginasse um jeito de melhorá-la, mas sem magia, à moda dos trouxas mesmo. Até porque se fosse com magia seria muito fácil, ela quer que a gente entenda como os trouxas pensam. Aí eu lembrei logo desses "guarda-chuvas" e pensei que eles são acessórios bastante idiotas. Como você nasceu trouxa, imagino que talvez entenda melhor que eu porque eles usam essas coisas.

- E você teria uma idéia melhor?

- Bom, depois de tudo que eles já inventaram, imagino que uma capa feita de um material completamente impermeável não seria tão impossível assim.

- Trouxas não são tão burros assim. – sorriu ela – Na verdade, essas capas já existem. Mas elas só protegem a própria pessoa, então de que adianta? Imagina você num temporal enorme, tendo que segurar algum objeto que não pode ser molhado. Como você faz se estiver só com uma capa de chuva?

- Ok, ok, ainda não fiz a pesquisa toda. Mas, se você já tiver uma boa idéia, pode me poupar o trabalho. – acrescentou ele, com um sorrisinho.

- Claro que não, Zabini. – ela disse, na sua habitual pose de aluna estudiosa – É você que tem que pesquisar, e não os outros por você.

- Será que seria muito incômodo se você me chamasse de Blaise? Acho que soa melhor.

Ela o olhou meio espantada, enquanto ele completava:

- E se você fizer isso, eu posso chamar você de Hermione. Um nome muito bonito, por sinal. – dessa vez o sorriso foi gentil, e não provocativo. Não que ela se irritasse com o outro tipo também, mas esse ficara particularmente bem nele.

- Obrigada. – disse ela, subitamente acanhada e sem saber por quê.

- Bem! Vai me falar ou não, Hermione?

- Já te disse que não, _Blaise_. Vai ter que pesquisar sozinho.

Ele fez uma cara de desconsolado que quase fez Hermione mudar de idéia. Para que ela em seguida se perguntasse o porquê disso.

- Ok, ok. Mas pelo menos me responde se você não acha que é possível eles imaginarem uma maneira melhor.

- Eles...? – Hermione havia se esquecido completamente do que eles estavam falando.

- Os trouxas, Hermione. Para se protegerem da chuva.

- Ah! – fez ela, sentindo-se boba. – É, bem, suponho que sim, mas pra ser sincera nunca pensei nisso...

Ela estava pensando, na verdade, no quanto gostava de que Blaise se referisse aos trouxas como "eles", e não "vocês", como muitos faziam ao falar com ela, e não apenas na Sonserina.

- Talvez seja o que falte então. Pensarem nisso. – disse ele.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- É, talvez.

Ele sorriu de volta e ela achou que era hora de falar no assunto que estava realmente com vontade de falar.

- Bem... eu falei com a Ginny ontem.

- Sobre o Draco? – perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo, mas dessa vez erguendo discretamente uma sobrancelha.

- Foi. Perguntei a ela.

- E o que ela te respondeu?

- A verdade, ora.

- Sério? E como foi a sua reação?

- Quis primeiro ouvir o que ela tinha pra dizer...

- ... pra depois criticar? – completou ele.

- Não. Pra saber o que eu deveria pensar, antes de criticar qualquer coisa.

- Certo. E criticou?

- Não. Apenas perguntei algumas coisas. Afinal, ela é minha amiga e eu me preocupo com ela.

- Claro. Mas você aceitou... quer dizer... o que você realmente está pensando da situação?

- Não sei ainda. É claro que é um pouco difícil pra mim acreditar nas coisas que você e ela falam sobre o Malfoy. Afinal, pra mim ele tem feito questão de se mostrar completamente o oposto disso nos nossos cinco anos de aqui convivência em Hogwarts. Mas... talvez seja mesmo uma questão de ponto de vista. Não tenho motivos para acreditar que você ou a Ginny estejam mentindo, ou enganados no que dizem. Ela é minha amiga e também não é nenhuma idiota a ponto de ser enganada com tanta facilidade. E você...

Ela hesitou. Com um sorrisinho complacente, Blaise mais uma vez completou por ela:

- Eu sou diferente dos outros sonserinos de que você ouviu falar?

Ela pensou por um momento.

- Não. Você me ensinou que todo mundo pode ser diferente do que a gente pensa que é. Basta a gente reconhecer que se engana às vezes nas impressões que tem.

Foi a vez de Blaise, pela primeira vez, não conseguir pensar em uma resposta para dar a ela. Hermione aproveitou para se despedir educadamente e sair, tal qual ele havia feito no primeiro diálogo dos dois. Tanto que nem viu que ele continuou olhando enquanto ela se afastava, sorrindo de uma forma um pouco diferente de como havia sorrido durante quase toda a conversa.

A partir daí, Hermione e Blaise passaram a conversar constantemente. Para ele, ela não parecia ser uma "sabe-tudo intragável" ou algo parecido. Achava interessantíssimas as coisas que ela dizia, até mesmo as que incluíam trechos de "Hogwarts, uma história", que nem Harry nem Ron tinham paciência para ouvir, e acrescentava os próprios conhecimentos sobre o assunto quando os tinha. Não concordavam sempre, é claro, mas Blaise era sempre ponderado na hora de argumentar com ela. Como, por exemplo, quando ela mencionou o F.A.L.E..

- Acho que o principal problema nessa sua idéia, Hermione, é que não é de um Fundo de Libertação que os elfos precisam, e sim de uma mudança em seus próprios hábitos e idéias. Tente imaginar se você chegasse na cozinha de Hogwarts hoje e propusesse isso. Qual você acha que seria a reação deles?

- Dobby iria adorar. – disse ela com uma risadinha.

- Dobby? O elfo que pertencia à família do Draco? Sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa que fez Lucius Malfoy mandá-lo embora, mas não imaginava que ele estava trabalhando aqui!

- Mandá-lo _embora_? É essa a história que Lucius Malfoy espalhou, é?

- E não foi o que aconteceu?

- Ora, mas claro que não! Aquele horroroso iria manter Dobby lá sendo castigado diariamente até a morte, e olha que elfos domésticos vivem muito. Não, o que aconteceu na verdade foi que _Harry_ libertou Dobby.

- Harry? Harry Potter? Mas como...

- Ele trapaceou o Malfoy. Colocou uma meia... ah, é uma longa história.

- Ah, por favor. Não vai me deixar curioso, vai?

Hermione olhou para ele. Blaise parecia genuinamente interessado na história, e pronto para dar umas boas risadas às custas de Lucius Malfoy. Ela sorriu também e continuou a história

- Bem, como você sabe, foi Lucius Malfoy quem colocou o diário de Tom Riddle no caldeirão da Ginny antes da gente vir pra cá no nosso segundo ano, quando aconteceu aquele episódio da Câmara Secreta, não é?

- É, eu soube.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, no qual os dois pareciam estar pensando no significado dessas palavras para os dias atuais. Lucius Malfoy, o pai de Draco, quase tinha sido o responsável pela morte de Ginny.

- Bem... o que você provavelmente não sabe é que Dobby saiu escondido da casa dos Malfoy durante o ano inteiro para tentar avisar ao Harry sobre o que ia acontecer na escola. – Blaise realmente não sabia, e sua expressão denotava clara surpresa – Pois é. Depois que toda a história da Câmara foi desvendada, Lucius Malfoy apareceu na escola com Dobby a tiracolo para tirar satisfações com Dumbledore, e foi aí que Harry descobriu quem era a família a quem ele servia e que o tratava tão mal. Então, como ele já tinha deduzido que o diário foi parar nas coisas da Ginny por culpa do Malfoy, foi até ele, acusou ele disso e devolveu o diário, que Malfoy, obviamente, mandou Dobby carregar pra ele. O que ele não sabia é que dentro do diário tinha uma meia. – concluiu ela, com um sorrisinho.

Como era esperado, Blaise riu bastante da história. E assim eles acabaram esquecendo o assunto do F.AL.E., no qual voltaram novamente algumas vezes, discordando, mas nunca brigando por causa disso.

Quem não estava gostando nada da nova amizade de Hermione era Ron, e ele fazia questão de demonstrar isso todo o tempo, estando longe ou perto de Blaise. Que obviamente não se incomodava nem um pouco com isso. Pelo contrário, se divertia.

- Acho que ele está com ciúme de você.

Hermione soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Não, ele está só sendo implicante mesmo.

- Mas por quê? Por que eu sou sonserino?

- E amigo do Malfoy, sim. Provavelmente. E não adianta eu tentar usar com ele os mesmos argumentos que você usou para me convencer, ele é muito cabeça-dura. Mas você não se importa com ele, né?

- Claro que não. – sorriu ele – Já estou acostumado com animosidade por parte da sua casa.

Ron observava os dois de longe e fazia caretas furiosas.

- Não sei o que ela vê nele. – dizia ele a Harry.

- Em que sentido você está perguntando isso? Até onde eu vejo, eles são só amigos.

- _Só_ amigos? E você sabe de mais quem ele também é _amigo_?

Harry deu de ombros, como se dissesse "a decisão é dela" e deixou Ron vigiando Hermione e Blaise e resmungando sozinho.

O ano foi passando lentamente, em especial para os membros da AD, que não estavam agüentando mais tanta repressão. Umbridge estava ainda pior, se é que era possível, agora que contava com a ajuda da Brigada Inquisitorial. O único problema para ela é que, por algum motivo, não conseguia descobrir grande coisa sobre a AD. E, quando ela ameaçava pensar que talvez fosse incompetência de Draco, ele respondia prontamente.

- Professora, se eles estão formando um grupo para atacar o Ministério, acha mesmo que estão fazendo isso sem ajuda?

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco?

- Ajuda de alguém poderoso, professora. Alguém que, de alguma forma, consegue me levar a pistas falsas todas as vezes. – ele parecia decididamente irritado com isso – Francamente, a senhora acredita mesmo que um debilóide como Potter conseguiria arquitetar isso sozinho?

Ela riu bobamente.

- É, é claro, você tem razão... aquele imbecil não teria capacidade para isso mesmo. Mas Draco, é completamente vital que a gente descubra onde eles estão se escondendo!

- Eu sei disso, professora! Acha que eu também não estou ansioso para ver aquele testa-rachada ser expulso com todo o grupinho imbecil dele? Só posso imaginar que Dumbledore esteja por trás disso!

A possibilidade fez Umbridge arregalar os olhos.

- Mas será possível?

Draco alimentou essa teoria enquanto imaginava como alguém podia ser tão tapada e cair com tanta facilidade nas lorotas que ele inventava, além de fazer uma anotação mental para nunca permitir que Ginny soubesse que ele andava metendo o nome de Dumbledore no meio da história.

No fim das contas, ele estava conseguindo levar bem o papel de falso espião, até que aconteceu algo completamente inesperado, e que tinha tudo para arruinar completamente os planos dele. Uma garota da Corvinal resolveu dedurar o grupo. Enquanto Umbridge, eufórica, reunia toda a Brigada para ouvir o endereço do esconderijo secreto e agir, Draco aproveitou a balbúrdia geral e se afastou discretamente dali.

**E agora? O que é que eu vou fazer? Nunca mais vou poder me olhar no espelho outra vez se Potter souber que eu estou ajudando ele a não ser expulso. Mas não posso deixar que a **_**Ginevra**_** seja expulsa, isso não!**

Ficou matutando por alguns segundos, até que...

**É claro. Afinal de contas, você continua brilhante como sempre, Draco Malfoy.**

**N/A: Adooooro! Ficaram curiosos por aí? Espero que sim! :D**

**O tempo voa, amigos, e estamos quase chegando ao final da temporada "Ordem da Fênix". Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e comentem!**

**Obrigada especialmente e eternamente a Lou Malfoy e Luana Rubin (já respondidas) e também a :**

**Nessa: **Que bom que gostou do dragão! Eu adorei inventar isso também! Taí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Yhad: **Por animadinho o que vc quer dizer? Hhuahahauahuahuaa!! De qualquer forma acho que seja qual for o sentido eu vou ter que concordar! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijinhos!

**Angélica: **Oooooi, xará!! Hehehe! Demorei não, né? Continue comentando e faça uma autora feliz! :D Beijo, beijo!!

**Até breve a todos!**

**Bella Black Malfoy**


	11. Manobras de Draco

Capítulo 11 –

**N/A: ALERTA, ALERTA!! Inspiração sumindo!! Gente, agora eu nem to demorando mais, acho que mereço umas reviewzinhas, né? Sério mesmo, nem que seja pra jogar tomates, mas me falem o que estão achando porque as reviews são a fonte da minha inspiração!**

**Capítulo 11 – Manobras de Draco**

_**E agora? O que é que eu vou fazer? Nunca mais vou poder me olhar no espelho outra vez se Potter souber que eu estou ajudando ele a não ser expulso. Mas não posso deixar que a Ginevra seja expulsa, isso não!**_

_Ficou matutando por alguns segundos, até que..._

_**É claro. Afinal de contas, você continua brilhante como sempre, Draco Malfoy.**_

E chamou:

- Dobby!

O elfo se materializou quase instantaneamente na frente do garoto, que não sabia se a rapidez tinha sido pelo velho hábito de muitos anos, ou porque estudantes de Hogwarts tinham realmente autoridade sobre os elfos domésticos. Na verdade, estava pouco se lixando.

Dobby, claramente aterrorizado, fez uma reverência para ele:

- Jovem mestre Malfoy – disse o elfo, que de fato parecia não perder velhos hábitos facilmente.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara pra mim, eu não mordo. – disse o garoto, rispidamente. – Preciso que você faça uma coisa imediatamente. Você sabe onde fica a Sala Precisa? – perguntou Draco, sem rodeios. Afinal, dentro de alguns segundos não seria mais segredo mesmo.

Mas, para seu espanto, o rosto do elfo se desanuviou:

- Dobby sabe, mestre! Dobby sabe que a Sala Precisa é onde...

E se calou, nervoso, certamente pronto para se castigar. Draco, que já conhecia o hábito, segurou-o pelo abafador de chá e disse:

- Nem pense nisso. – E acrescentou com um sorriso debochado: – E não precisa ficar com medo de falar demais, eu sei que o seu precioso Harry Potter treina lá com os amigos. A coisa é que a Umbridge agora também sabe, e a não ser que você vá lá agora avisá-los, todos eles vão ser expulsos.

Dobby arregalou os olhos:

- Harry Potter, expulso? Não, Dobby não pode deixar isso acontecer! Dobby vai na Sala Precisa agora mesmo e...

E se conteve, hesitante.

- Mas por que o jovem mestre Malfoy está contando isso pro Dobby? Dobby sabe que o jovem mestre Malfoy não gosta de...

Draco teve que se conter para não afundar a cabeça de Dobby com um soco. Por que raios ele tinha que ser o único elfo doméstico em todo o mundo mágico que _pensava_?

- Eu sei que não gosto de Harry Potter, seu imbecil, mas ele não é a única pessoa lá, sabia?

Disse isso muito rápido, para logo em seguida se perguntar por que estava se explicando para um elfo doméstico.

Nesse momento, Dobby pareceu compreender alguma coisa. Seu rosto se desanuviou novamente e ele quase sorriu, para em seguida fazer uma reverência rápida para Draco e se preparar para sair correndo, certamente para a Sala Precisa. Mas antes que ele se afastasse, Draco puxou-o pelo abafador de chá novamente e disse:

- E mais uma coisa. Não _ouse_ contar pra ninguém lá que fui eu quem te contou isso. Você entendeu?

- Sim, senhor. – disse Dobby, com mais uma reverência, e dessa vez realmente se afastando correndo.

E em menos de 5 minutos o elfo já estava esbaforido na Sala Precisa, assustando todos ao entrar de repente e dizer, com nítido pânico:

- Harry Potter... ela... _ela_!

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram. A única "ela" que poderia causar tanto pavor a Dobby era, sem dúvida, Umbridge.

Um princípio de pandemônio se instaurou na Sala Precisa, quando todos só conseguiam pensar em sair correndo dali para escapar de Umbridge. E, de fato, _quase_ todos escaparam dos membros da Brigada Inquisitorial que foram designados para pegá-los. Menos Harry, que foi pego pela própria Umbridge.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava em polvorosa para saber o que teria acontecido a Harry. Quer dizer, todos imaginavam que ele _seria_ expulso, mas quem sabe... tantas coisas aconteciam a Harry Potter desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts e ele sempre conseguia escapar! Quem sabe dessa vez não seria da mesma forma? Embora fosse uma idéia reconfortante, quase ninguém parecia acreditar na possibilidade disso acontecer. Hermione, Ginny e Ron eram alguns dos mais nervosos, e não paravam de andar pra lá e pra cá, marcando o carpete do Salão Comunal. Fred e George pensavam em todos os tipos de mortes dolorosas para Umbridge e a Brigada Inquisitorial.

_O que será que aconteceu?_ – pensava Ginny – _Draco não devia estar bancando o falso espião? Como é que ela conseguiu chegar até nós?_

Obviamente, ela descartava completamente a possibilidade de ele ter algo a ver com a história. O mesmo não parecia se aplicar a Hermione, que olhava a amiga de forma significativa. Ginny ignorou-a. Depois perguntaria a Draco o que realmente acontecera, mas por enquanto estava preocupada apenas com Harry.

Que chegou ao Salão Comunal cerca de uma hora depois, e se viu cercado por colegas de todos os lados, ansiosos em saber o que havia acontecido com ele.

Quando conseguiu que eles parassem de gritar, Harry respondeu à pergunta principal que havia sido feita em meio à bagunça:

- Não, eu não fui expulso. – disse ele, provocando urros de alegria nos colegas, que não pareciam perceber que somente ele não participava da festa.

Mas, é claro, Hermione, Ron e Ginny perceberam.

- Harry... o que foi? – perguntou Mione, cautelosa.

- Dumbledore. – disse ele – Assumiu a culpa pela formação da AD e teve que fugir para não ser preso.

- **O quê??** – gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- E agora – completou Harry, com uma expressão sombria – acho que vocês não vão achar muito difícil descobrir quem vai assumir a direção de Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione e Ginny trocaram olhares exasperados, e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo para digerir a péssima notícia. Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Como, Harry? _Como _Umbridge descobriu sobre a AD?

Mais uma sombra perpassou o olhar do garoto.

- Aquela amiga da Cho, Marieta Edgecombe. Ela dedurou a gente.

Todos olharam espantados, e Ginny aproveitou para lançar um rápido olhar de "Viu, eu sabia que Draco não tinha nada a ver com essa história" a Hermione.

- Mas eu _azarei _a lista! Ela não poderia nos dedurar sem...

- Ah, você precisa ver como ela está bonita agora! – disse Harry, selvagemente.

Os quatro escutaram enquanto Harry relatava tudo o que tinha acontecido na sala de Dumbledore, desde o momento em que fora levado lá por Umbridge, passando pela falsa confissão do diretor, anotada furiosamente por Percy (Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e cerrou os punhos à menção do nome do irmão), até o momento em que Dumbledore teve que estuporar todo mundo e fugir.

No fim, fez-se um silêncio desolado em que os pensamentos de todos pareciam estar estampados em seus rostos: não teriam mais a AD, Dumbledore se fora e Umbridge era e nova diretora...

De fato, a partir do dia seguinte a notícia já havia chegado aos quatro cantos do castelo. Dolores Umbridge era a nova diretora da escola, e a idéia só pareceu agradar a Argos Filch e à Brigada Inquisitorial. Ou quase toda ela.

- Excelente. – resmungava Draco, enquanto esperava no jardim com Blaise a hora da aula de Poções. – E eu que achava que não tinha ninguém mais imbecil que Potter, mas _não_! Dumbledore _tinha_ que fazer isso, não é? _Tinha _que proteger o Potter e fugir da escola deixando essa Sapa Velha na direção!

Blaise deu uma risadinha.

- Fora a parte do Potter, você parecia um legítimo grifinório falando agora, Draco.

Mas antes que ele pudesse dar alguma resposta malcriada ao amigo, viu Ginny vindo na direção deles, com um olhar de quem já estava careca de saber da novidade e, obviamente, tinha detestado.

- Eu não acredito. Eu não _posso_ acreditar. – disse ela, e se jogou na grama ao lado de Draco, parecendo decididamente deprimida.

- Nem eu. – disse Draco, meio azedo. – Não consigo acreditar que Dumbledore tenha sido idiota a esse ponto.

Ginny amarrou a cara para ele.

- Preferia que eu tivesse sido expulsa junto com toda a AD?

- Não. Só o Potter já estava ótimo.

Ela estreitou os olhos, pronta para responder alguma coisa, e Blaise resolveu intervir:

- Suponho que não houvesse outro jeito de contornar a situação. Acho que Dumbledore estava protegendo todos os alunos que faziam parte da AD, e não só o Potter.

- Muito obrigada, Blaise. Você, como sempre, muito sensato, ao contrário de certas pessoas.

Foi a vez de Draco estreitar os olhos para ela:

- Sinceramente, você acredita mesmo nisso? Só o Potter tinha sido pego, só ele estava lá! Que provas a Umbridge teria contra você e os outros?

- Que _provas_? Uma lista, Draco, uma lista com os nomes de todos os componentes da AD! Por isso Dumbledore inventou que reuniu as pessoas que estavam com o nome escrito no papel, e que a primeira reunião seria feita na noite passada! Aí, aos olhos da Umbridge e do ministro, a culpa ficou sendo só dele!

- Ah, então _havia_ uma lista! – fez Blaise.

- Sim, e é por isso que a cara da Edgecombe agora está parecendo um abacaxi. – disse Ginny, maldosamente.

E antes que alguém pudesse questionar essa afirmação, ela prosseguiu:

- Porque a Hermione azarou a lista, de modo que se alguém dedurasse iria ficar cheio de espinhas horrorosas na cara, formando as palavras "dedo-duro".

Draco meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Blaise riu gostosamente.

- Ela fez mesmo isso? Ah, agora todo mundo sabe que não deve mexer com aquela garota!

E se afastou, ainda rindo.

Draco e Ginny se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Ela perguntou a Draco:

- E do outro lado? Como foi?

- Bem, ela ficou realmente eufórica com a possibilidade de pegar vocês... reuniu a Brigada inteira...

- E quase pegou!

Ele deu um sorrisinho:

- Foi, não foi?

- Foi sim, Draco, e eu não sei do que é que você está rindo, nós quase fomos todos expulsos!

- Ainda assim... não foram. – disse ele, com o mesmo sorriso.

- É, mas isso graças ao... peraí! – ela se calou e olhou para Draco, começando a achar que entendia o motivo do insistente sorrisinho dele – Você _não fez_ isso!

Ele abriu um pouco mais o sorriso.

- Claro que fiz.

- _Você _disse ao Dobby pra nos avisar??

- Duvida tanto assim que eu seria capaz disso?

- Não duvido que você faria algo assim... só não achei que _dessa vez_ tivesse sido você.

- E você acha que eu iria fazer o quê? Ficar sentado de braços cruzados esperando você ser expulsa? Pra que você acha que eu peguei essa tarefa de "espião"?

Mas ela agora estava sorrindo:

- E você chamou o Dobby! Muito bem pensado, quando ouviu o nome do Harry, ele deve... mas peraí, ele não desconfiou _nem um pouquinho _de você? – perguntou ela, incrédula, lembrando-se de que o elfo desconfiara até dela só porque tinha sabido que ela havia _dançado_ com Draco no Baile de Inverno.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Claro que aquele idiota desconfiou, achando que eu iria querer montar uma armadilha para o seu _precioso_ Potter... mas no fim eu consegui convencer ele a ir lá.

- Não ficou com medo de ele dizer que foi você? – perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho maroto – Que seria da sua reputação?

- Claro que eu dei ordens _expressas_ para que ele não contasse que fui eu. Acha que eu não penso em tudo? E imagino que ele deve ter ficado muito contente que a coisa toda parecesse idéia dele, deve até ter ganho um beijinho de agradecimento do Potter...

Ela riu.

- Não acho que Harry tenha tido tempo para dar beijinhos em ninguém. Estávamos todos mais preocupados em salvar a nossa pele, sabe.

- Vai ver foi por isso que ele se atrasou e foi pego.

Foi a vez de Ginny revirar os olhos.

- Mas e você? Também quer um beijinho de agradecimento? – perguntou ela, se aproximando dele.

- _Beijinho_, Ginevra? _Beijinhos_ eu ganho da minha mãe desde que eu nasci. Acha que eu fiz tudo isso pra ganhar um...

Ela não o deixou terminar, e beijou-o avidamente.

- Melhor assim? – perguntou ela, quando se separaram.

- É, bem melhor. Pro começo. – respondeu ele, tornando a beijá-la.

O regime ditatorial de Umbridge tornou a escola pior do que já estava, se é que isso era possível. Não que o primeiro dia dela tenha sido uma maravilha. Fred e George soltaram sua primeira leva de Fogos de Artifício que se multiplicavam cada vez que alguém tentava destruí-los, e o resto dos professores não parecia saber como se livrar deles sem Umbridge. Um sucesso caótico total.

- E isso foi só o começo! O melhor ainda está por vir... – dizia Fred.

- Como? Tem mais? – perguntou Ron, ansioso – O que é que vocês vão fazer da próxima vez?

- Segredo de estado, maninho. – disse George.

- Mas eu garanto que ninguém vai esquecer isso por um bom tempo. – completou Fred.

E devia ser algo realmente importante, pois os gêmeos passaram a ser vistos freqüentemente em lugares diferentes na escola, ao invés de sempre juntos como todos estavam acostumados a vê-los. Embora negassem que a separação tinha alguma coisa a ver com os novos planos (pelo contrário, nenhum dos dois parecia saber onde o outro andava), o resto dos grifinórios achava que, fosse o que fosse que iriam aprontar, provavelmente estava sugando mais do que o tempo normal deles.

De fato, uma semana depois, os dois fizeram um pântano no corredor do terceiro andar, aparentemente irremovível. Mas o mais interessante é que não fizeram questão nenhuma de esconder que tinham sido eles, ou fugir de Umbridge.

**(N/A: O pedaço abaixo, em itálico, foi quase integralmente retirado do livro **_**Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix**_**. Como eu queria mostrar a fuga dos gêmeos e amo essa parte, não vi necessidade de modificar.)**

_- Então! – disse a diretora, triunfantemente. – Então... Vocês acharam interessante transformar o corredor da escola em um pântano, não acharam?_

_- Bastante interessante, é. – falou Fred olhando para ela sem o menor sinal de medo._

_Filch abriu seu caminho para mais perto de Umbridge, quase chorando de felicidade._

_- Eu peguei o formulário, Diretora. – ele falou rouco, sacudindo um pedaço de pergaminho – Eu tenho o formulário e tenho as varas prontas... Ah, me deixe fazer isso agora... _

_- Muito bem, Argos. – ela falou. – Vocês dois – ela continuou olhando para Fred e Geoorge – estão para aprender o que acontece com desordeiros da minha escola._

_- Você sabe? – falou Fred – Nós achamos que não vamos._

_Ele virou para o seu gêmeo:_

_- George. – disse Fred. – Eu acho que nós já passamos da fase da educação em tempo integral._

_- É, eu tenho me sentido assim também. – falou George._

_- É hora de testar nossos talentos no mundo real, você não acha? – perguntou Fred._

_  
- Definitivamente. – disse George. _

_E antes que Umbridge pudesse dizer uma palavra, ele levantaram suas varinhas e disseram ao mesmo tempo:_

_- Accio Vassouras! _

_Ouviu-se um crack alto em algum lugar distante. As vassouras de Fred e George, uma  
ainda levando a pesada corrente e o prego de ferro com os quais Umbridge tinha prendido-as na parede, estavam rugindo pelos corredores na direção de seus donos; elas viraram a esquerda, voaram escada a baixo e pararam exatamente na frente dos gêmeos, a corrente batendo com barulho no chão de pedra polida._

_- Nós não nos veremos logo. – falou Fred para professora Umbridge, passando a perna sobre sua vassoura. _

_- É, a gente não se preocupa em manter contato. – falou George, montando sua própria. _

_Fred olhou em volta para os alunos, na multidão que observava silenciosa._

_- Se alguém quiser comprar pântanos portáteis, como nós demonstramos lá em cima, venha ao número 93 do Beco Diagonal: as Gemialidades Weasley! – ele falou em voz alta._

_- Descontos especiais para alunos de Hogwarts que jurarem que vão usar nossos produtos para se livrar dessa morcega velha. – adicionou George, apontando para a professora Umbridge._

_  
- Segurem eles! – gritou Umbridge, mas era tarde demais. Enquanto a Brigada Inquisitorial fechava em volta deles, Fred e George saíram do chão, subindo quatro metros e meio no ar, a corrente de ferro sacudindo perigosamente abaixo. Fred olhou para o outro lado do hall para o poltergeist flutuando um nível acima da multidão. _

_- Mande o inferno pra ela por nós, Pirraça. _

_E Pirraça, que ninguém nunca tinha visto obedecer a um aluno antes, tirou seu chapéu da cabeça e sacudiu para saudar enquanto Fred e George faziam a volta sobre aplausos tumultuosos dos alunos abaixo e aceleraram para as portas abertas da frente em direção a um pôr-do-sol glorioso._

Fred definitivamente estava certo quando disse que ninguém iria esquecer esse feito tão cedo. A fuga dos gêmeos foi o único assunto de Hogwarts durante uma semana, e mesmo depois continuou sendo comentada por todos os alunos.

- Uma loja no Beco Diagonal! – dizia Blaise. – Eu nunca imaginaria que os negócios deles já tinham chegado a esse ponto!

- Ora, os produtos deles já eram um completo sucesso desde o ano passado, Blaise. De uns tempos pra cá, eles só estavam esperando fechar o aluguel com o dono da loja no Beco pra irem embora.

Blaise olhou surpreso, porque quem falava era Pansy. Ele nunca imaginara que ela estivesse tão interada ou mesmo interessada nos negócios dos gêmeos Weasley.

- E como é que _você_ sabe disso?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha para ele, de um jeito que teria deixado Draco orgulhoso:

- Todo mundo sabe disso.

- Não, não sabe não. Acho que foi uma surpresa geral quando eles avisaram que já tinham uma loja no Beco.

- Blaise, só porque você não sabia, não precisa agir como se fosse a novidade do mundo.

- Mas _é_ a novidade do mundo, Pansy! E não apenas aqui na Sonserina, mesmo na Grifinória tenho certeza que ninguém sabia!

- E como você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho meus contatos.

- Ah, sim... Hermione Granger, certo? E só porque ela não sabia, quer dizer que ninguém mais sabe?

- Ela é muito esperta, e amiga dos Weasleys, Pansy.

- Então eles deixaram ela de fora dessa.

E saiu, deixando Blaise realmente intrigado. Aliás, pensando bem, ele não se lembrava de ter falado muito com Pansy nos últimos tempos. A garota aparentemente deixara de se preocupar com o que Draco fazia ou deixava de fazer, outro motivo para intrigá-lo. Uma idéia absurda passou pela cabeça dele, para logo depois ser descartada. "Menos, Blaise... bem menos.", disse ele a si mesmo.

Em meio ao caos que os gêmeos pediram e Pirraça atendeu, a época dos exames foi se aproximando, e Ginny sentiu que poderia até realizar os NOMs. Como ela e Draco não queriam deixar de passar tempo juntos, mas o garoto precisava realmente estudar, estudarem juntos foi a solução que encontraram. Ela de vez em quando tentava provocá-lo perguntando coisas que tinha aprendido na AD e que achava que ele não saberia responder, mas na maioria das vezes era surpreendida pelo conhecimento do sonserino sobre o assunto.

- Afinal de contas, por acaso você também andou treinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas escondido, Draco?

- Escondido? Não, eu não preciso disso. Essa matéria é minha especialidade, você não sabia? Estudo desde pequeno.

Ela o olhou sem entender.

- Meu pai, Ginevra. Antes de eu entrar para Hogwarts, ele treinava comigo todos os dias. E depois que eu vim pra cá, nas treinávamos nas férias, até o ano retrasado, mais ou menos. Mesmo depois que ele parou, eu continuei sozinho.

Ginny ficou espantada:

- Mas... por quê ele fazia isso?

Draco sorriu para ela.

- Porque não acreditava na competência dos professores de Hogwarts. Aliás, tinha motivo para isso, não é? E ele sempre dizia que...

Ele hesitou.

- Que...? – encorajou ela.

- Que se o Lord das Trevas voltasse, era bom eu estar preparado.

Ginny ficou pensando por um momento, até que resolveu falar:

- Mas eu achei... imaginei... quer dizer... ele não preferiu te ensinar as _Artes das Trevas_ mesmo?

- E você acha que ele não ensinou? Mas a defesa também é importante, mesmo para quem não pretende lutar do lado dos bonzinhos. Porque são os feitiços que vocês usam, então é importante saber como combater.

Alguma coisa no tom dele desagradou Ginny.

- E o que você acha disso hoje?

- Utilíssimo. Afinal, os NOMs estão chegando, e se eu fosse depender do que _aprendemos_ com a Umbridge...

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, Draco. Quero dizer... essa coisa de aprender defesa para saber rebater os feitiços que _nós_ usamos.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Essa era a razão dele, Ginevra. Eu não disse que era a minha também.

- E quanto às Artes das Trevas? Ele te ensinou muita coisa?

- O que foi possível para um garoto da minha idade. – disse ele, laconicamente.

- Draco...

- O que é? – agora ele estava irritado – Está com medo de eu usar Artes das Trevas contra seu amiguinho Potter?

- É incrível como você sempre põe o Harry no meio!

- É impossível não colocar quando você começa a agir como ele. O que é? Do que você tem medo? Do que você _desconfia_, Ginevra?

- Eu não desconfio de você, Draco. Só que você nunca tinha me dito que seu pai tinha te ensinado Artes das Trevas.

- E que bem isso faria? Eu não uso esse conhecimento.

- Mas usaria se precisasse?

Ele pensou por um momento.

- Usaria, sim. Mas não pretendo usar contra a sua _querida_ Ordem da Fênix, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Usaria a favor dela? – dessa vez ela deu uma risadinha ao perguntar.

Ele riu também.

- Usaria a _meu_ favor, ruiva. E a seu também, se fosse necessário. E acho que já estudamos demais por hoje também. – disse ele, se aproximando dela.

- Draco! – ela o afastou – Você tem _NOMs_! Já que está bem em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, vamos estudar outra coisa! Ahn... Poções, então!

Ele revirou os olhos, mas acabou admitindo que talvez fosse necessário. E Ginny descobriu, então, que o favoritismo de Snape em relação a Draco talvez tivesse alguma razão de ser. Ele era _realmente_ bom em Poções. Ocorreu a ela que nem Harry nem Ron ou Hermione algum dia pararam para considerar essa possibilidade. Depois de Poções, passaram para História da Magia, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia e Astronomia. Ginny se surpreendeu em saber o quanto Draco estava bem em praticamente todas as matérias. Mesmo História da Magia, que ninguém conseguia prestar atenção.

- Draco... você realmente _assiste_ à aula do Binns?

- Ficou louca? É claro que não. Estudo por conta própria, e minha memória tem melhorado bastante nos últimos tempos, tenho que admitir. – disse ele, parecendo pensativo em relação a isso.

- E Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? Então você só insulta o Hagrid para irritar mesmo, não é?

- Eu achei que você já tivesse percebido isso.

Era impressionante a cara-de-pau com que Draco dizia isso para ela.

- Mas meu cérebro tem ficado bastante aguçado nos últimos tempos. Assim como meus reflexos, minha força física... acho que a minha tendência é ficar cada vez mais brilhante. – completou ele.

- Claro. Imagino que seja pela minha presença na sua vida.

Ele riu bastante desse comentário dela.

- Bom, quanto a isso eu não sei, mas pelo menos sei que _eu_ estou te influenciando de alguma forma.

E os dois, ao verem que não precisavam mais estudar, arranjaram algo mais interessante pra fazer.

Finalmente chegaram os tão aguardados NOMs. Que estavam correndo com relativa tranqüilidade, até que chegou o de Astronomia. Único a ser realizado à noite por razões óbvias, foi nele que um grande tumulto tirou a atenção de todos os alunos: agentes do Ministério entraram em Hogwarts para tentar levar Hagrid, que estragou todos os planos de discrição deles. Minerva McGonnagal, que tentou ajudá-lo, levou quatro feitiços estuporantes no peito, e isso enfureceu o professor e guarda-caça além da conta. Sozinho, conseguiu nocautear todos os que ousaram tentar se aproximar dele, e fugiu com Canino. Provavelmente para o mesmo lugar onde estava escondido Dumbledore, foi o comentário geral no dia seguinte. Mas isso não foi o pior. O fato realmente alarmante aconteceu na tarde seguinte, durante o exame de História da Magia.

Ginny demorou muito a entender o que estava acontecendo, pois Harry, descontrolado, não conseguia articular uma única frase com clareza. Mais ou menos uns 20 minutos de tentativa, e ela finalmente soube: ele tinha tido uma visão de Sirius sendo torturado por Voldemort em pleno Ministério da Magia. Voldemort, aparentemente, queria obrigar o padrinho de Harry a apanhar a arma secreta para ele, pois ele mesmo não conseguia tocá-la. Hermione insistia que podia ser só uma visão implantada por Voldemort na mente de Harry. Ginny tinha sérias dúvidas, assim como Ron, enquanto o próprio Harry parecia prestes a enforcar a amiga se ela continuasse com aquela hipótese.

No fim, eles (exceto Hermione, que parecia apavorada com a idéia) decidiram que seria melhor arrombar a sala de Umbridge como haviam feito no dia da fuga de Fred e George **(N/A: essa primeira vez que eles arrombaram a sala dela eu não transcrevi porque não achei importante, mas todo mundo lembra que aconteceu, né?)** para tentar falar com Sirius em Grimmauld Place pela lareira. Ginny, Ron, Luna e Neville (que apareceram depois) concordaram em distrair Umbridge para mantê-la afastada da sala, enquanto Hermione ia junto com Harry.

O problema é que dessa vez a diretora estava preparada. Não só não acreditou na mentira de Ron de que Pirraça havia destruído o Departamento de Transfiguração, como convocou rapidamente toda a Brigada Inquisitorial e conseguiu que eles capturassem também Ginny, Luna e Neville, que estavam inventando mentiras para o resto dos alunos, até chegar à própria sala e ver Harry na lareira.

Dessa vez a situação parecia mais grave. Umbridge não parecia disposta apenas a expulsar todos os envolvidos. Ela queria _respostas_. E a expressão maníaca em seu rosto dizia que ela não iria ter escrúpulos para consegui-las.

Por isso, dessa vez, Draco resolveu ir junto. Não havia Dobby ou qualquer outro subterfúgio para tentar fazer Ginny escapar, então ele achou que a única coisa a fazer era estar presente ao acontecimento. E, convenientemente, tornou-se o "captor" dela, o que duplicou a irritação de Harry e Ron, mas deu certa sensação de conforto à garota. Que durou pouco, porque Umbridge estava decididamente ensandecida.

Sua primeira atitude foi tentar interrogar Harry usando o Veritaserum. Ao ser informada por Snape que a poção só ficaria pronta em um mês (inclusive, os poucos minutos que o professor de Poções passou na sala constituíram outro episódio interessante, porque Harry tentou avisá-lo da captura de Sirius usando uma frase aparentemente sem sentido "Ele pegou Almofadinhas! Ele pegou Almofadinhas no lugar onde está escondido!", que Snape não entendeu ou fingiu não entender, Ginny nunca saberia a diferença), Umbridge resolveu tomar medidas mais drásticas e usar a maldição Cruciatus no garoto.

Foi quando Hermione se manifestou, inventando uma história maluca sobre eles estarem tentando falar com Dumbledore para avisar que a arma estava pronta. É claro que isso provocou em Umbridge a reação esperada: ela arregalou os olhos e pareceu interessadíssima na história (Draco teve que se conter para não soltar um bufo de desdém: a mulher era mais tapada do que o normal, a história da Granger era uma mentira óbvia), e Hermione conseguiu que ela desistisse da idéia de torturar Harry e convenceu-a de que os dois iriam levá-la até a arma. Ginny quase pôde sentir o esforço que Draco estava fazendo para manter a pose impassível de membro da Brigada Inquisitorial. No fim, os três foram, com instruções deixadas por Umbridge para que os demais permanecessem presos ali até ela voltar.

Claro que Ginny não pretendia ficar lá esperando para ser expulsa, tampouco Draco pretendia que ela fizesse isso. Enquanto os demais membros da Brigada provocavam e se vangloriavam em voz alta, Draco e Ginny cochichavam um plano rápido com a maior discrição possível.

- Você vai ter que me lançar um feitiço, ou não vai convencer ninguém – dizia ele, baixinho – Você sabe onde Granger e Potter levaram a Umbridge?

Ginny tinha uma idéia não muito reconfortante, por isso resolveu não passá-la a Draco.

- Acho que para a cabana do Hagrid. – mentiu ela, no tom de voz mais baixo que conseguiu – Talvez queiram trancá-la lá.

- Seria uma idéia idiota, mas funcionaria por um tempo. Depois vocês têm que apagar a memória dela. Por acaso algum de vocês sabe como fazer um feitiço da memória?

Ginny só sabia a teoria, mas tinha certeza que Hermione seria capaz de fazer. E mesmo que não tivesse contado a verdade a Draco, sabia também que fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, e onde quer que eles estivessem, a memória de Umbridge teria _realmente _que ser apagada.

Sendo assim, combinaram que, no menor espaço de tempo que conseguisse, Draco iria lançar um feitiço em Goyle, que era o captor de Ron (embora ele tivesse sérias dúvidas sobre qual dos três aprisionados seria mais lento para tentar uma reação, com "Loony" e Longbottom ele simplesmente se recusava a acreditar que tinham alguma possibilidade de sucesso, e afinal de contas Goyle era bem tapado mesmo) e deixar que Ginny o acertasse com um feitiço estuporante (não que ela estivesse com muita vontade de fazer isso). A partir daí, era com os quatro, que deveriam tomar as devidas providências para que a memória de Umbridge fosse alterada.

Bom, esse era o plano de Draco. Ginny sabia que a coisa de verdade iria ser bem mais complicada. Quando conseguissem (e _se_ conseguissem) se livrar de Umbridge, tinha certeza que Harry iria querer arranjar um jeito de ir até o Ministério ajudar Sirius. Mas se contasse isso a Draco, ele iria querer mantê-la presa lá eternamente.

A coisa toda saiu muito bem. Quase ninguém percebeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo, até que estavam os quatro membros da AD livres, e os cinco da Brigada desacordados. Ginny ainda lançou um último olhar a Draco antes de sair correndo de lá com Ron, Luna e Neville.

Quando chegaram à Floresta Proibida (afinal, Ginny estava certa em pensar que era pra lá que Harry e Hermione tinham levado Umbridge), encontraram os dois lá, cobertos de um sangue que obviamente não era deles e espantados que os quatro tivessem conseguido se livrar da Brigada Inquisitorial.

- Graças à Ginny! – disse Ron, parecendo orgulhoso da irmã. De fato, a impressão que ele teve era que ela tinha derrubado Draco Malfoy e Goyle ao mesmo tempo.

- E a Draco Malfoy, claro. – completou Luna, no tom etéreo de sempre, olhando para Ginny e fazendo o sangue da garota gelar. _E eu achando que a Luna era desligada!_

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

Ginny se apressou em responder:

- Acho que a Luna quis dizer que ele foi muito fácil de derrubar. Foi o primeiro que eu estuporei.

Luna continuou olhando para ela ao dizer:

- É, acho que foi isso que eu quis dizer então.

Felizmente ninguém estava muito interessado em saber os detalhes. Estavam mais preocupados em pensar uma maneira de chegar ao Ministério e salvar Sirius. Foi quando Luna teve a idéia de usarem Testrálios, que foi prontamente acatada pelo resto do grupo. Claro que Harry tentou convencê-los de que ele devia ir sozinho, mas foi voto totalmente vencido, e, cinco minutos depois, seis Testrálios estavam carregando seus passageiros de Hogwarts em direção ao Ministério da Magia.

E, enquanto voavam, Ginny sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito ao pensar no quão arriscada era a missão, que ela poderia não sobreviver e a última coisa que dissera a Draco fora uma mentira...

**N/A: Pois é... no próximo capítulo vocês vão ver o episodio final do livro 5 sob a ótica do Draco... eu gostei bastante e espero que gostem também! Se eu fosse boa com trailers, soltaria um agora, mas sou uma negação hehehe... portanto, esperem até o próximo que não demora, está bem legal!**

Obrigada especialmente a **Nani Slytherin 815** e **Lou Malfoy** (reviews já respondidas), vcs não imaginam a contribuição que dão pra que a fic continue. Obrigada também a **Nessa**: viu, vc acertou hehehe!! Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb, mas o próximo ta melhor!!

Queria deixar registrada a minha imensa felicidade pela volta da minha querida **Mila Fawkes**. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelas suas reviews e pelo seu retorno. Saber que vc está lendo e gostando é certamente um estímulo incrível para continuar a escrever.

**Grande beijo a todos e até o próximo capítulo,**

**Bella Black Malfoy**


	12. Ação e conseqüências

Capítulo 12 –

**N/A: Capítulo ESPECIALMENTE dedicado a Lou Malfoy! .**

**Capítulo 12 – Ação e conseqüências**

Cerca de meia hora depois, os membros da Brigada começaram a acordar. Entre irritados e confusos, tentaram, sem sucesso, procurar pelos fugitivos, enquanto Draco se afastava dali e procurava Ginny. Depois de uma busca infrutífera pelo castelo, inclusive no corredor onde eles sempre se encontravam, ocorreu a ele que o grupo poderia ter tido problemas com Umbridge, e seguiu para a cabana de Hagrid. Onde encontrou Blaise.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o amigo, desconfiado.

- Eu pergunto a mesma coisa a você.

- Eu estava procurando você, não te vejo desde sei lá que horas. Fui ao jardim achando que você podia estar com a Ginevra lá, e nada. Então, quando eu estou voltando pro castelo, vejo você correndo pra cá como se a sua vida dependesse disso. O que você quer na cabana do Hagrid, Draco?

- Não tem ninguém aí? Dá pra ver alguma coisa? – Draco usou perguntas para responder a Blaise, enquanto estreitava os olhos para tentar ver alguma coisa dentro da casa escura através da janela fechada.

- Draco, quem deveria...

- Draco, seu idiota! – resmungava ele para si mesmo – _Lumus_! _Impervius_!

A combinação dos dois feitiços deixou o interior da cabana completamente visível. Como Draco temia (nem ele sabia o por quê, mas a história toda começou a não cheirar bem desde que ele acordou), não havia ninguém, nem nada que indicasse que qualquer coisa fora do normal havia acontecido lá dentro. Blaise esperou pacientemente até que ele terminasse seu exame, para perguntar:

- Será que agora você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Ela mentiu pra mim. E eu, imbecil, acreditei. E já é a segunda vez em menos de dois minutos que eu estou dizendo insultos a mim mesmo!

Blaise resolveu que a última frase não acrescentava absolutamente nada à história.

- Você está falando da Ginevra? Ela mentiu pra você? O que _houve_, Draco?

Draco respirou fundo antes de falar para tentar manter a sensatez e a voz calma, e contou rapidamente para Blaise o que acontecera até a parte em que ele se deixara atingir pelo feitiço de Ginny.

- E ela disse que viria para cá, e sabe-se lá por que eu acreditei!

- Quanto tempo você passou desacordado, Draco? A coisa toda já pode ter voltado ao normal agora, e ela pode estar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Ela não faria isso. Não quando sabe que eu iria querer notícias. E eu já procurei em alguns lugares do castelo, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa, Blaise.

- Não seja bobo. Eram os seis contra a Umbridge, o que pode ter acontecido? – disse Blaise, embora também parecesse um pouco preocupado.

- Não sei, Blaise, mas tem alguma coisa esquisita nessa história, e agora eu não consigo entender como não vi isso antes. A cara do Potter, você precisava ter visto, tem alguma coisa acontecendo! E seja o que for, ele meteu a Ginevra no meio! – concluiu ele, socando o ar.

- Vamos com calma. O que você acha que pode ter acontecido?

- Certo, com _calma_. Nenhum dos seis está aqui, muito menos a Umbridge. Quanto a isso você tem razão, ela não podia sozinha contra eles agora que estavam com as varinhas, portanto eles devem ter se livrado dela de alguma forma. E depois, não voltaram lá na sala para tentar falar com Dumbledore, ou Sirius Black, ou seja lá com quem Potter estivesse tentando falar, primeiro porque não havia o menor sinal de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido naquele lugar enquanto eu estive desacordado, segundo, porque se fosse assim, quando tudo estivesse resolvido, Ginevra certamente teria voltado lá e me acordado. O que significa que eles com certeza foram fazer alguma outra coisa. Conhecendo Potter, certamente estúpida. Só resta saber o quê e onde!

- Ok, não nego que tudo o que você disse agora faz sentido. Então vamos raciocinar: o que você acha que eles podem ter ido fazer? Encontrar Dumbledore por algum motivo?

- Seja o que for, é grave, porque eles não estão aqui na escola, disso eu tenho certeza. Vamos recapitular... o que nós sabemos sobre a Guerra? Até então estava velada, mas algo me diz que tem a ver com ela. Não que esse pressentimento melhore alguma coisa, é claro! – disse Draco, visivelmente irritado.

- Bom...sabemos que existe um motivo para o chefe das trevas estar ainda nas sombras. Ele queria alguma coisa importante, uma arma ou algo assim, não é?

- Que ele ainda não tinha conseguido... nem sabia como conseguir... e que está... ah não! – Draco bateu na testa – Está no Ministério, eu tenho certeza!

- Quê?? Você não tinha me dito isso!

- Eu não tinha parado pra raciocinar muito sobre isso, mas é lógico, não é, o pai da Ginevra foi atacado no meio da madrugada quando estava parado na porta do Departamento de Mistérios! É _óbvio_ que ele estava guardando alguma coisa!

- Draco, você não pode estar me dizendo que acredita que seis estudantes foram sozinhos ao Ministério da Magia tentar achar alguma coisa em pleno Departamento de Mistérios...

- Eu disse, Blaise. O _Potter_. A estupidez dele, além de ilimitada, é contagiosa.

- Mas por que eles fariam isso?

- Pois é. Falta saber isso. Por que eles fariam uma idiotice dessas? Tem que ter um motivo muito forte, eu não... – ele parou. – A frase.

- Que frase, Draco?

- A frase, a frase que o Potter disse ao Snape! Ele estava tentando avisar alguma coisa, mas Snape não entendeu... ou ele pode ter fingido também!

- Qual foi a frase?

- Ele pegou almofadinhas no lugar onde está escondido.

- Quê?

De todos os absurdos possíveis, esse era o que Blaise menos esperava.

- Foi essa a frase. A Umbridge ficou maluca querendo saber o que era, mas Snape disse que quando ele quisesse que Potter gritasse bobagens, daria a ele uma Poção da Incoerência.

- Bom... – ponderou Blaise – não tenho idéia do que seja "almofadinhas", mas o lugar onde está escondido parece ser o Ministério mesmo...

- Foi o que eu pensei. E o que está escondido? A tal _arma_, sem dúvidas.

- Olhando por essa lógica, "almofadinhas" deve ser alguma coisa que possibilita ao chefe das trevas pegar a arma, você não acha? Deve ser por isso que Potter ficou desesperado...

- ... e foi burro o suficiente para tentar impedir sozinho! Quer dizer, não sozinho, _não_... pior que sozinho! Levando Ginevra com ele!!

- E não só ela... – acrescentou Blaise, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

- O que podemos fazer?? – Draco estava desesperado.

- Bom... você acha que Snape entendeu a mensagem do Potter?

- Não sei, mas é uma possibilidade. E ele pertence realmente à Ordem da Fênix, embora meu pai ache o contrário. Vamos ver se ele sabe o que está acontecendo.

Blaise hesitou.

- Draco, você... você tem _certeza_ de que Snape está do lado da Ordem?

- Tenho. Agora _vamos_.

Blaise acabou cedendo, mais pela falta de outras possibilidades. Afinal, nem Dumbledore, nem Minerva McGonnagal nem Hagrid estavam na escola, e não havia outra pessoa que eles soubessem pertencer à Ordem da Fênix e a quem pudessem recorrer.

Mas, chegando à sala de Snape, não o encontraram, e nem em lugar nenhum. Até que foram avisados por uma aluna da Sonserina de que ele havia saído.

- Não sei se acho isso bom ou mau sinal... – dizia Blaise.

- Pois é. Ele pode ter contatado o resto da Ordem e ter ido ajudar os seis...

- ... ou pode ser outra pessoa fora de alcance por algum motivo. – completou Blaise.

Os dois ficaram parados se olhando por um tempo, a sensação horrível de impotência se apoderando deles. Até que Draco quebrou o silêncio:

- É isso. Vamos ter que ir até lá.

- O quê? Draco, sinceramente, acho que você não está bem... acabamos de concordar que foi uma estupidez seis pessoas terem ido lá, e agora você quer...

- Se você não quiser ir, Blaise, não vou te obrigar. Mas eu estou indo.

Mas Blaise o segurou.

- Me _solta_.

- Agora, Draco, escuta aqui. Antes de bancar o Potter, vamos raciocinar um pouco, sim? Qual é o seu plano? O que você realmente pretende fazer quando chegarmos lá? E outra, _como_ exatamente você está pensando em irmos?

- O que fazer? Procurar Ginevra. Como ir até lá? Usando a lareira da sala da Umbridge. Pronto, está resolvido.

- Certo, a lareira. – disse Blaise, enquanto os dois iam até ela. – Mas quanto ao que vamos fazer, ainda não está claro, Draco. O Ministério da Magia é enorme, onde exatamente...

- Departamento de Mistérios.

Agora foi a vez de Blaise ficar irritado.

- Quantas surpresas eu ainda vou ter até chegarmos lá, Draco? O que mais você sabe e ainda não me contou?

- Pensei nisso agora, eu ouvi meu pai dizer alguma coisa a respeito nas férias de verão, quando estava preocupado com a falta de notícias da Ginevra e resolvi me arriscar a escutar alguma coisa nas _reuniões secretas_.

- Ok, vamos ao Departamento de Mistérios. Onde certamente há uma armadilha nos esperando, uma armadilha que envolve uma arma letal e _almofadinhas_, seja lá o que for isso.

- Exatamente.

Blaise se rendeu. Draco claramente não estava pensando direito, mas isso não iria fazê-lo desistir da idéia. Então Blaise resolveu (enquanto descobria que finalmente entendia um pouco Potter e seus amigos) que devia haver um cérebro que realmente _pensasse _nessa missão maluca.

- Ok. Então vamos com calma. Temos que, pelo menos de início, tentar passar despercebidos, certo?

Draco estava prestes a dar uma resposta impaciente, mas percebeu que Blaise afinal queria ajudá-lo.

- Certo. Até chegarmos ao Departamento de Mistérios, onde a coisa realmente está acontecendo.

- Depois que estivermos lá dentro, não há volta, você sabe. Nem pra nós nem pra eles, que, aliás, já devem estar em apuros. Portanto, nada de atitudes precipitadas. Vamos tentar ser invisíveis o máximo que pudermos.

- Poderíamos tentar feitiços de camuflagem, mas aposto que não funcionam lá, ou pelo menos não naquele departamento.

- Se ao menos tivéssemos uma Capa da Invisibilidade...

- Podemos lançar a _Imperius_ em algum funcionário desavisado para nos levar até lá sem fazer alarde.

Essa era uma prova do desespero de Draco. Ele não era o rei dos escrúpulos, mas não era do seu feitio propor o uso de uma Maldição Imperdoável sem hesitar.

Chegaram à sala de Umbridge (que estava aberta e sem sinal de que alguém tivesse passado por lá depois que os membros da Brigada acordaram) e foram à lareira. Porém quando Blaise (que insistiu em ir primeiro) pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu, gritou "Ministério da Magia!" e entrou, foi cuspido de volta para a sala. Quando Draco fez a mesma tentativa, sofreu o mesmo destino. Ainda tentou alguns feitiços de desbloqueio, só para ter certeza de que não funcionariam. Afinal, o problema certamente era no Ministério, e não na sala de Umbridge. Ele deu um soco na parede, e vários gatinhos de porcelana que a enfeitavam caíram no chão e se quebraram. A mão dele sangrou, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

- Bloqueada! E agora, Blaise? – gritou Draco, frustrado e furioso.

- Calma. Se eles chegaram lá, deve ter outro jeito.

- Flu bloqueado, não sabemos aparatar, de vassoura levaríamos pelo menos uns 30 anos para chegar! O que mais falta? O que _diabos_ eles fizeram para chegar lá?

Draco andava pra lá e pra cá pisando nos cacos dos gatinhos quebrados, e, quando pareceu não conseguir pensar em uma solução, deu outro soco na parede. Mas dessa vez o efeito foi diferente. Não só o restante dos gatinhos caiu e se quebrou, como a própria parede tremeu e por um instante parecia prestes a desmoronar. De fato, começou a esfarelar em alguns pontos. Blaise se assustou. Não sabia que Draco possuía tamanha força.

- Certo, vamos sair daqui antes que você derrube a sala. Vamos lá para fora, seja qual for o jeito que eles arranjaram, não foi aqui dentro.

Draco concordou e eles foram para o jardim tentar pensar em alguma coisa.

- Será possível? – disse Blaise, de repente.

- O quê? O que é? – perguntou Draco, sem tentar conter a ansiedade.

- Testrálios. Você acha possível que eles tenham...

- É claro! E Potter consegue vê-los, assim como a Lovegood e o Longbottom! Seria fácil para eles mostrarem a Ginevra, o irmão dela e a Granger o que fazer. E agora, como é que atraímos eles mesmo...

- Sangue. – disse Blaise.

- Isso, sangue. – disse Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que, antes que Blaise pudesse pensar em fazer qualquer coisa, apontava a varinha para o próprio braço e dele saía um corte provavelmente mais profundo do que o pretendido, por causa do nervosismo.

O sangue começou a escorrer profusamente do braço de Draco para o chão. Enquanto pensava se não devia estancar um pouco, Blaise perguntou:

- E quando eles chegarem, como vamos fazer pra subir neles? Não conseguimos vê-los, e, aliás, quem disse que conseguimos ouvi-los ou senti-los?

- Eles virão diretamente para o meu braço.

Normalmente seria realmente isso que aconteceria, mas, como que para frustrar de propósito os planos de Draco, não veio nenhum. Ele estava prestes a ser cortar novamente por achar que o sangue era insuficiente, mas dessa vez Blaise interveio.

- Não adianta, Draco. Não é o sangue que é pouco, tem algum outro motivo pra eles não virem. Talvez seis deles fora da escola já seja demais, talvez sejam treinados para não deixar Hogwarts em número tão grande.

- Você sabe muito bem que está inventando isso, Blaise!

- Estou, mas não quer dizer que seja impossível. O Hagrid é um excelente treinador de criaturas mágicas, eu não duvido que ele realmente tenha feito isso.

Fosse como fosse, os Testrálios não apareceram, e a sensação de impotência tornou a apoderar-se dos dois. Então Blaise teve uma idéia.

- Será que podemos tentar contatar alguém, sem destino certo, através da Rede de Flu?

- No que você está pensando? – disse Draco, ansioso. A essa altura, qualquer coisa estava valendo.

- Bom, Dumbledore tem umas coisas que só ele tem, não é? Será que se fôssemos até a sala da Umbridge e tentássemos falar com ele, mesmo sem saber onde ele está...

Draco nem esperou Blaise terminar a frase e já estava correndo de volta para a sala de Umbridge. Blaise foi correndo atrás, e os dois nem perceberam que o braço de Draco estava cicatrizando rápida e misteriosamente...

Ao chegarem lá, Blaise mais uma vez pegou um punhado de Flu e jogou na lareira, mas dessa vez foi só a cabeça que colocou lá dentro, mantendo o resto do corpo seguro enquanto gritava "Me leve até Dumbledore!".

E, por um momento, pareceu realmente que ia dar certo, pois Blaise (ou a cabeça dele) definitivamente _foi_ levado a _algum_ lugar, onde teve sérias esperanças de encontrar o ex-diretor. Mas quando parou de rodopiar (na verdade não demorou muito, devia estar perto), tudo o que viu foi um lugar estranho, escuro e sujo, aparentemente vazio. Será que era ali que Dumbledore se escondia? Ouviu Draco gritar alguma coisa de dentro da sala, mas não deu atenção. Se fosse algo sério e perigoso, o amigo o puxaria de volta.

- Professor Dumbledore? – arriscou, a voz ecoando estranhamente – O senhor está aí?

Ouviu passos e sentiu o coração acelerar. Qualquer coisa, voltaria imediatamente para a sala, mas algo dizia que não era uma armadilha.

Mas também não era Dumbledore. Quem apareceu foi um homem velho, meio sujo e mal-vestido, cuja única semelhança com Dumbledore (se é que havia alguma) eram os olhos azuis.

- Quem está aí? Quem é você? – perguntou o homem, agressivamente. Blaise achou a voz estranhamente familiar.

- Eu... quem é o senhor?

- Eu é que pergunto, moleque. – agora dava pra ver o homem com mais clareza, e ele apontava a varinha para entre os olhos de Blaise – Quem é você e o que está fazendo no porão do meu bar?

- B... bar?

O velho foi ficando mais impaciente.

- Claro que sim, ou você é retardado e não sabe o que é um bar?

Ao invés de se ofender, Blaise foi ficando interessado.

- Não era a minha intenção invadir seu bar, senhor. Na verdade, não sei por que estou aqui.

- Pois essa é fácil! – vociferou o homem. – Você gritou "Cabeça de Javali" e veio parar aqui. Agora você só tem um minuto para me dizer o porquê.

- Cabeça de Javali? Não, eu não gritei isso! – agora Blaise entendia porque a voz do homem era familiar. – Eu...

Ele hesitou. Não sabia por que tinha ido parar lá, e nem se confiava no barman do Cabeça de Javali.

- Você não tem escolha, menino. Fale agora porque está aqui ou eu transformo você em capim.

Blaise pensou por um segundo na estranha transformação de que estava sendo ameaçado, e resolveu falar. Até porque já estavam todos em maus lençóis mesmo, e com alguma sorte o barman poderia, no fim, fazer algo para ajudá-los. Além disso, _tinha_ de haver um motivo para que ele chamasse Dumbledore e fosse parar lá. Talvez o ­ex-diretor _tivesse_ se escondido ali por algum tempo.

- Eu queria ver o professor Dumbledore. Não sei onde ele está, ninguém sabe, então gritei o nome dele e vim parar aqui.

- Você gritou o _nome_ dele? Gritou _Albus Dumbledore_?

Blaise achou a pergunta estranha, mas resolveu responder assim mesmo.

- Não. Gritei "Me leve até Dumbledore" e cheguei aqui.

Inexplicavelmente, o velho deu uma risadinha debochada.

- Então está explicado. Agora, o que você quer com ele?

- Ele está aqui?? – espantou-se Blaise.

- Claro que não, menino idiota, você acha que Albus iria se esconder justamente _aqui_ quando todo o Ministério está à procura dele?

Blaise ainda não tinha entendido o que é que estava explicado e o porquê da risada do homem, mas o fato do barman ter chamado Dumbledore pelo nome de batismo só poderia significar duas coisas: ou eles eram amigos ou era uma armadilha. Blaise resolveu que não tinha tempo para considerar a segunda opção.

- Bom, não sei se o senhor consegue se comunicar com ele, mas ele precisa saber que há seis alunos de Hogwarts em perigo no Ministério da Magia agora!

Ele esperou que o barman fosse duvidar da informação, mas recebeu como resposta, mais uma vez inesperadamente, a mesma risadinha debochada.

- Se é só isso, você não precisa se preocupar. Ele com certeza já soube antes de você.

- Eu acho que o senhor não está entendendo...

- Quem não está entendendo é você, menino. Se existem alunos em perigo, eu tenho _certeza_ que ele já sabe. Ele é sempre o primeiro a saber.

- Mas dessa vez não foi, ou eles já estariam aqui a salvo! – gritou Blaise.

O garoto achou que o barman não fosse ficar satisfeito com a explosão, mas, surpreendentemente, ele pela primeira vez baixou a varinha e diminuiu a agressividade no tom.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Zabini. Blaise Zabini.

- Você não é amigo de Harry Potter, é? Eu não lembro de você ter estado aqui quando ele reuniu um mundo de gente no meu bar.

- Não, eu não sou amigo dele. Mas sou amigo de duas amigas dele, e elas estão em perigo junto com ele.

- Harry Potter em perigo mais uma vez! Esse moleque não se cansa de se meter em confusão... – resmungou o barman – Mas sendo assim, é maior ainda a certeza de que Albus já sabe. Tudo que se trata desse rapaz parece exigir um cuidado especial dele.

- Mas...

- Escute, menino. Fawkes, a fênix de Albus, estava aqui até agora há pouco e saiu como um raio. Esse comportamento dela nunca indicou outra coisa que não ajudar alguém em perigo. Não digo que você pode ficar tranqüilo, porque não sei o que está acontecendo, mas pode ter certeza de que Albus já está fazendo alguma coisa a respeito. Estamos entendidos?

Blaise imaginou que o barman devia ter escondido essa última informação sobre a fênix por confiar nele menos do que ele havia confiado no barman. Só que ele não tinha tido tempo de ser prudente.

- Acho que estamos. Muito obrigado.

- Quando acabar isso, venha aqui tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e me contar o que houve.

Blaise não entendeu se era uma gentileza ou não. O barman não parecia muito dado a isso.

- Está certo, senhor.

- E pode me chamar de Aberforth.

- Ah, sim. Mais uma vez obrigado, Aberforth. – respondeu ele, perguntando-se onde havia escutado esse nome.

E voltou para a sala de Umbridge, onde Draco o aguardava aflito e cheio de perguntas.

- E então, falou com ele? Por que você demorou tanto? O que você descobriu? Ele...

- Draco, uma de cada vez. Não, eu não encontrei Dumbledore, mas demorei justamente porque descobri algumas coisas.

E contou como havia ido parar no porão do Cabeça de Javali, e as coisas que Aberforth havia dito a ele. Como esperado, a posição de Draco foi cética.

- E você _acreditou_? Acreditou sem piscar, em _tudo_ o que esse homem disse?

- Não disse que acreditei sem piscar. Mas Draco, eu pedi pra ver Dumbledore e fui parar lá, o homem parece conhecer Dumbledore e disse que a fênix estava lá até pouco tempo atrás! Quer dizer, eu não disse nada realmente que...

- Não! Você só disse que seis alunos, inclusive Harry Potter, o alvo oficial das forças das trevas, estão nesse momento no Ministério da Magia! Ou seja, se o Lord das Trevas ainda não sabia, pode estar sabendo nesse momento!

- Draco, raciocina. Eu reconheço que não fui cauteloso, mas quais as chances de ele não saber o que está acontecendo? Se ele usou as tais "almofadinhas" justamente para atrair Potter até lá! Nós não tínhamos nada a perder, queríamos alguma informação e isso foi o melhor que conseguimos. E não me pareceu tão mal assim, pois o homem parece conhecer muito bem Dumbledore, e essa informação da fênix ele só soltou no fim, como se fosse a única coisa que ele sabia e ele tivesse demorado a falar porque demorou pra confiar em mim! Tenho praticamente certeza de que ele é amigo de Dumbledore.

- Tá, mas e aí, Blaise, o que fazemos enquanto isso? Confiamos que Dumbledore já sabe de tudo só porque o maluco do Cabeça de Javali disse que a fênix...

- Ele tem um nome, Draco. É Aberforth.

- Que me interessa o no... o que você disse? _Qual_ é o nome dele?

- Aberforth. Por quê?

Blaise, sem compreender, viu o rosto de Draco perder metade da tensão. Na verdade, ele parecia realmente aliviado.

- Slytherin! Por que você não me disse isso antes?

- Porque não sabia que era importante. E, pra falar a verdade, ainda não sei por que é.

- Aberforth! Ah... agora eu entendi por que você foi levado lá quando pediu pra ver Dumbledore! Mas... no Cabeça de Javali? Eu nunca iria imaginar!

- O _quê_, Draco?

- Aberforth é irmão de Dumbledore, Blaise.

- O quê??

- Eu sabia que Dumbledore tinha uma irmão, sabia o nome dele, mas não sabia que ele era o dono do Cabeça de Javali. Agora está tudo explicado. Não é garantia de nada, mas pelo menos é certo que Dumbledore já sabe o que está acontecendo.

Como não havia realmente mais nada a fazer, e com o pensamento apenas levemente reconfortante de que Dumbledore sabia de tudo e certamente iria fazer algo, os dois ficaram esperando em Hogwarts. Mas a espera pareceu durar muito mais do que as três horas que realmente durou. Nem Draco nem Blaise conseguiam fazer outra coisa que não ficar de plantão esperando algum movimento diferente que caracterizasse a chegada dos seis (não que algum dos dois estivesse interessado em _todos_ os seis), fosse pelos céus ou por terra mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Draco experimentava uma sensação horrível e completamente nova. O _medo_, absurdamente grande e assustador, de perder alguém. Não conseguia imaginar o que iria fazer se algo acontecesse com Ginevra. Se Dumbledore não chegasse a tempo... se tivesse sido tarde demais...

Depois de passada uma eternidade, finalmente aconteceu algo. Já estava de noite, mas ainda assim Draco e Blaise conseguiram ver claramente alguns rostos conhecidos, como Remus Lupin e Severus Snape (que não combinavam juntos, o que comprovava a gravidade da situação), junto com várias pessoas estranhas e alguns funcionários do Ministério que os dois conheciam (provavelmente todos eram da Ordem da Fênix), entrando discreta e apressadamente em Hogwarts e ajudando o que certamente eram os seis que haviam ido ao Ministério.

Draco e Blaise correram para o mais próximo que podiam, tentando ver quem estava lá, e se estavam todos vivos. Notaram que todos estavam em macas, mas só havia cinco. Draco sentiu um aperto no coração. Por algum motivo, alguém estava faltando... Ele resolveu se arriscar mais e chegar o mais perto da ala hospitalar que podia para ver quem estava lá e como estava.

Viu primeiro Longbottom, que não parecia nada bem, havia sangue em seu rosto e Draco reconheceu alguns sinais da _Cruciatus_ (que não pareceriam visíveis a qualquer um, mas afinal de contas, ele era um Malfoy), mas, ainda assim, estava vivo. Depois viu Lovegood, que estava desacordada e ferida, mas nada muito grave. Ronald Weasley, também desacordado e não parecendo em estado muito grave, embora carregasse no rosto uma expressão estranha e abobada. E... finalmente... um alívio imenso, esplêndido, glorioso, invadiu Draco quando ele viu... Ginevra. Ela também estava desacordada e ferida, mas claramente não tinha nada de grave. Ele sentiu que poderia morrer de felicidade naquele momento. Virou-se para Blaise, sorrindo, quando percebeu que o amigo ainda estava aflito.

- Quem está na quinta maca, Draco? Quem?

- Quem você está procurando?

- Hermione, é claro!

- Granger? – perguntou Draco, incrédulo.

- Quantas Hermiones você conhece?

O tom de Blaise era agressivo, o que demonstrava a gravidade da situação. Draco esticou a cabeça o mais que podia sem ser visto, e viu que, pelo cabelo, só podia ser Granger na última maca.

- É ela que está na maca, Blaise.

- Ela está bem? Ela está viva?

- Não sei se está realmente bem, mas viva sim, com certeza. E se fosse grave, ela não estaria aqui, e sim no St. Mungus.

E Draco viu o rosto do amigo se desanuviar.

- Você tem razão. Mas faltou...

- ... Potter. – completou Draco – O que será que houve com ele? Não é possível que morreu, ele não morre nunca.

- E acho que, se ele estivesse morto, trariam o corpo dele coberto numa maca e fariam um enterro com todas as honras.

- A não ser que não tenha sobrado corpo pra contar a história. Mas acho que só vamos descobrir depois.

Mais tarde os dois descobririam que não, Harry Potter não estava morto. Mas ele estava se sentindo pior que morto, pois seu padrinho, Sirius Black, tinha morrido na luta. Luta que, na verdade, tinha se provado inútil, pois ele sequer havia sido seqüestrado por Voldemort. Fora, como Hermione havia previsto, uma armadilha para atrair Harry ao Ministério.

Mas não se podia dizer que o embate no Ministério havia sido totalmente em vão. Pelo menos tinha servido para revelar Voldemort e a Guerra ao mundo dos bruxos. De fato, o próprio Ministro da Magia viu, e não podia mais negar o que estava acontecendo. Mas isso não consolava Harry, que nunca tinha se sentido pior na vida.

Draco, por sua vez, não sabia o que sentir. Não cabia em si de alívio e felicidade por Ginny ter sobrevivido, mas estava também furioso com ela por ter mentido para ele e ter ido caçar aventura atrás de Harry Potter. E havia outra coisa que o incomodava também... mas ele resolveu ignorar. De qualquer forma, estava louco para ir vê-la na Ala Hospitalar, mas ela não estava sozinha. Estava com o irmão e Hermione Granger (que recebeu a visita de Blaise e os dois tiveram que aturar os rosnados de Ron). Luna Lovegood já estava bem, assim como Neville Longbottom, que parecia ter se recuperado muito rápido (Draco nunca iria imaginar), mas ainda assim os dois não saíam de perto dos outros três, acabando com qualquer chance de Draco ir até lá.

Ele decidiu, então, esperar que Ginny saísse, o que não parecia que iria demorar muito. E estava certo. No dia seguinte, bem cedo, ela já estava fora da Ala Hospitalar, e a primeira coisa que fez foi procurá-lo nos jardins, onde imaginou que ele estaria. Ela também estava certa.

- Draco?

Ele não sabia o que pensar quando ouviu a voz dela. O medo que teve de nunca mais ouvi-la... quis brigar com ela, mas não conseguiu. Quando a viu, a única coisa que se sentiu capaz de fazer foi abraçá-la, ao que ela correspondeu avidamente.

- Me desculpe... – dizia ela – Por favor, me desculpe... eu não queria mentir pra você, juro que não queria... mas você não iria me deixar ir se soubesse...

- É claro que não ia. – disse ele, sem soltá-la – Ia prender você lá até a morte se fosse preciso.

- Mas eu não podia, Draco... eu não podia deixar que todos fossem e...

- Não podia deixar que Potter fosse sozinho? Ele é burro e não se contentou de ser o único burro, não é, tinha que levar todos vocês junto para fazer a mesma burrada!

- Ele _queria_ ir sozinho... mas tenho certeza que ele estaria morto agora se tivesse ido. Pelo menos nós conseguimos... conseguimos lutar e... e distrair os Comensais enquanto... até a Ordem chegar. Mas eu... eu me senti tão mal, Draco... tão mal de ter mentido pra você... tive tanto medo de morrer sem conseguir te ver outra vez! Foi a única coisa que pensei enquanto voava para o Ministério! – disse ela, abraçando-o com mais força.

Draco queria continuar furioso com ela, queria dizer que não a perdoava por tê-lo deixado tão preocupado, mas novamente não conseguiu. Enquanto voava para o Ministério, ela não pensou na mãe, ou no pai, ou nos inúmeros irmãos que tinha. Pensou _nele_. No quanto não queria morrer sem vê-_lo_.

- Só prometa que nunca mais vai fazer isso comigo. – ele disse, segurando o rosto dela.

Ela olhou séria para ele.

- Não posso prometer isso, você entende? Draco, a guerra começou pra valer agora. E eu já escolhi o meu lado. Não posso prometer pra você que não vou me meter em encrencas, porque elas vão acontecer.

- Mas pelo menos não faça mais nada tão estúpido.

- Foi estúpido, mas funcionou. Quer dizer, no fim não tinha necessidade de termos ido lá... mas pelo menos agora os olhos do mundo bruxo estão abertos!

Draco revirou os olhos como se dissesse "Grande coisa!".

- Pode não significar muito pra você, mas pra todos nós, acuados e desacreditados desde o verão passado, significa, Draco!

- Por que você fala como se estivéssemos em lados opostos? – perguntou ele, irritado.

- E como nós estamos, Draco?

- Eu estou do seu lado, Ginny. Pra valer.

Ela ficou completamente desarmada pelas palavras dele, e por ter sido chamada de Ginny pela primeira vez. Embora adorasse ser "Ginevra" para ele, o apelido soara extremamente carinhoso naquele momento. Sorriu pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

- Isso significa que...?

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Nem precisa completar essa frase. Disse que estou do _seu_ lado, e não do lado da Ordem da Fênix e de Potter. Significa que o que eu puder fazer por _você_, eu vou fazer. E é só, por enquanto.

Mas ela já achava que era o suficiente. E tinha adorado o "por enquanto". Abraçou-o mais uma vez e o beijou ternamente.

Depois, ele pediu que ela contasse tudo o que tinha acontecido no Ministério, o que ela fez. Contou como foram encurralados rapidamente pelos Comensais (Draco apertou os olhos quando ela mencionou Lucius entre eles), como tiveram que lutar e quase foram derrotados até a chegada da Ordem. Contou (e aí os olhos dela se encheram de água) como Bellatrix Lestrange havia matado Sirius Black (que, no fim das contas, era Almofadinhas), e como, no fim, Ginny imaginava que Dumbledore havia salvado a vida de Harry, pois ele ficara sozinho com Voldemort. E contou que os comensais (exceto Bellatrix e outros que tinham conseguido fugir) tinham sido presos. Nesse momento, Draco se exaltou um pouco.

- Meu pai também?

Ela hesitou.

- Draco... você não leu _O Profeta Diário_?

- Não. Estava preocupado em ver você.

- Você... gostaria de ler?

- Não. Você pode me contar. Então ele foi preso, não é?

- Foi, sim.

Draco ficou calado. Provavelmente a mãe já estava sabendo naquele momento. Ela devia estar muito triste. Ele, por sua vez, não sabia o que sentir. Acabou falando, mais por não imaginar outra coisa pra dizer:

- Bem... suponho que não vai ser por muito tempo. Afinal, os dementadores já não controlam Azkaban, e o Ministério vai demorar a se reorganizar.

- E você... o que você acha...

- Se eu acho isso bom ou ruim? Honestamente, não sei. Vou descobrir quando chegar em casa.

- Como assim?

- Agora, ainda não sei como isso vai me afetar.

- Draco, mas na verdade eu estou perguntando... como você está se _sentindo_ com isso.

- Ah, isso eu sei menos ainda. Mas não consigo acreditar que isso vai mudar muita coisa, afinal, daqui a pouco vão todos sair.

- Mas o nome do seu pai, o nome dos Malfoy...

- Vai pra lama, é isso que você acha, não é? Mas tudo depende do ponto de vista. Se o Lord das Trevas triunfar, vai ser o contrário.

O tom dele poderia ser indecifrável para qualquer um, ou significar uma tendência obviamente Comensal para Harry e Ron, mas Ginny não achou qualquer indício de que Draco desejasse o triunfo do Lord. Na verdade, ela achou que ele estava querendo dizer exatamente o que disse: que tudo dependia do ponto de vista, e por isso não iria se preocupar com isso agora.

- Mas e a tal arma? – disse ele, mudando de assunto – Até agora não consegui descobrir o que é!

- Mas nem eu! Seja o que for, ele não conseguiu, porque teve que fugir, e a situação pareceu ter piorado pra ele.

- Potter sabe.

- É claro que sabe. Mas eu duvido que ele vá contar.

Decidiram ficar por um tempo sem falar no assunto, apenas curtindo o fato de estarem juntos outra vez. E Draco teve uma idéia súbita...

- Acho que quero ler o Profeta, afinal. Você se importa se... se eu quiser fazer isso sozinho?

- É claro que não. Nos vemos depois do almoço?

- Isso. Depois do almoço está _perfeito_.

E saiu.

_Depois do almoço..._

- Nada que eu não esperasse, na verdade. E agora Potter não é mais maluco, e sim O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, hein?

- É claro. Agora eles sabem que ele estava falando a verdade o tempo todo.

Draco deu uma risadinha debochada:

- E chamá-lo novamente de "menino que sobreviveu" é o que eles entendem por retratação?

- Aparentemente, sim. Por quê? – ela perguntou com um sorrisinho – Está preocupado com a imagem do Harry, Draco?

- Oh, sim. Preocupado em como a imagem dele será sempre a mesma: feio, magrelo e testa-rachada, enquanto a minha fica melhor a cada dia.

Ginny deu uma sonora gargalhada. Não conseguia deixar de rir de Draco. Ele riu também, e falou:

- Agora... eu tenho uma coisinha pra você. Não que você mereça, mas...

- Mais uma coisa pra fazer eu me lembrar de você nas férias?

- Não. Abra e veja. – disse ele, repentinamente sério.

Ele estendeu para ela uma caixinha forrada de veludo preto, e ela abriu. Dentro havia uma corrente com um anel. Não, não simplesmente um anel. O anel mais lindo que Ginny já vira em toda a sua vida. Era de ouro branco, reluzente, e cravejado de pequenos brilhantes que mantinham sua aparência delicada, mas deixavam-no ainda mais esplêndido.

- Draco...

- Dentro. Você tem que olhar dentro. – ele continuava sério. Ginny olhou... dentro estavam gravadas as iniciais _DM, _junto à data 25-12-95.

- Foi nosso primeiro beijo. – ele falou num ímpeto.

- Draco, eu... eu... você... você lembrou?

- É claro que lembrei. – agora ele parecia quase agressivo – Você não?

- É... é claro que sim! Mas eu pensei... homens não costumam lembrar dessas coisas!

- Mas eu não sou um homem comum, minha querida. Eu sou Draco Malfoy.

Ginny agora estava com uma vontade louca de rir. E de chorar.

- Draco, você... você já estava... pl-planejando isso?

- Não, _imagina_, Ginevra. Eu conjurei esse anel com essa data e as minhas iniciais agora, nesse _exato_ momento. – ele a olhou de uma maneira que somente Draco Malfoy poderia fazer: superior, arrogante, irônico e... carinhoso. – E também _acabo_ de conjurar outro para mim.

Ele mostrou a ela um anel quase igual, mas sem os brilhantes, numa correntinha idêntica, com as iniciais _GW _e a mesma data:

- Você realmente achou que eu ia gastar tanto tempo lendo aquele jornal idiota?

Mas Ginny parecia não ser capaz de falar alguma coisa, e ele continuou:

- Eu ia escrever nossos nomes completos, mas se algum de seus coelh... digo, irmãos, visse, poderia ser encrenca pra você. E a correntinha é pra isso também. Olha só... – ele pegou a corrente das mãos de Ginny e colocou no pescoço dela. – Assim ninguém precisa ver ou saber de nada. Nada de perguntas incômodas pra você.

- Isso... Draco... isso significa...

- Você realmente adora essa pergunta, não? – mas ele sorriu quando completou: – Significa que eu quero que você seja minha namorada, Ginevra Weasley.

Ela ficou sem palavras. Apenas continuou olhando para ele, e sentindo que se morresse naquele momento morreria feliz.

- Ah, e faria muito bem para o meu orgulho se você aceitasse, por sinal. – ele completou.

Ela recuperou a voz e sorriu para ele:

- Apenas para o seu orgulho? Então não sei... acho que vou ter que pensar...

- _Pensar_, é? Certo, então acho que enquanto pensa você não vai precisar disso... – e fez menção de tirar a corrente do pescoço dela.

Ela pegou a mão dele no meio do caminho e riu:

- Cala a boca, Draco!

Ele sorriu de volta e ela começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo rosto dele, enquanto repetia:

- Eu aceito... eu aceito...

E Draco segurou-a pela nuca e a beijou... e esse foi o primeiro beijo que trocaram realmente como namorados, o que tinha um gosto completamente novo. Agora, os dois tinham certeza do que sentiam um pelo outro, e aquilo não era uma brincadeira.

- Não importa o que aconteça. – ela disse – Você nunca vai ver isso fora do meu pescoço. Nunca... nunca...

E continuaram se beijando, e cada beijo era como se fosse o primeiro... indispensável para a sobrevivência...

**N/A: Caraca, amei MUITO esse capítulo, não é por nada não! Modesta, né? :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado também! Aguardem o próximo que não demora, ok? **

**Agora a história vai começar a tomar os rumos que eu quero desde o início... já aviso que não vou ser muito fiel ao HBP, porque já tinha pensado várias coisas que não pretendo mudar. Mas me arrisco a dizer que a minha versão do sexto ano do Draco vai ficar bem legal!**

**Obrigada especialmente a Lou Malfoy (leitora mais linda do mundo!! Gostou da dedicatória? Gostou da overdose de Blaise no capítulo? :D), e também a Maggie C. M. e Luana Rubin (já respondidas).**

**Muito obrigada também a **

**Lila Black: **parece que não leu tudo ainda, pelo visto só foi até o 4, né, Lila... mas realmente obrigada pelo seu comentário, é muito bom ver os leitores captando exatamente o que a gente quer passar! Muito obrigada mesmo, tomara que vc continue lendo e comentando! .

**Maggie: **será a mesma Maggie C.M.? Será? Seráá?? Se for, bem... já tá respondida e ganhou outra resposta hehehe! Se não for, obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios! Desculpe a demora, viu? Beijos!!

**Mila Fawkes**, cadê vc? To sentindo sua faltaa!! 

**Grande beijo a todos,**

**Bella Black Malfoy**


End file.
